Jumelles, noirauds et lune de miel
by Becky-Butterfly
Summary: Moi, Septembre Coton et ma jumelle Margaux, on débarque à Poudlard pour notre 6e années. Pourquoi ? On a fugée de Beau Bâton bien sûr ! Mais cette école nous a l'air pleine de préjugés... et de beaux garçons! Surtout celui là bas avec ses yeux acier. Une histoire de haine, de rivaux, de maisons, de cicatrices mais surtout d'amitié et parfois d'amour Bcp de chap' mais ils sont cour
1. Bonjour, voilà l'intro D

_Et voilà ! Une nouvelle fanfic ! Une vraie une belle et une qui promet d'être longue xD_

_Ecrite avec ma petite sœur chérie qui s'occupe d'écrire tout ce qui passe par la tête de cette exubérante de Septembre, et avec moi (étonnant !) qui m'amuserai avec la vie de Margaux ^_^. On espère que ça vous plaira et que vous rigolerez autant en lisant que nous en écrivant. Le débit de publication sera de un chapitre par weekend et ne vous inquiétez pas on en a beaucoup de tout chaud pour vous !_

_J'oubliai : L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture 3_

Samedi 1 septembre, le soir du Banquet :

Grande Salle de Poudlard.

« Et pour conclure ce discours, je vous annonce que nous accueillons que dès ce soir deux nouvelles élèves en sixième année. Ces demoiselles nous viennent droit de l'Académie française de magie, Beau-Bâton. Je vous demande donc de faire un accueil chaleureux à Septembre et Margaux Coton. Mesdemoiselles, levez vous donc. »

S'en suivit alors un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui se tue rapidement en voyant que personne ne s'était levé.

…

Un professeur se leva discrètement de table pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore. Puis celui-ci reprit :

« On vient de m'annoncer que, malheureusement, ces deux jeunes filles ne seront pas présentes ce soir. Nous ignorons encore pourquoi et nous vous informerons de leur arrivée. »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Vous avez dit Ponctuelles ?

E voilà le premier chapitre ^_^ Vous allez découvrir pourquoi les deux jumelles font perdre son temps à notre antique directeur x)

J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews

Perlhuitre: et bien non ^_^ ce ne sont pas des drabble :D c'était juste une toute petite intro \o/

Et merci aussi à Happy in wonderland pour ton adorable review ^3^

_J'oubliai : L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

Plus tôt ce matin là :

Gare King Cross à Londres

Point de vue (PDV) de Septembre :

Notre cousine nous avait décris ce moment de nombreuses fois en détails… la gare bondée… des familles et des enfants partout… le passage vers le quai 9 ¾ …

Mais alors comment ce faisait-il que la gare soit vide ? et que qu'il n'y est pas l'ombre d'un passage pour ce fichu quai ?

Il était pourtant presque 11heure et ma sœur et moi arpentions le quai numéro 19 depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Soudain, je me figeai sur place. Venais-je bien de dire le quai numéro DIX-neuf ?

« Et merde !

Margaux sursauta violemment et me regarda l'air affolé :

Quoi ? Quoi ?

- On est sur le quai dix-neuf !

- Oui…

- DIX-neuf ! et pas neuf !

Elle cligna trois fois des yeux avant de les écarquiller jusqu'à ce que je ne voie plus son visage.

- Quoi ? Notre super sens de l'orientation nous aurait-il encore trompées ?

- Ha ha… Mais plus sérieusement, on fait quoi ? Il est 11heure passé… »

Démoralisées, nous nous assîmes sur nos énormes valises et nous mirent à réfléchirent aux différentes solutions qui s'offraient à nous.

« Prévenons notre cousine, proposa Margaux, et demandons lui de venir nous chercher

- Non mais sa va pas ! je veux pas mourir à 16 ans ! Je n'ai pas connue assez de garçons …

Margaux leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Puis proposa :

- Bah on peut…

Le Magicobus !

- T'es pas bien !Tu te rappelle qu'on a dit que c'était moins dangereux d'entrer dans une machine à laver que dans ça.

- Mais c'est le seul moyen qui n'inclut pas Olivia.

Margaux soupira :

-Dommage, je tenais à mon estomac…

* * *

Une heure plus tard

Chaudron baveur, Londres

PDV Margaux :

Apres avoir décidée de prendre l'essoreuse magique, nous étions allées au Chaudron Baveur, histoire d'envoyer un hibou à notre cousine. Apres tout, nous lui devions bien ça puisqu'elle était notre tutrice.

Le barman nous avait informées que le bus passerait bientôt et nous avait proposées un repas. L'idée était cependant très peu alléchante sachant ce qui nous attendait par la suite. Nous nous étions donc contentées de deux bières-au-beurres.

Apres quelque gorgée, Septembre prit la parole :

« J'y crois pas ! C'est quoi ces uniformes immondes qu'on va devoir porter ?

-Immonde ? Tu y vas un peu fort, non ?

-Mais non ! Encore à Beaux-Bâtons il y avait de la forme, de l'originalité. Mais là, c'est pire que tout. C'est … c'est… c'est NEUTRE !

Je laissai échapper un rire. C'était du Septembre tout craché. Mais c'est vrai que je détestais aussi ces uniformes gris et mornes. Elle poursuivit dans son élan :

-Mais en plus les voir sur des centaines d'élèves !

-Un crime contre le style, achevai-je »

Septembre acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis sembla se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Apres quelques secondes elle reprit :

« Tu crois qu'ils seront bien, les anglais ?

- hein ?

- Bah, physiquement… beaux gosses quoi !

- Ahhh… D'accord.

- Rappels toi, Dan, il était anglais, non ?

- Non, hollandais.

- Ah bon ?

- Mais c'est vrai qu'il était beau gosse…

Alors que je sirotais ma bière, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux environs comme pour inspecter son terrain de chasse.

Voila un comportement typique de ma sœur. Depuis pas mal d'années elle avait beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons. Quand on l'a regardait ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds lisse mais voluptueux qui lui arrivaient sur les hanches, tressés rapidement à droite et une jolie frange en diagonale. Ses beaux yeux verts arpentaient la pièce, se posant ici et là. Septembre était grande, vraiment grande avec son mètre 77… et élancé en plus de ça. C'était drôle de ce dire qu'elle avait poussé comme un champignon depuis qu'elle était passée au régime végétarien. En plus d'un physique aguicheur, elle avait un caractère enjoué et adorais être câliner, un vrai petit (enfin presque) ours en peluche.

« tu m'explique pourquoi ils ont tous plus de 35 ans dans ce rad ?

- Parce que les jeunes n'ont pas raté leur train, eux. »

Quelques minutes plus tard le maléficobus pointa le bout de son nez et j'eu la sordide impression que je venais de payer une boisson pour rien… ou pour les sièges du bus, à la limite.


	3. Chapitre 2:rencontre du 1 2 et 3 type

_BONJOUUUR 3_

_Voilà le second chapitre de notre énigmatique fanfiction... qu'allons decouvrir de misterieux aujourd'hui ? Des secrets ? des mensonges ? Rien ? surement ..._

_reponse aux reviews:_

_- Happy in wonderland : oui, pour l'instant on decrit nos filles comme pas mal mais il y a deux raisons sensés à ça :D D'abors elles sont françaises (et toutes les françaises sont magnifiques, toutes les françaises le savent x) et ensuite elles sont soeurs et elles s'adorent alors elles se voyent peut-etre plus ... mieux ? Qui sait ?_

_J'oubliai : L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre du premier, deuxième et troisième type...

PDV Septembre

Plus tard ce soir là

Prés-au-lard

Le magicobus nous avait déposées a Prés-au-lard il y avait plus de 10 minutes, mais pourtant nous nous sentions encore toutes retournées, enfin le cerveau dans les genoux et l'estomac dans la tête. Pourtant je ne penser pas à manger, c'est étonnant ! Mais, malheureusement, nous n'avions plus de moyen de transports pour nous amener à Poudlard. Alors utilisons nos petites jambes … enfin petites… plus pour ma sœur que pour moi.

Nous marchions alors jusqu'à Poudlard en essayant de pas nous perdre, cette fois. Au bout de 15 minutes de marche dans une forêt lugubre, où Margaux était persuadée qu'il n'y avait pas que des animaux inoffensifs, quelle peureuse, nous arrivâmes devant un somptueux château ou des centaines de fenêtres illuminées nous faisait faces. C'était un spectacle magique et un moment unique

BAAAANG !

Margaux venait de se cogner à un immeeeeense portail qui se dressait, majestueux, devant nous. Il était presque invisible dans la nuit noire puisqu'il était 10h30 et qu'à part les fenêtres du château rien n'était éclairée. De plus PERSONNE ne nous attendez ! Apres quelques minutes de réflexion je lançais un éclair vers le ciel pour montrer notre présence. Sous le coup de la colère (PERSONNE ne nous attendait, quand même quel manque de respect !) il parti un peu plus gros que prévu et sortit ma sœur de sa torpeur, elle s'était quand même pris un portail dans la tronche.

« C'était quoi ? C'était quoi ?

- Nan t'inquiète j'ai juste eu un éclair de génie. (hahaha, quel humour)

- Ouais, enfin à force de te lancer des fleurs tu va finir par te prendre un vase … »

Mine de rien quelqu'un arrivait tout de même vers nous. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprocher il s'embler devenir de plus en plus laid… Arrivé à notre hauteur, il nous lança, d'une horrible voix :

« Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites-vous là ?

Lorsque je m'apprêtai à lui lancer une réplique acerbe, ma sœur mit sa main sur mon épaule et dit plus calmement,

- Nous sommes les deux nouvelles élèves, Septembre et Margaux Coton, vous avez du être informé de notre venue. Pouvez-vous nous ouvrir s'il vous plait. »

Cet horrible personnage nous jaugea du regard, puis nos énormes malles. Soudain il nous cracha quelques mots qui signifiaient qu'il allait chercher quelqu'un.

Au bout de 10 minutes nous nous assîmes sur notre chargement en espérant qu'il reviendrait.

Ma jolie sœur se mis alors en boule et, je crois, s'endormit. Ses cheveux blonds coupée en carré très, très plongeant étaient posée sur son visage doux. Ce visage je l'adorais, il me rassurait. Il était apaisant. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus et des lèvres pulpeuse, son visage était fin mais pas tranchant, l'équilibre parfait. Notre cousine nous avait offert un perçing, elle l'avait choisi en haut de l'oreille pour qu'elle puisse le cacher mais aussi l'exposer. Tout à fait son style. Elle n'était pas trop grande, environ 1m65. Mais cela lui donner des airs hyper mignons.

Et soudain je commençai à m'ennuyer. Depuis combien de temps attendais-je assis sur ma valise à contempler ma Margaux. Je vérifiai alors ma montre, ça faisait 30 minutes !

- Mais quand allait-il revenir !

Et 10 minutes plus tard, enfin, il revint avec une femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais strict et après avoir « grondé » le gardien, M. Rusard, elle nous fit entrer. Son nom était Mme Mc Gadagal , j'ai normalement un peu de mal avec les prénoms ( c'est pour ça que je donne beaucoup de surnom) mais ça j'en suis sure !.

PDV Margaux

« Puisque vous n'avez pas été capables de vous présenter à l'heure du diner, nous n'avons pas encore pu vous attribuer de maison respective. Donc cette nuit vous dormirez ici, mesdemoiselles »

Alors que le professeur Mc Gonagall achevait sa tirade sur la ponctualité, ma sœur et moi observions notre dortoir temporaire. Des murs blancs… un sol blanc… des lits entourés de rideaux blancs… une désagréable odeur de désinfectant…

« L'infirmerie ? murmura Septembre

- Oui mesdemoiselles, répondit fermement Mc Gonagall, ce sont les seuls lits neutres que nous ayons. Et maintenant choisissez un lit et dormez. »

Elle me jeta un dernier coup d'œil songeur avant de partir d'un pas rigide et rapide. Je tournai la tête vers ma sœur et dit :

« Elle me fait une impression bizarre…

- Hein ?

- Comme quelque chose de familier, tu vois ?

- Euh… absolument pas.

- Mais si. Un truc à l'intérieur…

- Le truc des âmes sœurs !

- Mais non ! (coup de coude dans les côtes) Un truc d'instinct...

- Animal ? ajouta-t-elle. Elle est peut-être comme toi.

Je haussai les épaules et Septembre leva les bras au ciel et s'exclama :

- La première qui ouvre tous les rideaux des lits de toute la pièce ! »

Oui je sais... Nous savions faire preuve d'une grande maturité. Et l'on se précipita chacune sur une rangée de lits. Une fois nos rangés fini, on se jeta sur le dernier lit restant, chacune ouvrant un coté de rideau de façon parfaitement synchro.

- Aaaaah !

On fit toutes les deux un saut en arrière. Dans ce dernier lit, et bien, il y avait quelqu'un. Et merde ! Nous venions sans aucun doute de nous ridiculiser avant même notre premier cours… Le garçon, qui n'avait fait que sursauter, posa doucement le livre qu'il tenait, sur la petite table de chevet et se frotta les yeux de l'autre main. Puis il nous regarda à nouveau un sourcil levé. J'eu l'impression qu'il vérifiait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Septembre s'approcha de lui et dit :

- Bonsoir …

- On te réveille pas ?

Les deux sorciers me regardèrent et ma sœur me répondit :

- Margaux, il vient de poser un livre …

L'inconnu sourit :

- Vous seriez pas les deux nouvelles, par hasard ?

- Comment tu sais ? demanda Septembre.

- Vous dormez à l'infirmerie, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant et de plus Dumbledore nous à dit que vous vous appeliez Margaux et … et …

- Septembre ! s'exclama celle-ci qui détestait qu'on écorche ou oublie son prénom peu commun.

Il eu un regard d'excuse toujours souriant, sans doute un peu fier de son résonnement. Je m'assis sur le lit derrière moi et lui demandai, tandis que ma sœur venait s'assoir à mon coté :

- et toi ? tu es ... ?

- Remus Lupin, sixième année et préfet de Griffondor.

- Et mignon avec ça !

Evidement, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher…Lupin, donc, s'embla tout de même rosir sous l'effet du compliment, car oui, ça reste un compliment. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon, voir carrément beau. De jolis cheveux châtain mielleux qui lui tombaient un peu devant les yeux. Des yeux d'une sublime couleur doré qui ressortaient bien sur son visage fin. Il paraissait grand, même assis et devait dépasser ma sœur de plus de cinq centimètre. Cependant, il paraissait terriblement fatigué et ses beaux yeux étaient soulignés de grosses cernes et une cicatrice barrait sa joue.

Je fronçai les sourcils et, d'un ton quelque peu maternel, lui dis :

- Tu as l'air fatigué… tu devrais dormir à l'heure qu'il est !

Il sourit, amusé et Septembre ajouta :

- En plus un préfet qui lit aussi tard …

Il rigola carrément, joli rire soi dit en passant :

- Je dormirai plus tard, là j'attends de la visite.

- Oooh …dit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur, et elle s'appelle comment ?

- James Potter et Sirius Black.

Ma sœur et moi échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension (ou de compréhension d'autre chose à la limite…) et celle-ci reprit :

- J'ai rien contre l'homosexualité mais à trois …

- C'est pas très sain, ajoutai-je, mais après ce qu'on en pense n'est pas ce qui doit…

Il étouffa un autre rire et nous fit signe de nous retourner. On remarqua deux garçons qui venaient tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, je pouvais les détailler plus aisément. Le premier avait des cheveux court et totalement anarchique, des yeux bruns derrières une paire de lunettes et un corps svelte. Le deuxième avait de cheveux noirs jais un peu plus long lui tombant dans le cou et de magnifiques yeux acier. Son visage était bien dessiné de même que sa silhouette. Septembre était sans doute entrain de le classer dans sa catégorie « canon et futurs copains ». Elle me dit alors :

« Je crois que je commence à apprécier ces uniformes…

En effet, le deuxième avait sa chemise plus qu'à moitié déboutonnée et un ventre très alléchant (musclé quoi !). Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire et « James Potter et Sirius Black » semblèrent remarquer notre présence.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, commença Monsieur ma-chemise-me-tient-trop-chaud, je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie Lunard…

Lunard ? Drôle de surnom… Puis Monsieur je-me-suis-coiffé-avec-un-scroutt-à-pétard ajouta :

- Je vois qu'il se débrouille très bien sans nous, on peut partir alors.

- Non, non, répondis Septembre, on va vous laisser. Il faut qu'on choisisse un lit parmi tous ceux là.

- Si tu veux, tu peux partager le miens…

Je jetai un coup d'œil au premier des deux jeunes hommes et dit en accrochant le bras de ma jumelle :

- Non, non, non, elle dort avec moi.

- Mmmh, continua-t-il avec un éclair dans les yeux, voilà qui est intéressant… Tu nous présentes tes copines, Remus ?

- Oui Remus, présente nous tes copines, insista l'ébouriffé.

Apres une rapide présentation, nous laissâmes les trois garçons tranquilles pour aller nous installer dans un lit un peu plus loin. Pendant qu'on enfilait nos pyjamas (un débardeur à bouton et un pantalon vert foncé pour ma sœur et le même en bleu marine pour moi), Septembre jubilait :

- Wouaahh… je n'avais vraiment aucune raison de me faire du souci !

- Tu parles des anglais je suppose.

- Tu suppose à merveille !

On jeta un regard très synchro dans l'ouverture des rideaux.

- Je dois avouer que t'as raison, répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux, vraiment pas mal du tout…

- Mais dis donc, chaton, on se lâche ce soir.

Je lui mis une petite tape sur la tête. Elle la première le savait, je n'étais pas une fille coincé.

Apres tout, c'était à moitié ma faute si on avait du quitter Beau-bâton… je senti un souffle chaud dans mon oreille :

- Prem's pour Black, chérie… »

Je me retournai vers elle, elle avait l'air extrêmement sérieux. Je levai les yeux au ciel et Septembre se précipita de nouveau vers le lit de Lupin en me tirant par le coude. Inutile de vous dire que je manquai de peu de m'éclater par terre. Black, qui était assis sur le lit d'à coté avec Potter, avait un sourire séducteur scotché sur les lèvres et Potter passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Jolies tenus, commenta le premier avec un regard pour le décolleté de ma sœur.

- Que pourrions-nous dire de toi Black, ajouta celle-ci en pointant sa chemise.

Son sourire s'élargit encore :

- J'aime ta repartie miss ! Mais je t'en pris, appelle moi Sirius.

Potter éclata de rire :

- Oh la là, quel honneur tu lui fais Patmol.

- Mais s'en est un, Cornedru. Tu te rends compte du nombre de filles qui aimeraient que je leur dise ça.

Tous deux redoublèrent de rire, mais j'eu l'impression qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas vraiment… j'en profitai pour m'assoir et Septembre s'assis sur mes genoux. Black se mit à la fixer et au bout de quelques secondes elle lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu regarde comme ça ?

- J'ai une très belle vue, dit-il le regard aguicheur.

Je regardai ma sœur. Effectivement, elle avait mal boutonné son haut et une bonne partie de son soutient gorge était apparent. Elle s'en rendit compte et marcha vers lui en posant ses mains à coté de ses cuisses :

- Et tu aimes ce que tu vois, dis moi ?

Je souris, en fait ils se ressemblaient pas mal tout les deux…

- Mais en fait vous vous ressemblaient pas mal tous les deux …

- Hein ? Non ce n'était pas moi qui venais de parler. C'était Lupin. Les deux intéressés se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme (ou femme), une même expression sur le visage et s'écriant :

- Quoi ? Tu oses me comparer à ça ! »

Il s'en suivit un duel de regards et Lupin, Potter et moi nous lançâmes dans un irrésistible fou rire sous quelques commentaires des deux autres, qui finirent par se joindre à nous.

Lorsque que l'on parvint finalement à reprendre notre souffle et que ma jumelle eue reboutonnait son top, Lupin nous demanda :

« Mais au fait que faite-vous ici ?

- Tu veux qu'on te laisse dormir..?

- Oh non ! je voulais dire, que faite vous ici, à Poudlard. Pourquoi deux françaises sympa comme vous l'êtes sont venus au fin fond de l'Ecosse ?

Septembre et moi nous regardâmes et en devenant rouge tomates, on balbutia :

- Ca…ça ne vous regarde absolument pas !

- Oh allez, ça peut pas être si horrible que ça ! s'exclama Black en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

A l'instant même où sa main me toucha, je fus parcourus d'un affreux frisson dans le dos et il enleva son bras aussitôt, visiblement empreint de la même sensation.

- Non, non je vous assure que ça ne vous regarde pas… continua ma sœur.

Visiblement personne ne c'était aperçu de rien. Potter insista :

- Mais si, mais si, je suis sûr que ça nous regarde. En plus comme Lunard est préfet, c'est important.

- Oui je suis tout à fais d'accord, ajouta celui-ci visiblement aussi amusé que les autres.

Soudain, un grognement s'éleva dans la pièce et tous se retournèrent vers Septembre. Lupin demanda :

- C'était ton ventre ?

- Oui… dit-elle en rougissant.

- Et bien dit donc, petite Septembre serait-elle une morphale ? se moqua Black.

- Mais je suis pas la seule, se défendit-elle, Margaux aussi !

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, maintenant, et se mirent à rire lorsque mon ventre se mit à gargouiller à son tour. Puis Lupin proposa :

- Ok, ok … Je peux comprendre que vous vouliez garder ça pour vous. Mais vous semblez aimer manger non ?

On hocha la tête, méfiante.

- Si on vous montre un endroit très pratique sur ce plan là vous nous dite pourquoi vous êtes ici. Ça vous va ?

Ma jumelle et moi nous regardâmes dans les yeux. On ne pourrait pas échapper à des aveux longtemps alors au moins profité de leur proposition. On accepta, un peu déprimées.

- Ah ah !s'exclamèrent les deux bruns, Lupin tu es un génie ! et maintenant mesdemoiselles, on veut des infos croustillantes…

N'ayant pus trop de moyens d'échapper à cette embarrassante histoire je déclarai :

- Mais vas-y Temby, je t'en pris commence donc. Mais ça reste confidentiel !

- Oh génial… Bon alors, si vous voulez vraiment savoir, cette triste histoire commence un soir de début d'été. Il restait quelques semaines avant les grandes vacances et toute l'école était fébrile…

Ma jumelle adorait raconter les histoires, même lorsqu'elles pouvaient se résumer en deux phrases… D'ailleurs Potter lui fit rapidement savoir son opinion sur la chose :

- Non mais ça va ! Arrête de faire ta conteuse.

- Bon ok ! Si c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse, on a fini bourré dans les couloires de l'Académie, voilà !

- Avec l'assistant de potion par-dessus le marché…

- Ouais !

Les garçons nous regardèrent, les yeux ronds comme des galions. Puis se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un fou rire visiblement incontrôlable. Entre deux éclats, Lupin parvint à dire :

- En fait vous avez été viré !

- Oh oui, c'est encore mieux que ce à quoi j'aurai pu penser, ajouta Black. Vraiment excellent !

Ma sœur s'exaspéra :

- Pff… de toute façon, c'était mieux comment moi je racontais.

Quand ils réussirent enfin à se calmer, ils s'excusèrent de s'être moqué de nous mais l'on reconnaissait volontiers que c'était une situation drôle et ridicule. J'étouffai un bâillement mais Septembre elle ne se gêna pas et bailla ouvertement et s'étirant et elle ajouta :

- Bon c'est pas le tout, mais on se fait choipeauter demain nous…

- Oh c'est vrai …geignis-je.

- Bon dans ce cas Patmol et moi on vous laisse et on vous réserve des lits à Griffondor pour demain."

* * *

Et voilà la fin d'un chapitre ;D C'était bien ? Nous on peut le savoir que si vous commmentez ^^"

Au passage PUB: Passez sur mon blog et le profil deviant art de ma soeur (en lien sur mon profil) on y poste des illustrations de la fic (et on dessine plutot bien ^^ alors ça vous permettra de mieux visualiser des trucs ;)


	4. chapitre 3 : choipeaute toi si tu l'oses

_Et voilà le chapiiiitre trois ! Nous allons enfin découvrir dans quelles maisons sont les jumelles ! Fantastique ! (enfin nous on le sait déjà x) mais vous lecteurs vous allez le decouvrir !_

_enfin bref..._

_bah..._

_Voilà quoi, c'est tout ^^_

_J'oubliai : L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture 3_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 choipeaute toi si tu l'oses…_

dimanche 2 septembre, vers 20h30

quelque part dans le château.

PDV Septembre

Nous avions passé la journée à l'infirmerie, où nous avions eu le droit à toutes sortes de topo par quelques professeurs qui étaient venu nous voir. Cela devais faire environ une minute et demi que nous avions pue sortir et que nous étions « guidée » a travers le château par une préfète nommé Lily Evans, elle était de Griffondor. Elle avait des cheveux roux « flamboyant », d'après ma sœur, et des yeux émeraude. Si ma sœur trouvait son monologue intéressant, je m'ennuyer ferme ! Chaque description de chaque tableau dans chaque couloir … s'il n'y avait pas des élèves aux alentours je serais morte d'ennuis je crois …Ma sœur détacha son attention quelques instants, elle me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et me fit signe de m'approcher, elle me chuchota :

« Ne te retourne pas tout de suite mais il y a un canon blond platine juste derrière toi.

Je me retournai alors précipitamment (et oui quand on dit a quelqu'un ce qu'il ne faut pas faire vous n'aurez aucun doutes qu'il le fera) et je m'exclamai :

- Où ça ? Où ça ?

-Mais t'es débile ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas te retourner tout de suite !

- Désolé.

Evans sembla remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose et elle avait dû entendre des bribes de notre conversation. Elle sembla s'assombrir lorsqu'elle vu que l'on regardait Platinium. Elle enchaina :

- Cet abruti que vous regardez n'est autre que Lucius Malfoy, roi des idéaux sang-pur.

Margaux pencha sa tête sur le coté faisant mine de réfléchir même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle chercher le meilleur angle pour admirer « Lucius Malfoy ».

- Il est terriblement bien foutu… ajoutai-je, qu'il soit sang-pur ou né-moldu n'y changera rien.

Notre guide ne semblait pas d'accord mais ne dit rien. Mais soudainement elle nous tira par le col de notre robe de sorcier et nous nous encastrâmes dans une cage d'escalier.

- Mais qu'est ce que …

- Chuuut, fit Evans le doit poser sur les lèvres.

- Mais...

- Taisez-vous ! il y a les maraudeurs ! et hors de question de les voir !

- Les maraudeurs ? demanda Margaux pendant que je jetai un œil dans le couloir, c'est quoi ?

- Sirius, Remus ! James ! criai-je l'attention des garçons qui passaient pas loin en agitant la main.

Evans me tira en arrière.

- mais, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Bah... elle a signalé notre présence aux garçons.

- Mais c'est eux que j'essaie d'éviter ! Aaah non ! Les voilà !

- Pardon je ne savais pas que c'était eux les « maraudeurs ».

Les garçons se rapprochèrent et Evans semblai vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Salut les filles. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Et bien nous utilisons nos heures libre à bonnes éssiant 'et je sais pas comment ça s'ecrit...), visiter les lieux, leurs répondit Margaux.

- N'importe quoi ! vous êtes obligé mesdemoiselles ! répliqua Evans, et puis comment ce fait-il que vous les connaissiez ?

- Du calme Lili chérie, elles sont de futures Griffondors, parle leur avec un peu plus de gentillesse.

- D'abord je ne suis PAS ta chérie Potter et deuxièmement tes « futures Griffondors » étaient en train de reluquer Malfoy !

- QUOI ? s'écria Sirius, ah mais c'est ignoble ! Le pire serpent que l'on puisse trouver !

- Ah … ignoble, n'était pas le mot auquel j'avais pensé. Mais plutôt « miam » (même si c'est pas un mot)

- Ignoble ? Il n'y a pas mal de se faire du bien aux yeux… ajouta margaux

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, insistais-je avec un hochement de tête.

- Laissez tomber … dit alors Evans.

Sirius eu, alors, un petit mouvement de dégout qu'il s'empressa de camoufler.

- Bon, peu importe, la visite est terminé, je vous laisse de nouveau devant le bureau de Dumbledore et vous souhaites bonnes chance pour le choix des maisons, dit Evans avec un sourire.

- Mais voyons ma jolie Lily, elles seront forcement à Griffondor.

Nous vîmes alors le visage de Lily tourner à l'écarlate, mais elle fit juste demi-tour est nous laissa. Les maraudeurs firent de même et nous montions donc dans le bureau du directeur.

PDV Margaux

Dumbledore nous attendait comme convenu, derrière son bureau sur lequel se trouvait une vieille peau. Un espèce de vieux chiffon laid, très laid, tout plié et rabougris …

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, nous dit le directeur de sa voix solennel, je vous en prie venez vous assoir.

Ce qu'on fit sans attendre. Ce qui était étonnant avec lui, c'est qu'il avait un espèce d'aura autours de lui… un truc qui inspirait le respect… l'âge peut-être. Je me mis à sourire toute seule sur ma chaise.

- Donc je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ce matin ?

- Parce qu'on est arrivé en retard hier soir ? tentai-je.

- Tu crains, Chaton, me chuchota Septembre.

En effet mesdemoiselles, me répondit dit-il n'ayant visiblement pas entendu le commentaire de ma jumelle, puis-je d'ailleurs savoir pourquoi ?

-Euh… et bien, commençai-je.

- On a pas beaucoup de sens de l'orientation et on s'est…

- Trompées de quai.

Dumbledore sourit :

- Je suis navré pour vous. Mais si vous êtes là ce matin, c'est pour que l'on vous attribut à chacune une maison.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on ne sera pas ensemble, m'exclamai-je en attrapant le bras de ma sœur.

- C'est effectivement une possibilité, votre attribution se fera en fonction de vos qualités, et non de vos affinités si je puis dire.

- Pourriez-vous développer, s'il vous plait ?

- Très bien, sachez qu'a Poudlard on trouve quatre différentes maisons et celle dans laquelle vous serez envoyer sera pour les sept prochaines… non excusez moi, vous n'êtes ici que pour deux ans, c'est assez inhabituel pour cette école. Donc quoi qu'il en soit cette maison sera un lieu d'hébergement, de réconfort et d'amitié pour vous. Je suis sur que vos futurs camarades seront ravis de vous expliquer ça plus en détail. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaitez savoir ?

On fit non de la tête.

- Très bien dans ce cas…

Il tapota le chiffon qui faisait désordre sur son bureau avec sa baguette magique. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de me rendre compte que cette chose avait bel et bien bougé, et ressemblait un peu plus à un chapeau… Et il se mit à chanter une petite chanson qui d'après ce que j'avais compris expliquais ce à quoi correspondait les quatre maisons, Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Une fois qu'il eu finit il crut bon d'ajouter qu'il n'avait jamais chanté devant un si petit public. J'ignorais s'il était sérieux, ironique ou encore vexé.

- Donc mesdemoiselles, la première de vous deux qui souhaite se faire attribuer une maison viens ici, nous dit-il en désignant un point invisible au sol devant son bureau.

Ma sœur et moi nous éjectâmes de notre chaise en nous ruant littéralement sur le bureau. Malheureusement Septembre étant plus grande que moi elle arriva la première et je due retournée m'assoir. Dumbledore souriait encore. Cet homme souriant cassait avec l'image stricte que j'avais eu de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Miss Septembre Coton, je suppose ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête en souriant. Ma sœur adorait son prénom sans doute aussi original qu'elle.

- Asseyez-vous.

Elle regarda autours d'elle, il n'y avait pas de chaise.

- Sur le bureau ?demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, allez ne soyez pas timide, ce n'est qu'un vieux bureau.

Elle se hissa sur le bureau. Dumbledore attrapa le « choipeau » ainsi qu'il s'était nommé, et l'approcha dangereusement de la tête de ma sœur. Celle-ci eu un rapide mouvement de recul.

- Miss Septembre, il faut la poser sur votre tête.

- Quoi ?

Elle attrapa tout de même le chapeau pour le poser sur ses cheveux, non pas sans une grimace signifiant clairement qu'elle aurait préféré prendre un bain de ver à crasse que de porter ça…

- Non mais dit donc, s'exclama le chapeau, un peu de respect.

Ma sœur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te rappelle que je peux voir dans ta tête jeune fille…

Elle s'empourpra.

- Très bien, en tout cas tu à toutes les qualités requises pour au moins une maison … SERPENTARD !

Ma sœur poussa un petit cri aigu, ce chapeau avait une voix très très forte.

- Excusez moi, comme je l'ai dit je ne suis pas habituer à affecter de maison dans ce bureau.

Dumbledore récupéra le choipeau et dit à ma sœur d'aller se rassoir sur sa chaise, où venait d'apparaitre un tas de chemise pliées ainsi que carrés de tissus avec un insigne vert et argent, celle des serpentards… Je m'approchai à mon tours et me issa sur le bureau, un peu grand pour moi… Je posai le chapeau le plus doucement possible sur ma tête, et je fus sur de l'entendre ricaner.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, étonnant de voir tant de différence entre deux personnes aussi proche génétiquement qu'émotionnellement… pour toi ce ne sera autre que GRIFFONDOR !

- Quoi ! m'exclamai-je sans doute aussi fort que lui, mais enfin … ce n'ai pas …

- Pas du tout normal ! termina septembre.

Alors que Dumbledore retirait le chapeau de ma tête, je me jetai dans les bras de ma sœur et celui-ci reprit :

- Voyons mesdemoiselles, vous avez été placé dans les maisons qui vous conviennent le mieux, je peux comprendre que vous soyez tristes à l'idée de vous séparer…

- Mais pourquoi ? le coupa ma jumelle, on ne peut pas être séparée ! ça ne nous est encore jamais arrivé.

C'était vrai, depuis toutes petites nous faisions tous ensemble, puisque nos parents ne s'étaient jamais vraiment beaucoup occupés de nous. De ce fait nous passions la majorité de notre temps ensemble… bon sauf en cas de petits amis !

- Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire, continua le directeur, c'est là le règlement et la tradition. Et vous pourrez toujours vous voir en dehors de vos dortoirs…

On poussa un long soupir à l'unisson. Après tout il avait raison, on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose…

- Oui vous pouvez entrer, dit Dumbledore alors qu'on toquait à la porte.

Lily Evans et un garçon entrèrent dans le bureau. Il devait avoir notre âge, sans doute ma taille ou un peu plus grand. Il avait la peau pâle, un nez… hum… proéminant, des cheveux noir jais qui aurait peut-être pu être beau s'ils n'étaient pas gras… il n'était pas beau, mais pas non plus hideux. Il portait l'insigne qui serait désormais celui de ma sœur.

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente Severus Rogue, il est de votre année tout comme Miss Evans que vous avait rencontrée plus tôt. Si vous en avez besoin vous pourrez leur demander conseils. Je pense qu'il est maintenant l'heure pour tous d'aller vous coucher. Vos nouvelles affaires seront déposées sur vos lits et rendez vous dans vos dortoirs. Bonne nuit.

PDV Septembre

Rogue m'accompagna, j'appris alors qu'il ne faudrait pas que je me déplace seule la première semaine de peur de ne pas retrouver le chemin vers la salle des serpentards. C'est alors que me vint l'idée de casser le silence pesant :

"Euuh, donc t'es à Serpentard ?

Je cru mourir de honte ! comment aurais-je pu dire quelque chose de plus débile… Il se retourna et me regarda comme si j'étais une … débile…

- Bon, ok, c'est nul comme sujet de conversation. Mais je voulais dire … euuuuh … Tu es préfet ? tentais-je.

- Non.

Ok, ça c'est fait …

- Mais … pourquoi c'est toi qui me sert de guide alors ?

- Je passai par là, c'est tout...

La vaaaache … ce mec a de la conversation… Nous marchâmes encore 5 bonnes minutes dans un silence total, même si de temps à autre il commençait à ouvrir la bouche comme pour commencer une phrase, mais se ravisai aussitôt. A partir d'un certain temps, il se jeta à l'eau :

- Je voulais savoir, toi et ta sœur, comment se fait-il que vous soyez venues a Poudlard ?

- Aïe ! T'as pas choisis le bon sujet …

- Ah. Désolé.

- Nan mais c'est pas grave je voudrais pas te couper dans ton élan de paroles. Disons que Margaux et moi avons dû déménager …

- Et pour quels raisons, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Pour fuir la France où règne l'éducation ultra-stricte de nos parents.

- A 16 ans ? mais vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie.

- On habite chez une cousine à Londres. C'est une sorcière super sympa, elle nous à offert un truc génial à ma sœur et moi.

- La liberté ?

- Oh ! trop joli !

- ?

- Poétique et tout. Mais plus concrètement, elle nous a offert ça !

Je tirai la langue et Rogue eu un moment d'incompréhension :

- Une langue, dit-il incrédule.

- Mais mon! Un pershfing.

Mais génial, Septembre… de plus en plus glamour ! Cependant c'était un mal pour un bien puisque Rogue se mit à sourire et tenta de réprimer un rire. Je souris à mon tour (après avoir rentré ma langue dans ma bouche).

C'est à ce moment là qu'il me fit entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle était trop jolie, au couleur de la maison, vert et argenté.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure tardive. Severus me montra alors des escaliers et m'indiqua la chambre. Avant de monter dans par escalier je lui lancer :

- Bonne nuit, Sev' !

- Euh … ouais bonne nuit … me répondit-il septique.

Je grimpais les escaliers a toutes allure et soudain… oh non ! Il y avait au moins 11 portes ! comment j'aurais pu savoir, il aurait pu m'indiquais plus précisément que « là haut » !

- Bon, réfléchis… je suis en 6ieme année donc je vais entrer a la 6ieme porte ! En voila une bonne idée. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je me jetai sur la porte !

- Aaaaah !

Oh non quelqu'un, de l'autre coté, l'avait ouverte avant moi. Je m'écroulai alors lamentablement (à cause d'une petite marche perfide) contre …un beau torse musclé ?

- Euh désolé ! dis-je précipitamment en me relevant

- C'est pas grave, dit alors le MAAAGNIFIQUE blond

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! Il est trop canonissime ! Lui il va direct dans mes listes avec qui je peux sortir.

- Tiens tu serais pas la nouvelle ? Septembre Coton, c'est ça ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je avec un sourire (enfin un qui se souvient de mon nom), et toi ?

- Moi, c'est Lucius Malfoy, dit alors Mister Canon.

- Tu pourrais m'indiquais ou ce trouve les...

Aïe ! je venais de me faire sauter dessus par une fille.

- Malfoy ! cria-t-elle, Je t'interdis de pervertir notre toute petite et toute mignonne et toute pure nouvelle !

- Ah ! te voila je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Plus de 30 seconde avec une jolie fille et tu viens la « sauver » de mon emprise. Ridicule Emilie …

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, me lança-t-elle, il pourrait t'hypnotiser !

- Ou bien il pourrait se retourner et marcher et je suis sure que je serais tout autant hypnotiser, lançai-je.

Il sourit mais pas Emilie elle me dit simplement.

- Ce n'est pas ton dortoir, viens je vais te le montrer.

Je la suivais, j'étais trop épuiser pour contester et quand je vis les lits j'étais bien contente de ne pas avoir protesté. C'était de magnifique lits à baldaquins, je me jetai dedans et enfilais mon pyjama sans me relevai, et m'endormi immédiatement.

Dortoir des Griffondors.

PDV Margaux

Lorsque le tableau coulissa, une magnifique pièce s'offrit à mes yeux. Pièce que je n'eu cependant pas le loisir de regarder bien longtemps :

- Aaaarg !

Je venais de prendre un coussin (super moelleux par ailleurs) dans la figure, rapidement suivi par trois éclats de rire. Alors que je me relevais (parce que j'étais tombée…) je lançai un regard meurtrier, malheureusement accompagné d'un radieux sourire, à Black qui était accompagné de Potter et d'un autre garçon, plus petit et moins beau qu'eux. Monsieur-j'attaque-les-gens-avec-des-coussins s'exclama :

- Tiens, Margaux, je te présente Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième membre du clan très fermé des Maraudeurs !

Celui-ci rougit, comme un peu embarrassé d'être le centre de l'attention. Potter regardait derrière moi avant de me demander :

- Elle arrive ta sœur ?

Je me tournai vers lui. Comme j'aurai aimé qu'il ait raison, je répondis tristement :

- Non, elle n'est dans la même maison que moi…

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Potter et Black, mais où ?

A ce moment là, Lily, qui jusque là s'était éclipsée dans un coin, termina :

- Serpentard, Potter, tu t'es encore lamentablement planté.

Il se passa alors quelque chose que je ne compris pas tout à fait. Potter n'ajouta rien et baissa la tête, maussade, le regard de Black se durci et se noirci, et Pettigrow tenta de l'imiter. Le noiraud ajouta quand même :

- Très bien…

Et tous montèrent dans un escalier qui devait sans doute conduire à leur dortoir.

Je me tournai vers Lily qui se levait à son tour :

- Qu'est ce que j'ai raté, là ? Je ne…

- Laisse tomber, c'est assez compliquer tout ça, Coton.

Je fus un peu déstabilisée, n'arrivant pas à savoir si c'était méchant ou pas.

- Tu peux m'appeler Margaux, lui dit-je avec un sourire ayant décidé que ce n'était pas méchant.

- Alors appelle-moi Lily, répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Tout comme la salle commune, le dortoir était aux couleurs de la maison, rouge et or, et rendait les lits encore plus accueillants. Je m'avançai vers le seul lit qu'il restait, un près de la fenêtre. Je m'assis sur la couette rouge. Merlin que le matelas était moelleux à souhait, légèrement rebondit… comment allais-je me lever tous les matins..? Oui, j'adorais dormir. Donc j'adorais les bons lits. Je me mis le plus rapidement possible en pyjama (même si j'ignorais comment ma valise était arrivé ici) je me brossai les dents et me jetai littéralement sous les draps, où les bras de Morphée… refusèrent de m'enlacer !

Trop de choses tournoyaient dans ma tête. La journée de demain, rencontrer pleins de gens, les cours, la réaction des trois garçons tout à l'heure… c'était ça qui me perturbait le plus. Je me souvins alors de ce qu'ils avaient dit sur Lucius Malfoy le « serpent », et me demandai s'ils vouaient une haine similaire à tous les serpentards…

* * *

Alors alors ? Pas trop déçu ? Nan mais dites nous comment vous réagiriez si vous etiez dans une autre maison que vos freres et soeurs, perso nous on trouverait ça assez horrible (mais d'apres Pottermore on est toutes les deux des serpents x)


	5. Chapitre 4: le petit déjeuner est le

_Hello !_

_Je crois bien qu'on a un peu retard sur nos publication ^^' Désolé, désolé, mais ma soeur et moi on croule un peu sous les révisions (perso j'avais les épreuves anticipées du bac, plus l'oral de français mercredi, et ma soeur a le brevet la semaine prochaine) donc bon voilà ..._

_Un chapitre fort fort interessant, peut-etre xD qui vous montrera la mise en place de la petite routine des jumelles ;D_

_J'oubliai : L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

U

A) _Chapitre 4 : le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée._

PDV Septembre

Je me réveillai sans ma moins 10. Je partis prendre ma douche en imaginant le déroulé de ma journée. Je me séchai les cheveux et commençai à me coiffer, je mis un temps fou à changer de coiffure pour finalement opter pour une simple couette sur le coté.

Ah ! déjà 8h ! Il fallait que je fasse plus attention. Ma sœur, elle, devait juste être en train de se réveiller. Je souris alors devant mon miroir. Margaux ne se réveillait jamais à l'heure. Je finis de me préparer et descendis.

J'aperçu Severus qui lisais dans la salle commune, je m'approchai et lui demandai de venir manger avec moi :

- Non.

- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Allez s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait…

- J'ai dit non.

Je lui chipai alors sa baguette posé sur la table et son livre.

- Rend moi ça, grogna t-il

- Si tu viens manger.

- JE T'AI DIT NON ! s'énerva t-il

- ET MOI JE T'AI INVITER ! criai-je en rigolant à moitié en le voyant s'emporter si vite.

- Rend moi mon livre, reprit-il avec plus de calme.

- Si tu viens manger, achevais-je.

Il se jeta sur la table pour attraper sa baguette, mais fut décontenancé lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien. Je lui montrai alors sa baguette que je tenais entre mes doigts. Il se projeta sur moi et je tombai à la renverse, me démenant pour qu'il n'attrape aucun des deux objets que je lui avais piqués. Je m'écrasai parterre et il tomba sur moi en essayant d'attraper ses affaires. Nous nous débâtâmes tout les deux comme ça pendant dix bonnes minutes puis quelqu'un arriva, nous regardant bizarrement, je faillis lui dire un truc du style « c'est très mal polis de couper les gens dans une conversation » mais Severus paru gêné et se releva « dignement » en tapotant ses habits pour les nettoyer de la poussière. L'autre dit alors :

- Tu viens Severus, dit il en levant un sourcil de façon interrogateur, on va manger.

- J'arrive, Avery.

- Attendez-moi les gars !

Je vis alors Severus sourire, je crus qu'Avery allait tout bonnement vomir.

Je mangeais avec eux et avec les commentaires que j'entendais, du style « mais c'est la nouvelle ! la pauvres elle commence mal, elle ne choisit pas très bien ses amis » ou encore « c'est elle la nouvelle, il parait qu'elle trainait avec les maraudeur… » etc,etc… encore pire a la table d'à coté « oh dommage la nouvelle est un serpent » . Première impression, je vais passer une _super_ année à Poudlard… Bon j'essayai de me raccrocher à la conversation d'Avery et de Severus, un truc impossible… ils parlaient hyper vite et je ne savais même pas de quoi ils parlaient, d'ailleurs ! Puis je décidai de me resservir en :

*Pancakes

*Flocon d'avoines

*Croissants

*fruits (oranges, kiwis, pommes…)

*Une tasse de lait

* Gaufres

Soudain je sentis le regard pesant de Severus et son ami. Eux dans leur assiette se trouvaient un bol de céréale (oui, donc pas dans leur assiette, juste devant eux). C'est tout.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Euh…tu vas manger TOUT ça ? me dit Severus.

- Ben oui. Vous n'allez pas seulement prendre 1 un bol de céréale ?

- Si…Tu mange beaucoup. On dirait… une morfale, dit Avery très fier de lui

- Oh ! ça va ! hein ! C'est pas moi qui vais finir épaisse comme une baguette magique !

- Bah c'est sur quand mangeant autant… répondit ce dernier.

- OK ! j'ai compris, je mange beaucoup mais en même temps je ne mesure pas 1m50 en levant les bras, moi, dis-je à l'attention d'Avery en engloutissant mes dernières gaufres.

Il sembla vexé et ne dit plus rien, en buvant mon lait je découvris avec horreur qu'il était déjà 8h15. Je fis signe a Sev' que j'allais en cours mais il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi je me pressée. Peu m'importait, j'étais arrivé en retard hier, je voulais montrais a cette veille peau... enfin non je voulais dire à madame Mc Gonagall que je pouvais arriver a l'heure.

Pendant que je me rendais à mon premier cours avec mon emplois du temps fraichement donner par le professeur principal des Serpentard, je rencontrai le Baron sanglant, je fut alors très fier d'appartenir a Serpentard puisque je me découvrit beaucoup de sympathie pour ce fantôme il me fit même une petite blague au passage et je lui donnez rendez-vous cet après midi pour qu'il me fasse « l'inventaire » des autres fantômes, des choses a éviter, de ce qu'il ne fallait pas dires et me parlait des prof'. Quelque minute plus tard je rencontrai mon chaton qui arrivait en courant.

PDV Margaux

« Margaux ! Margaux, réveilles-toi tout de suite !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux alors que Lily me secouait comme une démente. Je les refermai immédiatement :

- Non… grognai-je, trop de lumière…

- Margaux, s'écria-t-elle toujours aussi paniquée mais je sentis dans sa voix un peu de colère, il est presque huit heure ! on a cours dans 30 minutes !

- QUOI ?

Je me jetai hors des couvertures et me précipitai à la salle de bains. Cette fois j'étais on ne peut plus réveillée.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée avant, Lily ?

- Désolé, me répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de reproche, mais j'étais partie déjeuner.

- Ok, ok…

Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien. En général je n'aimais pas du tout l'eau, mais une bonne douche bouillante était pour moi un plaisir sans égal… je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir crié sur Lily comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que si on ne me réveillait pas, et bien… je ne me réveillais pas. J'avais dormis 24 heures d'affilées une fois parce que personne ne m'avait réveillé. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, je sortie et séchai mes cheveux avec un rapide sortilège (quoi de plus pratique que la magie pour une fille toujours en retard). J'attrapai ma trousse de toilette et me maquillai en vitesse après m'être coiffée. Je regardai le résultat dans le miroir. Bon, le mascara tenait bien autour de mes yeux. J'aimais bien mes yeux, bleu ciel, quoiqu'ils tombaient légèrement aux coins externes. Le fond de teint ne faisait pas de taches. Mais mes cheveux ! Une véritable horreur… Le sort les avait aplatit d'une façon catastrophique.

« c'est une drôle de coupe que tu as.

- Gné ? marmonnai-je en me tournant vers Lily.

- Ta coupe de cheveux, c'est pas habituel…

Je lui souris. Effectivement, j'avais une coupe assez excentrique. Une espèce de carré super plongeant. Mes plus longues mèches de devant tombaient juste au niveau de ma poitrine et les plus courte s'arrêtaient en haut de l'arrière de ma nuque.

- Ouai… disons que … c'est un peu accidentelle.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien tu vois les cheveux de ma sœur, long, magnifique, beau volume et tout… (Lily sourit devant autant de compliment pour des cheveux…) Et bien avant j'avais des cheveux similaires…Mais l'année dernière…

- Laisse-moi deviner. Accident de potion ?

- Dans le mile, approuvai-je maussade.

- C'est arrivé il y a deux ans. Une fille a brulé tout le coté droit de ses cheveux.

Je réprimai un rire, ce n'était pas drôle. Je savais à quel point c'était dur…

- Les miens …, enfin mon élastique a lâché et ils sont tombés dans une potion ratée alors que je tournais la tête…

- Aie… »

Je lui souris et enfilai en vitesse le désolant uniforme gris. Alors que je m'apprêtai à faire mon sac, Lily me le tendit déjà prêt.

« ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle, je n'ai pas fouillé dans tes affaires. Quelques sortilèges d'attraction et le tour est joué. »

Je l'a remerciai en descendant les escaliers. La salle commune était vide et Lily m'expliqua en m'accompagnant à la grande salle que c'était l'heure de recevoir les emplois du temps. En arrivant à destination, je fus rassurée de voir toute cette nourriture sur les tables. Alors que je suivais ma nouvelle amie, une voix que je commençais à connaitre résonna :

« Et bah la miss ! C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se lève en France !

Black éclata d'un rire qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'aboiement… et Potter se joignit plus que volontiers à lui. Lupin se retenait visiblement et me fit signe de les rejoindre.

- Oh non… gémît Lily derrière moi, s'il te plait pas ça…

Je la regardai, son jolie visage de poupée, encadré par ses somptueux cheveux flammes, semblait suppliant. Mais il était trop tard puisque nous étions à deux petits mètre deux. Je m'assis donc à coté de Lupin et Lily à mon coté, la place la plus loin possible de Potter. Je lui adressais un regard d'excuse, mais je ne comprenais pas son attitude. De ce que j'avais pu voir, ces garçons étaient plutôt sympas, sans aucun doute blagueurs mais visiblement pas méchants.

- Bonjour quand même, leur lançai-je, et c'est pas ma faute si je ne sais pas me réveiller…

Forcement les deux bruns se mirent à rirent de plus belles, cette fois rejoint par Pettigrow et Lupin…

- Je t'avais prévenue, me murmura Lily.

Je me jetai alors littéralement sur les œufs brouillés, les pancakes, pleins de fruit et les concombres (oui j'aime les concombres au petit dej'). J'avais vraiment trop faim.

- Potter, lançai-je, au lieu de te bidonner bêtement passe moi le pichet de lait !

- Dit donc miss t'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps, s'étonna-t-il tandis que j'avais déjà englouti cinq pancakes.

- Bon ça va je mange comme trois au petit dej', répondis-je après avoir avalé, mais pas « miss », Margaux, d'accord ?

Il sourit et je pointai du doigt les trois autres :

- Et vous aussi, je ne veux pas de Miss ou de Coton, ou encore de Miss-à-la-coupe-bizarre… »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, quoi que je fus sure que Pettigrow avait eu un temps de retard et ne semblait pas avoir compris pourquoi il riait… J'engloutissais un bol de lait quand je sentis quelqu'un dans mon dos.

« Miss Coton, fit une voix stricte derrière moi, je voix que vous daignez enfin descendre ce matin.

Je me retournai en essuyant une goutte de lait sur ma joue :

- Excuser moi, professeur Mc Gonagal, mais je ne suis pas encore en retard, si ?

- Pas si vous savez quelles matières vous souhaiter étudier cette année.

- Potion, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques et éducation physique.

Je repris ma respiration sous l'expression un peu surprise de Mc Gonagal. Ma sœur et moi avions choisi nos matières ensemble la veille pour être sur de ne pas avoir de problèmes aujourd'hui, elle avait juste choisit sortilège en plus. Le professeur me tendit un bout de parchemin :

- Tenez, voici votre emploie du temps, ne le perdez pas. »

Et elle repartit aussitôt. Alors que je me retournais, je croisai quelques regards particulièrement désagréables de filles assises à la table en face, Serdaigle si je ne me trompais pas. Ok… je ne comprenais vraiment rien parfois. Je devrais demander ça à quelqu'un un peu plus tard.

Je commençais dans cinq minutes avec deux heures de potion. Je relevai la tête pour chercher ma sœur à la table de Serpentard. Elle n'y était vraisemblablement pas. Elle devait déjà être partie. Je me levai, histoire de ne pas être en retard à mon tout premier cours dans cette nouvelle école.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Apprentissages

_Hello !_

_Vous etes des veignards ! deux chapitres d'un coup ;D Mais bon le 4 n'était pas très long..._

_Alors ça y est l'année débute (enfin x) Vous allez découvrir plein de trucs sur les estomacs ^_^_

_J'oubliai : L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

A) _Chapitre cinq : apprentissage._

PDV Margaux

Septembre et moi nous rendions en cours de métamorphose. C'est deux heures de potion s'étaient plutôt bien passé. Nous n'avions fait que de la théorie mais ma jumelle avait qu'en même épatée Slughorn par ses connaissances. Bon, pas autant que Lily ou Rogue, certes. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait pas top apprécié que Temby m'invite à s'assoir à leur table.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle du professeur Mc Gonagal. Il y avait déjà dix élèves. Cinq Griffondors qui étaient les maraudeurs (au fond de la classe) et Lily (tout devant, le plus loin d'eux possible visiblement), trois poufsouffles et deux serdaigles. On s'approcha de la table des quatres lions et Temby lança :

« Salut les gars ! on peut squatter ?

- Hors de questions, lui dit méchamment Black, on ne veut pas de serpentards ici Coton.

Ma sœur recula d'un pas. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à un tel accueil. Le regard de Black était encore plus dur que la veille, tout comme celui de Potter. Ni elle ni moi ne comprenions se qui se passait tandis que l'on s'asseyait à la table d'à coté.

Quelques secondes après Mc Gonagal arriva et commença son cours.

Environ une demi-heure après, alors qu'elle nous parler toujours du programme de l'année et de nos futurs ASPIC, un petit bout de parchemins se posa devant moi. Je le dépliai :

_« Pourquoi ils ont réagis comme ça ?_

J'écrivis :

- _Pas sûre, mais je crois qu'il y a un truc entre les maisons, un truc de compétitivité… _

- _Mais quand même ! j'ai rien fait…_

- _Je sais pas… »_

Non je ne savais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre cette réaction. Ils avaient parus de bonne humeur ce matin. Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose de grave ?

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, on décida d'aller de promener dans le parc. Il faisait encore beau et pas mal d'élèves avait eu la même idée que nous. On retira nos robes de sorcier pour s'assoir dessus, près de la rive du lac, contemplant le paysage. Ma sœur semblait avoir rangé l'épisode rejet dans un coin de sa tête et profitait du soleil. Quoi qu'elle ait dit sur ces jupes grises et ces chemises, l'uniforme lui allait très bien.

« Margaux…

- mmh…

- T'as re-eu (ok, c'est pas français…) l'impression de l'autre soir ?

- Quoi ?

- Avec la prof.

- Oh, répondis-je en regardant le ciel, je crois ouais. Je t'assure c'est trop bizarre.

- T'as de la chance.

Je la regardai. Je ne comprenais plus rien, elle était toute triste.

- Je veux dire… ton instinct a du vachement se développer. Moi je sens que dalle avec n'importe qui…

- Dans un autre sens, tu connais d'autres personnes qui pourraient être comme toi ? »

Elle sourit et s'allongea de tout son long dans l'herbe. Après un temps, elle murmura :

« ça te dit une petite sortie nocturne ce soir ?

Je me tournai vers Septembre et lui répondis :

- Déjà ? On avait pas dit qu'on se faisait pas remarquer la première semaine…

- Mais ce sera la nuit…

- Mais je veux dormir…

Elle rigola :

- Margaux, si tu dormais chaque fois que tu en avais envie…

- Je passerais ma vie à dormir, terminai-je, ça va je sais…

Je la regardai, ses yeux rayonnaient d'espoir.

- Bon d'accord, cédai-je, va pour ce soir.

- Yes ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras, à minuit sur les toits ?

- Comme d'habitude, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

A beau-bâton, on avait l'habitude de se retrouver à minuit sur les toits. Une habitude que l'on ne perdrait pas ici.

Une heure plus tard on décida d'aller manger.

…

Alors que je me servais du saumon grillé et de la salade de carotte (c'est intéressant, hein ?) quelqu'un s'assit à coté de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je le reconnu immédiatement à ses cheveux mielleux et sa taille. Lupin commença à se servir et sorti un livre. Ce ne fut qu'après que j'eus engloutis mon troisième poisson qu'il tourna vers moi un regard amusé :

« et bah dis donc, ta sœur n'a pas mentit sur ton estomac.

Je ne répondis pas, pour deux raisons : une, je n'appréciais que très peu qu'on me traite de morfale même de façon détournée, deux, il agissait comme si rien ne c'était passer.

- C'est bon Margaux, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire désolé, je rigolais…

- Et bien saches que ni moi, ni ma sœur, n'avons trouvées drôle de se faire jeter comme tout à l'heure.

J'avais parlé un peu plus fermement que je ne l'aurai voulu, mais je n'aimais pas vraiment ce genre de comportement.

- Oh…

Pendant un petit moment on continua de manger en silence, puis il reprit :

- Margaux, je crois comprendre que ta sœur et toi ignorez bien des choses sur les maisons.

- Comment ça ? demandai-je en me tournant vers lui méfiante.

Il semblait contrarié, ses sourcils étaient froncés mais il me paraissait moins fatigué que le soir de notre arrivée.

- J'imagine que tu dois savoir ce qu'est la coupe des maisons ? (j'hochai la tête) Et bien ce principe instaure déjà une certaine rivalité entre nous (nouveau hochement de tête).

Il fixait la table, cherchant visiblement sous quel angle aborder un problème :

- Tu dois également savoir comment ont été crée les maisons.

- Oui, évidement, m'exaspérais-je, j'ai lu L'histoire de Poudlard avec ma sœur…

- Donc tu sais qu'il y a eu un conflit entre Godric …

- Et Salazar ! m'exclamai-je.

- Oui, répondit-il en hochant la tête à son tour, c'est sans doute ça qui fait qu'à la base il y a une certaine mésentente entre Griffondors et Serpentards. En plus de caractères souvent opposés.

- Mais quand même ! ça n'explique pas une telle… haine ? si ?

Ses yeux devinrent plus sombres. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose en plus… sa voix aussi sonna plus grave :

- Margaux, tu sais ce qu'il se passe actuellement avec ce mage noir ?

- Bien sûr, murmurai-je parcourue d'un frisson, même en France…

- Et bien cet homme recrute beaucoup parmi les grandes familles de sang-pur et riches, pour toutes sortes de raisons…

Je ne comprenais toujours pas…

- Margaux, cet homme, si on peut le considère ainsi, était à Serpentard.

Je me tournais brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Et devines dans quelle maison passent la plus part des familles sang-pur…

- Serpentard, soufflai-je.

Je comprenais mieux la situation. Cependant, tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas mauvais, ni sang-pur…

- Mais, ma sœur et moi sommes de sang-mêlé. Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne saurai pas vraiment te dire… répondît-il tristement, en fait il y a toujours eu cette rivalité. Elle prend juste de nouvelles excuses avec le temps…

- C'est triste.

Je finis ma salade et attrapa une pomme que je croquai goulument. Lupin étouffa un rire :

- Oh mais quoi ?

- Excuse-moi, dit-il avec un grand sourire, mais rien ne peut entamer ton appétit ?

- Euh, marmonnai-je en faisant mine de réfléchir, non !

On éclata de rire ensemble. Puis Lupin s'exclama :

- Oh ! j'ai failli oublier. Il fallait que je te dise que les cours de sport ne vont pas avoir lieu pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

- Le prof n'est pas encore arrivé…

Je rigolai.

- T'es quand même plus jolie quand tu souris.

- Tu me jettes des fleurs là Lupin, c'est toi qui me fais sourire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- S'il te plait, appelle moi Remus, le nom de famille c'est … je sais pas, mais on dirait une prof.

- Re-mus, dis-je en articulant chaque syllabe tout sourire, je devrais m'en rappeler.

Il sourit et se leva :

- T'es vraiment une drôle de fille, Margaux.

- C'est dû à ma coupe de cheveux, achevais-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu te rends bien compte, me dit-il en souriant, qu'il n'y a aucune logique dans ce que tu dis…

- Evidemment.

Il partit en rigolant. Mmh… Remus était un garçon compliqué… mais avec un très joli dos. Remus… c'est vrai que ça sonnait bien.

« Foutus sortilèges informulés… gna gna gna… pratiques, mon œil…

Il devait être pas loin de seize heures et j'étais à la bibliothèque depuis plus d'une heure pour faire une recherche demandée par Mc Gonagal. Cela faisait cependant un moment que je m'étais déconcentrée et que je n'essayais plus d'ensorceler une plume sans prononcé un mot. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Forcement qui serait assez paumé pour venir se terrer ici alors qu'il faisait beau… Sans doute l'unique andouille qui n'a pas réussi à retrouver sa salle commune.

- Salut.

Je redressai la tête en sursautant légèrement. Devant moi se tenait une petite demoiselle avec de longs cheveux noirs et lisses.

- Salut…

- Tu dois être notre nouvelle lionne ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire (et de très jolies dents au passage)

- Oui en effet. Je vois que tu en es aussi.

- Ouais, sixième année, Mégane Douglas.

- Dans ce cas, même année, Margaux Coton.

- C'est toi qui à prit le dernier lit et qui dormait comme une masse ce matin ?

- Euh… quelle belle première impression…

Elle rit et s'assit en face de moi, en posant son menton dans ses mains :

- Mais non, t'inquiète.

Je roulai mon parchemin, sachant pertinemment que je n'avais plus la force de continuer ce sujet.

- Dis-moi, comment sont les filles de sixième année dans la maison ?

- Et bien, on est sept avec toi. Il y a, bah toi, moi…

- Oui ça j'avais deviné…

- Ensuite il y a Johanne Loop, une fille très drôle, Mina Klarks, fait gaffe elle prend souvent toute l'eau chaude, Marie Moreau, elle a toujours des dizaines de fringues pour dépanner et Camille Logan, super gentille.

Ah oui … voilà des descriptions typiquement féminines…

- Ah non, j'ai oublié Lily Evans…

- Tu n'as pas l'air de trop l'apprécier, non ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre :

- C'est pas que je l'aime pas, elle est plutôt gentille, quoi que un peu donneuse de leçons et elle a sans doute un bon fond…

- Mais…

- Elle déteste les Maraudeurs.

- Pardon ?

Là, j'étais sur de l'avoir vu rougir, elle détourna la tête et dit :

- C'est un peu pour ça que je viens te voir.

- Alors là tu m'as perdu, je comprends plus rien…

- Et bien… (elle cherchait ses mots), Les Maraudeurs sont des garçons très populaires qui ne se laissent pas approcher facilement.

- Hein ?

Ils m'avaient l'air plutôt ouverts…

- Disons que beaucoup de filles leur tournent autours sans arrêts. C'est compréhensible sachant que Black change de copine toutes les semaines…

Je manquais d'éclater de rire, et fit de mon mieux pour être silencieuse. On était quand même dans une bibliothèque.

- Quoi ?

- Ça me fait un peu penser à ma sœur… Mais continu, parce que je ne comprends pas encore de lien là…

- Excuse. En fait depuis pas mal de temps Potter veux sortir avec Evans et elle refuse disons… de manières parfois violentes…

- Si elle ne veut pas sortir avec lui, je comprends qu'elle le repousse.

Mégane sembla presque choqué par ce que je venais de dire. Elle avait l'air d'envier énormément la situation de Lily :

- Moi je ne vois pas comment elle peut refuser, Potter est beau, doué, intelligent, super joueur de quidditch…

Ah. D'accord… je comprenais un peu mieux ce qu'elle voulait dire par « tourné autours ».

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le comportement d'Evans fait qu'elle n'est pas toujours appréciée… pour en venir à ta situation, si tu te lie trop avec eux tu risque aussi ce genre de problèmes…

- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi. Tu viens de me dire que pleins de filles leur tournent autours.

- Oui, mais d'habitude ils ne vont pas les voir d'eux même et ne font pas vraiment attention à elles…

- C'est ridicule. Ce ne sont que des garçons comme d'autres, on a le droit de ne pas les aimer ou d'être amie avec eux !

- Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, mais il y en a qui peuvent voir ça d'un mauvaises œil et…

- De toute façon je ne compte pas sortir avec l'un d'entre eux, alors…

La brunette sembla de nouveau choquée et hocha la tête :

- Dans ce cas, ça devrait aller alors… mais fait qu'en même attention aux serpents, ils peuvent être vraiment…

- Ma sœur EST a Serpentard.

Je me levai avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi que se soit d'autre. Encore et encore des préjugés, je ne pourrais pas tenir ça très longtemps…

Ce soir là

« Bonne nuit les filles…

- Ouais bonne nuit Margaux. On te réveillera demain…

- Ha ha c'est marrant… »

Cette soirée avait été plutôt sympa. Je m'étais plus largement présentée aux Griffondors, qui avaient été plus qu'enthousiastes. Puis vers onze heures, j'étais montée me coucher et il serait bien pratique si les filles, avec qui j'avais dinée par la même occasion, pouvaient s'endormir rapidement…

Par chance au bout de vingt minutes, seul des souffles, lent et régulier, s'élevaient dans la pièce. Je me levai le plus silencieusement possible et ouvrit doucement la fenêtre. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, le long du mur passait toutes sortes de plantes grimpantes auxquelles il serait très facile pour moi de m'accrocher. Arrangeant rapidement ma couverture pour que l'on puisse penser que quelqu'un s'y trouver, je pris ma baguette et la coinçai entre mes dents. Puis je laissai agir ma magie et sortir agilement par la fenêtre et m'assurant de la laisser entrouverte…

Je grimpais silencieusement le long du mur, légère et adroite, tous mes sens en éveil. Je prêtais attention au moindre bruit, distinguant le moindre mouvement dans la nuit. Cette sensation était merveilleuse, je ne l'aurai échangé pour rien au monde. Une fois sur le toit de la tour, je me rendis compte que celui-ci était un peu humide. Je me concentrai donc d'avantage sur l'adhérence de mes pattes sur l'ardoise froide.

PDV Septembre

Lorsque je retournais dans la salle commune, j'eus l'impression que tout les serpentard étaient rassemblé. Je crus pouvoir passer discrètement, mais tous le monde me remarqua pourtant je n'étais pas la plus grande. Lucius me fit signe de le rejoindre, il me restait du temps avant de rejoindre Margaux, alors j'allais m'asseoir à coté de lui. Ses amis étaient un peu spécial a mon goût (il fallait être pas mal zarb pour que je dise de quelqu'un qu'il est bizarre), déjà leur prénoms, genre Narcissa. C'était étrange que se soit des septièmes années et pas des sixièmes années qui viennent me rencontrer en premier… j'eus l'impression que le temps que je passer à discuter avec Lucius et compagnie, les autres serpentard n'osaient pas m'approcher de peur de nous déranger. Je me libérais et allais voir Emilie Wilson, elle me présenta a Mary Matthews, William Andys, Penelope Bourg, et d'autres amis à elle. Il était déjà 11 heurs je devait me dépêcher si je voulais être a l'heure, prétextant d'être fatiguée je m'élançai pour allais me « coucher » mais des secondes année me bloquèrent le passage. Ces deuxièmes année avait l'air de vrais petites pestes, la première me dit alors :

- T'es la nouvelle, toi. Tu sais que normalement on a pas le droit de rentrer a Poudlard si on a pas 11 ans…

- Oui ! Mais moi je suis spéciale ! Alors, moi, j'ai le droit !

- ça marche pas comme toi tu veux ! Mes parents sont très riches et puissants et si tu fais pas ce que je te dis de faire à partir de maintenant, eh bien, je peux te faire renvoyer !

- Ouais c'est ça, ajoutais-je.

Je la pousser et montais dans le dortoir. Je fis un tas avec ma couette de manière à se qu'on est l'impression que j'y étais. J'ouvris la fenêtre et vis alors une sorte de gouttière montant jusqu'aux toits, soulager je mis ma baguette entre mes dents et laissai ma technique parfaitement aboutie m'envahir de magie. J'escaladai facilement la gouttière grâce à une maitrise impec' de mes grosse papattes. Une fois arrivée au toit je m'accrochai grâce à mes griffes et rejoignis ma jumelle déjà là.

- Alors ? demandais-je

- Normal, un peu plus dur qu'à Beaux Bâtons, mais ça va.

Ma sœur s'approcha de moi, je la pris dans mes bras et lui fit un énorme câlin, je lui demandai si elle savait pourquoi on m'avait rejeté comme ça aujourd'hui, elle m'expliqua en détail se que lui avait dit Lupin.

- Mais c'est débile !

- Je suis d'accord mais il est dur de changer les principes, affirma ma sœur.

- Moi qui voulais être populaire…

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être superficielle, se plaignit Margaux.

- Mais quand même je commence hyper mal… me lamentai-je

- Tsss , tu sais une fille de Griffondor m'a dit de ne pas trop trainer avec les maraudeurs si je ne voulais pas que certaines filles me détestent…

- Quelles filles ?

- C'est vraiment important ..?

- Nan mais tu a spas compris mon intention… si tu me dit qui c'est je pourrais aller les voir et leur montrer qu'elles n'ont rien a craindre de toi, mais qu'elles doivent se méfier de **moi**, dis-je pour plaisanter.

Ma sœur me sourit amusé et me gratifia d'une tite tape derrière la tête.

Il était bientôt l'heure de retourner dans nos dortoir, nous discutions encore un peu et on se fit un bisou bonne nuit.


	7. chapitre 6 : The first weeeeeeek

_Helloow :D_

_je publie un piti peu en avance mais je suis pas chez moi ce weekend parce que (oui, j'ai une bonne raison^^) c'est un peu mon ANNIVERSAIRE ! _

_donc euh voilà ..._

_Ce chapitre commence a faire un peu avancer l'histoire (enfin me direz-vous)_

_J'oubliai : L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 6 la première semaine _

PDV Septembre

Le lendemain je déjeunai avec Emilie et ses amies quand tout à coups tous les bons trucs dans mon assiette devenaient ignoble, impossible à manger ou encore disparaissaient .J'étais très surprise et je dû me résoudre à ne pas avaler plus que ce que j'avais déjà mangé…

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, la vieille pie (Mc Gonagal) frappa :

« Mademoiselle Coton, pouvez vous répétez ce que je viens de dire ?

- Bien sur, c'est en … commença ma sœur.

- Non pas vous, votre sœur, la Mc Gonagal coupa.

Et moi qui étais tranquillement entrain de me reposer à moitié endormie sur ma chaise, faisant mine d'écouter… Pourquoi suis-je hantée par la flemme ! Je n'avais évidemment pas appris ma leçon et elle devait l'avoir deviné.

- Euh oui, bien sur… c'est en faite euuh…vous disiez que… non je ne peux pas madame.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas écouté, madame.

Je sentais dans mon dos ces stupides maraudeurs qui se fichaient de moi.

- Et bien je vais vous faire travailler la mémoire, nous parlions du cours d' -nous de quoi parlais le cours d'hier, et récitez nous votre leçon.

- C'étais sur la transformation animal, mais je ne peux pas vous réciter mon cour, je ne l'ai pas appris madame.

- N'avez-vous donc aucune mémoire ?

Le rire de Sirius s'éleva de plus en plus fort, les filles à ma droite semblèrent être ravies d'entendre cet idiot se tordre de rire.

- Si ! Mais ma mémoire est très sélective, elle sélectionne uniquement ce qui est important. Tenez par exemple (je m'chauffai la voie) :

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

J'veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi.

Les hauts de formes, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâles figure… »

- Mlle Coton ! me coupa la vieille pie, la chanson que chante le choipeau n'est pas importante, cessez donc de retenir ces futilités et apprenez vos cours !

Haaaan … J'étais choqué. La chanson du choipeau, pas importante ! Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait cette folle !

- Hannn ! je lui dirais madame ! vous le blesserez … dis-je d'un ton solennel.

- Vous venez de gagner une heure de colle, et de ce fait , 10 points de moins pour Serpentard. Bravo Mlle ! venez me voir à la fin du cours.

Je me retournai vers ma sœur avec un regard qui lui disais long, elle me répondit de son regard qui disais « elle a raison, mais je suis d'accord la chanson du choipeau n'est pas futile… »

J'entendis Potter pouffer et Mc Gonagal ajouta :

- Vous voulez peut-être le faire avec elle monsieur Potter ?

J'esquissais un sourire, mais lui ne put s'arrêtait de rire et Sirius semblai lui faire des blagues pourries pour qu'il continu de rire.

- Très bien vous viendrez me voir tout les deux dans ce cas. Bon continuons, je disais donc…

Je somnolai de nouveau.

PDV Margaux

« Margaux arrête de te marrer…

- Desol…

Et je repartis dans un accès de rire. Nous étions assises dans un couloir, sur les marches d'un escalier. Plus de trois heures c'étaient écoulées depuis « l'incident » de métamorphose et j'en riais toujours. Septembre avait toujours des réactions anormales ou un peu excentrique lorsqu'un professeur la reprenait.

- Arrête, là, c'est grave. C'est notre deuxième jour et on est collé…

- Quoi ? TU es collée ! il est hors de question que j'aille avec toi, sœurette.

- Pff, monstre.

- Eh, je te signale que c'est à Mc Gonagall que tu dois cette colle. Pas à moi.

Elle se jeta sur moi en criant :

- Elle insultait le choipeau !

On s'écroula morte de rire sur le sol. Apres quelques minutes à se bidonner comme des folles, on se leva tant bien que mal pour aller manger. Ma sœur chatonnait joyeusement :

- _Manger, manger, manger, manger, mangeeer !_

- _Bouffer, bouffer, bouffer, bouffer, bouffeeer !_

- _Manger !_

- _Bouffer !_

_(pour ceux qui connaissent l'épisode des Simpson où tout le monde se met à vénérer Le Guide, c'est sur l'air de la chanson que Homer chante en péchant ^^)_

On continua ainsi de plus en plus fort jusqu'à :

- Coton !

On se retourna d'un même mouvement. Rogue venait vers nous d'un pas rapide, de toute évidence vers ma sœur, qui l'accueilli avec un sourire :

- Septembre je t'ai dit, Sev', pas Coton, sermonna-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, qu'est ce qui t'amène, Sev' ?

Ça c'était du Septembre tout craché, donner des surnoms dès le deuxième jour. Et j'étais prête à parier qu'elle l'appelait comme ça depuis la veille.

- Slughorn voudrait te voir.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui.

- Mais on va manger, gémit-elle.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru entendre, répondit-il avait un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi il veut la voir ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Je sais pas encore trop, mais visiblement tu peux venir.

Ouai, génial… pourquoi quand il me parle à moi sa voix est dédaigneuse. Ma sœur reprit avec le plus d'énergie qu'elle pouvait fournir :

- Bon on y va ! Tu viens aussi Sev' ? »

Il hocha la tête et l'on se rendit dans les cachots.

A mesure que nous progressions je me rapprochai de Temby. J'ignorais pourquoi mais cette endroit était un peu oppressant… Sans doute parce que je suis une Griffondor, les deux autres ne semblaient absolument pas ressentir se gêne, et Rogue paraissait même très a l'aise. Alors qu'on entra dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn, celui-ci s'exclama :

« Ah, enfin vous voila !

Ce gars est bizarre, toujours enthousiasme pour un rien.

- Oh ! et Margaux vous êtes également venue !

Qu'est-ce que je disais… Tiens, d'autre personnes étaient présentes…Oh ! Lily est là aussi !... comment ça je vaux pas mieux que lui..?

- Mais je vous en pris asseyez vous !

Ce que l'on fit donc.

- Bon alors, Lily et Severus je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Tous deux hochèrent la tête.

- Quand à vous mesdemoiselles, je vais vous expliquer. Tous les ans j'organise, disons… des petites réunions des meilleurs élèves, ce qui sont très prometteurs…

- Mais monsieur, demandai-je, nous n'avons eu qu'un cours pour l'instant, non ?

- Oui, continua-t-il avec un immense sourire, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment avec vous deux. Surtout vous Septembre. Vous semblez très à l'aise devant un chaudron.

Elle répondit volontiers à son sourire. Pas étonnant, Potion est une de ses matières préfères … elle reprit :

- Merci beaucoup, mais vous savez si ma sœur n'est pas aussi à l'aise devant un chaudron, c'est que l'année dernière elle y a laissé la moitié de ses cheveux…

Bas vas y déballes lui tout sœurette ! Je t'en pris ! Je l'aperçu me faire un clin d'œil au moment au le prof se remit à parler :

- Vous m'en voyez navrée, je peux comprendre ce genre de choses…

Il affichait un petit aire désolé et compatissant. Finalement je compris pourquoi Temby avait blablaté…

Finalement Monsieur-je suis-super-enthousiaste-et-élitiste nous proposa d'assisté à un petit repas qu'il programmerait plus tard. On accepta volontiers.

PDV Septembre

Le reste de la journée se passait bien je réussis même à regagner les points que j'avais perdus en sortilège. J'eus une seconde blague du style de celle du matin avec ma nourriture, mais cette fois c'était avec mes livres. Ils me sortaient des mains et se jetaient sur moi. Mary qui me vit en pleine galère vint m'aider et nous retournâmes à la salle commune.

Je repartis vers 18 heures pour aller à ma colle, Potter était déjà là-bas et je me dépêchais alors d'entrer dans le bureau de Mc Gonagal.

« Espérons que tu ais moins de problèmes avec ta bouffe ce soir. En morfal que tu es, tu dois pas tenir longtemps sans manger ! Dit l'attardé en colle avec moi.

- Pardon ? Qui t'as mis au courant ?

- Ta sœur, dit-il précipitamment. »

Je n'étais pas sure de sa réponse, d'une il avait bégayé, de deux je doute que ma sœur est craché le morceau…

« Bonsoir tout les deux, commença Mc Gonagal, vous serez en colle avec Mr Rusard.

Le concierge sortit de l'ombre :

- Je vous ferez travailler jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliiez de vous relâcher, dit-il d'un ton inquiétant.

- Aidez le avec l'entretient du château je ne veux pas voir une tache là où Mr Rusard vous aura donné du travail. »

Nous dûmes laver les tables de la grande salle et les toilettes des garçons (endroit répugnant soit dit en passant…) Je fus très heureuse de retrouver mes amies à la table (propre) de la grande salle.

Tout au long de la semaine les blagues idiotes se multiplièrent, Severus me conseilla de surveiller les maraudeurs et, effectivement c'était eux. Un jour que je marchai dans le parc avec Sev' ils crièrent :

« Oooh, mais ne serait-ce pas nos victimes favorites !

- T'as g***** Co***** ! lançai-je avec ma patience à toute épreuve.

- Eh ! Sirius t'as entendus ça ? Elle ne devrait pas nous parlais comme ça celle-ci, dit Potter sur un ton ironique (il a le don de m'énerver).

- Lâchez nous ! s'écria Severus

- Tais-toi, langue de serpent, dit joyeusement Black pendant qu'ils s'approchaient.

- Pardon ? Tu voulais peut-être te montrer supérieur au cas où une de tes idiotes de prétendantes, dont tu te sers pour assouvir tes besoins sexuels trop importants, se pointerait, dis-je la voix pleine de sarcasmes.

- Ce n'est quand même pas de mes fautes si je suis apprécié.

Severus, s'énerva à le voir ainsi, et sortit sa baguette

- Allez-vous-en ! cria t-il.

- Ne t'emballe pas Servilus, ajouta Potter en sortant sa baguette

- Bon, les demeurés, moi je m'casse ! dis-je en faisant demi-tour.

Mais j'entendis Black commencer à prononcer une formule, je sortis ma baguette qui tenait mes cheveux en chignon et je criai :

- Expeliarmus !

Je fus plus rapide et sa baguette vola et lui avec.

- Insolant, lui crachai-je

Cette fois nous retournions au château. C'était déjà samedi, à part les blague de ces imbéciles j'avais eu une super semaine, je me plaisais plutôt pas mal a Poudlard, les petites sorties avec Margaux étaient super et nous avions découvert un passage secret, ce qui nous poussa à en chercher d'autres. J'avais même fais la connaissance d'un garçon de serdaigle qui me plaisais, Thomas. Ma sœur elle ne faisait pas trop attentions aux garçons, même si elle s'était fait pas mal d'amis (amis sans « e ») et manger souvent avec les maraulosers (oui je fais preuve d'une imagination débordante, noté le ton ironique dans ma voix …)

PDV Margaux

C'est fou ce que l'on pouvait rapidement s'adapter à un mode vie. Tous les matins, les filles avaient pris l'habitude de me réveiller en partant déjeuner, si bien que, tous les matins, j'arrivais dans la grande salle vers 8h 15. J'avais jusqu'alors mangé avec les maraudeurs, puisque les filles étaient bien souvent déjà repartis, et ceux-ci c'étaient habitués à mes arrivées tardives. Tous les matins, James me lançait le lait, tandis que Sirius se moquait de mon appétit de vorace.

Ces deux semaines avait filé bien rapidement sans trop d'accroches, enfin sans compter les petites farces dont Temby était victime de temps à autres… Lorsque j'en avais discuté avec Lily, elle m'avait dit que Peeve aimait bien persécuter les élèves.

« Impossible, avais-je répondu, elle est amie avec le baron et il les a sans aucun doute déjà vu ensemble…

- Le baron ? Sanglant ?

- Oui…Pourquoi ?

- Mais comment elle a pu devenir amie avec lui ? ce fantôme est totalement asociale, et les circonstances de sa mort sont des plus suspectes et…

- C'est ça le problème ici, m'étais-je alors emportée, ici on se base trop sur des préjugés ! »

Ça avait mis fin à notre discutions, mais uniquement parce que Lily avait vu James arriver dans un couloir…

On était samedi, il faisait encore très beau. J'avais toujours imaginé Poudlard comme un endroit où il pleuvait sans arrêt… quoi qu'il en soit, il devait faire près de 15° et quelques groupes d'élèves se prélassaient tranquillement au soleil. Alors pourquoi étais-je enfermée dans cette salle commune, bruyante, bien trop chaude et surpeuplée ?

Comme à leurs habitudes, Mc Gonagall, Slughorn et Matis (nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du mal, Lorraine de son prénom) nous avaient écrasés sous toute sortes de rédaction. Ayant préférer… dormir… j'avais pris un peu de retard dans tout ça.

Malheureusement, j'étais constamment distraite par des gloussements et autre éclats de rires. Mégane n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de leur popularité auprès des filles, d'ailleurs elle et la plus part des filles du dortoir s'y trouvaient. Je pouvais sentir Lily, qui venait de me rejoindre, trembler de rage juste à coté de moi. J'avais également compris ce que Mégane avait évoqué par Potter « veut sortir ». Il la harcelait dès qu'il la voyait…

« Margaux ?

- Mmh..?

- Tu pourrais me prêter ton livre de Métamorphose ?

- Ouai, j'y vais. »

Je me levai en m'étirant, raide et engourdie. Je montai l'escalier d'un pas rapide et farfouillai dans mes bouquins. Soudain une chaise se renversa à l'étage du dessous, et un cri strident s'éleva…

* * *

HAAHHHHAA! :D je vous laisse en plan là ;) Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui Lily a-t-elle tué ? ou pas ? vous ne serez pas deçu ... peut-etre ^^


	8. Chapter 7 Bleus nouge et noir

_Hellow :3_

_Comment que vous allez tous bien ^^ ? Désolé pour le retard mais je suis en vacances, j'ai pu de cycle de vie x) je savais pas qu'on été déjà mardi ^^'_

_Voilà, il va ENFIN se passé des trucs ! _

_et merci à ma revieweuse anonyme ^^ j'ai adoré ;D_

_J'oubliai : L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 7 Bleus, rouge et noir_

PDV Septembre

J'étais avec Sev' et Reggy (Regulus Black), qui contrairement à son frère n'était pas excessivement puéril et ne courrait pas après les filles, il était même très sympas ! Bon, j'étais donc dans la salle commune et nous parlions d'une sortie à Prés-au-lard, quand le baron sanglant est arrivé, je lui fis alors la bise, enfin façon de parler je lui faisais un bisou sur la joue et il faisait la même, ça chatouillait, et Reggy et Sev' me regardèrent comme si j'étais en train de me fantomiser. Lorsque le baron fut parti Severus me cria :

- Tu parles et tu fais la bise au baron ?

- Euh oui… dis-je hésitante, faut pas ?

- Nan, nan tu peux mais le baron ne parle d'ordinaire que lorsqu'il est obligé ou presque ! ajouta Regulus

- Pff, ce ne sont que des rumeurs …

- Ouais n'empêches qu'elles sont généralement vrai … dit alors Severus.

- Nan ! Vous savez quels préjugés et rumeurs circulent sur les Serpentard, apparemment nous finirons tous partisans du seigneur des ténèbres, nous somme vil et méchant ! gna, gna, gna, gna, gna ,gna… Et les Griffondors sont nos ennemis !

Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle ! (bon je devais aussi avoir l'air folle) J'ajoutai :

- Ne me dites pas que vous pensez ça !

- Bah… euh… Pas ceux sur les serpentard mais les gri …

Je les coupais immédiatement :

- Ah ! Bah bien sûr ma sœur est mon ennemie mortelle et quand on sera grande on se battra à mort et la gagnante sera enfin délivrée du poids énorme qu'était sa jumelle démoniaque ! ironisai-je

Je me levais ne leur laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit et je sortis de la salle commune.

J'entrepris alors d'aller voir ma sœur, elle était surement dans sa salle commune, mais où était sa salle commune ..? Je vis alors Evans et je la rejoignis, elle ne pouvait pas me détester parce que j'étais à Serpentard (ou peut-être que si…) et au pire si c'était le cas je lui demanderais de m'appeler ma sœur et ce sera réglé.

- Evans attend !

Elle se retourna et à ma grande surprise fit aussitôt demi-tour et pressa le pas. Mais je courrai et la rattrapai.

- Bon ok tu me détestes parce que je suis à Serpentard et tout, mais tu te rends à ta salle commune là ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? me dit-elle sèchement.

- J'aurais voulus voir Margaux, si elle est dans sa salle commune, tu pourrais lui dire que je l'attends dans le hall.

- Euh…

- Merci !

Je fis demi-tour et me cachais derrière un angle le temps qu'elle avance un peu. Je la suivis, bien évidemment. Une fois devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle s'arrêta et prononça « verre à pied » le portait de la grosse dame tourna et Evans entra.

Trop cool ! Je savais maintenant où et comment accéder à la salle commune des Griffondors, je m'approchais du tableau et commença une conversation qui n'avais ni queue ni tête avec la grosse dame. Au bout de 10 minutes personne n'en sortait, ni mon Chaton, ni Evans. C'est alors que je demandai à la grosse dame :

- Vous pouvez me laissez entrez, s'il vous plait ?

- Le mot de passe ?

- Verre à pied.

Le tableau tourna et je l'ouvris en grand. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie ! Je vis que dans la salle commune se trouvaient : les maraulosers ( j'étais déjà pas dans la merde) , Evans et d'autres filles qui encerclé ces losers en les suppliants du regards comme des petits chiens qui voulaient une caresse de leurs maitres et qui aux récits qu'ils leurs racontaient ( je compris vite qu'il s'agissait des idioties que moi et Sev' subissions) gloussaient comme des dindes (sauf Evans qui essayai de réviser dans un coin, elle remonta rapidement dans mon estime). Je ne pu m'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Aaaaaah… Degeuuuuu …

Ce que j'aurais probablement dù éviter. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, les maraulosers se levèrent et d'un air menaçant (sauf Pettigrow qui était relativement tout mignon) s'approchèrent de moi. Les filles qui les encerclaient n'avaient pas bougé mais elles faisaient des messes basses du style « elle est horrible, vous avez vu comment elle énerve Sirius, j'espère qu'ils vont lui faire mordre la poussière, etc.»

- MARGAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUX ! hurlai-je en pensant à sauver ma peau.

Elle dû reconnaitre ma voix puisqu'elle descendit à tout allure et bouscula Lupin au passage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? me chuchota-t-elle en m'entrainant de toutes ses forces le plus loin possible de la salle.

On commença à s'avancer dans les couloirs mais les maraulosers ne semblaient pas décidés à nous lâcher, ils nous suivaient.

- Ah la la, tu ne changeras jamais ! Toujours besoin de te faire remarquer … me dit ma sœur.

- Mais nan c'est pas vrai ! m'exclamais-je, j'ai demandé à Evans d'aller te chercher et je t'attendais devant la grosse dame mais elle est jamais revenue, alors j'ai ouvert la porte et …

- Eh Coton ! cria alors Potter.

Moi et ma jumelle nous retournâmes, les maraudeurs ne nous lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Calme, calme, ne t'énerve pas.

- Alors, t'es pas avec Servilus aujourd'hui ! ajouta Black

- Déstresse, déstresse ! me dit précipitamment ma sœur en me voyant changer de couleur avec la colère.

- On savait bien que t'étais arrogante! Personne n'oserait rentrer dans la salle des Gryffondors s'il n'en faisait pas parti, sauf les imbéciles ! s'exclama Lupin.

Ne voyant aucune réaction (parce qu'ils étaient aveugles, je tremblais de rage), Potter dit avec colère :

- Ouais, c'est ça fait comme si de rien était, de tout façon tu finiras comme tous tes foutus copains, en mangemort sadique et tueur !

Là s'en était de trop ! J'étais furieuse ! Je me retournai, ma sœur ne put me retenir je perdis tout contrôle et me jetai sur Potter …

PDV Margaux

« Septembre, NOOON !

Dans la panique et la colère qui s'étaient emprises de moi, je n'avais pu retenir ma sœur. Elle s'était jetée de toutes ses forces sur James en lui assenant un coup dans l'estomac. Avant que quiconque puisse faire le moindre geste, celui-ci avait volé quelques mètres plus loin et s'était effondré sur le sol. Oh bien sûr, espérer que cela aurait suffit à apaiser Septembre dans l'état bouillonnant où elle était, aurait était bien trop optimiste. La simple vue de ses cheveux, qui avait virés au noir jais, en témoignait. Elle couru jusqu'au garçon responsable de son état et s'assit violement sur lui, commença à lui écraser son poing sur la joue.

- James ! s'écria alors Sirius qui semblait se rendre compte de se qui se passait, merde dégage de là sale enflure !

Il commença à avancer vers ma sœur. Je réagis enfin. Je me jetai à mon tour vers James, plus rapide que Sirius. J'attrapai le poing de ma sœur en hurlant :

- Temby arrête ! Arrête ça immédiatement !

J'enlaçai son buste avec mes bras et la tirai le plus brutalement que je pus. Elle continuait à agiter ses bras mais ceux-ci étaient trop loin pour atteindre James. Je mis un de ses bras sur mes épaules et l'emmenai le plus loin possible. Du coin de l'œil je vis Sirius qui s'effondrait près de son ami. Et en tournant dans un couloir, j'aperçus le regard glacial que me jeta Remus. Mon cœur s'embla se briser dans ma poitrine. Il y avait tant de haine dans ces yeux. Il ne serait, sans aucun doute, plus que Lupin maintenant…

….

« Salut p'tit ourson…

- Margaux ? demanda doucement ma sœur d'une voix endormie, qu'est ce que ..?

- Chut… Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu ne devais pas parler. »

Elle porta son bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière. Septembre avait perdu connaissance quelques mètres après que j'ai commencé à la porter. J'avais donc dù l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ce qui arrivait souvent après ses excès de rages. Par chance Mme Pomfresh posait peu de questions et ne m'avait pas demandé comment cela c'était produit. Après quelques minutes, ma jumelle gémit :

- Je me sens tellement nulle, Margaux si tu savais…

Je caressai ses cheveux :

- Mais non voyons, ce n'est pas totalement ta faute Temby… James n'aurait jamais dù dire ce qu'il a dit.

- Ouais, mais je m'étais jurée que ça n'arriverait plus.

- Septembre, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas encore totalement contrôler ce genre de choses.

- Mais toi tu as su le contrôler rapidement.

- Peut-être parce que le mien est plus petit. Ecoute on savait dans quoi on s'engageait. Ça ne serait pas réglementé sinon…

Elle ne répondit pas. Je comprenais bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Quand mes crises avaient débutées, elle avait parfois dù m'enfermer dans une salle de classe pour que je me calme. Je savais à quel point on se sentait mal après ça, lorsque l'on était submergé par ses instincts.

« Miss Coton, il va falloir que vous laissiez votre sœur maintenant.

- Non attendez, je…

- Je vous ai laissé jusqu'à son réveil comme vous m'aviez demandé. Mais les visites sont terminées, je suis désolée.

Je regardai Septembre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle, ça va aller. »

J'embrassai son front et sorti.

J'errais dans le château pendant un certain nombre d'heures, il devait être 19 heure quand je me décidai à rentrer à la salle commune. C'est le pas trainant que j'arrivai devant le portrait de la grosse dame :

« Verre à pied…

- Oh la la ! vous n'avez pas l'air motivé. Je ne sais pas si je vais vous laisser entrer…

- Verre à pied !

- Oh ! c'est bon, pas besoin de hurler …

Je couru aussi vite que je pus pour rejoindre mon lit, puis fermai violement mes rideau.

- Assurdiato, murmurai-je afin d'être sur que personne ne pourrait m'entendre.

…

Je ne sais combien de temps je dormi après avoir pleuré, mais lorsque j'ouvris mes rideaux, le ciel, gris de nuage, était terriblement lumineux et la chambre vide. Je me relevai et m'étirai en baillant. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la salle de bain et pris un très longue douche chaude.

Il était quatorze heure et j'étais sûr qu'il n'y aurait personne dans la salle commune. J'enfilai un jean large et une chemise beige puis décidai d'aller voir ma sœur. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle, une voix m'interpella :

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, t'as osé revenir finalement.

Je me tournai vers un Sirius en pleine crise d'arrogance, un James visiblement en pétard avec un magnifique bleu fleurissant sur sa pommette, un Peter rougissant et un Remus toujours aussi froid. Je tentai de réprimer mes larmes. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait m'en rester après hier soir…

- Bien sûr, c'est ma maison, non ?

- Après ce que t'as fais hier ! me dit méchamment James, tu rêves.

- Je te signale que c'est vous qui nous avez insultées…

- Je n'ai fais que constater les faits…

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis abruti ! lui criai-je les larmes aux yeux, tu te rends compte que tu traites ma sœur de meurtrière juste pour avoir de l'ambition ! Tu crois vraiment que le monde se divise en deux aussi facilement, les bons Griffondors et les méchants mangemorts de Serpentard ?

Tous les quatre me regardèrent en clignant des yeux, Sirius semblait furieux d'être à court d'arguments et tous me regardaient de trop haut à mon goût. James se leva et s'approcha de moi. Mauvais plan… quelques larmes m'échappèrent.

- Tout le monde sait bien que la magie noire se repend très vite chez les serpents. La preuve, leurs parents sont presque tous mauvais.

- Les parents ne sont pas les enfants, Potter.

- Ça dépend lesquelles, Coton.

Plus je le voyais avec son petit sourire satisfait, plus j'avais envie de suivre l'exemple de Lily et de ma sœur et de le frapper.

- Tu pleurs parce que tu sais qu'il a raison, lança Sirius amer, non ?

Je bouillonnai, ne retenant plus mes larmes. Je le vis cependant avoir un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est ce que … Qu'est ce qui arrive à tes cheveux ?

Effectivement ceux-ci étaient noirs d'encre, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout.

- Toi aussi, tu … tu es des leurs …

Cette fois c'en était trop ! Mon poing parti tout seul.

- Salaud ! »

Un craquement lugubre résonna lorsque je rencontrai son nez.

Je sortis de cette foutue pièce et couru le plus vite possible avant de m'effondrer contre un mur. Je ramenai mes genoux sous mon visage ruisselant, laissant mes larmes couler dans de bruyants sanglots.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça devait se passer comme ça ? Pourquoi en ces temps si lugubres, les gens ne se font pas plus confiance sous un même toit ?

« Margaux.

Je relevai la tête et aperçu entre mes larmes deux yeux d'or qui me fixait à ma hauteur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Remus ?

- Ecoute, pour ce que James à dit…

- Pff, ça t'aurais couté cher de le contredire quand il m'insulté ?

J'étais acide et méchante, alors qu'il était venu pour s'excuser, mais je n'y pouvais rien.

- Désolé, mais tu sais comment…

- Et alors ? lançai-je en me levant, pourquoi ? hein ? pourquoi vous généralisé comme ça ? Vous l'aimiez bien avant de savoir où elle irait !

Il se leva à son tour. Il était vraiment plus grand que moi :

- Margaux, calme toi, je ne suis pas là pour ça, s'il te plait…

Je lui tournai le dos et m'enserrai étroitement dans mes bras et tentai de respirer plus calmement. Je ne voulais surtout pas le frapper. Mais malgré ma colère, j'étais étrangement lucide et certaines choses devenaient terriblement claires.

- C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Qui avez commencé à persécuter ma sœur, c'était vous non ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Remus, dis-je en me retournant, c'est ma jumelle ! Comment voulez vous que je n'en tiennes pas compte…

- Ecoute…

- Tu es préfet, non ? Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas d'arrêter ?

- Ils sont comme des frères pour moi, je leur dois trop pour…

- D'accord.

- Quoi ?

- D'accord, répondis-je froidement, c'est comme tu veux.

- Margaux s'il te plait, ne le prends pas comme ça.

- Je comprends tout à fait. On doit tous protéger ceux qui nous sont cher. Mais dans ce cas on ne peut pas être amis. Et maintenant laisses-moi passer Lupin. »

J'avais prononcé son nom de famille sur le ton le plus froid que je pouvais prendre. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et je passai à coté de lui rapidement. A peine avais-je dépassé la première statue que je me laissai submergé par la magie et m'enfuis vers le parc pour rejoindre les toits…

Un peu plus tard, je décidai de redescendre. Mon estomac, criant famine, se vengeait de ne pas avoir était remplit depuis près d'un jour complet. Je m'assis donc silencieusement dans la Grande Salle encore pas mal remplie. J'espérais vraiment que peu de gens étaient au courant de ce que nous avions fait aux maraudeurs, car à ce moment là, je pouvais dire adieu à un sacré paquet de chose. Cependant lorsque Lily me rejoint elle m'assura qu'aucune rumeur ne circulait sur moi et ma sœur et fut assez délicate pour ne pas me demander de quoi je parlais.

« T'es sûr que ça va, Margaux ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas …

Je me resservis pour la troisième fois des pattes au pesto.

- Mais depuis quand t'as pas mangé ? ajouta-t-elle en rigolant, parce que même pour toi tu manges beaucoup ce midi.

- Bas j'ai dormi ce matin donc…

Elle rigola à nouveau. C'est fou ce qu'elle était belle, Lily, avec ses long cheveux roux feu, ses somptueux yeux. Mais j'étais sur que si je l'habillais et la maquillais, elle serait encore mieux.

- Oh non ! soupira-t-elle, il y a les sélections de Quidditch mercredi prochain…

- Tu n'aimes pas le quidditch ?

- Je n'aime pas Potter !

- Le lien s'il te plait ?

- Ah oui, tu ne dois pas être au courant… Il est notre capitaine de l'équipe.

- Oh, d'accord. En tant que préfète tu es obligé d'aller aux sélections ?

- Exact. Pff…

Je me demandai si Septembre tenterait pour son équipe. Elle jouait plutôt bien quand elle voulait.

- Et toi, demanda Lily pleine d'espoir, tu vas te présenter ?

- Oh non surtout pas ! J'ai un très bon équilibre mais seulement tant qu'il y a quelque chose sous mes pieds !

- Ah… dommage j'aurai eu au moins une raison d'y aller…

J'étais vraiment touchée par ses paroles. Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules et lui dis d'une voix réconfortante :

- Aller, t'en fais pas, j'irai avec toi Lilinette.

- Oh merci, dit-elle avec soulagement.

Je continuai d'engloutir tout ce qui tombait à ma portée. Lily laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle puis elle se mit à pouffer de rire. Je la regardai incrédule, mais cela ne fit que renforcer son fou rire puisque ma bouche était pleine à craquer :

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, ma pauvre ?

- Po…, dit elle entre deux éclats de rire…

Au bout d'une minute supplémentaire, elle réussit à se calmer :

- Regardes Potter, il à un superbe bleu en haut de la joue. Magnifique. Enfin quelqu'un qui le remet à sa place.

J'esquissai un mince sourire, accompagné d'un gigantesque malaise.

- Attends tu te rends pas compte le temps que j'ai attendu pour voir ça. C'est réjouissant ! »

Sa tête me fit rire. Quel bien ça pouvait me faire de rire un peu ! Après toutes ces heures passé à pleurer, rire était particulièrement agréable. On se leva toutes les deux pour sortir. Une fois dehors je lui demandai :

« Lily, en tant que préfète, comment tu considèrerais quelqu'un qui met une droite à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- C'était toi ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

Merde ! Lily est peut-être belle mais pas idiote, ou alors je manque totalement de subtilité ? Je tentai une petite feinte :

- Moi quoi ?

- Margaux ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis…

Je soupirai :

- C'est bon, tu peux me dire… disons que je t'écoute en tant qu'amie et pas de préfète.

- Le nez c'est moi.

- Le nez ? mais il n'avait rien sur le nez…

- D'après le bruit, je lui ai cassé le nez, je pense qu'il a été voir Pomfresh…

Ses yeux étaient aussi grands que deux galions :

- T'es pas sérieuse ? Dis moi que t'es pas sérieuse…

Je détournai la tête.

- Et l'autre, c'est ta sœur…

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant un bon moment.

- Bon, écoute. Je te promets de ne rien dire ni de vous retirer des points.

Je la regardai, pleine d'espoir.

- Mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est Potter !

- Oh merci Lily, c'est vraiment génial !

Je la serrai dans mes bras de toutes mes forces et je sentais qu'elle faisait de même. Après quelques temps supplémentaires, elle ajouta :

- Et aussi parce que je sais que lui ne le dira à personne.

Je la regardai tout bonnement estomaqué.

- Comment ça ?

- Margaux, tu crois vraiment qu'avec son égo, il va raconter à ses poules qu'il s'est fait mettre au tapis deux fois par des filles…

J'étais tellement soulagée. Ainsi personne ne serrait au courant et j'espérais n'avoir à subir aucunes représailles. Quelques couloirs plus loin je rencontrai Septembre accompagnée de Platinium (ou Malfoy, c'est comme on veut). Celui-ci me regarda d'un air un peu bizarre, comme s'il s'était soudain souvenu que ma jumelle avait… une jumelle.

* * *

Alors ? qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Temby à votre avis ? ça nous donnera pitetre des idées x) ( je dec parce qu'on a la suite de toute façon ^^)


	9. Chapitre 8 : Arrangement

_Hello :D_

_Voici le chapitre suivant ^^ navré il ne se passe pas de chose trop passionnante alors je vous poste de suite le 9 ;)_

_Ah ! Je suis désolé pour le chapitre d'avant qui était en double -' merci à ceux qui me l'ont fait remarquer ^^_

_Review: Emokami : pour les cheveux, c'est pas tout à fait ça mais tu verras ya une expliquation bien rationelle à tout ça (enfin rationnelle... C'est les jumelles Coton, j'ai l'impretion qu'elles sont tout sauf rationelle x) , et oui on est deux, ma petite soeur et moi, mais je crois qu'on l'a mieux expliqué dans l'intro n°1 et merci ^^_

_hatsuiyo-chan: merci et c'est vrai ^^ ya rien de mieux qu'une Lily qui se paye la tête de Jamesinette ;D_

_et heu... Noname (xD) : merci du compliment et pour le reste... haha ! mystère ^^ mais qu'est ce qui te fais penser tout ça :D _

_J'oubliai : L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : arrangement_

PDV Septembre

Après être sortie de l'infirmerie, je devais absolument trouver quelqu'un pour manger avec moi, je mourrais de faim, il était déjà 1 heure de l'après midi ! Bon je vis Sev', mais c'était un mauvais plan. Je ne voulais pas lui attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il en avait déjà … Puis Lucius ! Génial, lui était grand, musclé et en 7ieme année, tous ce qu'il me fallait. Je m'avançai et lui demandai si je pouvais aller manger avec lui, il me gratifia d'un superbe sourire, accompagné d'un « oui, bien sûr, je ne peux rien te refuser. »

Le long du couloir vers la grande salle je rencontrai ma jumelle, elle parut moins abattue que la dernière fois et avait même un petit sourire. Elle me tira par le bras pour me parler, ah ! oui, j'ai oublié que Lily était avec elle. Elle et Lucius se lançaient des éclairs, surtout Lucius…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je.

- Apparemment, les maraudeurs ne comptent pas parler, James aurait trop d'orgueil.

- OH ! YEAH ! m'exclamai-je et nous fîmes le tchèque de la victoire.

- Attends mais tu m'as pas demandé pour être accompagnée de monsieur-je-suis-un-canon-platine.

- Jalouse ? lui dis-je en soulevant les sourcils.

Elle m'embrassa et je pus manger avec Lucius. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la cantine je jetai un coup d'œil à la table des Griffondors pour voir si Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow étaient toujours en train de manger. J'explosai de rire quand tout à coup je vis Potter avec un énorme bleu sur le haut de la joue. Lucius regarda à son tour et lui aussi ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Black murmura quelque chose à Potter et celui-ci releva la tête et regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avec un regard noir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, je me retournai et parti me remplir l'estomac.

Après avoir mangé, Lucius dû me laisser pour des recherches à la bibliothèque. Bon, je décidai d'aller faire bronzette dans le parc. Je me reposai au soleil une bonne demi-heure avec Émilie, Mary, Pénélope et Justine. Nous parlions garçons et j'en profitai pour leur demander ce qu'elles pensaient de Thomas, un Serdaigle avec qui j'avais déjà beaucoup d'affinités, elles me dirent toutes de foncer parce qu'en plus d'être mignon il était tout simplement génial. Enfin une parole qui me réconfortait. Pénélope commença alors à parler des sélections de quidditch :

- Et c'est quand ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Mercredi, me dit alors Mary.

- Et qui va y allée ?

- Penny et moi on va regarder, précisa Emilie, tu viendras ?

- Evidement ! je voudrais être sélectionnée en tant qu'attrapeuse, dis-je fièrement.

- Cool, on se retrouve le matin alors, me dit Pénélope en se relevant, moi je dois commencer mes recherches pour l'arithmancie, et vous devriez commencer les filles, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Mary, Emilie et Justine.

Elles se levèrent à regret, ne pouvant pas le nier. Severus et Avery passaient non loin et je me levai pour les rattraper.

PDV Margaux

« Severus, s'il te plait …

- Je t'ai dit que je préférais en rester à Rogue avec toi, Coton.

Mais pourquoi quand il me parle il devient toujours Monsieur-glacier-façon-pôle-sud…

- Et je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas !

- Mais quand même, elle est dans ta maison et vous êtes souvent ensemble… tu devrais savoir où Septembre se trouve.

- Il t'a dit non.

Je m'arrêtai net. Je n'avais pas grand-chose contre Sev… ah non… Rogue, mais ce mec là, Avery, me faisait plutôt flipper.

- Avery, je peux parler tout seul… et Coton, c'est _ta_ sœur. Les jumeaux n'ont pas des systèmes de détections les uns les autres ? ironisa-t-il, à moins que ça n'existe pas chez les faux jumeaux…

- Seeeev' ! Attend moi !

Il se retourna, bien plus que surpris, mais je me retins d'ajouter un petit commentaire narquois en voyant ma sœur arriver en sautillant par ici :

- Oh ! Margaux ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Rogue m'envoya un beau sourire bien ironique. Du style « tiens elle t'avait même pas vue ta frangine ».

- Oui, chère sœur, je suis là…

- Oh ça va je t'avais pas vu, dit-elle avec un petit ton bougon.

- Non mais dit donc ! je suis pas si petite non plus !

Génial… même Rogue rigole… tout le monde se fout de ma tronche quoi ! Ma sœur leur dit, un énorme sourire coller aux lèvres :

- Bon bah… les gars on va vous laisser dans ce cas. »

On se balada un peu dans le château, ma sœur s'excusa encore de ne pas m'avoir vu. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui en vouloir pour si peu, j'avais bien plus gros sur le cœur. Plus les heures passaient et plus je me rendais compte de l'idiotie que j'avais commise ce matin. Je finis par me demander si rester en France n'aurait pas été mieux. Je me ravisai vite. Rien n'aurait pu être pire que de devoir vivre une journée de plus chez mes parents…

Soudain ma sœur s'arrêta. Je manquai de peu de la percuter, mais elle reprit aussitôt son chemin en pressant le pas. Je levai les yeux et découvris les maraudeurs adosser à un mur entouré d'une petite bande de … le seul mot qui me venait était dindes.

« Eh ! s'exclama ma sœur, Sirius !

Toute la troupe se retourna vers elle. J'espérais soudain du plus profond de moi qu'elle ne cherche pas à évoquer « l'événement ». L'interpellé répondit :

- Black !

- Non moi c'est Septembre.

- Mon nom de famille c'est Black !

- Je connais ton nom de famille, Sir-ius.

Alors qu'elle se moquait plus ou moins ouvertement de lui, une espèce de courant de murmure se mit à évoluer dans le petit public féminin présent.

- Il t'a dit de l'appeler Black, dit Pettigrow d'un ton qu'il avait sans doute espéré froid et affirmé (raté).

Ma sœur leva les yeux au ciel. Peter me sembla une pâle petite imitation du garde du corps type Avery, raté également.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-elle, il faut qu'on parle.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, sale petite Serpentard ! s'exclama une fille dans le « publique »

Une fille aux cheveux châtain, des yeux noisettes et avec une voix particulièrement irritante. Sur le visage de Temby, je pu apercevoir un immense sourire. En effet, plus nous nous approchions, enfin elle surtout, et plus cette fille paraissait petite.

- Petite ? tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

La fille, sans doute en quatrième année avala difficilement sa salive puis me regarda :

- Et toi là ? T'es à Griffondor. Tu fais quoi avec cette …

- Bon vous voulez quoi toutes les deux ?

Je relevai la tête pour voir que c'était Lupin qui avait parlé. Un instant je cru voir une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard. Il devait se douter que si on s'emportait à nouveau, il y aurait de la casse des deux cotés et cette fois avec témoin. Je repris :

- Septembre vous l'a dit. Il faudrait qu'on parle.

- Et loin de… ce publique, ajouta ma sœur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, puis acceptèrent de nous suivre. Un mouvement de protestation s'éleva de la foule et j'étais sur d'avoir entendu Black leur dire un truc du genre qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans leurs avis. Lorsqu'ils nous rejoignirent, on s'éloigna encore un peu, histoire d'être sûr que personne ne nous suivait.

« Ça tombe bien que vous soyez venues, commença Black, il fallait aussi qu'on vous parle. »

On leur fit face. Je sentais que ma sœur s'amusait presque. Pas moi. Même si ce n'était pas se qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, une partie de mon intégrité dans l'école était en jeu… et puis malgré tout, jusqu'à présent je m'étais bien entendu avec ces garçons…

PDV Septembre

Quelques secondes passèrent et Potter s'emporta et nous cria (enfin pas trop fort) :

- Si jamais vous répétez ça à qui que se soit, vous passerez un très mauvais moment vous deux !

- Jurez que vous ne répèterez rien ! s'exclama Pettigrow.

- Juré, répondit Margaux en levant la main gauche, la droite sur le cœur.

Les garçons semblaient incrédules et avaient de grands yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? Mais … Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius.

- C'est juré, répéta ma sœur, bon c'est réglé ! tu viens Pandamour ? ajouta-t-elle en claquant dans ses mains.

- Nan ! Ne partez pas ! nous cria James pendant que nous commencions à nous retourner. Pourquoi vous acceptez aussi facilement ?

- Mais voyons, tout simplement pour vos intérêts, dis-je sur un ton faussement juste.

Potter essayait de trouver ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi nous avions accepté. Et soudain Lupin prit la parole :

- Aaaah, c'est simplement que …

- Chut ! dis-je en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres, Tu vas nous faire passer pour des monstres ! Tais-toi !

- Tu es un monstre, ajouta Potter comme si il n'y avait pas à débattre.

- Pardon ?

Je le regardai maintenant avec un regard faussement offusqué.

- Une fille qui tape comme toi, c'est pas humain, c'est sûr !

- Ne va pas dans cette voie Potter, lui chuchota ma sœur avec une main au niveau de sa gorge comme pour couper une caméra, tu t'attaques à sa féminité.

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, JE ne serais pas humaine ou féminine ?

- Enfin bref, reprit Lupin, vous ne voulez pas être renvoyé à cause d'une petite bagarre, pas vrai ?

- Hein ? mais comment t'as deviné ?

Je plaquai ma main sur les yeux tant j'étais sidérée, ma sœur ne savait pas mentir c'était flagrant !

Puis elle détourna les yeux, me vit, tourna la tête et croisa ses bras sur (sous serait plus exacte) sa poitrine en disant :

- Nan, c'était même pas ça …

Sirius ricana et je décidai que c'était l'heure de terminer.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, passer sous silence cet incident est dans nos intérêts à tous, donc sachez que si vous ébruitez l'affaire vous risquez également de passez un sale quart d'heure…


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le fondant à la vanille

_Hellow ^^_

_Donc, voilà je poste deux fois dans la même soirée (enfin techniquement il est plus de minuit, donc c'est pas vraiment la même... *reçoit un coup de poind mental* exusez moi, on s'en fout ^^) et je trouve que cette fic commence enfin à aller dans une sens x) ... je crois... enfin vous verrez !_

_J'oubliai : L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Le fondant à la vanille_

PDV Margaux

Nous étions samedi et une semaine s'était écoulée… une semaine grise et plutôt morne. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte les Maraudeurs avaient lentement commencé à occuper une place pour moi. Ils avaient ensoleillé mes matinées ensommeillées (dur comme phrase, hein ) et mes soirées. Et soudain tout ça avait disparu. Et je ne m'en remettais pas. Septembre avait tenté de me remonter le moral et lorsqu'elle était avec moi j'essayais toujours d'avoir l'air normal. Mais ni elle, ni même Lily n'avaient été aveugles. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvaient vraiment comprendre. Lily aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à ma place, quand à Temby, ce n'est pas l'ex possible futur copain qu'était Black qui lui manquait vu le succès qu'elle avait parmi les garçons, tout particulièrement chez Thomas Hanton, un serdaigle. Mais j'avais beau être contente pour elle, quelques filles de mon dortoir m'ignorait soigneseument et je ne vivais pas très bien cette exclusion dès le début de l'année… j'avais espéré que ça n'arriverai pas avant noël.

Le seul moment où j'avais pu me relaxé durant cette semaine avait été le mercredi, jour quidditch. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose ce jour là, cela mérite sans doute un petit flash back…

*Flash Back*

« J'arrive pas à croire que je suis là…

- Lily, tu dis ça depuis que t'es sortie du plumard…

- Ouais, grommela ma jolie rousse, mais j'y crois toujours pas… »

Elle continua de marmonner qu'elle pouvait peut être encore se réveiller dans son plum' (Plumard, ou encore lit pour les moldus) comme je disais. Nous étions dans les tribunes du stade et les sélections étaient presque terminées. Un grand nombre de filles s'étaient présentées alors que les trois quarts tenaient moins bien que moi sur leur balai, ce qui était tout sauf un compliment, Lily m'avait clairement fait comprendre que si Potter ne les empêchait pas de revenir l'année prochaine, elle le ferait elle-même et à coup pied… Mais actuellement c'était très joli. La nouvelle équipe volait en cercle, tous réglés les uns sur les autres et mes yeux ne perdaient pas une goutte de ce spectacle. Mégane avait eu raison. James était excellent en tant qu'attrapeur mais également comme poursuiveur. Malheureusement pour ma sœur, je pense qu'il était un peu meilleur qu'elle. L'équipe en elle-même n'était pas mal non plus … Les poursuiveurs, Rachelle Ran, Jonathan Gray et Hélène Desmon, étaient coordonnés entre eux. Les deux batteurs, Zachary Lawlor et Camille Logan (une de mes camarades de chambre) étaient remarquablement efficaces. Quand au gardien, Nataniel Kary se révélerait être très bon avec une ou deux séance d'entrainements…

- Ah non ! cache-moi ! Potter regarde par là !

- Hein mais pourquoi ?

Alors que Lily s'écrasait derrière moi, je vis l'attrapeur passer devant notre gradin et chercher quelque chose dans l'assemblé. Pas moi, vu le regard glacial que je pris.

- C'est bon il est plus là, Lily…

- Fiou… Lors d'un entrainement l'année dernière, il s'était mis à me faire de grands signes de son balai et à faire des figures. J'espérais juste qu'il se plante, histoire qu'il se ridiculise. Sans se faire trop mal, ajouta-t-elle en voyant mon regard, disons juste un peu… »

Une fois qu'on en eu terminé ici, Lily se dépêcha de se sauver alors que je partis retrouver Temby. D'ailleurs celle-ci arriva en sautillant :

« Margaux ! C'est génial !

Elle prit mes mains en continuant de sautiller.

- Quoi ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Et bien, pendant que toi tu broyais du noir moi je …

- Je ne broie pas du noir…

Elle me regarda avec un air entendu :

- Bref… pendant que tu broie du gris très foncé. Moi je suis sur le point de conclure !

- Conclure ?

- Nan… mais tu m'as comprise quoi !

- Thomas ? demandai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers le château.

- Oh oui ! Si tu savais comme il est à croquer …

- Oui, je sais tu m'en as déjà tellement parlé…

- Ah ce point là ?

Ce fut mon tour de la regarder avec un air entendu.

- Oh désolé mon chaton, gémit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras, mais il est tellement mignon !

On marcha encore quelques minutes à débattre de qu'est ce qui le rendait si craquant, mignon, adorable, fondant… enfin ce fut surtout elle qui débâtie… quand elle s'écria soudain :

- Bordel de troll en slip !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que ce passe ? m'exclamai-je en me faisant trainer en arrière comme un sac.

- Mon fondant à la vanille m'a invité aux sélections des serdaigles et j'ai promis qu'on irait !

- Cool, encore une heure et demi sur un banc dans le froid… youhou…

Alors que l'on se dirigeait à nouveau vers les gradins, je regrettais mon bon lit bien chaud qui m'attendait bras (enfin couverture) ouverts…

- Eh, mais attend voir ..., dit ma sœur en se tournant vers moi, tu ne comptais pas sécher MA qualification ?

- Hum…

- Margaux !

- Mais de quoi j'aurai l'air ? je vais me faire chasser à coup de pied…

Je m'étais sentie assez jetée pour au moins le mois…Elle me jaugea un instant. Puis me saisit les épaules :

- T'inquiète pas, je ne te promets pas que tout le monde va être content que tu sois là mais mes copines te tiendront compagnie gentiment. D'accord ?

- Mouais…

- Parfait ! et maintenant ranges tes larmes.

- Je ne pleure pas, ripostai-je en passant un doigt sous un œil, ah… si en fait…

Mais j'en ai ras le chaudron ! J'avais les yeux qui pleuraient tous seuls maintenant … m'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve…

Lorsqu'on s'assit enfin dans les tribunes, je demandai avec un sourire goguenard :

- Ton fondant à la vanille ..?

Ma sœur s'empourpra.

- Ouai… j'aime bien les surnoms de bouffe…

- Oui ça je le savais déjà, moi aussi.

- Et comme il me fait fondre… et puis les cheveux blonds…

- Aaah… ok… pas mal, je trouverai difficilement mieux que ça.

- Oh ça va ! Fiche toi pas de moi, tu veux. Trouve-toi un copain et on en reparle après.

Aie ! Elle frappe la où ça fait mal… je lui tirai la langue.

- Mais voilà qui est charmant, me dit quelqu'un avec un petit rire tendre.

Je me retournai vers ce quelqu'un… des cheveux blond clair tombant dans la nuque… des yeux turquoise… une bouche tendre… un nez droit… et j'aurai pue continuer encore longtemps. Ma sœur avait très bon goût. Thomas Hanton était vraiment fondant.

PDV Septembre (et oui on change de point de vue dans un flash back)

Ouuh, mon fondant chéri ! Il s'assit à coté de moi, je me blotti contre son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de moi. On commença à parler de choses et d'autres et il me demanda si je comptais participer aux sélections des serpentards.

- Et bien oui évidement.

- Et pour quel poste ? me questionna t-il.

- Attrapeuse… précisa ma sœur avec une drôle de voix.

- Euh oui, exacte mais t'as pas l'air très enjoué, je me trompe ?

- Nan c'est rien c'est juste que j'ai vu Potter sur son balais, et c'est vraiment un as ! prétexta ma sœur.

- Ouais je préfère ça… dis-je

- C'est vrai que James est doué, c'est un très bon attrapeur, il a vraiment un don ! ajouta Thomas.

- Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan… dit ma jumelle la mine exaspérée, le don n'existe pas, il a simplement du s'entrainer plus que les autres.

- Peut-être, mais au départ il avait un avantage, non ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Il est à moitié aveugle…

- Alors… qui c'est ? demandai-je soudainement.

- Qui ?

Ma sœur et Thomas avait répliqué d'une même voix et avec le même regard.

- Binh, les joueurs sur le terrain, comment ils s'appellent ?

- Aaah, ok, je croyais que tu ne savais pas qui était James ! je trouvais ça bizarre puisqu'il pavane dans les couloirs… Bon alors, tu vois celle qui est encore à terre c'est la capitaine de l'équipe, Midly, ma sœur, dans le groupe à côté de la tour d'en face il y a Joe Middletown, le brun, Mathieu Shef, le bien baraqué, là et Johanna Button .Ensuite c'est John de Lawq , Marc Quyd, Marion Mensen et Sophia Mensen, sa cadette, m'énonça-t-il en me montrant chaque personne. »

Après les sélections des serdaigles je devais retrouver Pénélope et Emilie dans les tribunes, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent accompagné de Mary et Justine je leur présentais ma jumelle. Elles ne semblèrent pas la « renier » et lui parlèrent même avec intérêt. Pénélope, Emilie et moi descendîmes sur le terrain balais à la main. Les filles furent impressionnées par mon balai, j'avais le tout dernier balais, le plus rapide, le plus maniable… Le capitaine d'équipe, un 7ieme année, Cliff Hasting. Il nous montra ce qu'il fallait faire et les deux autres prétendants au titre d'attrapeur étaient comme des gobelins sur la cime d'un arbre, pas habile du tout, comparé à moi ! Et une heure plus tard, j'étais sélectionné !

Avec Emilie et Pénélope nous fêtions notre victoire avec un verre de champagne.

*Fin du Flash Back*

PDV Margaux

Oui, hormis cette après-midi, j'avais passé une semaine bien triste. J'avais passé beaucoup plus de temps à dormir que d'habitude (comment est-ce possible ?) afin de récupérer de mon… pétage de câble contre Potter et Lupin. Ma sœur et moi ne nous étions donc pas refaits de petite sorties nocturnes.

Je m'étais décidée à oublier les maraudeurs et à sortir de mon cafard. Je n'avais que deux ans avant de finir ma scolarité, je ne voulais plus en gâcher le moindre jour.

Mais par les scroupts à pétard de l'enfer ! Où était la fichue salle commune des serpentards ? Voilà une heure que j'errais dans le château à la recherche d'un des leurs… Mais je ne trouvais rien ni personne ! (En faite si, j'ai du m'enfuir à un moment parce que ce crétin de Peeve m'a jeté des morceaux d'armure dessus) Et tous ces couloirs qui se ressemblent… Pourquoi on n'a pas juste une carte… Parce que personne n'a pensé à faire un truc au fur et à mesure et du coup y a trop de travail ! Et je suis perdue, maintenant !

Alors que je désespérais en tournant dans un couloir, quelque chose attira mon attention. Je me retournai, sûr d'avoir senti une présence. Oh ! Un chat… une toute petite chatte, qui à l'air détestable… Miss teigne sans doute. D'après Mégane, si elle trouve un élève elle se met à miauler pour appeler Rusard… Je m'approche doucement et le chaton miteux vient se frotter à mes jambes en ronronnant. Mégane ne me croira jamais…

« T'es pas méchante en fait, hein ?

Hein ? Elle me sourit ? Pas méchante, mais flippante…

- Et bas, ne te sauves pas comme ça ! »

Bon cette chatte est vraiment pas normale… Qu'est ce que ?

Je tendis l'oreille. Des murmures venaient par ici… Voila, c'est génial ! Je suis dans la bouse de troll…

Je me dépêchai vers une statue et une fois à l'abri de regard je laissai la magie agir. Une fois terminé, je me dirigeai silencieusement vers la source de murmures et passai à coté longeant le mur en espérant qu'ils ne prêtent pas attention à moi.

Je les avais presque dépassés quand soudain deux énormes mains s'écrasèrent sur mes cotes tandis qu'une voix tonitruante s'exclama :

« Oh, un chat ! »

* * *

Et Voilaaaa ^^ Maintenant vous allez devoir attendre la semaine prochaine Mouhahahaha !

...

Je vous aime ! Me frapper pas...

3


	11. Chapter 10 bol de lait elfes et chocolat

_Hellow :D_

_Voilà le chapitre 10 !_

_vous allez connaitre la vérité ! Enfin ! ... partiellement ?_

_Review:_

_oliemainverte : oki mais ça c'est ma soeur qui s'en occupera, parce qu'elle y est plus que moi ^^_

_Guest: Alors bravo pour Margaux ^^ Pour sa jumelle, je peux pas en parler (ça fait partit des grands sercets :o nan je dec) parce que rien n'est sur ^^ et puis c'est aussi du surnom affectif comme ... heu ... chou (personne n'est vraiment un chou ^^) ou ma ptite salope (personne n'est vraiment une salope) c'est juste parce que ces jumelles s'adorent ;D et pour les amies de Septembre, bah... Elle est fote pour se faire des amis, et ces filles partagent son dortoire, donc voilà ^^_

_merci à vous et à ceux qui nous suivent :D Je vous espere du soleil ppour les vacances parce qu'on est en afrique du sud (cest donc l'hiver) et il pleuuuuut... beauuuuucoup..._

_disclaimer :L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 10 Un bol de lait, des elfes et du chocolat._

« Oh ! Un chat !

Alors que mes pattes quittaient le sol, je me rendais peu à peu compte de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée. J'étais vraiment dans la merde de dragon cette fois (on peut même dire un dragon sacrément malade). Certes je n'étais qu'un chat aux yeux des élèves, mais si c'était un professeur qui venait de m'attraper, il saurait distinguer un chat de l'animagus que j'étais… je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces tandis que je me trouvais sans doute à la hauteur du visage de mon attrapeur (le bonhomme qui m'a attrapé quoi !), si je peux dire ainsi…

- Un chat ? s'écria une deuxième voix, d'où il peut venir ?

- Il est peut-être à Rusard ? demanda une troisième voix. Repose le tout de suite, Patmol !

Patmol ? Patmol ? J'ouvris grand les yeux et failli hurler en voyant Black face à moi, qui me tenait à bout de bras, visiblement le plus loin possible de lui. J'éprouvais un sentiment de répulsion inexpliqué à son égard de plus en plus puissant.

- Mais non, Queudver, il est bien trop beau pour être à Rusard, répondit Potter-la-deuxième-voix.

Beau … est ce que je prends ça comme un compliment ou une insulte … Je suis une fille Potter ! Je suis donc belle, pas beau.

- C'est une chatte James.

- Comment tu sais ça Lunard ?

Oui, comment il sait ça lui ?

- Parce que je le sens, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Black leva les épaules et me secoua au passage…

- Mouais… moi j'aime pas les chats.

- Sans blague, ironisa Potter bien que je ne compris pas pourquoi, tu préfères sans doute les baballes ?

Soudain, je fus soulevée dans les airs alors que Monsieur-je-n-aime-pas-les-chats-donc-je-suis-qun-connard s'écria :

- Concours de lancé de chat !

Je me mis soudain à me débattre, ce mec n'allait certainement pas me balancer aussi facilement. Entre deux coups de griffes et cris de douleurs, Potter s'empressa de m'attraper en disant :

- Doucement tu lui fais mal…

Je ne su pas auxquelles de nous deux il s'adressait. Black bougonna :

- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire d'un chat toi ?

- Je pourrais l'offrir à Lily ?

- Elle avait pas un hibou ? demanda Pettigrow.

- Ah, si.

Pauvre petit Potter, il semble bien désespéré. Beaucoup plus que ce que m'a dit Lily. Peut-être que je pourrais… ah non ! J'ai tiré un trait sur les maraudeurs ! D'ailleurs je vais aussi me tirer d'ici. Alors que je sautai des bras de Potter, deux autres bras bien plus adroits m'attrapaient :

- Eh là ! tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Je fixai Lupin alors qu'il me positionna dans ses bras d'une façon bien plus confortable que les deux autres ne l'avaient fait.

- Qu'est ce qu'on en fait, Lunard ?

- Je pense qu'elle s'est perdue dans le château. On va la ramener dehors ?

- Si tu y tiens.

- Mais on va pas aux cuisines ? demanda Pettigrow d'une petite voix.

Je retournai vivement la tête. Cuisine ? avait-il dit cuisine ? D'ailleurs, aussi inexplicable que mon rejet pour Black, ce gars me donnait faim… C'était vraiment, vraiment bizarre… c'était peut-être parce qu'il est un peu enrobé et qu'il sent les cookies… Quoi que Lupin sentait le chocolat et j'avais pas envie de le bouffer. Lupin sourit en voyant mon intérêt pour les paroles de son ami. Potter dit alors :

- Tu crois qu'elle a compris le mot cuisine ?

Je tournai la tête vers celui-ci, je commençais à avoir très faim… Lupin et Black se mirent à rire. Je sentais le torse de ce premier vibrer contre moi tandis qu'il dit :

- Je crois que cette petite a faim. Pourquoi elle viendrait pas ?

- Bof pourquoi pas ? »

Si Black ne semblait pas particulièrement emballé, Pettigrow lui semblait tout sauf ravi. Peut-être avait-t-il peur des chats… Moi en tout cas, j'étais très satisfaite. Je miaulai pour faire comprendre à Lupin que j'étais tout à fait contente de sa décision. Il me sourit. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Ce sourire… Moi qui pensais ne jamais le revoir à mon adresse. Bon il pensait que j'étais un chat, d'accord. Mais quand même. Je me mis à ronronner en me blottissant à mon aise dans ses bras.

Les maraudeurs marchaient dans le château depuis près d'un quart d'heure lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. J'avais prêté la plus grande attention possible au trajet, mais l'odeur étrange (mais pas moins délicieuse pour autant) et envoutante de Lupin m'avait quelque peu distraite. Potter s'approcha d'un grand tableau et chatouilla… une poire ? Bon, d'accord… Chacun ses trips…. Oh ! Le tableau est ouvert.

Alors que les quatre garçons entrèrent, je fus prise d'une peur panique.

« Bonjour Monsieur James Potter.

- Bonjour Milty.

- Vous prendrez comme vous prenez d'habitude messieurs ?

- Evidement ! double dose même !

- Milty attend, s'il te plait.

- Oui Monsieur Remus Lupin ?

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un bol de lait crémé, et… du saumon grillé. C'est pour ce petit chat.

- Oui bien sur Monsieur Remus Lupin. »

Dès que Lupin avait passé le tableau, je m'étais figée. Si je ne mettais pas retenu à tant je lui aurais planté mes griffes dans les bras. Des elfes de maison. J'avais une peur bleu des elfes de maison ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça…

« Aïe !

- Lunard ?

- Elle m'a planté ses griffes dans le bras.

Zut, pardon…

- Je t'avais dis qu'elle était pas normal…

- Je crois qu'elle a peur.

- Des elfes ?

- Peut-être. Allons t'en fais pas, la p'tite, ils ne vont rien te faire, me dit Lupin en frottant le dessus de ma tête.

Je me blottis contre lui, le plus loin possible de l'elfe qui revenait avec un plateau de bouffe. Autant profiter du fait qu'il pense que je suis un chat. Les garçons s'assirent et commencèrent à se servir. Il y avait du gâteau au chocolat, de la tarte à la myrtille, à la rhubarbe, du flanc, du cake aux fruits rouges et deux ou trois autres sortes de dessert. Sur la petite table entouré de pouffes (vous savez, ces espèces de coussins géants replis de bille de polystyrène) se trouvait aussi un bol de lait et une part du saumon délicieux dont je mangeais couramment. Une fois l'elfe partit, Lupin posa l'assiette qui le contenait (le poisson, pas l'elfe) sur le sol et je sautai de ses genoux. Je me mis à manger goulument tandis que Black disait :

- T'as raison, elle avait faim…

- Ouai, ajouta Potter, une vraie petite goinfre !

Il était mal placé pour dire ça, il avait de la myrtille plein la bouche.

- Tu vas lui donner un nom Lunard ?

Celui-ci releva la tête :

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas à moi, je ne peux pas la garder.

Mais si !

- Bah t'en sais rien …

Ah non ! Ne me gardes pas, je dois aller en cours lundi.

- Non non, elle doit bien appartenir à quelqu'un ou quelque part.

- Et sinon tu lui aurai vu quel prénom ?

Il me fixa et réfléchit :

- Je sais pas… elle me fait un peu penser à Margaux…

- Coton ?

- Un peu, à cause du poisson et elle a des yeux bleus…

- Mais Coton n'est pas noir et blanche, ajouta Black.

- Tu penses encore à cette fille ? demanda Potter, après qu'elle m'est cassé le nez ?

- Tu l'avais quand même pas mal insulté Cornedru, précisa Black, mais faut avouer que le truc de ses cheveux, c'était vraiment glauque.

- Elles sont peut-être polymorphes, suggéra Pettigrow.

- Elles sont pas normales, conclut Potter.

- Parce que nous on l'est, demanda Lupin.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Potter reprit :

- Mais plus serieusement Remus, pourquoi tu te biles encore avec ça, des filles il y en a plein…

- Il y a plein de Lily pour toi ?

- Non ! Lily est unique ! elle est tellement…

Potter sembla perdre le fil de ses pensées comme subjugué par un souvenir.

- Mais elle n'est quand même pas ta « Lily » ?

- Non, non… mais je l'aime bien. Elle et sa sœur étaient sympas, elles avaient une manière très personnelle d'aborder les relations entre les gens…

- Sa sœur est une serpentard Lunard…

- Tu l'as matais avant ça, et tu l'avais même classé dans ta catégorie future copine Sirius…

Celui-ci rosit légèrement et avala une énorme part de cake aux fruits rouges.

- Mais je trouve qu'on a peut être était un peu …

- Elles ont limite passé James à tabac !

- Je sais, j'étais là je te rappelle.

- Mais c'est vrai que Margaux a arrêté sa sœur avant qu'elle ne me… enfin elle aurait pu la laissé faire, quoi.

Tous les quatre se plongèrent dans leurs pensées et leurs gâteaux. Je sautai sur les genoux de Lupin et me mis à fixer avec envie son gâteau au chocolat. Allez savoir pourquoi j'avais envie de gâteau au chocolat … Pettigrow dit alors :

- Moi je crois que Margaux me fait plus flipper que sa sœur…

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Potter et Black à l'unisson.

- Je saurais pas trop vous expliquer… je crois que c'est le rat.

- Comme Mcgo ?

- Un peu…

Ils se regardèrent, et Potter dit :

- Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait ..?

- Non, répondit Lupin, je pense pas… vous étiez les meilleurs de nos classes et vous avez galéré. (même les yeux fermés on aurait pu les voir bomber le torse de fierté) Elles ont l'air trop…

- Bêtes ?

- Mais non ! Un peu trop innocentes, tu vois ?

A partir de ce moment je n'écoutai plus vraiment leur conversation, d'une parce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient et de deux, Lupin venait de se resservir en gâteau au chocolat et celui-ci se trouvait juste au dessus de ma tête. Quelques secondes plus tard un rire éclata :

- Ce chat est trop ! tu devrais vraiment le garder Remus !

- Quoi ? pourquoi ?

- Regarde comme il fixe ton gâteau, rigola-t-il, elle a l'air d'aimer autant le chocolat que toi.

Trois autres regard se tournèrent vers moi, accompagné de nouveaux éclats de rire. Lupin se mit à sourire et posa le gâteau sur sa cuisse. Je me jetai plus ou moins (surtout plus) dessus. J'avais eu raison. Délicieux ! Potter ajouta :

- T'avais raison, il me fait pensé à Coton, le même estomac de monstre…

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. En général j'appréciais moyennement ce genre de remarque mais ce gâteau… Miam !

- Je pense que je devrais m'excuser auprès d'elle…

Potter, Black et Pettigrow se tournèrent vers leur ami, les yeux grands ouverts. Potter bégaya :

- Mais… mais pourquoi ?

- Bas je me dis qu'on y a peut-être été un peu fort et…

- Et mon nez ?

- Comment auriez-vous réagis si elle m'avait insulté à cause de…

- Ton petit problème de fourrure ?

- Mouais.

Ils ne surent pas quoi répondre et je ne sus pas quoi penser. Il me défendait vraiment et après ce qu'il m'avait dit, c'était vraiment inattendu.

- Surement la même chose, murmura Potter.

- Ouais, grogna Black.

Potter fixa Lupin un certain temps puis lui dit :

- Tu dois vachement tenir à elle n'empêche…

- Possible, murmura celui-ci dans uns un souffle si bien que je ne sus pas si je fus la seule à l'entendre. »


	12. Chapitre 11 : Mots magiques

_Je sais je suis impordonnable de vous avoir oublié tout ce temps... mais je... je... j'étais en vacances, c'est pas ma faaaaaaaute..._

_Bon, je suis donc de retour au bercaille et j'ai des chapitres a vous poster en ratrapage ^^_

_et merci à vous tous qui nous suivez ! Je vous aiiiiime ! et merci à hatsuiyo-chan pour son review adorablissimal 3_

_disclaimer :L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

_Chapitre 11 Mots magiques._

PDV Septembre

Ok, c'est bon. Là j'étais carrément en colère contre elle ! Je lui avais dit où se trouvait en gros la salle commune, elle n'avait qu'à suivre un des dix Serpentards qui venaient d'entrer ! Ça faisait plus d'une heure que je poirotais! Au bout d'encore une demi-heure, exaspérée, j'allai me coucher.

Le lendemain, avec Avery et Sev' j'étais parti déjeuner et Madame a pointé le bout de son nez. Nous lui lancions un regard froid, Avery et Sev' parce qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment (c'était une Griffondor) et moi parce qu'elle m'avait planté la veille. Elle me fit un sourire gêné et me prit à part :

- Quoi ?! lançai-je avec hargne, moi je vais déjeuner !

- Attend avant il faut que je te parle d'hier…

- Ah ! oui ! parlons-en d'hier ! Tu m'as lamentablement planté !

- Nan, c'est faux, s'indigna ma sœur, j'étais en route mais des gens sont arrivés et …

- Et ils t'ont kidnappé ? c'est ça ?! lui balançai-je avec ironie.

- Presque, presque ! donc je me suis transformée, bon, malheureusement c'était les maraudeurs. Ils ont décidé que j'étais un chat errant et m'ont emmené quelque part et ensuite ils m'ont mis dehors et …

- Ils t'ont emmené ?

- Oui en faite j'ai eu un peu peur …

- Ils t'ont fait quoi ces pervers ?! criai-je, peut-être un peu trop fort puisque Sev' et son copain se retournèrent avec des yeux grands comme des dessous de plats.

- Nan, nan, rien, ils m'ont rien fait, j'étais en chat, reprit ma sœur en chuchotant, ils m'ont emmené dans les cuisines ! Trop cool hein ?!

- Y'a des cuisines ? dis-je perplexe.

Bon en fait, ça coule de source. Puis en plus, ils nous l'avaient dit au début de l'année…

- Le mieux c'est qu'ils ont dit des trucs plutôt sympas sur nous.

Elle me raconta en détails tout ce qu'ils avaient dit et ensuite nous partîmes manger. Lorsque je croisai les maraulosers je ne pus me retenir de leur sourire. Eux au contraire me lancèrent des regards froids et Severus me demanda pourquoi je leurs avait sourit et je répondis précipitamment que c'était ironique…

Plus tard ce jour là, quand j'étais à la bibliothèque avec ma sœur on eu une conversation un peu bizarre :

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te vexer, le prend pas mal surtout mais…

- Vas-y, l'encourageai-je.

- En faite c'est par rapport à tes amis… surtout Lucius et compagnie.

Elle s'arrêta comme pour attendre mon approbation.

- Vas-y, vas-y, l'encourageai-je de nouveau.

- Tu sais ce sont des sang-pur et tout, et c'est juste que je veux que tu fasses attention a ne pas trop les écouter.

- Comme quoi ?

- Bah ! tu sais les trucs des parents, de sang pur du style « les moldus = nuls, sang mêlée = inferieur au sang pur, sang purs= être suprême ».

Elle avait dit ça avec une voie d'homme de Cro-Magnon, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

- Ha ha ha ha, ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

- Nan mais sérieux fais attention.

- Je te jure de faire attention. Bon je te laisse, mon fondant à la vanille m'a donné un rendez-vous !

- Oh ! ça commence bien !

- Je suis d'accord ! bisous à tout'.

Je m'élançai hors de la bibliothèque et je courrai rejoindre Thomas. Une fois là-bas il me parut encore plus craquant que d'habitude, il m'emmena faire un tour autour du parc et à mon endroit favori (un saule pleureur dans un coin isolé du parc) il commença :

- Dit moi, est ce que tu aimes passer du temps avec moi ? me demanda-t-il, les joues légèrement roses.

- Oui, c'est évident !

Il me passa une fleur dans les cheveux, (qu'il est choupi !) et me prit la main.

- Alors dit moi, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je me jetai à son coup, ce que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience !

- Alors ? me demanda-t-il quand même.

- Alors c'est oui !

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, son visage tout près du mien, ses lèvres craquantes toutes près des mienne, mon cœur battant la chamade et enfin, ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos visages se touchaient, nos cœurs battaient ensemble (j'exagère ?)…

- Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Thom', la touches pas elle va te sauter à la gorge !

- Ouais, lâche ce monstre !

On se retournait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, les maraulosers étaient de retour !

James avait l'air dégouté et Sirius, n'en parlons pas… Ces idiots venaient tout gâcher ! Ils s'approchèrent et je remarquais que Lupin n'était pas là, mais par contre toutes les « dindes » (les filles qui suivent les maraudeurs et qui gloussent à n'importe quelle remarque) étaient rassemblées autour de nous !

PDV Margaux

« Toi aussi fait gaffes alors, Potter et Black aussi sont de sang pur ! »

Les dernières paroles de ma sœur me restaient coincées dans la tête. Alors qu'elle allait partir elle était revenu pour me dire ça, et c'était tout.

J'y réfléchissais encore et encore. Sirius ? Des sang pur ? Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autres Black à Griffondors… Et ni lui ni James n'étaient des mecs très … magie-noireux ? Cependant ça me perturbait et m'énervais de ne pas trouver de réponse satisfaisante.

Soudain, une voix retentit :

« Margaux !

A non ! Pas cette voix ! Pas maintenant ! Si Lupin voulait me parler (ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps) il vaudrait mieux attendre encore un peu… parce qu'aujourd'hui je risquais de mater son ventre en me disant qu'il est top confort… J'accélérerai un peu le pas. Il retenta sa chance :

- Margaux, s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle.

En fixant un point droit devant moi je marmonnai :

- Toi tu veux, pas moi.

- Attend, s'il te plait.

- Et bien il ne me plait pas !

Toutes les raisons qui faisaient que, en effet, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, remontaient. Je me mis à courir. Je voulais quelques temps de répit avant une confrontation avec Lupin. Et si je n'étais pas une pro du balai, j'étais très rapide et presque imbattable pour le commun des mortels à terre :

- Margaux arrête.

Une main venait de se refermer fermement sur mon bras alors que Lupin me passait devant et s'arrêta net. J'écarquillai les yeux façon galions en fixant sa main sur mon bras. Jamais personne ne m'avait rattrapé sur une si courte distance. Je ne prétendais pas être maitre en endurance, mais sur 100 ou 200 mètres… Il baissa la tête, le souffle court :

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Vas-y, parle, je t'écoute.

J'étais aussi surprise que lui de la froideur de ma voix. Il reprit :

- C'est toi qui avais raison et je m'excuse. J'aurai pas du les laisser embêter ta sœur comme ça.

- J'aurai fait la même chose à mon avis.

Cette fois la douceur de ma voix nous surpris à nouveau.

- Je crois pas, la preuve tu l'as arrêté.

Monsieur reprend les paroles de Potter… je souris bêtement.

- Mais je l'ai frappé après ça.

- Il l'avait peut-être un peu mérité, répondit-il en souriant.

Je ne pus contenir un sourire. Son sourire s'élargit. Je repris :

- Là, c'est toi qui as raison. Mais je m'excuse quand même d'avoir dit que tu étais un mauvais préfet. D'après Lily, tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça. Moins intransigeant qu'elle mais…

Tout à coup, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Lily. Je lui avais dit que j'avais frappé Potter. S'il apprenait, il allait me tuer. Cependant cette pensée fut chassée de mon cerveau au moment où la main de Remus (puisqu'il s'était excuser, je pouvais enfin me passer de son nom de famille) remonta le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon épaule. Ce contact était trop agréable si bien qu'il me fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait.

Sans que je m'y attende il me prit dans ses bras. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour vraiment comprendre. Je posai doucement mes mains dans son dos en murmurant :

- Ouais. Moi aussi. Pardon Remus. »

On resta comme ça, planté au milieu du couloir, encore de longues secondes. Puis l'on se mit à marcher en silence. Pas un silence gêné, un silence soulagé, voir heureux. Après de nombreuses autres minutes on arriva à notre salle commune, bizarrement déserte. Je me jetai dans un des canapés merveilleusement moelleux et me pelotonnai en fixant le feu dans la cheminer. Remus m'imita, quoiqu'avec un peu plus de dignité et sans se pelotonnait… bon il s'assit dans un fauteuil quoi !

« Au fait, il y a un truc qui m'intrigue depuis un certain temps.

- Je suis une fille très intrigant, je sais, je sais.

- Tes cheveux…

- Ah…

- Alors ?

- Je les ai brulé dans un chaudron et j'ai été obligé de les couper… et ne te marre pas, c'est pas drôle !

Il esquissa un sourire quand même.

- Ce n'était pas ça dont je voulais parler…

- Quoi ?! Tu pouvais pas le dire avant que je me ridiculise !

- Ça valait la peine.

- Hmf ! Méchant !

Il ne se gêna pas pour éclater de rire.

- Sérieusement, Margaux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tes cheveux, à toi et ce de ta sœur, deviennent noir lorsque vous vous énervez ?

Je m'empourprai en détournant la tête. Si je pensais avoir été ridicule avant ça, ce n'était rien comparer avec se qui allait suivre.

- Allons, si tu ne me dis pas je vais me mettre à penser que ça à vraiment un rapport avec de la magie noire…

- Non ! enfin… ça n'a aucun rapport.

Je fixai le feu encore un instant puis commençai :

- En fait c'est juste tout pourri comme histoire.

- Et ridicule, je suppose ?

- Tu suppose trop bien Remus.

- Allez, dit…

Pff, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait refuser à ce sourire ?

- Bon disons que quand Septembre et moi on était en troisième année, on est resté à Beaux bâtons pour Noel. On avait décidé que pour le bal annuel on aura des tenus totalement extraordinaires. La veille du bal, on s'est dit qu'il manquait un truc primordial à notre costume. J'ai proposé qu'on teigne nos cheveux avec du colorant temporaire. Au final, on a préparé une potion… avec plein d'ingrédients volé au prof. Lorsqu'on a bu cette potion, on s'est rendu compte d'un truc. C'était une potion à appliquer… On s'est super énervé sur le moment et nos cheveux ont pris la teinte qu'on avait choisit, noir.

- Ah ouais…

- Je pense qu'on s'en est bien sortit, boire une potion pareille aurait pu nous couter plus cher.

Remus vint s'assoir à coté de moi. C'est fou ce qu'il sent bon… un mélange de chocolat et d'épices, un peu comme… hum ! Bref. Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? Ça sent la vieille vanne pourrie… il attrapa une des plus longues mèches de mes cheveux en disant :

- Pauvres cheveux. Margaux vous en a fait voir de belles…

Je m'écartai pendant qu'il se mit carrément à rire :

- Oh tu peux parler t'as vu ceux de tes meilleurs potes ! Potter…

- Oh non ! Cornedru est une exception capillaire !

- ?

- Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut à ses cheveux, les brosser, les geller (mettre du gel quoi), les couper, une heure après ils seront identiques à avant sa tentative de changement.

Ce fut mon tour d'éclater de rire et Remus se joignit à moi. Puis il ajouta :

- Quant à Sirius, peu importe ce qu'il en dira, il passe une demi heure tous les matins dans la salle de bain, douche non-comprise.

- Sérieux ?!

Son hochement de tête nous fit repartir dans un fou rire.

J'étais terriblement heureuse. C'est fou comme quelques paroles peuvent arranger tant de chose.


	13. Chapitre 12 Septembre et sa si jolie voi

_Hellow ! Un petit chapitre pas très très long, vecu purement par Septembre ^^ (enfin non, les autre perso sont aussi dedans mais c'est... rooh vous avez compris)_

_Par rapport à cette fraiche nouvelle petite relation qu'elle commence avec le fondant à la vanille, ne vous inquietez pas si ça devient treeeees sucré ^^ c'est normal, vous connaissez les p'tits jeunes ;D_

_disclaimer :L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 12 Septembre et sa si jolie voix_

PDV Septembre

Toujours le dimanche après-midi :

« Nan, sérieux ?!

- Je t'assure ! répondis-je à Emilie.

- Ils se sont pointés à votre rendez-vous ?!

- Oui, puis Potter en a profité pour lâcher une ou deux insultes, les péta**** qui les suivaient faisait des commentaires du style « oh lala ! Comment il peut l'embrasser ?! » ou « haaan tu as vu, vraiment Thomas est tombé bien bas » ou encore « si j'étais lui je ne sortirais**_ jamais_** avec **_elle_** ! »

- Et qu'est ce que tu à fait ?! me demanda-t-elle abasourdis.

- J'ai rien fait !

- Quoi ?! Mais… mais pourquoi ?!

- C'est ça le pire ! Je n'en sais rien j'étais tellement énervé que les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je suis partis en courant !

- Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Je vais aller le voir ce Pot de fleur a la mord moi le nœud (Potter) et y va voir se qu'y arrive à ce qui nous cherche des noises !

Je ne répondis rien, mais elle me regarda et dit :

- Mais alors tout le monde à vu pour… pour tes cheveux noirs ?

- Ah ! euh, je sais pas mais je crois que oui. »

Je repartis chercher Severus, je voulais le voir, je me sentais tellement zen avec lui, pas besoin de me prendre la tête. Mais dans le hall… Oh non ! Ces crasseux de maraulosers ! Je passai le plus vite possible et toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent net. Puis soudain Sirius m'appela :

« Eh ! Septembre, attend !

Je ne me retournai pas, je ne voulais pas d'autre commentaire de sa part.

- Nan, attend ! s'exclama t-il de nouveau, Sirius se fraya un passage entre ses fans et m'attrapa le bras.

- Lâche-moi !

- Nan, je voulais m'…

- JE T'AI DIT DE ME LACHER, ESPECE DE CHIEN GALEUX !

Je crois que tout le château a dû m'entendre sur ce coup là … Je me retournai et partis d'un pas rapide.

Heureusement Sev' n'était pas loin et je fus tellement soulagé de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsque j'accourus.

- Ça alors ! c'est toi qui à crié comme ça ?

- Euhh, oui ! mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

- C'est toi qui vois.

- Merci.

Il me prit par les épaules pour me réconforter.

- Tu as fait ta recherche pour le cours de potion ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Je lui fit un grand sourire.

- Nan, je te la passerais pas.

- S'te plait …

- Nan.

- Allez, regarde je suis toute triste, S'iiiiil teeee plaiiit … dis-je en pleurnichant.

- Bon ok, ok, mais c'est exceptionnel !

- Bien sur, répondis-je avec une once d'ironie dans la voie.

Quelques heures plus tard après avoir recopié le devoir de potion et avoir bien rigolé avec Severus, je rejoignis Margaux et je n'eu même pas à lui raconter , elle était déjà au courant ! Les nouvelles circulent vite à Poudlard, moins vite qu'à Beaux bâtons, mais vite… Thomas nous attendait à l'angle d'un couloir. Quel soulagement de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur notre relation, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement, je lui rendis son baiser. Du coin de l'œil je vis ma sœur sautiller sur place, tout excitée qu'elle était de nous voir ensemble.

- Au fait, après que tu sois partis je les ai remis à leur place ces effrontés, commença Thomas.

- T'es un amour, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé comme ça, mais je n'en pouvais plus…

- Ce n'est rien. »

Le soir, une fois installé à la table des Serpentard avec Sev', Emilie, Justine, Mary, Penelope, Lucius, Narcissa, Avery, Regulus, nous commencions une conversation pure et innocente sur les moyens de torture (pour rigoler bien sur). Puis Avery lâcha :

« Les maraudeurs ont trouvé un bon moyen de torture pour toi et Severus, tu vas craquer c'est sur.

- Pardon ?! s'écria-t-on, Sev' et moi d'une même voix.

- Il parait que vous êtes leurs « joujoux », recommença t-il

Narcissa ne semblai pas contrarié qu'on nous ridiculise.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les joujoux des maraudeurs, ils te disent d'aller te faire mettre ! et de plus je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais tout le monde te prend pour une brute sanguinaire gardien du corps de Sev' ! Mange bien gros con, lançai-je d'une voie doucereuse.

Je me levai et rejoignis ma sœur qui était à la table des Griffondors pour lui chuchotais :

- Oooh , nom d'un chaudron rouillé, je me suis mis dans la bouse de troll jusqu'aux tours de Poudlard…

- Pourquoi, t'as fait quoi ?

- J'ai un peu insulté Avery …

- Oh la la ! tu lui as dit quoi, à ce gros con sanguinaire, que c'était le gardien du corps de Rogue, peut-être ? dit Margaux ironiquement.

- Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix

- Quoi ?! je suis trop forte ! elle leva les bras en l'air pour montrer sa satisfaction.

- Bon tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

- Mais où ?

- Bah se promener je veux pas retourner à ma table ! dis-je en la suppliant.

- Nan ! j'ai pas fini mon dessert ! il me reste deux muffins…

- Plus que un ! je lui en pris un et l'englouti.

- Eh !lança-t-elle, n'empêche j'ai mon verre de lait et mes deux yaourts.

Je lui fis engloutir ses yaourt et son muffin, lui fit boire son verre de lait pour pas qu'elle s'étouffe et la tirai hors de la grande salle.

- Ok maintenant j'ai toute les raisons du monde pour t'assassiner !

- Je t'aiiiime ! lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais je préfère…

- Au faite où est Evans ?

- Lily !

- Oui, oui , elle là.

- Bah elle est partis tout à l'heure parce que Ja… Potter l'énervait.

- Et maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien moi. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que se soir : SORTIIE ! m'exclamais-je.

- Pas si fort, reprit ma sœur, et en quel honneur ?

- J'ai passé une mauvaise journée, s'il te plait ?

- D'accord, cette fois on va aux cuisines !

- Ah ? bon j'avais prévu la forêt interdite, mais si tu préfère les elfes de maison…

- Oui… dit-elle d'un ton grave. »

Comme prévu nous fîmes une petite excursion et même pas besoin de se transformer, on à dû éviter deux ou trois fois Rusard, mais rien de grave. On s'est bien éclaté la panse et mon chaton a dû faire un effort suprême pour ne pas s'évanouir de peur… puis on s'est dit bonne nuit et on est parti se coucher.

.


	14. Chapitre 13 Mumus Mama des croissants et

_Hellow everybody ^^_

_Et voici la suiiiiiite :D_

_Desolé qu'il se passe autant de truc dans un seul de leur weekend, mais bon, on s'arrange comme on peut x)_

_Un dernier et je vous laisse, MES TITRES SONT TOUT NUUUUUUUL !_

_voilà ^^_

_disclaimer :L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Mama, Mumus, des croissants et des excuses_

PDV margaux

Début de la quatrième semaine lundi 24 Septembre

Le week-end avait été chargé en émotion. Nous étions Lundi matin et…Et voilà, comme d'hab' j'étais terriblement en retard. Disons que demander quelques minutes de sommeil de plus à Mégane avait été une mauvaise idée, puisqu'il était 8h18 et que je dévalai les escaliers de la salle commune pour sortir déjeuner, cour sur parchemin à moitié dans mon sac, à moitié sous mon bras. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin a la grande salle, il ne restait presque plus personne, mais heureusement il restait beaucoup de bouffe (comment ça j'ai des intérêts bizarre ?).

Je me laissais tomber sur le banc en attrapant tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, quand un bol remplit de lait se posa devant moi. Je levai la tête vers mon sauveur, j'étais entrain de m'étouffer avec un croissant aux poires.

Des cheveux châtain miel tombant nonchalamment, des yeux dorés fondants et ce petit air mystérieux (et un peu trop fier de lui de tomber à pic). Remus, j'aurais du m'en douté (ou pas). J'avalai une longue gorgé de lait puis le remerciai avec ferveur.

« C'est rien, tu penses. Mais seulement si tu me donnes un de tes supers croissants.

Je le regardai froidement, il ne m'en restait qu'un et j'adore les croissant aux poires.

- Tiens, méchant.

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur ?

- Arrête de sourire, c'est le dernier croissant.

Il fixa mon assiette, incrédule. Bon d'accord il y avait plein d'autres truc dans mon assiette…

- No comment Remus et manges. Sinon je reviens sur ma décision…

Il rigola avant de ne faire qu'une bouchée du malheureux croissant. J'étais vraiment contente de pouvoir rire avec lui à nouveau, c'était beaucoup plus naturel que de rire avec les filles de mon dortoir, Lily excepté.

- Remus, ça ne gène pas les autres que l'on soit amis ?

- Les autres ?

- Bah Potter et Black.

- Oh ! Ces autres là ! non, non, t'inquiètes pas.

- Je sais pas, comme j'ai quand même...

- Frappée James ? C'est un grand garçon, il s'en est vite remit. Disons juste qu'il va tenter par tous les moyens de montrer qu'il est meilleur que toi maintenant.

Je souris. J'étais soulagée. Si j'avais pu me réconcilier avec Remus, tout n'était pas perdu pour eux.

- Tu sais moi aussi je suis un grand garçon et j'ai le droit de voir qui je veux, donc sérieusement Margaux ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ok ?

- Je suis d'accord, en tout cas sur le fait que tu sois grand.

Après quelques paroles (et aliments) de plus je me rendis compte de quelque chose de bizarre :

- Potter et Black ont déjà déjeuné ?

Ils n'étaient pas là ce qui n'était pas habituel (même s'il était 8h24). Remus sembla rosir quelque peu.

- oui, Sirius voulait voir quelqu'un avant d'aller en cours…

- C'est sa nouvelle copine, déduisis-je, c'est la deuxième, non ? Troisième ?

Il détourna le regard en ajoutant :

- Troisième, mais c'est pas elle qu'il est allé voir. C'est ta sœur.

Je manquai de m'étouffer encore une fois en me levant brusquement :

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce que…

Je me rendis compte que tous les élèves présents nous regardaient. Je me rassis et dis plus bas :

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore lui faire ?

- Et bien, je…

- C'est pour ça que t'es venu ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pour me retenir, le temps que…

- Margaux !

Cette fois c'était lui qui semblait énervé.

- Bien sur que non ! Je ne ferais pas ça ! c'est terriblement lâche…

- Excuse moi… j'aurai pas du dire ça. C'est juste que…

- Sirius veut lui présenter des excuses.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. L'info mit un certain temps à atteindre mon cerveau et celui-ci mit encore plus longtemps à l'analyser. Lorsque je vis un sourire complice se dessiner sur ses lèvres, je me jetai à son coup :

- Remus tu es génial !

- N'est ce pas, ajouta-t-il en me passant ses bras dans mon dos.

- Merci, merci, merci, tu gères trop ! j't'adore Mumus!

Vraiment, j'adorais ce mec ! S'il avait convaincu un de ses meilleurs amis de s'excuser auprès de ma sœur, il devait bien m'aimer aussi, non ?

- Moi aussi, Mama…

Je m'écartai vivement.

- Non ! Pas Mama ! c'est juste tout pourri comme surnom…

Bas oui c'est tout laid… Mama… beurk !

- Dans ce cas je t'interdis de m'appeler Mumus, pour la même raison.

- Oh bah non… C'est chouki Mumus.

Il me regarda d'un regard qui en disait long sur mon niveau mental.

- Mais je vais qu'en même pas t'appeler Lunard ! Je sais même pas d'où ça vient… et pis il te faut un surnom chouki !

- Chouki ? c'est quoi ce mot Margaux ?

- Bas c'est mignon ! Kawaï, quoi ! Trognon, chou, chouquette, craquinette, choupi-nounours…

Il parti dans un fou rire total et incontrôlable. Je souris, fière de moi. Alors que j'avais évoqué la provenance de son surnom son regard s'était grisé et même s'il l'avait plutôt bien caché, son sourire était devenu plus forcé, moins naturel. J'ignorais pourquoi et je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir mais je n'aimais pas du tout le voir comme ça. J'étais donc très contente de le voir rire maintenant. Je profitais du fait qu'il essayait de se calmer pour finir ma salade de fruits.

- Mais Margaux, comment tu fais pour manger autant ?

- Bah j'ouvre grand la bouche et je mâche bien.

Il étouffa un autre éclat de rire.

- Non, sérieux, tu manges comme un mec et on dirait que tu prends pas un gramme.

C'est un des avantages à être un animagus, très cher !

- Je fais du sport !

Ah ah, la bonne blague…

- Tiens ça me fais penser ! Margaux, y a sport cet après-midi.

- Quoi ?!

- Je croyais que tu aimais faire du sport.

Aïe…

- Non, j'ai dis que je faisais du sport, pas que j'aimais ça. Et puis j'aimais bien avoir le lundi aprèm' de libre… tu sais quel sport on fera ?

- Non… mais amène des affaires de sport en tout cas.

Arg ! Des affaires de sport… non… tout sauf ça !

- Beurk … je hais les fringues de sport… »

PDV Septembre

Le matin je me réveillais avec une tache de chocolat sur mon pyj' l'heure de le laver (de nouveau) était venu. Aujourd'hui nous avions potion, métamorphose et, pour la première fois depuis le début d'année, sport ! Après avoir mangé je me rendais en cours de potion et je tombai nez à nez (enfin à torse, vu la taille de Avery…) je serrai les fesses en espérant qu'il ne me frapperait pas (ou pas trop fort) :

- Pourquoi tu tires une gueule pareille ?

- Hein ?! tu vas pas me frapper ?

- Euuh non… dit Avery perplexe.

- Ah , je croyais, donc qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'était pour que tu me présente tes excuses…

- Si tu me présente les tiennes !

- J'en ai l'intention.

- Ah ouais ?! j'étais abasourdi, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer ni rien mais tu m'avais énervé et c'est sortit tout seul, encore désolé.

- Je m'excuse.

- Quoi ?! c'est tout ?

- Bah, c'est déjà pas mal !

- Ouais… j'accepte !

Bon je pouvais enfin aller en cours, quel soulagement (c'est de l'ironie bien sur). Et puis …Sirius ! oh noon, je crois que la journée va être longue…

- Eh Septembre je t'attendais ! me cria t-il.

Je vérifiai autour de moi pour être sur de ne pas voir une autre Septembre s'approcher…

- C'est à moi que tu parles ?

- Bah, oui je connais pas d'autre Septembre !

- Tu es sûr … lui demandais-je pour lui échapper.

Il arborait un grand sourire, signe d'une plaisanterie mesquine chez lui …

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes sottises.

- Des excuses sont des sottises ? demanda t-il l'air faussement interrogatif.

- Quoi ?!

Je n'en revenais pas ! Lui ! Des excuses ! et puis c'est quoi leur délire aujourd'hui avec leurs excuses ?

- Ouais enfaite des sortes d'excuses…

- Pff , je me disais bien…

- Nan mais part pas !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te fais l'honneur de ma présence et …

- Nan mais tu rigole là ? dis-je légèrement irrité. Vous me collez depuis le début de l'année pour me faire part de vos insultes et de vos blagues stupides !

- Ok j'avoue, c'est pas cool, commença t-il gêné, mais toi tu es ici que depuis quelques semaines imagine le pauvre Servilus…

- Ouais, bah, justement moi je ne suis pas aussi patiente que lui et …

- Je l'ai remarqué (il passa sa main dans ses cheveux), tu as mérité ce qu'on t'a fait subir vu comment tu as frappé James.

- C'est ÇA que tu appelles des excuses, et franchement je vous croyez un peu plus mature la première fois que je vous ai vu…

Là j'étais en colère, il ose prétendre me faire des excuses, et il me donne ça, je sais pas pour qui il se prend ce mec !

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir énervé l'autre jour quand tu étais avec Thom' et de toutes les fois où je t'ai insulté ou traité de manières horribles et tout le reste.

Je devais avoir les yeux gros comme des chaudrons et ma mâchoire touché le sol. Lui il était tout rose et regardait ses pieds.

- Moi aussi je m'excuse, annonçai- je, alors ami ?

- Euh, on est obligé ?

Je le pris dans mes bras, il eu un léger recule puis m'encercla de ses bras.

- Ami, conclut-il.

Nous allions ensemble en cour de potion avec beaucoup de retard… mais le professeur Slugorn était aveugle avec ses meilleurs élèves, même si nous rigolions en entrant dans la salle et que tous les regards étaient posés sur nous, en particulier celui des maraudeurs, de ma sœur, des dindes et de Severus (tout le monde sauf le prof en fait). Je sortis une excuse nulle du style je m'étais perdue et que Sirius m'a gentiment montré le chemin… ( c'est nul mais il a gobé) .

Ma sœur (qui était surement pas là depuis longtemps vu qu'elle reprenait encore son souffle) ne put s'empêcher de me poser toutes les questions possibles et imaginables et je lui répondai sans broncher, Sev' ne perdait pas une parole de notre conversations, mais il en avait tout à fait le droit.

C'était trop cool de manger à une autre table ! bah oui, aujourd'hui je mangeais avec tommy chéri. Bon passons, je mangeais beaucoup, tout le monde fut étonné, etc… Après ça j'allais avec Severus m'allonger dans le parc et je crus pouvoir être tranquille, puisque Sirius ne viendrais pas m'embêter… mais c'était trop espérais, cette fois des dindes vinrent nous emmerder ! Avec leurs questions ou leurs affirmations comme quoi j'avais « ensorcelé » Sirius et tout le bazar. Mais elles furent largement remit en place par Sev', ce qui me réjouit, d'ailleurs son anniversaire approchait et je n'avais pas de cadeau et franchement je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir, peut être un… nan j'en savais rien ! Bon ce week-end il y avait une sortis à Pré-au-lard ce qui me permettrait de lui acheter son cadeau.


	15. Chapitre 14 : le petit secret de Margaux

_Je suis vraiment impardonnable, vous avoir laissé tout ce temps..._

_Mais j'ai pas mal d'excuses hein ! du genre j'ai repris les cours, je dois faire de la phylo, du sport, je suis fatiguée, j'ai trop de boulot. et en plus maintenant je suis malade !_

_mais bon, ça ne pouvait plus durer !_

_Voilà sans attendre le nouveau chapitre :D_

_L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : le petit secret de Margaux_

PDV Margaux

« Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller en sport…

- Allez Chaton ! un peu de motivation ! Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça. C'est que deux heures.

- Mais deux heures, tu te rends pas compte comment c'est long lorsque c'est du sport !

- De toute façon, il faut pas compter faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui…

Ma sœur et moi nous tournâmes vers Severus qui semblait un peu en vouloir à ma sœur (peut-être parce qu'elle était amie avec Sirius…), qui marchait avec nous. Celui-ci semblait encore de plus mauvaise humeur que moi à l'idée d'aller en sport.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Septembre.

- Parce que le prof va déjà expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas là les trois lundis précédents. Qu'en plus le passage en vestiaire d'une fille moyenne est de 20 minutes et que finalement il va nous expliquer le déroulement de l'année, l'intérêt du sport à Poudlard et les règles de celui qu'on va faire ce trimestre.

Estomaquée, j'étais estomaquée… comment ce gars réfléchit trop parfois…

- Quoi ?! s'exclama ma sœur, mais c'est tout pourri, ça !

On la regarda comme si c'était un hybride hippogriffe-veracrasse qui venait de chanter Au clair de la lune avec une grenouille dans la gorge.

- Oui, j'aime bien faire du sport, dit-elle avec ferveur.

- Ça c'est parce que t'as une force d'ourse, déclarai-je.

- Et je suis sûr qu'un survêt', ça te va bien, ajouta Severus d'un ton solennel.

Elle nous regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'est vrai qu'on s'entendait pas souvent tous les deux.

- Bande de rabat-joie…

Je retins un rire devant sa mine déconfite. Mais lorsque que l'objet de ses désirs actuels pointa le bout de son nez, elle réafficha un sourire éblouissant.

- Thomas !

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et ouvrit les bras juste à temps pour qu'elle se jette dedans. Je souris à mon tour. J'adorais quand ma sœur était dans cet état. Ah… les joies des premières semaines d'une relation…

Du coin de l'œil je vis que Severus paraissait pas mal exaspéré. Moi je les trouvais trop mignon comme ça…

- Salut Margaux, réussit à me dire Thomas entre deux élans d'affection de Septembre.

- Salut, ça va ? content d'aller en sport ?

Aller, dit non, dit non …

- Ouais plutôt.

Raaa ! Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi les gens que je fréquente aiment le sport…

On arrive devant le terrain de quidditch, c'est la que les cours auront lieu car c'est le seul endroit réglementaire et en plus il y a plein de vestiaires, casiers et douches.

- Allons, Margaux faut pas faire cette tête, me dit ce traitre d'une voix réconfortante, t'as l'air d'être une fille plutôt bonne en sport, je me trompe ?

- Le seul où je me débrouille à peu prêt correctement, c'est la gym.

- La gym ? demanda Severus avec un air complètement horrifié.

- Bah oui, tu sais la gymnastique, avec les barres, les…

- Non je sais ce que c'est que la gym, s'agaça-t-il, mais comment on peut aimer la gym ?

- Je suis pas mal souple et j'ai un bon équilibre, alors… »

Ma sœur partit dans un fou rire, que je fus la seule à comprendre. Etre un chat est parfois très pratique. Même souvent… c'est en se bidonnant comme des chouettes qu'on entra dans le vestiaire étiqueté FILLES, ce qui nous value quelques regards un peu… sceptiques (parce qu'on riait bêtement et surtout bruyamment).

C'est fou ce que les principes des gens sont ancrés en eux, dans un vestiaire remplis de filles à moitié nues (ou à moitié habillé c'est comme on veut) on notait quand même une séparation entre les maisons. D'ailleurs il est étonnant de constater que la moitié des filles de l'année n'avaient aucune pudeur. Du banc où ma sœur et moi nous étions assises, je voyais pas moins de quatre nanas uniquement vêtues d'un string ou d'une culotte, et qui se trimbalaient comme si de rien n'était dans tout le vestiaire, peut-être à la recherche d'un futal…

« Nom d'une trolle en tutu, marmonna Temby, ça les gêneraient vraiment de mettre un haut… »

En fait je ne répondis rien parce que je venais de me rendre compte que deux de ces filles n'étaient autres que Marie Moreau et Mina Klarks, les deux dindes par excellence de mon dortoir. Peut-être que personne ne les avaient prévenu que les garçons (est-il utile de préciser que je parle tout particulièrement de Potty et Blackounette) n'entreraient pas dans ce vestiaire.

PDV Septembre

Ma sœur et moi sortîmes sur le terrain et le prof fut très surpris, puisque la plus part des filles sortaient seulement au bout de 20 bonnes minutes. Les garçons, eux, étaient en grande majorité déjà sortis des vestiaires, le prof' nous fit signe de nous asseoir et je pris place à côtés de mon fondant à la vanille. Lupin s'assit à cotés de ma sœur (qui était a ma droite) et Potter dû se résoudre à se mettre près de nous, non sans faire une longue grimace, et toutes les autres filles surtout deux dindes, parurent ultra choquée ! (comme d'hab quand l'un des maraudeurs ose m'adresser la parole)

Une fois que tout le monde se fut assis, le prof, un certain M. Verpey, nous expliqua, comme Sev' l'avait prévu, pourquoi il avait était absent et nous dit que comme premier sport nous allions faire gymnastique. Ma sœur se mit à jubiler sur place, aux anges. Au bout d'une bonne heure de blabla apparurent sous nos yeux les agrès nécessaire pour les semaines qui suivaient. Puis après tout ça il nous demanda si quelqu'un parmi nous pouvait nous faire une démonstration et ma sœur leva aussitôt la main avec une vigueur étonnante. M. Verpey la désigna puisque c'était la seule à avoir levé la main :

- Je ne vous demande rien de bien compliqué puisque nous ne somme pas encore échauffés et que c'est notre première séance, une roue ou quelque chose du genre. Alors allez-y, montrez nous se que vous savez faire !

- Je peux aller sur la poutre ?

- Euh… oui. Faites ce qu'il vous plaira.

Ma sœur s'approcha de la poutre et enchaina :

Entrée par renversement, suivit d'une roue (pour se mettre au centre de la poutre), elle « s'assoit » et nous fait une chandelle, qu'elle remonte en ATR (poirier, en gros, pour se qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un ATR), et sort avec une superbe rondade !

J'étais hyper impressionnée même si je savais qu'elle était douée et que je l'avais vu faire de nombreuses fois, j'étais impressionnée, moi qui ne savais faire que des roues et des galipettes (et me pendre aux barres de lit), ma sœur m'impressionnait !

Sirius se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

- Et toi je parie que c'est la même ?

- Nan mais tu rigole ! Moi je suis un concentré de force, pas de souplesse !

- Mouais…de force…

- Je te parie que je peux faire autant de pompe que toi !

- Tu veux vraiment parier ?

- Ouais ! 10 galions à celui qui fais le plus de pompes, avec un handicape de 2 pompes pour moi !

- Ok ! je le tiens ton pari.

Après que tout le monde ai applaudis ma sœur (moi et Lupin en particulier), le prof, ne trouvant rien à redire, nous laissa alors travailler, néanmoins avec des instructions.

Je rejoignais Sev' qui tirait une tête pas possible et le mis au courant de mon pari, et il me dit que j'étais complètement malade de faire un concours de pompes avec Sirius et que de toutes façons j'allais me faire battre (discours très encourageant…) et qu'il me trouvait idiote ( pour rester polie).

- Bon alors, tu viens ! où tu préfères peut-être te laisser décourageais par Servilus ?!

- Nan, nan, j'arrive ! Mais ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est atroce !

- Tant pis pour lui ! ajouta Sirius avec un regard noir lancé à Severus ( celui-ci le lui rendit…).

PDV Margaux

« Aller, t'as bien un secret… t'as utilisé un sort anti-pesanteur ou un truc comme ça ?

- Lâche moi un peu Mina, tu veux ?

- Mais vas-y, dis, la solidarité féminine ça te dis rien ?

Voilà que depuis dix bonnes minutes Mina Klarks ne cessait de m'assaillir de questions, alors qu'elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre que, depuis que je m'étais disputé avec les Maraudeurs, j'étais réduis à l'état de veracrasse à ses yeux… je m'écriai :

- Non mais tu te fiche de moi ?! ça fait une semaine que tu m'ignores, et tu viens faire ta faux cul comme ça ? et en plus tu m'accuses de tricherie !

- Tu peux pas avoir fais ça naturellement, me dit-elle avec un regard noir.

- Parce que toi, t'y arrive pas, c'est ça ? Pauvre chérie… Saches que l'entrainement et la pratique sont super important, alors maintenant tu me laisses, je voudrais travailler !

Je profitai de cet instant de doute dans ses yeux pour me tirer dans une autre partie du terrain, histoire de m'étirer un peu. Et pis merde à la fin, c'était mon petit secret de toute façon.

- L'entrainement et la pratique, hein ?

Je me retournai en sursautant violement.

- Temby ! Me fiche pas la trouille comme ça !

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu baratines souvent tes copines de chambres comme ça, p'tit chaton ?

- Oh, ça va. Elle m'énervait vraiment, cette pimbèche ! J'ai l'air de quoi, hein ? D'un coach fitness ?

Visiblement, je devais faire une tête assez comique puisque Temby partit dans un doux petit rire…

- Mais arrêtez de tous vous payer ma poire !

Un bras se posa alors sur mes épaules tandis qu'un rire canin explosa (oui, explosa) plus loin derrière moi.

- Pauvre petite Margaux, martyrisée par ta propre sœur, commença Potter.

- Attention que je ne mette pas à TE martyriser…

Je sentis le bras de celui-ci se resserrer sur mon cou avec la vague de colère qui émanait de lui. Nouvel éclat de rire de Black… Nom d'un augurey ! (c'est un oiseau magique)

Si ce gars continu à rire comme ça, je vais finir sourde…

- Potter, s'il te plait, je tiens à mon cou… j'en est besoin pour mettre cette stupide cravate rouge.

Et vlan, vas-y que je te rigole encore dans les oreilles. Tandis que je me dégageai, je remarquai que quelques filles de poufsouffle me jetaient des regards pas très gentils. Black sembla remarquer que ses soupirantes regardaient dans cette direction et leur envoya quelques clins d'œil aguicheurs. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, gloussement et murmures hystériques… et la réaction de ma sœur et moi-même non plus, elle ne se fit pas attendre, soupire (moi) et ricanement (Temby). Finissant de retirer son bras (plutôt pas mal comme bras, d'ailleurs…) Potter me souffla :

- Surtout, laisse jamais ces filles t'embêter, tu vaux pas mal plus qu'elles…

Je n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que les deux Maraudeurs partaient rejoindre je ne sais trop qui.


	16. Chapitre 15 le soir où je suis devenu un

_Hello ^^_

_Un nouveau chapitre pas tres tres long (en fait c'est une scène xD) et navré pour les fan de notre grande Serpentard mais elle n'y occupe qu'une place mineur ;)_

_L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture 3_

* * *

_Chapitre 14 le soir où je suis devenu un mec._

_Vendredi 5 octobre _

Je regardais le ciel en soupirant. Il pleuvait encore. Depuis ce lundi où nous avions eu sport jusqu'à maintenant, soit vendredi soir, il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir. C'était tellement déprimant… je soupirai une fois de plus.

« Bah, qu'est ce qui t'arrive Margaux ?

Je regardai la nouvelle venu, cheveux noir, mignonne…

- Salut Mégane, c'est rien. C'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment l'eau, dès qu'elle est liquide…

- Et tu as décidé de quitter la France pour venir en Écosse ?

- Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très logique…

- Mégane, tu viens ?

Mina Klarks me jeta un regard aussi glacial que le temps dehors, tandis que Mégane la rejoignait pour partir se coucher. Pff… je me remis à fixer le temps dehors. Logique ? Que venait faire la logique la dedans ? Si ma sœur et moi avions quitté la France c'est parce qu'on avait été renvoyée, et à cause de…

« Tiens, Margaux, tu veilles bien tard.

Oh non… ces gars ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser une soirée de tranquillité.

- La pluie me déprime, Black.

- Sirius je t'ai dit. Sinon j'emplois le super surnom que tu nous as dit de pas te donner en début d'année…

Je le regardais s'approcher de moi avec son sourire charmeur, jolie certes mais sans effets sur moi. Je ne suis pas une poule.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Comme si tu t'en souvenais pas, Miss à la coupe bizarre…

J'explosai de rire. J'avais complètement oublié ce surnom. Il s'assit à coté de moi. Je levai un sourcil. Qu'est qu'il manigançait ?

- Maki a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur…

- C'est Mina.

- Aucune importance. (bim prends ça Klarks !)

- C'est un peu ta faute, tu crois pas ?

- C'est quand même pas ma faute si les filles se battent pour moi…

Ah ! Mais arrête avec tes clins d'œil ! Et pis arrête de te rapprocher aussi…

- James a raison, Margaux, tu vaux mieux qu'elle. Et pis c'est plus sympa d'être avec toi.

- Parce que je glousse pas ?

- Entre autre… Oh moins je sais quand je fais une vrai blague avec toi.

J'étouffais un rire.

…

Il avait une sonorité bizarre ce rire…

Sirius fit une drôle de tête.

- Ne me dis pas que j'ai gloussé …

- Je peux ne pas te le dire.

- Mais j'ai gloussé.

MAAAAAAW ! Quelle horreur ! Non, je veux pas … eh ! C'est quoi cette main qui s'approche de ma cuisse ?! et ce petit regard en coin ?

- Sirius…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce que tu pense que tu fais là exactement ?

- Margaux, t'es une fille bien plus agréable que toutes ces autres poulettes…

Ah non ! Ne pose pas ta main !

Au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent ma cuisse, je fus parcourue d'un spasme si violent que je tombai du canapé sur lequel j'étais assise. Le regard de Sirius semblait ébahi, et je devinai que lui aussi avait ressentit ce drôle de phénomène… sauf que lui ne semblait pas aussi dégouté que moi et tourna vers moi un regard trop prédateur à mon goût. Il se leva, si rapidement qu'il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva pas terre à coté de moi. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur moi, sauf que cette fois il était totalement désorienté.

- Si…Sirius ?

Il porta une main sur son front en s'assaillant.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais pas…

Je me rassis à mon tour, toujours par terre en face de lui.

- C'est comme à l'infirmerie…non ?

Il eu une expression perplexe. N'avait-il rien ressentit ce jour là ?

- Ouais… quand on s'est rencontré, c'est ça ?

J'hochai la tête.

- T'es sur d'être une fille, hein ?

Je le regardai avec les yeux écarquillés. Comment pouvait-il en douter ? C'est assez insultant…

- Quoi ?! tu peux répéter ?

- Excuse, c'est débile comme question…

C'est quoi ce petit sourire en coin et ce regard pour mon décolté ?

- Hum, hum…

- Pardon, (mouais, il n'avait pas l'air très désolé…) c'est juste qu'aucune fille ne m'avait fait cet effet avant.

- Pour cette fois je suis d'accord, jamais ressentit un truc pareil. Un tel rejet… c'est reversant !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça, rejet ? ce n'était pas vraiment du rejet pour moi.

Mon cœur fit un bond d'enfer dans ma poitrine.

- Je t'en pris, ne me dis pas que c'était de l'attirance ou un truc comme ça…

Il détourna le regard, gêné.

- Non, tu plaisantes j'espère !

- Ça va ! C'est pas si horrible qu'un mec comme moi soit attiré par une fille comme toi. Un tas de …

- Filles adoreraient ça ? je ne suis pas un tas de filles, Sirius…

Il semblait vexé. C'est vrai que c'est un mec très canon et attirant, mais… non. Il y a un truc chez lui qui me bloque.

- En tout cas ce n'était pas de l'attirance, bougonna-t-il, plus comme un truc…

- Intérieur ? Instinctif ?

- Ouais ! c'est un peu ça …

Je me rassis sur le canapé et me mis à réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Le seul autre exemple qui me venait en tête était Mc Gonagal. Sauf qu'elle m'inspirait plus de la gentillesse qu'autre chose…

- Dis Margaux…

Je me tournai vers Sirius toujours assit par terre, adosser au canapé. Je l'encourageai à continuai. Il semblait gêné et … timide ?

- Tu me trouves vraiment repoussant à ce point la ?

Aah, d'accord, je l'avais touché dans sa petite sensibilité. Je me laissais tomber à coté de lui.

- J'ai pas dit que je te trouvais repoussant.

- Tu l'as clairement fait comprendre…

- Pardon, dans ce cas. Mais non, t'es un gars très attirant. Et …

- Oui ?

- Avec un sacré sex-appeal.

Bon, voila qui devrait le rassuré… vue la tête de béat qu'il tire, il doit être content maintenant.

- Merci, Margaux, t'es pas mal non plus. En tant que fille.

Et sur ce il m'assena une sympathique (mais violente) tape dans le dos en riant.

- Merci, et je suppose que la tape dans le dos signifie que je viens de passer de la case Possible Copine à Pote ?

Et voila, il éclate encore de cet insupportable rire…

- Navré mais oui, dit-il en riant toujours comme un idiot avant d'ajouter sur un ton ironique, j'espère que je ne brise pas ton pauvre cœur ?

Bon d'accord, c'était drôle. Et je me joignis à son rire. En fait ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça, puisque d'une je n'étais pas attirée pas Sirius, et que de deux, Septembre avait une priorité sur lui.

- Ah zut !

- Quoi ? quoi ?! m'écriai-je en me levant brusquement.

- Non, mais j'ai oublié que je devais rejoindre les autres…

- Ah ouais, zut, en effet…

- Ouais, surtout que j'ai dix minutes de retard là…

- Bah vas-y !

- Oui ! »

Et il part, comme ça. Mais quel énergumène celui là…

PDV Septembre

Bon, j'avais un petit mois avant l'anniversaire de Severus, mais j'étais tellement anxieuse, quel cadeau pourrais- je lui offrir ?!


	17. Chapitre 16 a vos marques, prêtonpart

_Hellow ^^_

_Pour une fois je dois vous avouer que je suis fière de mon p'tit titre ;D_

_bon j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire sur ce chapitre alors si vous avez un peu la foi, je vous propose un sondage !_

_Puisque beaucoups d'entre vous avaient des idées pour l'animagus de Margaux, donnez nous vos avis sur celui de Septembre ^^_

_Si vous trouvez cette idée nule parce que vous ne voulez pas du tout imaginer ou avoir de indices ... bah... dites le nous xD_

_Merci à tous nos rewieur que j'ai oublier de remercier ^^'_

_hatsuiyo-chan merci :D libre à toi de me trouver un surnom ! J'adooore ça parce que mon vrai prénom est nul pour ça -'_

_DonaBella merci pour les persos, elles sont contentes qu'on les apprecie ;)_

_Lyne Stevens Pour Lily et Jamesinounette meme nous on est pas encore sur xD Sinon, la fic durera surement jusqu'à la fin de la 6eme année, du moins dans sous ce nom là. Apres (mais ce sera dans longtemps) on en creera peut-etre un autre qui sera sur leur vie apres Pourdlard genre quand elles ont vingt ans, peut-etre meme apres la guerre ! Mais pour l'instant on vois pas si loin._

_Merci aussi à tous les followers anonymes ^^ (n'hesiter pas à laisser un com pour vous faire connaitre, votre clavier ne mord pas ;) )_

_Mais sachez tous que cette fic durera au moins jusqu'à la fin de la 6eme année parce qu'on sait deja tout le deroulement :D_

_L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_ Chapitre 16 : à vos marques, prêt-on-part._

PDV Margaux

Samedi matin

« Salut les Maraudeurs ! Vous allez bien ce matin ?

- Waw ! t'as l'air de bonne humeur Margaux.

- Merci Peter, lui répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres en m'assaillant à coté de Remus.

Je me servais deux croissants aux poires, une salade de fruit et un yaourt, quand Sirius dit :

- C'est étonnant d'ailleurs. Il est moins de 10h du mat'. Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Bah, c'est la première sortie à Pré-on-part…

- Pré-au-lard, rectifia-t-il.

- Bref, il n'empêche que c'est la première fois que je vais dans un village seulement peuplé de sorciers… et puis, il parait qu'il y a plein de trucs géniaux à visiter là-bah…

- Ah oui ! s'exclama James, j'avais oublié que t'y étais jamais allée… on devrait t'accompagner.

- Pourquoi ?

C'était quoi encore cette idée ? James poursuivit dans son élan :

- On sait jamais, tu pourrais te perdre ou faire de mauvaises rencontres…

- Merci James, mais je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre moi-même. (oh pire je me transforme) T'as bien vu ça en sport.

- Ouais, dit Peter, qu'est ce qui te prend d'un c…

Il fit une drôle de tête, du genre Sirius-m'a-donné-un-bête-de-coup-de-pied-pour-que-je-me-taise. J'étouffai un rire. Je vis que je n'étais pas la seule, Remus aussi paraissait amusé. Puis j'ajoutai :

- James tu sais que je vais y allée avec ma sœur.

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il.

Remus étouffa un autre rire et je compris.

- Ah d'accord, tu pensais que j'y allais avec Lily.

- Mais non, pas du tout !

Oh, trop mignon… C'était embêtant, ce gars a vraiment l'air amoureux de Lily. Je l'avais déjà remarqué le jour où ils m'avaient emmenée aux cuisines. Ce qui était embêtant, c'est que Lily, la seule chose qu'elle ressentait pour lui, c'était de l'agacement.

- Bah ! t'inquiète pas James, je la croiserais bien à un moment ou à un autre.

Et voila maintenant il sourit comme un idiot… Il va vraiment falloir que j'en touche un mot à Lily.

- Bon les gars, finalement je vous propose qu'on leur fasse visiter pré-au-lard.

Je me tournai vers eux, perplexe.

- Vous… vous contiez ne pas y aller ?

- Bah tu sais, on y a été souvent, répondit Sirius d'une voix nonchalante, et on n'a pas vraiment envie d'y aller aujourd'hui…

- Comment ça, pas aujourd'hui ? demandais-je étonné, la prochaine sortie sera dans plus d'un mois. C'est maintenant ou…

- Mais oui, Patmol ! s'exclama James, on ne sait pas vraiment quand on pourra y retourner.

- Ah ouais, t'as raison. Bon, chère demoiselle, je t'annonce que tu as officiellement des guides désignés pour te faire découvrir cette merveilleuse ville qu'est Pré-au-lard.

Je souris. C'était drôle, comme s'ils ne savaient pas que j'avais grillé un truc louche chez eux. J'étais sur qu'ils s'y rendaient quand ils voulaient, où quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je me remis à manger.

Remus me fixait depuis plusieurs minutes et je trouvais ça un peu dérangeant qu'on me fixe quand je mange :

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Remus ?

- Hein ? non, c'est juste que, pour toi, tu ne mange pas beaucoup ce matin.

Pour moi… Génial, j'ai une belle étiquette bien visible sur la tronche et dessus y a écrit MORFALE… bref.

- C'est parce que je compte passer chez HoneyDukes. Peu importe ce que les guides diront c'est là qu'on passe en premier.

- Tu compte manger dès ton arrivé là-bas ? demanda Sirius moitié étonné moitié amusé.

- Oh pas trop non plus, puisque je veux aussi passer au Trois Balais. On peut manger là-bas ?

- Evidement, répondit Peter avec enthousiasme.

- Tant mieux.

- Ta sœur sera là tout le temps ? demanda Sirius.

Je le regardai. Il n'avait pas l'air de demander ça méchamment.

- Je sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Ouais, dit Remus, vous étiez pas… genre amis depuis pas longtemps ?

- C'est pas ça. Il ya deux raisons : d'une, je préférerais qu'on me voie pas trop en compagnie d'une serpentard. Mais c'est très secondaire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant mon regard, et de deux, comme elle sort avec Thomas je me demandais s'ils ne voulaient pas passer du temps ensemble.

- Non ! m'écriai-je.

Ils me regardaient tous un peu bizarrement.

- Enfin peut-être que si, mais je m'en fiche.

- Cool d'être ta sœur, ironisa James.

- Ha ha… c'est juste que Septembre et moi, on fait toujours tout ensemble et on avait dit qu'on irait ensemble…

- Mais c'est son premier copain ? demanda Sirius vraiment très surpris.

Je fus prise d'un fou rire complètement incontrôlable. Ma sœur, quelle idée absurde … les garçons me regardant d'un air inquiet je tentai de me calmer et expliquai :

- Non, bien sur que non. C'est loin d'être son premier copain.

- Ah bon ? demanda James, pourtant le petit coté …

- Chouki?

- J'aurai dit niais, ajouta Sirius.

- Ouais pareil, continua James, donc ce coté fait très premier amour et tout…

- Je crois que c'est ce moment qu'elle préfère dans une relation, quand tout est très câlin, bisous, coucou et tout… Mais je peux te garantir que Thomas n'est pas le premier, du moins pas à Poudlard.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah comme toi tu changes de copines toutes les semaines, elle aime bien changer souvent de copain… quoiqu'elle soit bien plus investie que toi et tes conquêtes.

Curieusement, il détourna la tête. Puis ajouta d'une voix entendue :

- Mais c'est pas forcement le plus intéressant dans une relation… ce qui est sympa c'est quand la fille à assez…confiance en toi, hein ?

Il accompagna ces paroles d'un petit clin d'œil complice.

- Mais pourquoi tu me parles à moi, James est à coté. Moi, je suis une représentante de la gente féminine je te rappelle.

Visiblement cette réalité venait de se réimposer dans son esprit… Génial !

- Hourra, m'exaspérai-je, je suis un pote morphal… You hou …

Les Maraudeurs (au complet !) se mirent tous à rigoler. Maieuh ! C'est pas juste… Cependant, James, qui était en face de moi sembla remarquer que je ne riais pas :

- Oh, on t'a pas vexé, si ?

Je le fusillai du regard.

Sirius cessa de rire également. Lui, je l'avais déjà vexé sur ce terrain la. Il me dit donc :

- T'inquiète, on a encore jamais vu de pote avec autant de monde au balcon (petit clin d'œil appréciateur).

Ah de mieux en mieux ! Voila qui me remonte le moral… moi je l'ai réconforté mieux que ça. Et en plus maintenant il y a quatre paires d'yeux tournés vers mon « balcon ».

- Mais arrêtez ! Bande de pervers !

- Mecs, ça convient aussi, ajouta James.

Ils m'énervent, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre … eh ! C'est quoi ce poing qui est venue taper mon épaule ?! Je tourne la tête et me retrouve face à une épaule… Remus, donc. Ah non ! Toi aussi t'es un traitre.

- T'inquiète Margaux, c'est une manière de mecs de te dire que t'es bien une fille à nos yeux…

- Et toi Lunard, lui dit Sirius en se marrant toujours, tu lui dis ça d'une manière de mec ou de fille ?

Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

- A la manière d'un décodeur, Patmol. Comme tu l'as dis c'est une fille.

- Ah ouais, il te manque l'antenne, Margaux…

Et il repartit dans un rire tonitruant. Youhou… vive les sous-entendus pervers… je sentais que la journée allait être chargé en émoti… non, en fait elle allait être chargé en testostérone.

PDV Septembre

Trop cool ! Aujourd'hui sortie pré-au-lard ! Comme ça, je pourrais trouver un cadeau pour Sev'. J'allais retourner chaque coin de ce village pour lui trouver le cadeau parfait . Bon petit problème, lorsque ma sœur pointa le bout de son nez, elle était accompagnée des maraulosers :

- Eh ! Toi ! Là ! m'écriais-je à l' intention de ma sœur.

- Ouiiii … tenta-t-elle

- Nan, nan, nan, Ne me dit pas qu'ils vont se ramener, ces paumés !

- Comment ça ?! Paumés ?! s'écria Sirius.

- Sauf toi, bien sûr ! mon Blacki !

- Son QUOI ?! s'écria avec vigueur Potter.

- Nan, rien … affirma Sirius.

- Tu ne savais pas ? je donne surnom a tout ceux que j'apprécie : Blacki, Siriusounette, Sissi, le marauloser. Quoi que le dernier pourrais aussi te concerner … ajoutais-je songeuse.

James me fixa très bizarrement, et Sirius juste un peu méchamment…

- Bon peu importe, toi ! m'écriai-je en pointant ma sœur du doigt, tu va creuuuuuver !

- Moi ? risqua ma sœur.

- Oui, tout ça est à cause de toi !

- De moi ?! Et de quoi tu parle ? Tout ça quoi ?!

- J'ai refusé un rendez vous avec tommy chériiiiiii… me lamentai-je.

- Pourquoi, t'as fais ça ?! s'exclama chaton.

- Parce que je tiens mes engagements ! Moi !

- Quoi, tu parle d'eux ?! Nan mais ils m'ont suivies, c'est tout….

- Comment ça ?! On te suit ?! s'exclama Sirius.

Ma sœur le gratifia d'un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Discret … lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bon on y va ! »

PDV Margaux

Pff… j'y suis pour rien, moi, si elle pensait qu'on irait juste elle et moi. On a dit qu'on irait ensemble, pas rien que toutes les deux… peut-être que si en faite…

Quoi qu'il en soit, être ici avec les Maraudeurs était vraiment sympa. Déjà parce qu'on se perdait pas et qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se demander quelle boutique vend quoi, qu'est ce qui est bien ou pas, etc. et de plus, ces gars sont vachement apprécié ici aussi et qu'on a eu quelques … réductions, si on peut dire ainsi. Nous avions passés près d'une heure rien que chez Honeydukes. Il faut avouer que, moi, j'ignorais quand je reviendrais la prochaine fois. J'avais donc acheté un peu de t… bon d'accord, beaucoup de tout. Nous étions également passés chez Zonko, où finalement les garçons avaient acheté autant de truc que j'avais acheté dans la boutique précédente. A peine étais-je entré dans cette boutique que j'avais su que Lily aurai détesté cet endroit. D'une elle m'en avait déjà parlé. Et en plus en voyant ce qu'ils vendaient, j'étais sur que pas mal des mauvaises plaisanteries, contre lesquelles elle luttait à Poudlard, prenaient leurs racines ici.

Nous nous dirigions vers un magasin spécialisé en vente de plume.

« Septembre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas, on a déjà des plumes très jolies…

- Cherche pas, me répondit-elle, je cherche un truc.

Un truc ? Voila, c'est tout elle ça. Elle cherche quelque chose mais ne sait pas ce qu'elle cherche… à peine arrivé devant le magasin qu'elle s'y précipita comme une furie. Je me contentai de regarder la vitrine.

- T'y vas pas ? me demanda Peter.

- Ouais, ajouta James, tu voulais pas profiter un max de ton temps ici ?

- Si, mais j'ai rien besoin de ce magasin. J'ai une plume bordeaux et doré qui me convient à la perfection. Et puis j'ai déjà celle en sucre, c'est pas mal.

- Je dois avouer qu'elles sont délicieuses, me dit Remus.

- J'espère, sinon je te les donne.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je remarquai quelqu'un derrière lui qui se dirigeait vers ici.

- Mademoiselle Coton, s'exclama le nouvel arrivant, je suis ravi de vous trouver ici.

- Bonjour professeur Slughorn, vous me cherchiez ?

J'aimais bien Slughorn finalement, il était sympathique. Bon c'est aussi parce qu'il nous aimait bien, Temby et moi.

- Oui, oui, vous et votre sœur.

Comme par hasard…

- Vous vous souvenez que je vous avez parlé de petites réunions que j'organisais ?

- Oui, bien évidement.

Forcement, il nous avait parlé d'y manger...

- Et bien j'ai prévu d'en organisé une vendredi prochain, dans la soirée. Vous et Septembre seriez d'accord pour venir ?

- Et bien je n'y vois aucun inconvénient pour moi, mais je ne peux pas dire pour ma sœur…

- Oh oui très bien, d'ailleurs je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas là. Vous êtes pourtant toujours ensemble toutes les deux.

- Il faut bien qu'on se sépare de temps en temps, sinon on se supporterait plus.

- Dans ce cas je vous verrais vendredi soir, conclut-il en partant, prenez soin de vous.

- Oui, oui, au revoir.

Quelques secondes après qu'il est disparut, une voix juste à coté de mon oreille s'écria :

- Non mais vas-y ! Fais comme si on était pas là surtout !

Forcement je sursautai comme une andouille, mais réussi à étouffer mon cri de surprise. Je criai :

- James ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque.

- En plus tu détesterais ces soirées, lui dit Remus.

- T'y as déjà été ? demandai-je.

- Non, mais Lily m'en a déjà parlé.

- Je m'en fiche que j'aimerais pas ça, c'est le principe quoi !

Je me mis à rire en comprenant ce qui le mettait dans cet état :

- Pauvre James … Tu ne supportes pas qu'on ne te voit pas, hein ?

Comme seule réponse j'obtins un mélodieux bougonnement… puis ma sœur sortit de la boutique, toujours aussi dépitée qu'en y entrant.

- T'as pas trouvé ton truc…

- Nooon… gémit-elle, ça m'énerve…

- Oh fait Slughorn vient de passé, il veut nous voir vendredi soir.

- Mouais… génial…

Je me tournai vers les Maraudeurs et leur dis :

- Bon, les gars, c'est quoi le prochain arrêt ?

Soudain sans que je ne comprenne trop le regard de ma jumelle s'illumina et elle se tourna vers les garçons les yeux pétillants comme la carapace d'un crabe de feu.

PDV Septembre

La voilà la solution ! Il suffisait d'y penser avant. Les maraulosers étaient des garçons !

- Eh ! mais vous êtes des mecs ! m'exclamais-je.

- Bravo quel esprit de déduction ! ironisa James, Margaux, je comprends pourquoi on t'a vexé ce matin…

- Nan mais c'est que vous pouvez m'aider à trouver un cadeau pour un autre mec… Nan mais ne détourné pas les yeux…

Potter détourna les yeux, imité par Peter. Remus se tourna vers ma sœur, genre il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Je me tournai les yeux éclatants vers Sirius.

- Nan, c'est mort, me dit-il.

- Allééééé, s'te plait ! Je te demande juste de m'aider, pas de l'acheter !

- Bon ok, ok, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça…

- Merci ! Bon viens, on va commencer par la librairie et …

- Nan, il faut d'abord que tu penses à ce qu'il aime bien, Thomas il aime le quidditch, nan ?

Il me parlait tout en avançant.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas pour Thomas, c'est pour Sev' …

- Ah ! Bah, non, il peut mourir avant que je lui trouve un cadeau ce gros naze !

- Quoi ?! Mais nan ! Tu viens maintenant !

- Nan je m'casse !

Le voyant partir je commençais à hurler.

- SIIIIRIUUUUUUUUUS ! RAMENE IMMEDIATEMENT TON DERGE OU …

- Ou quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Tant pis il l'avait cherché… j'utilisais ma force instinctive pour me jeter à ses pieds et lui en accrocher un.

- Mais lâche-moi !

Il commençait à marcher, je lui attraper la deuxième jambe, il s'écroula parterre et je montai alors sur son ventre.

- Tu avais juré !

- N'importe quoi !

- Bon ok, c'est pas vrai. Mais s'il te plait, sinon je suis vraiment dans la merde…

- Je t'ai dit pas pour lui …

- Et pour son jumeau bienveillant ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi…

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue, je me penchai sur lui, mon nez touchez juste le sien :

- Dit oui !

- Nan !

- Dit oui !

- Planque toi, y a des filles qui arrivent !

Il me souleva et me tira dans une petite rue.

- Bah ça fait toujours plaisir …

- De quoi ?

- Tu as honte de trainer avec moi !

- Mais nan … c'est juste que …

Il se colla à moi, posa son visage contre ma joue. Ça aurai pu paraitre sympa ou érotique, si ça n'avais pas été pour me cacher.

- Alors, là, je me sens un peu trop caché, lui chuchotais-je.

- Qu'est ce t'as Servilus ! s'écria Sirius.

- Aïe, mon oreille… Quoi ? Sev' est là ?

- Oui mais tais toi ! me chuchota t'il, Ouais casse-toi ! Espèce de serpent !

Une fois Severus passé je jetais un regard lourd de reproche.

- Nan, mais sinon il aurait trouvé ça bizarre que je l'insulte pas …

- Ouais c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à dire pour te défendre… Laisse tomber, son cadeau, je le trouverai toute seule !

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

- Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?! Nan mais je rêve ! Tu viens d'insulter un de mes meilleurs amis et tu me demande pourquoi ?!

Je partais en jurant, comment pouvait il encore penser venir avec moi, il aurait pu juste le laissait passer, mais nan monsieur doit faire son malin, il doit l'insulter … bah bien sûr…

Soudain des bras m'attrapèrent par la taille :

- Je suis désolé, je peux toujours faire du shopping avec toi ?

- Mmh, et si j'avais plus envie ?

- S'il te plait ?

- D'accord mais tu me promets de pas l'insulter quand je suis à côté de toi ?

- …

- Attends, juste quand je suis avec toi quoi ! Jure !

- Je vais essayer…

- Nan ! jure !

- Ok, ok !

- Aah, dans ce cas on peut continuer à faire les boutiques !


	18. Chapitre 17 quand emplette rime avec pb

_Hellow ^^ _

_Voilà un chapitre dont vous ne pouvez pas attendre de connaitre la fin ;) _

_Merci à nos deux nouveaux abonnés **Lenaa-chan** et **Louptimement** !_

_et **hastuiyo-chan** pour son com troooop adorable auquel je répond_

_déjà merci ^^ De deux les vaches sont des animaux tres affectueux ;) et oki pour l'animagus de Temby je retiens et après tout elles sont jumelles alors qui sait si elles non pas le meme animagus ;)_

_L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 17 : et si emplette rime avec problème_

PDV Margaux

J'avais encore du mal à en croire mes yeux. Ma sœur avait réussi à entrainer Sirius chercher un cadeau pour Severus. Ma sœur, une serpentard, avait réussi à attendrir Sirius, un tombeur Griffondor, et l'emmener faire du shopping pour trouver un cadeau pour un autre garçon, un Serpentard que Sirius détestait. Je recommence ? Non ? Vous avez compris ? Tant mieux, parce que c'est compliqué les phrases trop longues… visiblement je n'étais pas la seule sur le cul en les voyant partir comme ça. James et Remus étaient ébahis de stupeur. Le premier bégaya :

« J'y crois pas… C'est vraiment notre Sirius qui part faire du shopping ?

Après quelques secondes Remus ajouta :

- Déjà que même pour une petite amie, il voudrait pas…

- Ma sœur me fait peur parfois, je vous assure.

Ils se mirent à rire, sauf Peter. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je lui file les chocottes. La réalité me revint lorsque je vis James qui me fixait, où plutôt qui fixait mon corps…

- James, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Pourquoi tu porte des fringues moldues ?

Je me regardai dans la vitrine la plus proche. Je portais un jean, rentré dans des bottes crème en cuir (talons évidement puisque je passais la journée avec des géants) et comme haut un sous pull à col roulé violet avec un boléro en laine assortit aux bottes.

- Je sais pas trop, c'est ce qui m'est tombé sous la main ce matin…

En fait j'avais mis un temps fou à choisir ce que je porterais aujourd'hui, puisque c'était la première fois que je pouvais vraiment mettre autre chose que l'uniforme.

- T'aimes pas ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Parce que je suis une fille et que vous êtes des mecs, j'ai besoin d'un avis … franc.

- Moi j'aime bien, m'assura Remus, et puis ça change de d'habitude où les filles ont toujours du noir sur elles.

- Je confirme, ajouta James, j'aimerai voir Lily habillé comme ça … elle doit être…

- Non, l'interrompis-je, ça n'irai pas du tout à Lily ça.

James parut insulté.

- Je veux dire que le violet n'irait pas du tout avec ses cheveux.

Il parut à nouveau subjugué.

- Oh oui, ses merveilleux cheveux…

Je levai les yeux au ciel et remarquai que Remus avait fait de même. Je me rendis compte qu'il devait supporter ça depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

- James, si on avançait maintenant ? Peut être qu'on la croisera plus loin…

Oh moins, ça, ça la réveillé. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il me demanda :

- Dis tu as du courrier à faire partir ?

- Euh, oui pourquoi ?

- Bah comme ça on passe à la poste et c'est fait.

- La poste ?

- Ouais, c'est un drôle d'endroit, y a des centaines de hiboux et…

- Non, alors tant pis !

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je … je ne supporte pas les hiboux… ils me filent la trouille, c'est pas grave, Temby ira pour moi, t'inquiètes.

Il parut franchement sceptique. Il faut avouer que mon petit jeu avait été vraiment nul. Peur des hiboux… mais vraiment ! Quel sorcière pourrait bien avoir peur des hiboux ? Ils me filent surtout la dalle et une irrésistible envie de me jeter dessus… Remus reprit :

- Dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à aller manger ?

- Chouette idée, dit Peter, j'approuve.

- Oh oui ! Moi aussi !

Il va falloir que j'arrête d'être aussi enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture, un peu plus et je me déplace en sautillant et en tapant dans les mains… bon je suis effectivement en train de suivre les garçons en sautillant… bah ! tant pis…

Lorsqu'on entra dans le bar, je tombai direct sous le charme. Tout était très simple, et comme affectueux. Tous ces gens rendaient l'atmosphère chaude et familiale. L'odeur qui se dégageait du bois était douce et celle qui venait de la cuisine, délicieuse… J'aimais cette endroit parce qu'il rappelait le foyer que ma jumelle et moi n'avions jamais eu, un endroit où il fait bon vivre et où l'on souhaite retourner. Une voix me tira de mes pensées :

- Margaux, tu as un air d'extase béate sur la figure, je t'assure que c'est pas rassurant.

- James, là, tu viens de casser mon extase béate. J'appréciai l'endroit à sa juste valeur.

- Allez, viens plutôt apprécier les chaises et les plats.

- Je te suis, confirmai-je avec vigueur.

Bon finalement, les sièges n'étaient si confortables, mais les bières au beurre étaient vraiment délicieuses.

- Bon je reconnais que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici avec vous.

- Ouai… c'est vrai que même sans Lily, c'est pas mal.

Si James lui-même le reconnaissait…

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire cet après-midi ? leur demandai-je.

- Je croyais que c'était ta journée ? répliqua James

- Vous m'avez suivi toute la mâtiné, si vous voulez faire quelque chose maintenant…

- J'sais pas trop, on verra après…

Ah bah ça c'est bien un mec. Remus ajouta :

- Toi qui voulais tout voir, tu veux pas aller chez Gaichiffon ?

- Remus ! s'exclama James, qu'est ce que tu fais ? On ne propose jamais à une fille d'aller dans un magasin de vêtements…

- Je vois qu'on a toujours une réputation géniale…

- Oh moins on te considère comme une fille, t'as de la chance.

Pas faux, je lui offris un rayonnant sourire ironique.

- Nan mais en fait j'ai pas envie.

- Ah bah y faut savoir Mademoiselle, ajouta James avec un air entendu et un sympathique coup de coude, fille… pas fille ?

- Amie, ça t'irai, andouille ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir, mais alors très mine, avec la p'tite moue, les yeux plissés et le doigt sur le menton :

- Seulement si t'enlève l'andouille.

- Tu préfère crétin ?

Il me jeta un joli regard noir.

- J'ai dit amie je te rappelle, pas petite amie… donc rien ne m'oblige à être gentille.

- Peste te va bien aussi…

Je lui tirai puérilement la langue. J'ajoutai pour Remus, en prenant soins de tourner le dos à l'ébouriffé de service :

- Tu pourrais me commandais un truc à manger ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas quelque part ?

- Je vais aux toilettes si ça t'intéresse. Vous pourriez garder un œil sur mon sac de course ?

Il hocha la tête alors que je me levai et me dirigeai vers le fond de l'établissement.

En fait j'avais surtout envie d'une petite pause sans garçons. Je me postai devant l'imposant miroir qui, par chance, s'avéra être un miroir parfaitement normal (et pas un de ceux qui commentent vos faits et gestes). Ça me faisait tout bizarre de passer du temps juste avec eux, du moins autant de temps…

- Pff…, soupirai-je, Margaux il va falloir que tu te trouves une nouvelle coiffeuse et vite.

Non, cette remarque n'a aucun rapport avec celles que j'avais en tête avant ça. Mais avant ma sœur me coiffait tous les matins. Et là ce n'était plus le cas et ça se voyait. Ils étaient plats comme un morenpli … je sortis un élastique de ma poche (oui, j'ai des élastiques comme ça dans ma poche) et me fis une couette haute. Mouais… le rendu était bizarre, aucuns cheveux n'avaient la même longueur.

Je retournais à ma table quand je m'arrêtai net. Si j'avais pu dire _ma_ table en la quittant, elle était maintenant recouverte part plein de gens. Pleins de gens qui s'avérèrent être plein de filles. Ah oui, j'avais oublié que j'étais avec les maraudeurs… je tentai de regagné ma place. Peine perdue, elle avait été squattée par une brune particulièrement vulgaire, cinquième année de serdaigle si je ne me trompais pas, qui exhibée son décolté provoquant sous les yeux de Remus. Non mais je rêve ! Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, cette pu… miss ne remplis même pas son soutien-gorge, j'ai rien contre les petits seins mais le rendu et affreux quand on ne porte pas un soutif adapté. Surtout qu'elle porte son uniforme, cette cruche.

Eh ! Mais pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? Et puis c'est quoi ce regard pour ce misérable décolté ? Même James s'y mettait ! Bon, il fallait que je sorte, de toutes façons, je pouvais toujours me plaindre, cette place était prise et mademoiselle-au-regard-de-grosse-chaudasse ne semblait pas avide de la rendre. Je frayai donc un chemin pour sortir quand je croisai Lily qui allait entrer dans le bar.

PDV Septembre

Nous commençâmes par Scribenpenne, la boutique qui vendait toutes sortes de plumes ou parchemins, mais Sirius me dissuada vite d'y acheter quelque chose.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la librairie. Vue que Sev' avait tout les livres imaginables sur la défense contre les forces du mal ( qui soit connue du moins …) je voulu lui acheter un livre sur des trucs avec un niveau supérieur à celui des ASPIC . Je commençais à scruter les rayons et Sirius commença son sarcasme.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'on trouve un bouquin sur la magie noir…

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Ici, en tout cas …

- AAAAh !

- Quoi ?! Sirius surgit alors derrière moi, Qu'est ce qu' il y a ?!

- Je sais ! m'exclamai-je.

- Tu t'es enfin résolu à croire que rien ne peut lui faire plus plaisir que de lui laisser pratiquer la magie noir ?!

- Ahah… très drôle. Mais non, je vais lui prendre un bouquin sur l'occlumancie !

- Pourquoi ?! s'étonna Sirius.

- Parce que il y a quelques mois il m'a dit qu'il commencerai l'étude de l'occlumencie !

- C'est trop cool … ironisa Sissi

- S'il vous plaît, madame !

Une dame menue s'approcha.

- Oui ? je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

- Et bien , oui. Je cherche un livre sur l'occlumancie et je …

- Mais voyons ses livres sont d'un niveau beaucoup trop élevés pour vous, une élève de Poudlard n'arrivera jamais à les comprendre !

- Pardon ?! Comment cela une élève de Poudlard ! J'ai 23 ans !

- Oh ! excusez-moi mademoiselle …je ne voulais pas vous vexer, vous faite si jeune !

- Merci, merci … Bon venons en au faite pourrais-je avoir un de ses livres, niveau deux si possible.

- Oui, oui tout de suite.

Black était plié en deux derrière moi.

- Alors comme ça tu m'as trompé ! rigola t-il, Je ne savais pas que tu avais 23 ans, j'ai honte de moi ! Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point …

Il faisait semblant de pleurnicher tout en étant secoué d'un rire canin.

- Chuuut, elle revient tu vas tout faire capoter !

- Donc tenais, mademoiselle. Voulez vous autre chose ?

- Euuuh … oui ! Un livre très compliqué sur la défense contre les force du mal.

- D'accord, est ce que le nouveau volume de Franck Devisch Collins vous conviendra ?

Soudain, désorienté je regardai Sirius d'un air interrogatif, il me fit signe d'accepter. En allant payer les livres, j'étais si contente, le cadeau parfait pour Sev' ! Prise d'une envie soudaine de le remercier je me jetai dans les bras de Sirius … Puis tout s'enchaina si vite, il me sera dans ses bras et je lui souris et nos visage si près que nos nez se touchèrent et on s'embrassa … Un baiser qui devint vite passionné tandis que ses bras se resserrent … Soudain, on se rendit compte de se qui se passait. On se repoussa presque immédiatement.

- Pouah !

- Deg… me plaignis-je

- Ne raconte ça à personne !

- Je n'oserai jamais ! imagine, c'est trop la honte se qu'on vient de faire et en plus j'ai un copain ! Moi !

- Moi aussi j'ai une copine !

- Ah ! et comment elle s'appelle ?

- Euh… Marie, Marine… Marion …

- Ce n'est pas une copine si tu ne te souviens pas de son nom !

- Ouais en tout cas, t'as pas intérêt à le répéter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Avant d'aller manger aux 3 ballais où, on le supposait, se trouvaient les autre, on allait se promener pour savoir à qui je pourrais le dire, on décida que je pouvais le dire à ma sœur et qu'il pouvait le dire à Remus, Potter et Peter. Mais de toute façon je doute qu'il le fasse…

Une fois arrivée aux 3 balais et m'être extasiée à quel point le petit bar pouvait être accueillant, je remarquais avec déception qu'ils étaient déjà partis.

- Tu t'es gourée, ils ne sont plus là …

- Bien sûr que si ! Regarde, ils sont là-bas.

- Où ça ? demandais-je en scrutant la salle des yeux, Tu as vu le tas de filles là-bas… elles doivent parler mecs, j'suis sûre… donc aucune chance que…

- Et bien c'est là-dessous qu'on va ! Je vois la tête de Lunard qui dépasse…

- La vache ! t'as la vue développé ! Bon tu veux une bière au beurre ?

- Ouais . Tu me rejoins à la table.

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête. Je commandai deux bières au beurre et payai la jolie madame. Je me dirigeais vers le tas. Après avoir « joué » (plus donner des gros coups) des coudes, je réussis à m'approcher de la table. Sirius avait trouvé, sans aucun problème je suppose, un place à cotés de Potter. Mais pour moi, qui n'étais en aucun cas un mec, c'étais autre chose … Je décidais de m'asseoir à côté de Remus, mais je m'aperçue rapidement qu'une brunette m'avait piqué ma place (enfin attitré, je ne mis étais pas encore assise) ! Et que Sirius avait remarqué son décoté, bien trop grand à mon goût…

- Range tes dragées bonnet A, ils risquent de prendre froid chérie, lançai-je.

- Pardon ?! Mais de quel droit tu me parles sur ce ton ?!

Je donnais sa bière au beurre à Sirius, ouvrit la mienne avec les dents et lui cracha le bouchon dessus, posa le cadeau de Sev' parterre. Et (enfin) répondit :

- D'une, tu m'as piqué ma place.

De deux, tu ne l'as pas automatiquement cédé quand ton boss est arrivé.

De trois, ton décolté est trop grand pour ce qu'il y a dedans.

Et de quatre, je n'ai dit que la vérité.

- D'une, TU n'es pas mon boss… commença-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! la coupai-je

- … De deux tu as menti…

- Tu en as la preuve ?!

- …puisque je fais du B et non du A ! s'exclama la brunette.

- Aaaah… Je me disais bien que ne pas remplir un bonnet A c'était grave, mais si tu porte un B, c'est seulement parce que tu l'as pris trop grand … Ok. Bon, pousse-toi.

- Nan !

Oooh la la… que ces filles pouvais être têtue… je la poussai avec les hanches et cette guenon tomba parterre. Les maraudeurs me regardaient avec des regards choqués.

- Eh ! Non mais ça va pas ! J'aurais pue me faire mal en tombant !

- Quoi ? tu t'es pas fait mal ! J'ai de toute évidence raté mon coup…

- Euh … les filles, laissez-nous, s'il vous plait on va régler ce différent avec Septembre.

Les filles s'en allèrent mais la brunette ne bougea pas comme si ce qu'avait dit Lupin ne la concerné pas…

- Toi aussi ! T'es sourde t'as pas entendu se que Remus a dit ?! aboya méchamment Sissi.

De toute évidence il était avec moi sur le coup et elle paru très vexée, elle tourna les talons et nous laissa tranquille. Une fois qu'elle était de dos je tapais fièrement dans la main de Sirius.

PDV Margaux

« Margaux ! s'exclama Lily, t'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché …un peu.

- Pardon Lil's (nouveau surnom fraichement trouvé). J'étais avec James, Remus et Peter avant de me faire chasser pour une petite salo…

- Eh, doucement avec ton langage, me sermonna-t-elle, mais attend ! Potter est là dedans ?

- Bah ouais…

- L'enfoiré ! Toujours là où y faut pas !

- Et c'est toi qui me dis de faire gaffe quand je parle ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'on fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner du bar.

- Je t'avais prévenue Margaux, me dit-elle après que je lui ais raconté ce qui venait de ce passer, il ne faut jamais se fier à eux. Tu ne sais jamais ce qu'ils vont faire. Les seuls à qui ils rendent des comptes, c'est eux-mêmes.

- Pourtant…

- Et ça vaut aussi pour Remus, même si t'as pas l'impression comme ça, il ne vaut pas mieux que ses potes.

Je la fixai, épatée par son petit discours :

- Combien de fois t'as répété ça, on dirait que tu connais ton discours par cœur.

- Pas assez de fois, quand on voit qu'il arrive encore que des filles passent des jours à l'infirmerie pour déprime passagère…

- A ce point ?!

- Pire même.

On continuait à marcher plonger dans nos pensées. C'était bizarre de les imaginer purement tombeurs… En fait ça ne me choquait pas tant que ça, à Beaux-Bâtons j'avais pas mal d'amis dans cet état d'esprit, je m'étais même fait avoir aussi. Mais c'était plus dur à imaginer quand on était au fin fond de l'Ecosse.

- Margaux tu veux faire quelque chose ou on rentre ?

- Oh non ! Je veux pas rentrer. Je sais pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire, mais j'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant. Pour une fois qu'on sort…

- On va s'assoir en attendant ?

C'est vrai que juste regarder tous ces gens s'affairer dans le village n'avait pas grand intérêt. Je cherchais un sujet de conversation lorsqu'une nouvelle bouffée de colère me submergea :

- Non, mais sérieux ! Ils se prennent pour qui ?! Croire qu'ils peuvent me balader comme ça et dès que ça leur chante, m'envoyer valser remplacer par cette brunasse exhibitionniste !

Lily me regarda avec étonnement :

- Ah ouais… En fait t'es super remontée.

- Non mais sérieux, l'autre Potter avec ses « non mais en fait c'est sympa de passer la journée avec toi ». Mais dès que je leur fais comprendre que je suis juste une pote pour eux …

- Ouais, t'es super remontée.

- Non mais t'aurai vus la fille… Même pas capable de remplir son bonnet et déjà à montrer à tout le monde qu'elle peut en mettre un…

Elle me fixa avec un air entendu, que je ne compris pas :

- Quoi ?

- C'est sur que si on la compare à toi…

- Quoi moi ?

Cette fois son regard montrait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de mon débit de réflexion :

- T'as vu la poitrine que tu te tape ?!

Ah oui c'est vrai. Je fais un bon bonnet C , mais là n'était pas la question, moi je ne l'exhibais pas et je mettais des soutiens gorges adaptés à mes formes. Et c'est ça que les mecs préfèrent, une fille qui met des trucs qui lui vont bien !

Elle sourit en levant les yeux. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? J'en faisais un peu trop, mais ça m'énervait alors tant pis. Je décidai de manger quelques truc plein de sucre pour me calmer et plongeai la main dans mon sa…

- Aaaaaaaah !

- Quoi ?! s'écria Lily.

- J'ai oublié mon sac !

- Attend ! Concentre-toi, ok ? Où tu l'as laissé la dernière fois…

- Non mais je sais exactement où il est, c'est ça le pire !

- Où ?

- Au trois balais, sous la table… »

Malgré les encouragements de Lily, j'avais catégoriquement refusé de retourner chercher ce sac. D'une j'avais la flemme et de deux… non en fait y a pas de deux, j'avais juste tellement la flemme. Nous avions finalement décidé de rentrer à Poudlard et de manger là-bas en espérant qu'il y est toujours des plats de sortit alors que nous avions à peine quitté le village, une maison plus loin attira mon attention. Une drôle de baraque, très flippant. Toutes les fenêtres étaient barricadées, le jardin abandonné, les murs et le toit semblaient sur le point de se casser la tronche. En fait c'était surtout l'ensemble de tout ça qui affolait mon trouillometre.

« Margaux, m'appela Lily, tu viens ?

A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de moi, je m'approchais de cette étrange maison.

- Lily, c'est quoi ça ? demandai-je à voix basse en montrant la maison du doigt.

Elle suivit la direction que je lui indiquais du regard et je fus sur de la voir tiquer lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi je parlais. Cependant elle me répondit d'une voix tout à fait calme et mesurée :

- C'est la cabane hurlante, visiblement elle est hantée.

- Pourquoi visiblement ?

- On ne l'a jamais prouvé, mais on sait que certaines nuits des hurlements s'en élèvent et on les entend dans tous les environs.

- Des hurlements ?

Elle approuva de la tête. Visiblement elle était dans l'embarras, c'est vrai que l'endroit n'inspirait pas confiance, mais moi je n'étais pas pressée de partir.

- Des hurlements humains ? ou alors animal ? ou…

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi !

Je fis un pas en arrière, elle me ficha (Lily cette fois) un peu les jetons…

- Ok, excuse. C'était de la simple curiosité.

- Ouais, pardon. On y va ?

- Vas-y si tu veux, je te rejoins…

Cette endroit me fascinait, me donnait une envie irrésistible de m'y rendre. Après tout, les chats aiment bien les endroits tranquilles et abandonnés… Je commençai à me diriger vers le portail en fer.

- Margaux ! s'exclama la rouquine derrière moi, par Merlin, tu fais quoi ?!

- Je vais voir cette maison.

- Reviens ici. Maintenant !

Elle était dans un état qui m'étonnait. D'habitude la seule chose qui l'énervait comme ça c'était James. J'aimais beaucoup Lily mais je ne supportais pas qu'on me crie dessus :

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Alors tu me parles autrement !

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller là-bas ! c'est interdit !

- Je croyais que c'était juste hanté.

- De toute façon on ne peut pas entrer.

- De toute façon je vais juste voir. Et si on ne peut pas entrer, où est le mal ?

Elle ne sembla pas apprécier que je me moque d'elle. Elle empoigna mon bras et tenta de me ramener sur la route. La pression qu'elle exerça sur mon bras me troubla. Soudain la chevelure rousse qui se trouvait devant moi devint blonde, les yeux émeraude devinrent pâles et menaçantq et ce ne fut plus Lily devant moi, mais cette femme que je détestais. Devant moi et serrant mon bras se tenait ma mère et j'étais de retour à la maison. Je commençai à me débattre violement, craignant le pire. Lorsque je la vis sortir sa baguette, je me mis à crier. Et tout se brouilla…

* * *

et oui brouillé comme les oeufs !

Bref excusez moi ^^'

en tout cas c'est tout pour today, si vous etes un humain et que vous avez un avis et des doigts laissez un review ;) (non que sinon je ne posterais pas ou quoi que ce soit xD)


	19. Chapitre 18: Souvenirs

_Hellow, désolé un chapitre pas très long qui tourne un peut au mélodrame ^^'_

_Quand j'écrivais ce chapitre, j'écoutais en boucle la chanson de Mulan 2 "comme toutes les autres filles" je supose que (meme si cette chanson est plutot joyasse) ça ma un peu inspiré._

_Merci à hatsuiyo-chan, mimi, Sabrine gara pour leur review :)_

_Et Sabrine tu découvriras la réponse dans ce chapitre :D_

_L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 18 : souvenirs_

PDV Margaux:

_ Pitié, gémis-je, s'il vous plait…_

_Un rire strident s'éleva du gosier de la femme blonde tandis que l'homme à ses côtés me regardait avec un singulier mépris. La femme dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Elle leva sa baguette vers nous et un éclair rouge jaillit. Puis ce fut de nouveau la douleur et je sombrai…_

J'ouvris violement les yeux et fus aveuglée par la lumière. Que c'était-t-il passé ? Mon dernier souvenir était celui de ma mère qui nous torturait. Pourtant j'étais là, vivante et dehors… d'ailleurs j'étais par terre. Et ce n'était pas très confortable. Et où était septembre ?! Une voix s'exclama :

« Margaux ! Margaux tu te réveille enfin !

Je regardai la fille qui était agenouillé à coté de moi. Ce visage m'était familier :

- Lily… mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé..?

Elle paraissait infiniment soulagée. A mesure que je regardais où j'étais (sur le coté de la route dans l'herbe) je me souvenais de ce qui c'étais passé. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. Par Merlin !

- Oh Lil's ! Tu n'as rien ?!

Elle ne comprit pas du tout où je voulais en venir. Je me redressai pour m'assoir et commençai à la regarder avec attention pour voir si elle n'avait rien. Visiblement elle semblait juste un peu choquée, et ses joue était un peu rouge, mais c'était tout. Je soupirai de soulagement.

- Mais Margaux qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu peux m'expliquer, s'il te plait ?!

- Excuse moi, vraiment… c'est juste que …

- Oui, m'encouragea-t-elle.

- Je crois que la colère a fait remonter de très mauvais souvenirs et… Tu te souviens que je t'ai expliqué ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur en début d'année ?

- L'espèce d'excès de colère ?

- Ouai, bah c'est un peu ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai perdu le contrôle, comme plongée dans de mauvais souvenirs. Donc j'avais peur de t'avoir blessée…

Elle se jeta à mon cou et murmura :

- Je suis si désolé de t'avoir mis dans cet état… excuse-moi. J'ai eu tellement peur qui te soit arrivé un truc super grave… »

Je la serrai plus fort et pleurai avec elle.

Plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, je commençai à lui raconter :

« Ma sœur et moi nous n'avons su qu'on était de sang mêlé que très récemment, quand on a emménagé chez notre cousine en fait. Avant ça, on a toujours était élevé comme des sang-pur. Nos parents nous ont toujours répété que nous étions supérieurs aux moldus dans tous les domaines et que nous ne devions jamais les considérer comme égaux à nous. Nous avons reçu l'éducation de ce qu'on appellerait ici des petits serpentard. Mais nos parents n'étaient pas souvent à la maison et Septembre et moi, on a rapidement développé un autre mode de pensée qu'eux.

On devait avoir dix ans quand ils ont commencé à comprendre que leur éducation avait raté. Je crois que ça a été un coup pour leur amour propre de se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient gourés quelque part. Mais le pire pour eux, l'ultime déshonneur était le fait que leurs propres filles pensaient par elles même et de façon opposée à eux. Ce qu'ils avaient tenté de cacher, leur part moldu, ressortaient et ils ne l'on pas bien prit du tout… je ne peux pas dire qu'ils ont été tendre un jour, mais là ils sont devenu franchement détestable. Odieux avec nous sans arrêt, violent lorsqu'on les contredisait. Les gifles et autres violences physiques sont devenues courantes.

Le grand changement, la grande libération est arrivée avec un hibou qu'on n'oubliera jamais. On entrerait à Beaux-bâtons à la prochaine rentrée. On fuirait cette maison infernale. Pour la première fois de nos vies, on serait libre. Libre de faire, de penser ce qu'on voulait. C'était génial. Aussi bien Septembre que moi, on a commencé à prendre de l'indépendance, à penser vraiment ce qu'on voulait.

Au début, ils n'ont pas vraiment vu de changement mais quand on est rentrés à la fin de notre troisième année, ça à été un calvaire. Septembre avait eu pas mal de problème cette année là et ils se disputaient très souvent dès les premier jours. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est qu'un sortilège était devenu très à la mode chez les partisans de l'éducation sang-pur. La première fois qu'on à subit le sortilège Doloris restera dans ma mémoire toute ma vie. C'était tellement horrible. Je me demande si l'attaque d'un detraqueur peut être plus dure que ça… plus on se rebellait et plus on subissait. Avec le temps on a commencé à s'habituer, on a apprit comment appréhender la douleur, mais jamais comment la maitriser. C'est sans doute impossible en fait… chaque vacances devenait un enfer. Chaque signe de rebellions nous coutait de nouvelles cicatrices. On redoutait de rentrer. Plusieurs fois on a demandait à Madame Maxime de nous garder pendant les vacances d'été. Mais sans qu'on lui dise pourquoi, elle ne pouvait pas accepter sans une bonne raison. Et nous avions trop peur pour lui dire pourquoi.

Quand on a été renvoyé, on a su que c'était la fin. On était persuadé qu'on ne reverrait pas le jour. On été complètement terrorisé. On n'avait pas vraiment de famille où se refugier et on avait peur que nos parents s'en prennent à nos amis.

Quelques heures avant qu'on prenne le train pour rentrer, on a reçu une lettre. Une cousine éloignée, Olivia Greensborough (se prononce griinsborow) qui nous proposait de venir la rejoindre à Londres. Elle venait d'avoir 25 ans et elle aussi avait rompu avec la famille pour vivre avec son fiancé né-moldu. Le lendemain, on emménageait chez elle… »


	20. Chapitre 19 Reconfort ou bagarre chez le

_Hellow ^^_

_C'est pas fantastique ça ? Je poste un chapitre en temps et en heure :D_

_Bon Ce chapitre contient plein d'infos différentes qui n'ont pas trop de rapport les unes avec les autres mais ça fait avancer l'histoire c'est le plus important :)_

_Merci à** Lily** et **Chelsea** pour leur review ^^_

_disclaimer :L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

_Et le sondage sur **l'animagus de Temby** est toujours en cours ^^_

_Et vous trouverez de nouvelles** illustrations de la fanfic** sur mon compte deviantart (lien sur ma page)_

* * *

_Chapitre 19: le réconfort ou la bagarre, chez les jumelles c'est tout un art._

PDV Margaux

Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant que le silence ne soit coupé. J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais tout déballé devant Lily comme ça. C'était la première personne à qui on révélait notre histoire. Mais j'en avais eu besoin. J'avais eu besoin de sortir tout ça de moi, toutes ces « ondes négatives ». Même si je me rendais à présent compte que ça faisait pauvre petite fille à plaindre…Un effet que nous ne voulions pas produire. Je me sentis un peu mal lorsque je vis Lily se tourner vers moi, ses yeux d'émeraudes brillants de larmes.

« Oh Margaux… Comme tu dois…

- Stop, la coupai-je, Lily, je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu me plaignes.

- Je ne…

- Si, si. Tu allais me traiter avec compatissance…

Elle baissa ses beaux yeux.

- En fait, je sais pas trop pourquoi je viens de tout étaler comme ça, ça me gène un peu.

- Ça ne devrait pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête, je suis… vraiment … heureuse que tu m'ais dis tout ça. J'en suis très touchée que tu me parles à cœur ouvert.

J'esquissai un sourire, j'avais peut-être eu raison de lui dire…

- Dans ce cas, parle-moi un peu de ta famille à moi, s'il te plait. Comme ça, c'est comme si on avait une conversation.

Et une conversation est une toute petite justification avant que ma sœur ne m'arrache les tripes pour avoir tout balancé comme ça…

- Eh bien…

Elle semblait hésitée, comme si elle ne s'avait pas trop par où commencer.

- Allons, ça ne doit pas être pire que moi. Et je n'ai aucun jugement sur les moldus. Vas-y.

- Hum, tout à l'heure, ok ? Dans la salle commune. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Enfin, si ça lui faisait plaisir. On franchit le grand portail de fer, que personnellement je n'aimais pas (rappelez vous, il m'a valu une belle bosse).

Sur le chemin de la salle rouge et or, Lily inventa toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas s'y rendre. Mais malheureusement pour elle, aucune ne lui permit de faire demi-tour.

« Aller, je t'écoute, lui dis-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé le plus confortable de la salle.

- Très bien, je suis la cadette d'une famille de deux enfants. Mes parents sont des personnes géniales que j'aime énormément et ma sœur s'appelle Pétunia.

Tout ce petit (très petit ) discourt aurai pu paraitre normal pour n'importe qui. Mais je commençais à la connaitre ma Lily et je l'avais vu légèrement tiqué à l'évocation de sa sœur.

- Et c'est quoi son problème, à ta sœur ?

- Quoi ?

- T'as tiqué en parlant d'elle…

Elle détourne la tête, embarrassée… et triste ?

- Tu vois comme certain sorciers méprisent les moldus ?

J'hoche la tête.

- Et bien elle, c'est l'inverse. Depuis qu'elle a découvert que je suis une sorcière, elle me déteste de tout son être. D'après elle je ne suis qu'un horrible monstre

- Oh Lily, m'écriais-je en la prenant dans mes bras, c'est horrible…

- Pas de pitié !

- Désolé !

Elle éclata de rire devant la tête que je faisais. Elle ajouta :

- Bon ça te va, on peut aller manger maintenant ?

- Oh oui !

Mais au fond de moi, j'étais vraiment triste pour elle. J'ignorais totalement ce que je deviendrai sans ma sœur… Mais je suppose qu'elle devait penser pareil pour mes parents. A la différence que nous n'avions jamais été proche de nos parents, elle, elle avait du être très proche de sa sœur.

PDV Septembre :

Dimanche après midi

Le lendemain après midi, je retrouvai Thomas pour un rendez-vous dans le parc. Une fois arrivée dans le hall j'aperçu enfin Tommy et je m'approchai. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais sa mine me parue de plus en plus renfrogné… ça va être super ce rendez-vous !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandais-je

Il sembla soudain prendre conscience de ma présence et s'empressa de dire :

- Oh ! euh… nan, nan, rien ça va.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire et sembla prendre sur lui pour cacher son humeur maussade.

- Comme tu veux, dis-je en un haussement d'épaules.

Tout le reste de l'après midi se déroula très bien, même s'il n'était pas d'humeur joueuse, nous nous assîmes alors contre un chêne près du lac. Puis soudain il me lança :

- Septembre, tu as déjà embrassé d'autres garçons que moi ?

- Hein ? bien sûre que oui !

Il parut choqué, mais ce reprit rapidement.

- Nan, mais depuis qu'on est ensemble ?

Comment savait-il ?!

- Et bien non. Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas comme s'il savait que je mentais, mais il ne pouvait pas nous avoir vus…nan c'était débile il n'y avait qu'une personne de Poudlard…une petite brune… la brunette des 3 balais…

- Même pas Sirius Black ?...

- Non ! Comment peux-tu …?!

- Désolé … c'est juste une amie qui m'a mis en garde, je n'étais pas sûr de la croire mais je voulais m'assurer que c'était faux.

- Une brunette ?

- Oui, Melissa. Comment tu sais ?

- Je l'ai disons un peu…embêter ?

- Ça m'étonne pas de toi ! dit-il en rigolant.

Il parut rassurer et apprécier la tournure des événements. Le reste du rendez-vous se passa à merveille, même si je me sentais un peu mal de lui avoir mentis…mais bon je préférais ça que le quitter ! De toute façon cette cona*** de brune sera très gravement puni.

Juste avant de lui régler son compte j'avais dit à Margaux que je la rejoindrai à la bibliothèque après mon rendez vous. J'entrais alors et m'approcher de sa table quand … Evans apparue à coté de ma jumelle ! Hop et demi-tour…

- Eh ! Temby, viens ici !

Et zut ! Grillé !

PDV Margaux :

J'avais l'horrible impression que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante. Lil's jetait sans cesse de regards furtifs à Temby et celle-ci jetait sans cesse des regards furtifs à Lil's. J'avais l'impression d'avoir mis deux ennemis mortels dans la même pièce. Le stress montait de plus en plus, je ne tenais plus…

« Je reviens, dis-je soudainement en me levant avant de me sauver dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

Une fois à l'abri de leurs regards, je m'adossai à un rayonnage et soupirai. Pff… Pourquoi ne s'entendaient-elles pas ? Hormis la Serpentard et la Griffondor, je veux dire. Elles avaient quand même des intérêts communs comme… comme…

…

Bon en fait je n'en trouvais pas ! Septembre était, aux yeux de Lily, tout ce que celle-ci détestait : Temby paraissait plutôt superficielle, s'entichant rapidement des garçons, vite populaire et avide de se rebeller contre les règles… Et l'inverse marchait aussi ! Aux yeux de ma jumelle, Lily était plutôt coincée, repoussait les garçons qui s'intéressaient à elle et trop respectueuse des règles…

Mais par le slip kangourou de Merlin ! Elles n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'elles paraissaient être !

Désespérée, je finis par retourner à ma table. Je fis la sourde oreille en m'assaillant, mais au bout de quelques secondes je me mis à écouter leur discutions :

- Oh ouais… C'est vrai que ce serai jouissif… murmura ma sœur.

- Et imagine qu'on l'attache et …

- Qu'on mette un mille pattes sous ses fringues pendant des heures sans qu'il puisse bouger ?

- On pense à la même chose Coton. Tu remonte dans mon estime.

- Ce n'est pas très gratifiant si c'est grâce à cette anguille…

- Ouais, amies grâce à Potter, conclut Lily.

Elles partirent toutes deux dans un rire mauvais et silencieux. J'étais bouche bée, je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de ce passer. Je les laissais quelques secondes et les voilà parfaitement amies. Génial, le soleil brille, les hiboux chantent, les veracrasse barbotent…

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

Elles se tournèrent vers moi et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur leur visage…

- On élabore des plans pour torturer Potter, chuchota Lil's.

- Et on est très inspirée, précisa ma sœur.

PDV Septembre :

Je me levais soudain et m'approchais de la fenêtre attiré par un bruit de foule rassemblés par les maraulosers de toute évidence, et de toute évidence pour humilié Sev'… Je collé ma tronche contre la vitre, toute écrasée que j'étais, je glissé le long de celle-ci. Severus était encore tombé dans les perfides petites mains des débiles de Griffondors (Sirius, Potter, Remus, Peter).

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily

- Roooh… Sev' est encore entrain de se faire taper…

- Et bien va l'aider ! me dit elle comme si elle plaçais tout espoir en moi.

- Mais fleeeeme... quoi… et puis il va encore me faire chier parce que je ne l'aurais pas laissé se débrouiller tout seul et tout. Nan ! cette fois il se démerde, il s'est mis tout seul dans la bouse de troll il a cas s'en sortir tout seul, nom de Merlin !

Lily parut un peu désorientée. Mais là une idée lumineuse me passa par la tête, la brunette devait se trouver là-bas ! Je m'élançai pour arriver le plus rapidement possible, avant que Sirius recommence à s'ennuyer !

- Eh ! mais attend… commença ma sœur.

Une fois dans le hall, rien que de repenser qu'elle l'avait dit à Tommy chéri mes cheveux devinrent noir. Je vérifiai mon maquillage, ma coiffure, mes vêtements…parfait ! Je poussai la porte à la volé. Je courrai jusqu'à sous la fenêtre de la bibliothèque et je vis cette dinde au premier rend entrain de se tenir les côtes ! Tu as raison ri, temps que tu le peu encore ! Ma queue de cheval devint encore plus foncée. Je poussai avec force tout le monde et tombé même sur Remus.

- Mais fait quelque chose préfet à la con ! lui dis-je il me regarda mais ne sembla pas décidé à bouger.

Je le poussai violement sur le côté et traversai le cercle (passais entre Severus et Sirius) pour rejoindre Melissa.

- Eh ! La serpentard ! s'écria Sissi, tu passes pas devant moi comme ça ?!

Je n'y portai pas la moindre attention. Je savais qu'il tenait à sa réputation et qu'il faisait ça juste à cause des gens. Ou du moins je l'espérais.

- Melissa ?

- Oui…

- Serdaigle, 5ieme année ?

- Oui…

Elle m'évitait du regard, peu importe.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit à Tommy chéri ?

- Qui ?

- Thomas !

- La vérité.

Allait-elle se borner jusqu'au bout ?! Tout le monde commençai à se retourné vers nous.

- Dit le haut et fort !

- Non.

- Dit le ou tu le regretteras !

- Non.

Tant pis pour elle. Je la giflai. Fort. Elle s'écrasa par terre.

- Mais t'es folle ?! s'égosilla-t-elle.

- Je t'avais prévenue. Donc tu es peut-être prête à le dire ?

- Je lui ai dit que tu avais embrassé Sirius !

J'explosai d'un rire mauvais. Je voulais qu'elle me déteste, je sais pas pourquoi…

- C'est ridicule ! m'exclamai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Cette fois tout le monde regardais le nouveau « spectacle ». Je la relevai par le col de la chemise.

- Ne lui répète jamais de telles âneries. C'est compris ?

Elle me fixa avec des yeux noirs et erreur fondamental, sortit sa baguette.

- Petrif… commença-t-elle

Je la jetai par terre et m'asseyais sur son ventre, je posais alors ma baguette contre sa gorge. La colère commençais à brouiller ma vision, il fallait impérativement que je me contrôle. Je lançai :

- Ne me menace plus jamais avec une baguette, c'est claire ?

Mais une main me saisit.

- Viens on y va, me dit alors Severus d'une voix apaisante d'ailleurs…

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de pointer ta baguette vers moi ! lui crachais-je une dernière fois.

Je commençais à faire demi-tour lorsque une voix s'éleva.

- Classe ! vraiment…

Sirius…

- Viens par là toi, je le pris par le poignet et le tirai hors du cercle avec Sev'.

Tout le groupe commença à nous suivre mais nos regards ( Sirius, Sev' et moi) les dissuadèrent aussitôt.

Alors que je le tenais par la manche et que je parlais avec Severus qui me reprochait encore et toujours d'être intervenue, je lui répliquai que cette fois je n'étais pas venu pour lui et comme il l'avait surement remarqué pour une saleté de Serdaigle. Soudain Sirius se délivra de mon emprise, je fit aussitôt demi tour pour le voir commencer à partir.

- Nan mais pour qui tu te prends ?! m'écriai-je.

- T'as pas à me tenir en laisse ! je suis encore libre de faire se que je veux.

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

Je me rapprochai de lui au fur et à mesure que je parlais.

- Tant pis ! je le donne, je ne resterais pas plus longtemps en compagnie de Servilus et d'une meuf qui me gueule dessus ! lança-t-il avec un regard noir à mon adresse.

- Ne me… commença Severus.

- Tu…TU M'AVAIS PROMIS, SIRIUS ! m'exclamai-je

- Ouais, et bien…

- Tais toi ! c'est moi qui parle, lui ordonnais-je, de plus qu'est ce que ça peut t'apporter ?! hein ?

- Ça m'amuse.

- Quoi ? j'étais abasourdis ça l'amusais…Comment ? …comment ? Comment ça peut t'amuser ?!

Tout à coup Sirius leva son poing et en donna un coup a Sev'.

- Comme ça.

- Oh ! Pu**** ! Sev' ! ça va ?

- Bourguoi d'as fait ça ?

- Je viens de te le di…commença Sirius, mais il fut coupé car Severus reprit la parole, avec beaucoup de mal puisque son nez était certainement cassé et qu'il ruisselait de sang.

- Nan pas doi abrudi ! Demby !

- Moi ?! mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

- Je d'ais deza dit de ne pas indervenir !

Sirius commença à rire, ce qui me mit particulièrement en colère et mon pied parti tout seul se coller dans ses attributs, il s'écroula par terre et mon attention se tourna à nouveau sur mon meilleur ami.

- Si seulement tu savais te défendre je n'aurais pas besoin d'intervenir !

- Nan ! je zais me défendre ! c'est doi qui veut indervenir !

- Nan c'est faux.

Je le regardais incrédule.

- Zi ! Du a dout le demps besoin qu'on s'indéreze à doi !

Soudain je ne pu me contrôler et cette foi se fut ma main qui parti. Je lui mis une telle gifle qu'il tituba et tomba en arrière, je partis en courant les larmes aux yeux, j'avais besoin d'être seule…

PDV Margaux :

Dimanche soir.

Quel étrange dimanche, ces rumeurs m'avait bien fait rire… bon d'accord ma sœur et Sirius s'étaient embrassé (oui, elle me l'avait dit quand même) mais de toute façon entre deux tombeurs ça ne signifie rien et rien n'existera d'ailleurs. Enfin je crois. Il était tard et la soirée avait été revigorante. J'avais décidé de me rendre seule en cuisine, puisque Temby n'avait pas été d'humeur génial cet après-midi... C'est vrai que les elfes de maison étaient vraiment de bons cuisiniers…Une fois de retour devant le tableau qui donnait accès à ma salle commune, je murmurai le mot de passe à la Madame du tableau.

« Non, me répondit-elle.

- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez, allez, laissez moi entrer s'il vous plait.

- Non je ne veux pas, répondit-elle d'une voix bornée, vous me réveillez après minuit et bien vous rester dehors.

Zen, zen… on se calme.

- S'il vous plait … vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser toute seule comme ça dans le couloir…

- Et bien si !

- Allons, je vous jure que c'est la dernière fois que je vous dérange aussi tard…

Finalement, elle me laissa entrer. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

- Aah… Merveilleux ce truc, dis-je pour moi-même.

- Ouais, peut-être, répondit une voix derrière moi.

Je me levai brusquement en étouffant un hurlement de terreur. Qui était là ? Au milieu de la nuit ?! C'est interdit ! Que font les préfets ?! (Comment ça moi aussi je suis là…) N'ayant pas besoin de m'habitué à l'obscurité pour voir (je suis un chat, dois-je encore le rappeler), je distinguai une silhouette assise devant la fenêtre.

- James ?! mais … mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je m'approchai de lui doucement, vu qu'il ne répondait pas je m'accroupis à son coté. Je le regardai avec plus d'attention et me rendit compte de quelque chose des plus inquiétants (venant de James en tout cas). Je murmurai :

- James, mais tu pleures…

Ses joues luisaient avec l'éclat de la lune presque pleine. Il porta une main à sa joue et essuya les larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Il dit :

- Mais non, c'est rien…

Pourtant je savais exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Depuis le diner en fait…

- C'est Lily, n'est ce pas ?

Il me fixa d'un regard étonnamment triste pour lui. Je n'avais jamais vu ni même imaginé voir James comme ça. Il semblait complètement dévasté. Il soupira et porta ses mains sur son visage :

- Lily… bien sûr que c'est Lily.

- Allons James, ne te mets pas dans cet état. Elle…

- Pas dans cet état, répéta-t-il en relevant la tête, pas dans cet état ? Mais Margaux, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis complètement désespéré…

Je posai une main dans son dos en me rapprochant de lui.

- Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

- Si je l'aime ? Margaux je l'aime tellement… je ne sais plus quoi inventé pour qu'elle me voit.

Ça mon vieux, pour te voir, elle te voit…

- Mais rien ne marche, j'ai l'impression que plus ça va et plus elle me déteste…

Je resserrai mon étreinte et posai ma tête sur la sienne :

- Allons, allons, murmurai-je d'une voix que je voulais rassurante, ne t'en fais pas… ça va aller.

- Ça va aller ?! (mais arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis) Mais comment veux-tu que ça aille ?

- Je…

Comment est ce que je voulais…

- Je vais t'aider.

Il releva la tête et me regardai dans les yeux :

- M'aider ?

Oui, ma décision était prise :

- Oui… je te garantis pas que Lily tombera amoureuse de toi mais…

- Si elle pouvait au moins m'apprécier.

- Alors ce sera mon objectif, ça te va ?

- Evidement, acquiesça-t-il avec un début de sourire.

Je me rendais seulement compte de ce que je promettais. C'était peut-être un peu mal, mais voir James comme ça me brisait le cœur. Et puis maintenant j'étais sur que Lil's se trompait sur ses sentiments.

- Je ne te dis pas que se sera facile. Tu vas sans doute devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts…

- Margaux, t'as des yeux, tu voix dans quelle état je suis. Je suis prêt à tout pour que Lily m'apprécie… »


	21. Chapitre 20 : Rendez-vous forcé rendez v

_Hellow :3_

_Et voilà la suuite ^^_

_Avec du retard certes..._

_mais elle est là !_

_Merci encore à tous nos adorable reviewers ! On vous aime !_

_disclaimer :L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 20 : rendez-vous forcé et rendez-vous dernier._

Lundi Matin :

« Margaux, chuchota James avec un large sourire, viens !

Lily me lança un regard qui en disait long sur son agacement et je haussai les épaules, aussi souriante que James. Je rejoignis rapidement celui-ci à sa paillasse de métamorphose au fond de la classe. Visiblement, le fait que je venais de passer une heure seule avec Rogue (en potion, puisque ma sœur avait refusé de nous rejoindre) ne le touchait pas plus que ça. Tandis que je me penchais pour sortir mes affaires, une voix masculine dans mon dos s'exclama :

- Coton ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retournai vers Sirius, sans comprendre pour quelles raisons il me parlait ainsi. Dès ce moment, il fit un pas en arrière et son expression changea complètement.

- Oh ! Pardon Margaux, je t'ai confondu avec ta serpendarde de sœur.

Zen… il ne vient pas du tout de l'insulter… (non, il ne la pas insulté mais tout est dans le ton de la vois) Sinon, oui ma sœur et moi, on se ressemblait. On n'était pas des vraies jumelles mais on se ressemblait quand même, surtout que j'avais attaché mes cheveux en une espèce de chignon.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, de toute façon ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir Pat', répondit James sans se lasser de son sourire.

Sirius fit une drôle de tête mais s'assit à coté de moi. Quant à moi, j'étais complètement paniquée. James semblait placer tant d'espoir en moi et je n'avais encore aucun plan d'action ni rien… tandis que McGo commençait son cours, je sentais une petite boule de panique monter en moi. Et si je n'arrivais pas à faire changer Lily d'avis ? Et si elle se mettait aussi à me détester ? Et si James se mettait à me détester pour ne pas avoir réussi ? Et si…

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par un petit bout de papier qui tomba devant moi. Je le dépliai et lu :

_Pourquoi ta sœur est assise avec Lily ?_

Je n'avais pas besoin de relever la tête pour deviner et répondis à James à voix basse :

- Elles s'entendent plutôt bien maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles ont créé un club anti-potte…

Lorsque je m'arrêtai, il était trop tard. Je cru que James allait exploser. Il passa du rouge au bleu puis au blanc. Merde. Je n'en ratais pas une.

- Ne t'en fais pas, continuai-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, elle changera d'avis.

Il me lança un bref regard un peu plus joyeux et recommença à dessiner sur son parchemin tandis que je me remis à mes notes.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, un autre papier se posa devant moi, mais cette fois il venait de l'autre coté.

_Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec Servilus toute à l'heure ?!_

Je soupirai. Evidement. Lui ne pouvait pas laissé passer ça…

_Je m'étais déjà assise quand je me suis rendu compte que Temby se dirigeai vers l'avant._

_Pourquoi t'es pas partis ?_

_C'est méchant._

_N'importe quoi_

Je ne répondis pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre parchemin arriva :

_Pourquoi elle est partie ?_

_Parce qu'elle lui en veut. A cause de toi !_

_Tant mieux =)_

_T'es vraiment méchant…_

_Elle n'est pas gentil non plus …_

J'arrêtai de répondre. Ce gars m'horripilait parfois, mine de rien. Sirius ne répondit pas avant une dizaine de minutes :

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier soir entre toi et Cornedru ?_

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

_Il est remonté après une heure du mat' en souriant comme un débile. Je me suis dit qu'il avait passé la soirée avec une fille. _(Il me lança un de ces regards que les mecs se jettent pour se dire qu'elle devait être … bonne…)_ Mais il a rien dit. Et depuis ce matin, il te regarde tout content et arrête pas de te sourire…_

Sirius continuai d'écrire mais je savais exactement ce qui voulait dire.

- Sirius ! m'exclamai-je silencieusement, t'es entrain de me dire que j'ai l'air d'un coup d'un soir pour remonter le moral d'un pote ?!

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « on sait jamais ». Je vous jure, un jour je vais le frapper…

_Si tu veux savoir on a parlé de Lily._

_Encore une autre garce…_

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?!

- Et vous Mademoiselle Coton ? dit sèchement Mc Gonagal, on peut savoir pour qui vous vous prenez ?

Je regardai autours de moi. D'une je m'étais levée. De deux, j'avais crié. De trois tout le monde était tourné vers moi. De quatre, je n'en avais rien à faire et continuai comme si la prof n'était jamais intervenue :

- Tu te permets d'insulter la moindre fille qui à assez de jugeote pour pas sortir avec toi, c'est ça ?!

- Pour l'instant, répondit-il avec un petit air supérieur, elles ne sont que deux et vu leur relations, elles n'ont sans doute aucune jugeote.

- Monsieur Black, mademoiselle Coton, arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Vous êtes dans une salle de classe !

- Je ne vais pas te laisser insulter ma sœur et ma meilleure amie sans rien dire, Sirius !

- Et bah vas-y, je t'attends ! cria-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Sirius, arrête ça tout de suite, s'exclama Remus qui était assis à coté de celui-ci, et toi Margaux ne l'encourage pas !

C'était la première fois que je le voyais s'emporter contre l'un des maraudeurs, mais là ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment. Visiblement Sirius pensait la même chose :

- Non mais si elle veut se battre, hors de question que quiconque intervienne !

- Exact, je ne laisse personne me traiter de fille facile ou critiquer les gens que j'aime !

Une lueur enragée passa dans le regard de Sirius tandis qu'il se jetait sur moi, sa baguette toujours posée sur la table et tout poing dehors. A peine avait-on échangé quelques coups qu'on se retrouva tous les deux dans l'air à quatre mètre l'un de l'autre et que Mc Go s'écria comme une furie :

- C'est scandaleux ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Vous battre comme ça, en classe ! Je vous retire chacun 20 points !

- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je, mais madame, il vient de…

- Et deux heures de retenu ! Ce soir ! Et maintenant tout le monde dehors.

Vu la violence de la chute lorsqu'elle arrêta le sortilège de lévitation elle était très très en colère. Tout le monde sortit, sauf nous deux évidemment, et Mc Gonagall repartit s'assoir à son bureau :

- Venez ici, nous dit-elle calmement.

Aïe… si elle parlait calmement, ça risquait de faire mal.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous à prie tous les deux ?

Calme, trop calme…

- Disons que je n'apprécie pas d'être traité de fille facile et que…

- J'ai pas dis ça. Tu l'as déduis toute seule je te sign…

La prof lui fit signe de se taire.

- Il n'y a rien qui justifie vos actes. Vous êtes ici à Poudlard. Dans la même maison. Si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de retirer des points à mes propres élèves…

Une (petite) vague de compassion me submergea. Mais s'en alla tout aussi vite lorsqu'elle reprit :

- Pour la retenu, vous viendrez ici ce soir à 21 heure et ne soyez pas en retard.

- 21 heure, s'étonna Sirius, mais Professeur, j'ai un rendez vous ce soir !

Cette fois encore l'envie de le frapper m'envahit. Lorsque Mc Gonagall répondit je fus sûr de voir une pointe d'amusement dans son regard.

- Et bien il fallait y penser avant. Et puis vous passerez la soirée avec une autre fille. Je ne crois pas que cela vous gêne tant que ça Monsieur Black.

Je me retins de rire en voyant le regard pas du tout d'accord de Sirius.

- Quoi qu'il en soit je vais également devoir prévenir vos parents de cet incident.

Je me raidis et eu la soudaine impression que mes entrailles se changeaient en glace. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, Sirius eu visiblement la même réaction que moi et s'exclama :

- Professeur, vous n'allez pas…

- Oui monsieur Black, le directeur m'a mit au courant de votre situation, j'enverrai donc cette lettre aux Potter.

- Et pour …, commençai-je.

- Et pour vous, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à moi, cette lettre ira chez Mlle Greensborough.

- Merci, soupirai-je tandis que mon ventre retrouvait sa température normale.

- Et maintenant dehors et que je n'entende plus parler de vous. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que je rate un rendez vous avec Victorine Sanovy à cause de toi, se lamenta Sirius.

Effectivement, cette fille était un canon de septième année, j'aurai eu les boules aussi à sa place. Mais j'avais du mal à compatir.

- Fallait pas m'insulter…

- Mais je t'ai pas insulté…

Je m'arrêtai en le fixant.

- J'ai demandé si t'avais passé la nuit avec Cornedru, c'est tout. Je sais pas, t'aurais pu vouloir lui rendre service…

Je me demandai comment on allait faire pour tenir les deux heures qui venaient sans se taper dessus.

- Si je te demandai de passer la nuit avec moi, t'accepterai ? demandai-je ironiquement.

Il s'approcha de moi et me plaqua contre un mur en murmurant dans mon oreille :

- Si tu me le demande si gentiment, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

- Je te conseille de reculer si tu tiens à ton corps entier, murmurai-je sur le même ton en lui appuyant ma baguette sur la hanche pour signifier à quelle partie de son corps j'allais d'abord m'attaquer.

Autant dire que, même s'il se mit à rigoler, il fit un bond en arrière. Tandis que l'on reprit notre marche vers le bureau de Mc Go, je repris :

- T'es vraiment un sans gêne.

- C'est toi qui proposais, je n'ai fais que répondre…

- C'était ironique Sirius.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous les filles vous êtes aussi coincé sur ça.

- Pas plus que vous. On sait juste un peu mieux le cacher. Et c'est surtout parce que c'est toi.

- Parce que c'est moi ?

- Oui, toi, tu sais bien que j'arrive pas à t'imaginer... enfin, disons qu'avec un autre, ce serai différent.

Il me lança un regard provocateur en ajoutant :

- Prouves-moi ça. Imagines que je suis un autre.

Je ne sais pas trop se qui me prit à cet instant mais je le poussa contre le mur derrière lui et me plaquai sensuellement sur lui. D'une voix de braise, je lui chuchotai :

- Ne nous sous-estime pas, Sirius Black.

Et sur ce, j'attrapai le col de sa chemise et le tirai vers moi en collant mes lèvres aux siennes. Je lui envoyai toute la passion que j'avais en réserve avant de m'écarter de lui. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres et lui lançai :

- Ça te va comme preuves, Patmol ?

Il affichait un sourire goguenard (mais apparemment satisfait) qui me suffisait pour savoir que oui.

- Génial ! Par contre la prochaine fois, ne m'appelle pas Patmol juste après. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir embrasser James ou Remus…

- C'était fait exprès. Car il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Même si tu embrasse plutôt bien, il y a un truc chez toi qui me révulse.

- On verra bien… »

Il se mit à siffloter alors que l'on atteignit le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Bureau devant lequel se trouvai Hagrid. Oh oh…

PDV Septembre :

Sirius, ce mec m'exaspérerait de plus en plus… mais bon ce soir je sortais avec Thomas. Je de vais chasser ces mauvaises ondes et essayer de ne plus penser au nez de Severus. Je me rendais donc dans le hall, il m'avait dit qu'on se promènerait dans le parc. L'excitation me gagnait à chaque pas et elle était à son comble lorsque que je passai le dernier tourn…

Mais… qu'est ce que… Naaaan ! monde cruel, l'heure était donc venu.

Je m'approchai de tommy qui était entouré d'amis…

- Aah, Temby je t'attendais.

Je lui rendis son sourire lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.


	22. Chapitre 21: ah ! Ce Reggy là !

_Hellow tous ! _

_Mrci pour les reviews et pour ceux que favorisent la fic (pour ceux qui fav sans reviewer, c'est pas gentil ^^)_

_Voilà la suite ! La retenu ! Youpi xD Et aussi Temby face à un choix de conscience !_

_Allez on vous aime tous et bonne lecture_

_L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

* * *

_Chapitre 21 : Ah ! ce Reggy là ?!_

Lundi soir

PDV Margaux :

« Très bien, comme vous l'a dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, vous allez m'aider à trouver certaines plantes dans la forêt.

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil derrière le demi géant. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur de cette forêt, avec Septembre on avait fini par voir qu'il n'y avait rien de très dangereux dedans. Le seul truc c'était :

- Monsieur, j'ai le pire sens de l'orientation que l'on puisse imaginer. Je n'irai pas là-bas toute seule.

Il sourit en répondant :

- C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça. En général c'est plutôt : On dit qu'il y a plein de créatures dangereuses ou J'ai trop peur du noir…

- Oh, non. Je vois très bien dans la nuit.

- Quoi qu'il en soit vous serez ensemble de toute façon. J'irai un peu plus loin.

Nooon … Monde cruel… Pas deux heures juste avec Sirius…Surtout que je me rendais compte de la stupidité du baiser de tout à l'heure. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir que je lui en touche un mot.

- Sirius, pas de question ?

- Non, la forêt je commence à la connaitre.

N'ai pas l'air aussi content de toi quand tu dis ça…

- Très bien, voici un parchemin avec ce que vous devez ramener et où le trouver, soyez de retour à minuit. Si vous avez un problème, envoyer des étincelles rouges. »

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai à crapahuter dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit. C'est fou ce que c'est pas pratique quand même les fringues. Parce que j'avais eu la bonne idée de mettre une jupe (les retenu n'étaient pas en uniforme, je portais une jupe un peu volante avec des collants anti-froid grâce à quelques sortilèges et un haut à manche longue). Merveilleuse idée en effet que la jupe qui s'accroche à chaque branche qui arrive à mon genou (le bas de la jupe donc) c'est-à-dire toutes les branches près desquelles je passais. Forcement d'habitude, j'étais beaucoup plus petite, plus agile et Septembre débroussaillait pas mal devant…

- Mais pourquoi j'ai mis une jupe, me lamentai-je.

- Tu passes la soirée avec moi, c'est compréhensible…

Je soupirai. Mais quel casse pied, pour rester polie.

- Sirius, je pensais déjà avoir mis les choses au clair avec toi l'autre soir. Tu. Ne. M'attire. Pas. Du. tout.

Rappel toi ! Tu m'as mise dans la case des potes ! Il ne perdit pas son petit regard pour autant. On marcha encore un bon quart d'heure avant que je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Je m'assis sur un arbre tombé à terre et décidai de ne plus bouger.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je m'arrête. Ras le chaudron.

- Dis donc Princesse. Tu l'as cherché cette retenue. Alors debout j'ai pas envie de passer la nuit à chercher des herbes.

- De toute façon on est là jusque minuit…

- Je pourrai te montrer des trucs sympas dans cette forêt, t'en dis quoi ?

- J'en dis que c'est pas la première fois que je viens ici. Je commence à connaitre pas mal cette forêt, alors me parles pas comme à une débutante.

Sirius parut franchement surpris. Merdouille. Je suis vraiment super adroite parfois…

- Bah oui, tentai-je de me justifier, vous êtes pas les seuls à sortir le soir. Temby et moi…

- Vous venez vous promener ici ? Souvent ?

Soudain, sa voix était vachement inquiète. Si eux venez ici, alors nous qui étions des animagis, nous n'avions presque rien à craindre. Bon sauf que lui n'était pas au courant.

- Allez, flippe pas ! Je t'assure qu'on risque rien.

- Tu vas me dire que deux filles comme vous se promènent au milieu de la nuit en pleine foret ? Alors que t'es morte au bout de vingt minutes de marche ?

- Ouais ! assurai-je en me levant, ma sœur est super forte et je suis pas mal non plus. James en a fait les frais, non ?

Il leva les épaules, visiblement pas convaincu tandis qu'on repartait. Cette fois je préférai qu'il soit devant, au moins il ne se moquera pas de moi… Environ une heure plus tard, quelque chose me revint en tête.

« Sirius ?

- Mm ?

- Pourquoi ta lettre part chez les parents de James ?

- C'est pas vraiment tes affaires.

- Allez, tu sais que ma sœur et moi on habite chez notre cousine.

- Je me suis cassé de chez moi cet été.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je tentais de comprendre toute seule. Pourquoi le grand Sirius Black irait habiter chez…

- Black ! m'exclamai-je.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu…

- Non, mais tu fais partie de la famille Black !

- Oui, confirma-t-il comme si j'avais six ans.

- Aah, d'accord…

Et bah voilà j'avais compris. « James et Sirius aussi sont des sang-purs », il s'agissait de ces Black là, forcément je n'avais pas fait le lien. Sirius était un tombeur, un griffondor, un perturbateur.

- T'es partie à cause de tes parents je suppose. Avec un comportement comme le tien, ça devait être l'horreur chez toi…

- Attend. Tu… tu connais ma famille ?

- Les Blacks, évidement. Quiconque a été élevé comme toi ou moi connaissent « l'illustre famille Black ». C'est à ta famille que je dois un tas de cicatrice, expliquai-je en le pointant du doigt.

Mais merde… Par les caleçons kangourou de Merlin, je vais donc jamais arrêter de parler…

- Attends, répéta-t-il, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par toi ou moi ? Je croyais que t'étais sang-mêlé.

- J'ai un grand père qui avait du sang moldu ou un truc comme ça… Mais disons que je l'ai appris très récemment.

- Donc quand tu parles d'éducation et de cicatrices, je suppose que tu fais allusion au sortilège…

- Doloris.

- Ouais, ça…

Il y eu un petit temps de silence douloureux à ressasser le passer avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Depuis combien de temps ça durait chez vous ?

- Troisième année. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je me souviens pas vraiment, j'ai jamais été un enfant très sage…

Il avait subit ça étant enfant ?! Merlin mais quelle horreur… pas étonnant qu'il se sente un peu supérieur, subir ce sortilège aussi longtemps était un exploit.

- Peut-être un peu moins l'année dernière…

- T'es devenu sage ? (question idiote…)

- Non, rigola-t-il, mais je crois que ma mère s'est un peu lassé et puis elle a décidé de se consacrer un peu plus à l'enrôlement de mon frère…

- Ton frère ? T'as un frère ?!

- Malheureusement…

J'étais terriblement surprise. Je pensais que si Sirius avait un tel ego c'était parce qu'il était fils unique.

- Et c'est qui ? Il est ici ? Quelle maison ?

- Regulus black, Serpentard, dit-il en imitant le choipeau magique.

Regulus ? Voila qui ne m'était pas inconnu… Regulus…

- Attend ! C'est Reggy ton frère ?! tu veux dire LE Reggy ?

- Euh… peut-être… en tout cas c'est pas moi qui l'appelle comme ça.

- Non, c'est ma sœur. Reggy est un des gars dont ma sœur me parle souvent.

Depuis que j'avais mentionné ma sœur, il affichait un sourire méprisant.

- C'est bien ta sœur ça ! Donner un surnom mignon à un futur mangemort.

- Sirius !

- Quoi ?!

- Comment tu peux parler de ton frère comme ça ?

- Parce que tu crois que ça me fais plaisir ? Et puis de toute façon, tu ferais mieux de t'y faire, toi aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah pour ta sœur. Puisqu'elle est à serpentard…

Je rassemblai tous ce que j'avais de force pour ne pas lui en coller une. On respire… 1,2…1,2…

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux ? je croyais que vous étiez devenu amis. A pré-au-lard, vous…

- Elle est peut-être sympa mais elle fréquente les pires déchets de l'école ! Que se soit mon frère, Malfoy ou Narcissa.

- Elle ne fréquente pas du tout Narcissa.

- Tous des sang-purs, continua-t-il comme si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, aux idéaux dangereux.

- Elle fréquente d'autres gens Sirius, des gens bien. Et ma sœur est une fille bien.

Je vis bien que tout ça n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

- Sirius, repris-je d'une voix plus douce, depuis qu'on est gamine, on s'est fait tapé dessus pour ces idéaux. On s'est toujours rebellé contre ça, aussi bien Septembre que moi. Depuis toujours ! Et ce n'est pas quelques élèves qui vont la faire virer de bord. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça. Alors ne parle pas d'elle comme un rebut sans conviction.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il savait, j'en étais sûr, que j'avais raison. Lui aussi avait subit ça étant plus jeune et savait mieux que quiconque qu'on ne peut pas vraiment adhérer à ça ensuite.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait chez ces crétins de serpents !

- Elle a de l'ambition.

Et c'était vrai. Ma sœur avait toujours su où elle allait et comment y arriver (virtuellement parlant pour un emploie par exemple, tant que ça n'as aucun rapport avec le sens de l'orientation…)

- Ah ouais ? et elle veut quoi ?

- Se faire un max de mecs à Poudlard !

Le noiraud me regarda les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Je rigole, précisai-je.

Il sembla reprendre vie. J'éclatai de rire devant son air passablement rassuré.

- Aller viens, lui lançai-je, qu'on en finisse avec ce gazon. »

PDV Septembre

Bon, ok, ce n'est pas grave… Mais si ça l'aiiiii. Je ne peux plus rester avec lui, il y a plus les câlins, les bisous… c'est… c'est… la routi… nan ! Je ne penserais pas se mot ! Je devais absolument trouver Margaux, mais où était-elle ?! Impossible de la trouver, j'avais demandé à Lily, à Remus, Peter… de toute évidence pas à Sirius puisque je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné. Au final, je m'étais rappelé qu'ils étaient en colle. Mais quelle poisse !

Bon, je n'avais pas pardonnée à Sev' non plus mais lui c'était différent. Je m'étais assurée que son nez s'était remis à la bonne place et je demandais régulièrement à Regulus, Lucius et Avery comment il allait. D'ailleurs en parlant de Lucius je passais de plus en plus de temps avec lui. En dehors des entrainements de quidditch que notre capitaine exigeait de plus en plus souvent puisque que nous savions maintenant que notre premier match serait Serpentard- Griffondor. Il me donnait sans arrêt des conseils et me rabattait sans arrêt à quel point Potter était un bon attrapeur et que je devais redoublais d'efforts si je voulais n'avoir qu'une infime petite chance de vouloir attraper se fichu vif d'or avant lui. Il me fallait moins de 20 secondes pour repérer et attraper ce bidule et Lucius semblait le seul à se rendre compte que j'étais surchargé de travail.

D'ailleurs il m'aida ce lundi soir lorsqu'il fut question d'un devoir pour Flitwick. Nous passions alors toute la soirée ensemble, mais tout à coups un truc très bizarre se produisit. Une septième année passa devant nous et se dépêcha alors de monter dans son dortoir comme si quelque chose lui brulais les lèvres. Et Narcissa descendis en trombe dans les escaliers.

- Narcissa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

- Rien qui te concerne ! aboya-t-elle, son regard se porta alors sur Lucius contre qui j'étais appuyé.

- Lucius je crois que je vais vous laissez, tout les deux, dis-je d'une toute petite voix, en asseyant de me relever, un peu mal à l'aise entre les regards de Narcissa qui me gelaient les veines et ceux qu'elle lançait à Lulu et qui je crois les rendit bien.

- Non, voyons reste, me dit-il alors qu'il me passait un bras autour de la taille et me ramenait à ses côtés. C'est Narcissa qui va nous laisser.

Narcissa émit un léger grognement mais nous laissa. Après un silence pesant je lui demandai :

- Vous… vous sortez ensemble ?

Lucius éclata de rire.

- Tu me fais bien marrer toi !

- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? c'est très probable, vu le regard dont elle m'a gratifié… et puis elle n'est pas si moche. En plus c'est bizarre comment elle t'a bien obéis lorsque que tu lui à dit de nous laisser.

- Non, on sort pas du tout ensemble… disons que nous avons un arrangement.

- Ah ? et c'est quoi cette arrangement ?

- Ça tu ne le sauras pas petite curieuse !

- Eh ! C'est pas juste ! Au fait ça me fait penser…

- Oui ?

- Tu…tu crois que Severus va me pardonner bientôt ?

- Mmh… je crois qu'il s'est suicidé…

- Quoi ?! tu déconnes là ?!

- Mais oui évidemment !

Il repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Ce type avait une facilité alarmante à ne pas répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Pour un peu, il ferait concurrence aux Maraulosers…


	23. Chapitre 22 :quand on ne reflechit pas

_Hellow ^^_

_Alors cette retenu ça vous a plus ?_

_Aujourd'hui, quelques petits rebondissements ^^ et un autre chapitre dans la soirée ;)_

_L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous._

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 22 :quand on ne réfléchit pas…_

PDV Septembre

Mercredi soir

- Tu déconne ?! m'exclamais-je.

- Nan, je t'assure, mais parle moins fort… Il pourrait nous entendre et…

Je coupai ma sœur :

- Et alors ?! Il peut aller se faire mettre un dragon où je pense ! Nan mais je rêve ? Les gens que je fréquente, ça ne le regarde en rien !

- Oui je sais mais…

- Et puis d'ailleurs j'ai bien l'intention de me réconcilier avec Severus. Bon je te laisse !

- Nan mais attend je voulais …

Ce qu'elle me disait se perdait dans le long couloir qui menait à la salle commune des serpentard. Alors comme ça Sirius Black se permettait de commenter mes relations. Qu'il regarde un peu les siennes, Monsieur-je-ne-connait-même-pas-le-nom-de-ma-copine. J'entrai, Severus était assis sur un fauteuil à cotés d'Avery. Bon gardons la tête froide, i chance sur 10 qu'il ne m'en veuille plus et puis je suis sûr qu'il me pardonnera si je lui présente des excuses dignes de ce nom (le nom de qui hein ? On voudrait bien savoir). Mais avant tout garder la tête haute et conserver sa dignité.

- Severus ! m'exclamai-je joyeusement.

Il releva la tête, se leva et marcha droit vers son dortoir.

Oooh, non… ça commence mal.

- Severus attend.

Ouuuf, il s'arrête.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Temb… Coton.

- Que tu présentes tes excuses, tu as déclenché les hostilités alors répares ce que tu as fait.

- Raah ! Lâches moi à la fin !

Bon, tant pis pour la dignité. Je me jetai au sol et lui attrapai le bout de sa robe.

- S'iiiiil te plaiiiiit. Pardooone moiiii, geignis-je, je veuuux être ta pooote…

Il était juste sur la première marche, je me sentais encore plus ridicule, puisque il me regardait d'encore plus haut…

- Tu veux pas descendre de la marche, je me sens encore plus ridicule…

- Nan.

Le connard il monte une marche de plus.

- Je te pardonne.

- YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH !

- Si tu arrête de gueuler…

- Yeah.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Bon je dois aller faire mon devoir en sortilège…

- Attend je l'ai fini, je vais te le chercher.

Je grimpai dans ma chambre et attrapai mon devoir pour Flitwick au passage. Je redescendis aussi vite que j'étais monté et je rejoignis Sev' dans sa chambre, je posai mon devoir sur son lit, l'attrapai par la main et le tira hors de la salle commune.

- Tu vois c'est ça qui m'énerve chez toi, je sais pas lire dans tes pensées …

Merlin, merci !

- Je croyais que tu étais un très bon legilimens, lui répondis-je.

- Peut-être mais toi t'es bizarre ou je ne suis pas assez bon ? Peu importe. On va où ?

- Bah profiter du soleil ! C'est quoi cette question ?

- Mais il fait froid !

Je l'entrainai par la grande porte et le tirai dans tout le parc.

- Oh non… se lamenta-t-il.

- Quoi ?

Je me retournais et il me montra du doigt les maraulosers.

- Oooh t'inquiète, Sirius ne m'a plus approché depuis que je lui ai écrasé ses bijoux. A mon avis sa copine en a payé les frais !

Severus éclata de rire, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rigolé comme ça et je crus le voir faire un geste obscène à Sirius. Le fait que les maraulosers se ramenèrent me le confirma. J'imitai le geste de Severus envers ces idiots, ils ne s'emblèrent pas apprécier. Je m'apprêtais à repartir mais mon ami ne semblait pas de mon avis et attendit que les maraudeurs nous rattrapes. Ils semblaient marcher trééés lentement.

- Bon les veracrasses, vous vous magniez ! On a rendez-vous avec le calamar géant, leurs lançai-je.

Potter vira au rouge, Sirius au violet, Remus ne semblait pas en tenir compte et Peter devint blanc… on aurait dit qu'il allait se pisser dessus…

Je vis Severus serrait sa baguette dans sa poche, mais je mis ma main sur son bras en signe de désapprobation.

- Je suppose que c'est le seul ami que vous avez réussit à trouver ! lança Potter.

- Pourquoi t'es avec ce type ! hurla Sirius.

Pile se que j'attendais de toi Sissi. Tu me facilite la tache.

- Mais voyons, c'est mon meilleur ami…

Le sort que me lança Potter m'interrompit.

- Levicorpus !

- Ne protège pas les sensibles petites oreilles de monsieur Black et repose-moi Potter. Je suis en jupe.

Mes deux mains tenaient ma jupe pour qu'on ne voie rien (il fait peut-être froid mais les collants sont superficiels quand on connait les sortilèges adaptés)

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Et de toute manière tu n'es pas en position de faire ne serait-ce qu'une simple suggestion.

Severus sorti sa baguette mais Sirius lui lança un sortilège de saucissonage.

- Encore habillé en moldu à ce que je vois…

- Oui c'est Lily qui me les a prêtés. J'aime beaucoup ce tee-shirt.

- Enlève-le ! m'ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Tu es un porc.

Il me sembla rougir un peu.

- Enlève-le ! Tu vas le salir.

Il se rapprocha encore et laissa tomber sa baguette pour me le retirer. Je tombai alors sur le sol sortis ma propre baguette. Potter se figea et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Accio baguette de Potter-le-stupide !

La baguette vola et atterri dans ma main.

- Expelliarmus !

Je désarmai Sirius et aussitôt je débarrassai Sev' de ses liens, par le même sortilège avec lequel j'avais récupéré celle de Potter, je récupérai celle de Sirius. Peter semblait ne pas avoir la sienne et Remus qui était préfet sembla préférer ne pas intervenir.

- Eh ! Rend-nous nos baguettes, sal…

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Et de toute manière tu n'es pas en position de faire ne serait-ce qu'une simple suggestion.

Severus semblait apprécier le spectacle. Ils semblaient furax. Je fis demi-tour et je leur lançai leurs baguettes.

- Ne vous méprenez pas je ne faisais que me divertir.

A ses mots Sirius paru aussitôt comprendre pourquoi j'étais resté calme. Severus explosa d'un rire mauvais. Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'au lac où nous passions l'après-midi à jubiler de cette revanche. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de le retrouver.

PDV Margaux

Samedi matin.

« Il a fait quoi ?!

- Calme-toi Margaux, me répéta ma sœur pour la troisième fois, on est dans une bibliothèque.

Je soupirai violement. C'était à mon tour de m'énerver silencieusement c'est ça ?

- Donc oui, il m'a suspendu en l'air et a essayer de me déshabiller.

J'avais du mal à y croire. Si James avait vraiment fait ça, il allait m'entendre. Et tout de suite.

- Où tu vas ? me demanda Temby tendit que je me levai.

- Voir Lily, mentis-je.

- Cool, je viens avec toi !

Par le calecif (caleçon) de l'autre vieux barbu (merlin), j'avais zappé qu'elles étaient devenues amies…

- T'avais pas rendez-vous avec Thomas, toi ?

Elle leva les yeux en soupirant :

- T'es lourde, chaton…

- Ah ouais. Vous avez rompu…

Elle se laissa tomber sur la table dans un grognement. J'en profitai pour me sauver.

Il y a vraiment des fois où je me sentais nulle ! Comment avais-je pu parler de Thomas ? Ma sœur avait passé toute la soirée de samedi à pleurer dans mes bras… Elle aimait beaucoup ce garçon et avait était attristé de le quitter. Mais Septembre détestait par-dessus tout la routine et supportait rarement un copain plus d'une semaine. Mais le blondinet était resté 15 jours et j'espérais qu'ils resteraient amis. Elle en avait besoin, non qu'elle n'en est pas assez, mais cette semaine avait été assez éprouvante pour elle. James et Sirius (malgré notre conversation) lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Surtout que Remus avait était absent trois jours cette semaine. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je me renseigne à son sujet.

Bref, je blablate, je blablate… tout ça pour dire que j'étais actuellement à la recherche de l'ébouriffé et que je savais exactement où il était. En ce samedi d'octobre, l'équipe de quidditch des Griffondors s'entrainaient. Ainsi ce cher James n'avait aucune chance de m'échapper.

Je me hissais tranquillement dans les gradins quand je remarquai Sirius qui faisait de grand signe de bras. Non mais quel dragueur celui là, je vous jure ! Je faillis rire mais quelque chose me perturbait. Pourquoi faisait-il ces signes dans ma direction ? Lorsque Peter et Remus se joignit à lui, j'en déduis que je devais les rejoindre. En plus, ils allaient me conduire directement à ma victime…

J'ignore quand exactement James à compris qu'il avait des problèmes. Quand il à croisé mon regard foudroyant dans les gradins (et vu mon mime de me trancher la gorge) ou quand il m'a vu à la sortit du vestiaire, le regard tueur et les cheveux noir, encadrée par un Sirius et un Remus très peu rassuré (Peter était là aussi mais lui n'est jamais rassuré en ma présence).

« Margaux, lança-t-il avec un joli (mais faux) sourire, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- James Potter ! Je peux savoir pour quelles raisons tu as tenté de déshabiller ma sœur ?!

J'exagérai bien sûr, mais je voulais voir les trois autres partir. Le concerné passa au blanc et Peter murmura :

- Je crois qu'on va les laisser…

- Bonne idée Queudver, marmonna Remus.

Je me retrouvai seule avec le noiraud comme je l'avais planifié.

- Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment comme ça que…

Je l'arrêtai en soupirant :

- James…

- Oh ça va ! Je fais ce que je veux !

- Mais c'est pas ça ! Bien sûr que je suis en rogne pour ma sœur, mais bon, ça semble l'amuser. Mais c'est pour toi que je suis mal.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une promesse à tenir et tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas où je voulais en venir.

- Comment veux-tu plaire à Lily si tu t'en prends à une de ses amies ?!

- Mais c'est n'importe …

Il s'interrompit et toute expression quitta son visage. Merde, l'entendis-je murmurer.

* * *

Et oui, aujourd'hui plein de gens n'ont pas reflechits... Vous vous voudrez peut-etre me dire à quoi tout cela vous fait reflechir ;D


	24. Chapitre 23 : escapades

_Hellow :D_

_Un nouveau chapitre ! Il se passe un peu de temps cette fois, petit à petit l'histoire avance xD_

_L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous._

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 23 : escapades_

PDV Margaux :

Vendredi 26 oct

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et le temps s'était terriblement rafraichi. Tous les arbres arboraient les couleurs de ma maison (or et rouge, et marron aussi, mais ça compte pas) et rares étaient les élèves qui osaient s'aventurer dans l'étendue marécageuse qu'était devenue le parc.

Contre toute attente, le comportement de James avait changé. Il avait… peut-être pas gagné en maturité, ni en sagesse, mais il laissait désormais Septembre tranquille (pas Severus mais on ne peut pas tout demander). J'en avais déduis que son amour pour ma rouquine allait un peu plus loin encore. Il supportait aimablement la présence de ma jumelle et n'avait plus jamais évoqué sa possible carrière de mangemort. Sirius aussi d'ailleurs, il s'emblait apprécier Temby un peu plus chaque jour et celle-ci le lui rendait plutôt bien. Soit dit en passant, elle s'était assez bien remise de sa rupture et était même sortit avec un Poufsouffles, Alexandre Melt, qu'elle avait quitté la semaine dernière.

La vie s'écoulait donc sans trop d'incidents (ou presque). Ma sœur et moi étions assises dans un escalier et nous planifions tranquillement notre prochaine sortie nocturne (ce soir).

« Donc on passe aux cuisines de toute façon ?

- Oui, m'assura Septembre, une petite visite à tes chers petits elfes.

- Arrête avec ça, c'est quand même pas ma faute si ils me font peur.

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! J'y peux rien.

- T'invite Lily ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Parce que tu crois que Super Préfète accepterait de sortir la nuit ?

- C'est pas ça qui arrête Lupin.

- Oui mais Remus, c'est Remus !

- Mais quel argument, ironisa-t-elle.

Il ne suffit pas de beaucoup plus pour que l'on se mette à rire comme de chouettes atteintes.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous mais dans un état pareil ?

On releva toutes deux la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants :

- On se demandait ce qui se passerait si tu sortais avec Mc Go, Sirius ? lançai-je toujours à moitié morte de rire.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a trop de sex-appeal, cette tigresse, ajouta James avec un superbe clin d'œil.

- Eh ! ripostai-je, on ne critique pas les chats !

Solidarité féline !

- Mais c'est un chat, ajouta Sirius, alors c'est pas une critique…

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-on ma sœur et moi.

- Bah oui, c'est une animagus.

Temby et moi, on se regarda en poussant un Aaaaah de compréhension. C'était donc pour ça que je l'aimais bien. Ma jumelle leur lança pleine d'enthousiasme :

- On se fait une escapade nocturne ce soir. Ça vous dit ?

- Mais carrément, répondit James ravit qu'elle lui lance une perche plutôt qu'un pique.

Il se prit tout de même un coup de coude de la part de Sirius.

- Cornedru ! Tu délires, tu sais bien que c'est pas possible.

- Malheureusement, ajouta Remus soudain très déprimé.

- Merde ! C'est vrai, désolé Lunard.

Je regardai sans comprendre. C'était quoi cette atmosphère super lourde qui venait de nous tomber dessus ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda ma sœur, ya quoi demain ?

- Rien, répondit Peter, un truc mensuel.

- De mecs, précisa James.

- Ah non ! m'exclamai-je, ça c'est notre excuse à nous !

Les garçons me regardèrent ébahis. He he, chacun son tour de ne pas comprendre. Ma sœur se leva et alla poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus en disant avec compatissance :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passe souvent avec le temps. Et après le premier enfant, à tous les coups ton cycle sera modifié.

Excellent, c'était juste excellent de voir leur tête complètement larguée. Ils comprenaient de moins en moins. Où alors complètement de travers, vu la lueur d'inquiétude naissant dans les beaux yeux de Remus. Je décidai d'achever :

- Au pire ou au mieux ça dépend, la prise de la pilule peut réguler ou apaiser des règles trop douloureuse.

James fut le premier à éclater de rire, mais on le rejoint tous dans les secondes qui suivirent.

« C'est quand même dommage que les garçons soient pas venu…

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu les ais invités. Et qu'ils ont presque accepté !

- Tu sais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, ces mecs peuvent être sympas quand ils veulent. Et puis c'est important de maintenir de bonnes relations inter-maisons.

- Dis-moi tout simplement que Sirius te plait, plutôt que de t'essayer à la philo.

Temby me lança un sublime sourire avant d'ajouter :

- A qui ne plait-il pas ?

- A moi.

- Oui, mais toi…, dit-elle en roulant des yeux, toi…

- Moi..?

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir inventer ?

- Toi tu craques pour le balafré !

- Pour qui ?

- Celui qui à une balafre, une cicatrice quoi !

- Qui est ..?

- Lupin, banane !

Tiens c'est vrai qu'il a une cicatrice ou deux sur la joue… mais…

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Je craque pas du tout sur lui !

- Oh à d'autres ! Je te connais Margaux. Et quand tu regardes un gars comme ça…

Elle me jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- Mais non, m'exclamai-je, absolument pas ! ça n'a aucun rapport, tu te trompes complètement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en finissant sa salade de fruit, de soja et pousse de bambou. J'enfournai ma dernière part de gâteau au chocolat, justement celui que Remus m'avait fait découvrir lors de ma première descente en cuisine. Ce soir là, il…

…

Mais non ! je ne rapporte pas tout à lui… c'est vrai que je l'aime bien, et qu'il est incroyablement craquant. Mais ça un paquet de filles pourront le dire et puis… Oh mais tais toi Conscience ! J'ai absolument pas besoin de me justifier. Et puis je m'en fiche, pensez donc ce que vous voulez.

- Et bah tu sais quoi ? s'exclama ma jumelle, je remangerai bien de ces pâtes colorées qu'on a mangé ce soir.

- Celles qui ressemblent à des coquilles de scarabées ?

- Margaux, tu sais que quand tu veux, tu es dégoutante.

Une fois que l'on eu commandé, reçu et largement remercié les elfes de maison, je lui demandai :

- Au fait comment ça se passe avec Severus ? Tu sais comme t'ai pas mal avec les Maraudeurs, Lily et moi…

- Oh non, ça se passe bien. Tu sais, il comprend bien que j'ai d'autres amis. Et puis lui aussi il fréquente d'autres gens. Comme on est très ami, on sait être un peu plus tolérant. Et puis ce qui est cool avec lui, c'est que je peux lui parler sans qu'il fasse tout le temps des blagues un peu foireuses… par exemple sur la nourriture qui pourrait rappeler la forme d'insectes dégoutants.

Je la considérai en mangeant quelques pâtes. Elle s'était moquée de moi ? On ne se moque pas de Margaux Coton juste comme ça…

- Dis donc…

- Mouais… (Bravo septembre, élégant, super féminin, la bouche bien pleine…)

- Y aurai pas quelque chose là… entre toi et ce cher Sev…

Je disais ça plus pour la taquiner qu'autre chose, en fait. Ma sœur s'empourpra violement et se mit à tousser tout aussi violemment. Il s'avéra qu'elle était en train de s'étouffer…

Après qu'elle se soit remit à respirer, elle répondit, plutôt embarrassée :

- Non, non, vraiment, il n'y a rien entre nous. Tu vois je l'aime vraiment bien et c'est un mec plutôt sympa. Mais disons que je le considère un peu comme … mon meilleur ami gay !

Elle vira au blanc et je restai bouche bée devant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! et je peux te garantir que les tendances de Sev' ne vont pas du tout dans cette direction ! C'est juste que je ne le considère pas comme une possible conquête. Avec lui tout est différent, plus simple… je sais que c'est pas trop compréhensible, parce que si on le connait pas, il est plus…

- Il est comme cette pâte ! l'interrompis-je en brandissant ma fourchette.

Sur celle-ci se trouvait un emboitement de trois pâtes, une noir, avec à l'intérieur un blanche puis une jaune.

- Tu qualifies mon meilleur ami de féculant ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. La première couche, celle que tout le monde voit, est noir, peu accueillante, sombre…

- Fais gaffe à où tu vas…

- La deuxième, continuai-je en enlevant la pâte noir, est blanche maladive, comme sa peau.

- Tu vas trop loin, Margaux tu risques cher…

- Laisse moi finir, riais-je, et lorsqu'on fait abstraction de tout ça, lorsqu'on arrive au cœur, que seul certaines personnes très spéciales peuvent voir, alors ce trouve cette couche doré comme un soleil qui illumine tout simplement tes jours.

- Ça va, tu t'es bien rattraper, conclu-t-elle.

- Je savais depuis le début ce que j'allais dire, me vexai-je, je me suis pas du tout rattrapée…

Elle me prit dans ses bras en disant :

- T'inquiète, je sais… et merci pour ce cours très diététique qui m'a un peu donné envie de vomir.

- De rien, tu reveux de la salade de fruit ?

Le lendemain arriva avec une vague de joie et de soulagement parmi les élèves de Poudlard. En effet, les week-ends produisaient toujours cet effet bulle d'oxygène bien fraiche.

Après notre sortie tardive de la veille, j'avais prévu de dormir bien tard pour ne déjeuner que vers midi. Merveilleux programme me direz vous ? Ça aurait pu l'être si mes yeux ne s'étaient ouverts à 6h 30 sans daigner se refermer. Au bout d'une demi-heure à me retourner, je décidai de me lever quand même aussi dépriment que cela soit. Ayant un peu beaucoup la flemme de m'habiller et sachant pertinemment que je serai la seule debout à cette heure, je descendis à la salle commune finir un devoir de potion en pyjama –composé d'un grand t-shirt à l'effigie des Tapesouaffle de Quiberon (équipe de quiddicht française) donc rose flash et d'un boxer noir.

« Jolie tenue, le rose est vraiment ta couleur, murmura une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai si fort que je faillis tomber du canapé, et il s'en fallu de peu pour que je ne pousse un hurlement de terreur.

- Sirius, dis-je dans un souffle, mais qu'est ce… je… Mais ça va pas bien ?!

- Eh, du calme, je te faisais juste un compliment.

- Tu me faisais juste peur, oui !

Il éclata de son célèbre rire qui avait quelque chose d'un aboiement.

- Tu fais quoi ici Sirius ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- J'arrivais plus à dormir.

Il me regarda d'un air compatissant et gravi rapidement les escaliers menant aux dortoirs avant de les redescendre et de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Au final, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est debout…

Je me décidai à m'habiller et aller voir si le petit dej' était servit à 7h15 du matin, un samedi.

Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose des Maraudeurs en réalité. Ils avaient un don pour esquiver les questions et lorsqu'on était avec eux, on avait toujours cette sensation d'être un peu en dehors, parce qu'ils riaient à des trucs que seul eux pouvaient comprendre où ce genre de chose… Au fond, ça ne faisait que deux mois que je les connaissais, alors qu'eux se côtoyaient depuis six ans. Lorsque que je franchis le tableau quelqu'un me bouscula violement. Je pensai immédiatement à Sirius.

- Sirius, nom d'un scroupt à pétard en tutu, tu peux pas…

- Sirius ?! s'exclama une voix que je connaissais si bien, Sirius ? Comment peux-tu me confondre avec ce mec ?!

- Désolé sœurette, m'excusai-je en me relevant (parce que cette fois j'étais tombée) c'est que je viens de le croiser…

- Mouais… j'espère bien pour toi !

Elle souriait malgré tout et me prit par la main en m'emmenant dans un couloir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lui demandai-je.

- J'arrivai plus à dormir, alors je suis venu faire un tour dans le château et me suis retrouvée ici.

Parfois, elle me rappelle vraiment qu'on est jumelle. On était maintenant dans un couloir désert (pas étonnant, il est 7h du matin !) du premier étage et quelque chose d'assez improbable arriva.

Se dirigeant vers nous, un énorme chien noir se baladait dans le couloir, trimbalant un grand sac de bouffe autour de son coup.

- Oh Margaux ! s'exclama ma sœur visiblement ravi, regarde !

Elle s'approcha de la bête. Oui la bête, ce chien lui arrive à la hanche ! Il sembla plutôt content de la voir arriver, voir complètement enchanté lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa tête.

- Oh mais c'est un beau chien, ça ! T'es mignon.

Elle s'agenouilla pour lui caresser la tête et le dos.

- Viens voir Chaton, il est adorable !

Le chien se tourna vers moi et laissa sa langue pendouiller.

- Je t'assure qu'il est gentil…

Mais je restai clouée sur place et ce fut lui qui avança… et moi qui reculai.

- Non ! Je … je … reste loin !

Ma sœur leva les yeux au ciel en portant le sac que le chien avait laissé par terre.

- Margaux, il est vraiment pas méchant, regardes ce qu'il rapporte à son maitre.

J'étais plaqué contre le mur, les jambes terriblement tremblantes.

- Septembre, éloigne le de moi… tu sais que j'ai la trouille des chiens !

Dans la seconde qui suivie, le chien tourna son énorme tête vers moi et sembla (oui je passe pour une folle) rire.

- Par Merlin, ce clebs se fout de ma gueule !

Deuxième réaction chelou du chien, grogner à mon attention. Résultat, je passai au blanc et me retrouvai encore par terre.

- Margaux, voyons ! Ne cris pas comme ça ! Oh pauvre chien, elle te fait peur… Tiens du rab' de câlin.

Non mais je rêve ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! En tout cas, le sac à puce à l'air aux anges.

- Je te signale que c'est lui qui m'a grogné dessus, ripostai-je d'une voix que je voulais assurée (bien évidement raté).

- Oh la la…

- Et puis tu sais que je ne supporte pas les chiens…

- Mouais…

- C'est facile pour toi ! Tout ce dont tu as à craindre c'est les braconniers…

Elle se leva et vint s'assoir à coté de moi.

- T'inquiète, il te fera rien. Je veux juste que tu vois comme il est doux. Allez, viens le chien !

Le chien leva la tête au plafond, comme pour signifier qu'après tel traitement, il refusait de bouger.

- Viens, s'il te plait ?

Il vint en trottinant comme un poney (puisqu'il en a la taille) et je fermais automatiquement les yeux en me blottissant contre ma sœur. Sans me demander mon avis celle-ci tendit mon bras en avant.

- Oh, murmurai-je lorsque mes doigts touchèrent la fourrure du chien, c'est… hum…chaud.

- Et doux ?

J'hochai la tête en ouvrant les yeux. Ceux du chien me fixaient gentiment tandis que j'appuyai un peu plus ma main contre sa joue.

- Et bah tu vois…

Sur ce, le clebs se leva et partit avec son sac plein de bouf en remuant tranquillement la queue.

Inutile de préciser que ma sœur se moqua de moi jusqu'à la grande salle et même pendant le petit dej' (puisqu'on mangeait à sa table encore vide). Je me demandais quand même d'où pouvait-il bien venir.

* * *

Alors, qui était ce misterieux (ou pas) clebard ? On se demande presque (pas) !


	25. Chapitre 24 : sleep and sing

_Hello :) _

_Voici la suite en temps et en heure (ce qui malheureusement pour vous, petis licornons argenté, n'arrive pas souvent ^^')_

_Merci à BlondieSVamP et Parallel Adventure pour leur review vous etes genial :D et a vous tous qui nous suivez dans le secret !_

_disclaimer :L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous :)_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 24 : Sleep and Sing_

_Lundi 29 octobre_

PDV Margaux

Le reste du week-end s'écoula tranquillement. Etant surchargée de devoir, je le passai avec Lily entre la bibliothèque, la grande salle et la salle commune. Ce week-end fut étrange. En fait personne ne les Maraudeurs vit de tout le week-end. Ce qui franchement n'était pas normal. A une exception pour dimanche midi, où Peter et James étaient venus avec un énorme sac qu'ils ont remplis de nourriture. Lily, quoi qu'un peu inquiète, ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure et fut très contente de ne pas être dérangé du week-end. Les garçons revinrent à peu près lundi. Pourquoi à peu près ? Parce que d'une Remus n'était pas là, et que de deux, les trois autres avaient plus des allures de zombies que de Maraudeurs.

A la fin du cours de Slugorn (soit le premier) je me dépêchai de sortir et les coinçai dans un couloir.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ce week-end tous les trois ?!

Ils me regardèrent, puis se regardèrent, puis me regardèrent à nouveau.

- Non mais regardez vous ! (ouais ils viennent de le faire mais ils devraient le refaire) de vrais morts vivants ! Vous n'avez pas dormis ces trois dernières nuit où quoi ?

- Non, pas trop, finit par me répondre Somnambule-James, on avait un truc capital à faire…

- Ouais, ajouta somnambule-Peter, on pouvait pas y couper…

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête. Je les regardai un à un.

- Moi je pense que ce qui est capital, c'est votre sommeil ! Vous ne ressemblez à rien…

Bâillement général pour seule réponse. Et preuve.

- Et puis, où est Remus ?

Cette question dégagea la première vague d'agitation chez les garçons.

- Disons que lui a encore moins dormi que nous, commença Peter qui semblait le moins endormi des trois, et on s'est dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Les deux noirauds hochèrent la tête, visiblement satisfait de cette réponse.

Je les considérai quelques secondes de plus. D'abord le playboy aux cernes de cadavre, puis le charismatique attrapeur ralenti, et le garçon au visage plus poupin avec un teint cireux.

- Vous savez quoi ? Vous allez tous aller à l'infirmerie et y dormir quelques heures. Inventez une excuse, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire genre un virus bizarre ou un truc dans votre chambre qui vous a empêché de dormir.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Peter, mais les prof nous laisserons pas…

- Je vous couvrirai, je dirai aux profs que Sirius a fait un malaise et que vous l'avez emmenez à l'infirmerie, mais vous étiez plutôt dans le même état alors vous êtes tous restés.

Trois têtes tout bonnement stupéfaite se tournèrent vers moi :

- Attends (James)

- Tu (Peter)

- T'es sérieuse (Sirius)

- Vous avez vu vos têtes ? évidement que je suis sérieuse.

James se jeta dans mes bras, et Sirius et Peter mimèrent une prière à mon égard.

- Mais arrêtez, vous me faites peur ! Et puis c'est normal.

- C'est pas Lily-jolie qui aurait fait ça…

- Ouais t'as raison Cornedru, et puis les filles en général propose de te soigner elles-mêmes…

- Où racontent toutes un truc différent aux profs, et on finit en colle, conclu Peter.

Bah dis donc ! c'est vrai qu'en général les dindes qui doivent faire ça ne sont guère malignes en leur présence… où que tout autre personne les suspecterait de préparer un mauvais coup… Mais bon je n'y peux rien, mon gène maternelle s'active tout seul…

- Et bah allez-y !

- Margaux, parfois t'es vraiment géniale, me lança Sirius au tournant du couloir.

Ils venaient de se tirer presque en courant. Quelle énergie tout à coup ! Eh ! Comment ça parfois ?

- Tu sais que t'aurai pas du faire ça, hein ?

- Lily ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils vont mettre en route ce qu'ils on mit un week-end à préparer.

Bah la rapprocher de James va pas être simple… Le problème, c'est qu'elle aussi est mon amie, si elle ne veut vraiment pas de lui… d'un autre coté, je suis sur qu'elle pourrait vraiment l'aimer si elle le regardait vraiment.

- Tu sais Lily, ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air en forme. Et si Remus est dans un état pire que ça, je pense qu'il se remettra plus facilement avec des amis autours de lui.

Elle ne répondit pas et je décidai d'ajouter :

- Tu sais, ils sont quand même sympas quand on les connait un peu. Même si parfois ils sont ignobles avec certaines personnes…

- Severus…

- Oui… Mais à part ça, ils sont vraiment sympas et peuvent même se montrer mature…

Je respirai avant d'ajouter :

- Je me demande si tu ne devrais pas leur laisser une chance de te montrer ce coté d'eux.

Dans un grand mouvement de cheveux, Lily releva la tête en s'écriant :

- Bah tu sais quoi ?! Moi je me demande si tu n'es pas tombée dans leurs filets comme toutes les autres et que maintenant ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de toi ! et j'en veux pas de leur coté sympa, c'est de leur faute si Severus… !

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et partis en courant. Malheureusement je vis quand même les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux.

Je m'occupai comme je pus le reste de l'après-midi, suivant les courts avec plus d'ardeurs que d'habitude, ne me laissant pas une seconde de répit en sport et filant direct à la bibliothèque à la fin de la journée. Je recopiai toutes mes notes en cours correct pour les garçons puis faisant mes propres devoirs, les recopiant à nouveau pour eux. C'était ridicule, car je savais qu'ils étaient surement meilleurs que moi et qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de mon aide pour les faire (ou surement ne pas les faire). Mais j'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à Lily. Je pensais sincèrement ce que je lui avais dit. Mais elle m'avait jeté son passé à la figure. Temby m'avait raconté l'amitié très puissante que Lily et Severus avaient partagée. Et il était vrai que les Maraudeurs étaient injustes avec lui. Mais bon à part ça (et la façon dont Sirius traitait ses conquêtes) ces mecs étaient vraiment chouettes ! En fait ils suffisaient qu'ils vous considèrent vraiment, pas comme une futur copine ni comme … autre chose qu'une amie.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Mme Pince, alias le vautour de la Bibli, me chassa de son royaume pour fermer que je repris mesure du temps. Il était 20 h passé lorsque j'arrivai devant l'infirmerie complètement essoufflé.

« Faites qu'elle me laisse entrer, faites qu'elle me laisse entrer, faites qu'elle me laisser entrer…

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda l'infirmière peu après que j'ai toqué à la porte.

- Bonjour, je …

- Oh c'est vous ? comment c'est passé votre insertion dans l'école ? pas trop de problèmes ? vous savez, Minerva a eu une très bonne impression en vous voyant…

Pas étonnant, quand on sait que c'est également un chat…

- Euh… oui. Oui ! très bien. Mais je suis là pour autre chose.

- Oh ? Je vous écoute.

- J'aimerai voir les quatre garçons qui sont ici.

- Hors de question ! Trop de filles sont déjà passé pour ça, même si je les ai toutes renvoyées. Vous savez seulement dans quel état ils me sont arrivés ? Ils ont besoin de repos !

- Je sais, m'énervai-je, c'est moi qui leur est dit de venir ici. Je ne suis pas là pour les réconforter où je ne sais quoi ! je suis là parce que j'ai récupéré les cours qu'ils ont manqués.

La femme me considéra quelques instants, puis accepta de me laisser rentrer. Je tentai de prendre une allure normale, mais j'étais terriblement inquiète pour eux. Surtout pour Remus qui ne s'était pas montré de la journée. Lorsque j'arrivai au fond de la salle, un si joli spectacle s'offrit à mes yeux. Les quatre derniers lits, disposé en carré (en gros deux contre le mur de droite et deux contre le mur de gauche), avaient chacun un rideau tiré comme pour formé une petite pièce plus personnelle. Dans chaque lit, un des garçons dormaient paisiblement. J'eu l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici, comme si quelqu'un s'était glissé à notre insu entre ma jumelle et moi.

Sur chacune des tables de chevet je disposai leur cours accompagné d'un mot de rétablissement. Je fus amusé de constaté que tous dormaient torse nu, et que Sirius avait tout simplement projeté son drap loin de lui. C'est en le voyant sans T-shirt qu'on comprend facilement comment il attire toutes ces filles, son torse était ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de parfait. Là où je fus moins amusée, c'est lorsque je vis Remus. Un épais pansement s'étirait sur son front et un autre sur son épaule. Son autre épaule était parcourue d'une large cicatrice, qui s'étirait sans doute dans son dos. Le reste de son buste n'était pas épargné non plus. Un peu partout, les petites sœurs de cette cicatrice parsemaient son ventre et ses pectoraux (pas mal du tout, au passage). Je remarquai aussi que ses bras se couvraient petit à petit de chair de poule. Je remontai son drap avant de quitter la pièce.

Bien que je passai devant la Grand Salle, je n'avais plus très faim et montai direct au dortoir. Mais qu'est ce que ce garçon avait bien pu subir ? Il était loin d'être persécuté, ou genre d'histoire lugubre entre élèves… Mais peu être qu'un professeur se servait de lui pour tester certains… Non ! Je m'interdis de penser ce genre de chose ! Peut-être que cela remontait à son enfance, ma sœur et moi avions gardé des souvenir visible de se que nos parents nous avaient fait…

- Capitaine de bravoure, murmurai-je à la grosse dame.

La salle commune était entièrement rouge ce soir, seulement éclairé la lumière du feu, désertée par les élèves parti manger.

Nous sommes presque en novembre, pensai-je en gravissant les marches qui menait aux dortoirs, dire que les examens seront dans à peine plus d'un mois…

**PDV Septembre**

En ce mercredi 31 octobre, j attendais patiemment Sev' dans la salle commune en me regardant dans un grand miroir posé sur le mur. J'aimais bien cette coupe de cheveux mais elle était un peu trop exubérante pour une journée normale, mais pour halloween c'était parfait. J'avais coupé mes cheveux en coupe garçonne et avais juste laissé de quoi faire ma grande crête iroquoise que j'avais teinte en verte et argent (à l'effigie de ma maison). J'avais des "smokies eyes" et mon uniforme de toute évidence... Une fois Severus descendu avec deux de ses amis nous partions déjeuner dans la grande salle, dans le couloir quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras. C'était Josh, mon copain actuel (un serdaigle mat vraiment pas mal du tout):

- Tu me dis plus bonjour ? commença t-il.

- Bonjour ! dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Nan, nan, nan... je veux un vrai baiser.

- C'est pas ton anniversaire à ce que je sache ...

Je l'embrassai quand même et lui chuchotai à l'oreille que c'étais l'anniversaire de Severus, celui-ci le lui feta alors nous entrions dans la grande salle. Soudain tous les Serpentard se mirent à crier bruyamment " joyeux anniversaire Severus ! ". Sev' me jeta un regard noir et commença:

- Temby ! je t'avais dit de pas...

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, à la table des Gryffondors, les maraulosers commençaient à s'agiter. On s'assit bien vite à notre table et soudain, Potter, Sirius, Peter et Lupin se levèrent. Debout sur la table Sirius demanda le silence à l'aide d'une cuillère et d'un verre et Potter prit la parole :

- Comme vous l'avez remarqué aujourd'hui et un jour spécial, c'est l'anniversaire de Servilus... (je commençai à me détendre, c'étais très mignon de leur part) et en cette honneur nous avons tout quatre composer une chanson (et je me décrispais...)

Et c'est a ce moment la que ces idiots commencèrent à pousser la chansonnette :

_ C'est l'anniversaire de Servilus, servilus_

_Il à la place des dents d'affreux crochet !_

_Ses cheveux gras sont pleins de puces, pleins de puces_

_Il aspire a tout les mefaiiits , mefaiiits_

_Cet idiot n'est autre que Severuuus_

_Espérons qu'il ne vienne pas nous chassé_

_Ou ce serpent va le regretter…_

_C'est l'anniversaire de Servilus, servilus !_

_Notre bonheur est de frapper_

_Le grand nez crochu de Severus, Severus_

_On aimerait que ses amis le laisse tombeer _

_Et que ce vicieux personnage_

_Pense enfin a soigné son image !_

Severus se leva et s'en alla furieusement, ce que je trouvais être une sage décision... mais moi je ne suis pas une fille sage alors... je passai sur les trois tables qui me séparaient des maraulosers en faisant tout tomber autour de moi (les plats comme les gens). Je sentais les regards sur moi et Sirius parut soudain amusé. Sur la dernière table, celle des Serdaigles, j'attrapai deux pichets de jus de citrouille glacé. Je leur balançai le contenu à la figure. Sirius n'étais plus du tout amusé. Potter et lui étaient au milieu donc ils s'en étaient pris plus que Peter et Lupin, ce dernier n'avait presque rien reçu.

- Vous avais complètement dépassé les bornes, espèces d'idiots ! Franchement vous vous prenez pour qui ?! Et en plus vous avaient le culot de me dire ouvertement que je dois changer d'amis ! Vous prétendez peut-être que je devrais rester avec vous qui êtes mes prétendus "amis" alors que vous venais d'insulter MON MEILLEUR AMI ! , mon ton ne faisait que s'accentuer avec la colère.

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions te poser la question! Tu te prends pour qui a nous arroser avec du foutu jus de citrouille ?! Et oui on critique ouvertement ton ami puisque c'est rien d'autre qu'une bouse de troll avec des cheveux trempé dans l'huile, s'exclama Sirius.

Potter pendant ce temps là mimait ce que disais Sirius pour faire rire la galerie. Je pris un autre pichet que je lui balançai une fois de plus en criant " j'espère que ca va te rafraichir les idées ! Espèce de tarer ! " Je fit demi tour et j'entendis Lupin dire :

- j'espère que ça te servira de leçon et que t'arrêtera de provoquer cette furie ...

- Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme ca ! s'exclama Margaux.

- Aaaah... je l'adore cette meuf..., soupira…

SIRIUS ?! Il venait juste de dire ca ?!

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et celui ci ajouta :

- Toi tu peux pas te plaindre t'as presque rien reçu...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a eu le don de m'énerver, le pichet que j'avais prévu de reposer sur la table vint exploser parterre tellement ça m'avait énervé. Tous les Serpentard applaudirent en riant à cœur joie. Et une vieille morue se leva de la table des professeurs (Mc Gonagall ... bien sur...)

- J'enlève 50 points à Serpentard et de même pour Gryffondor.

- Evidemment ! m exclamais je. Parce que défendre un ami c'est totalement interdit dans le règlement et donc il faudrait enlever des point à Serpentard... Que suis-je bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant !

- Votre sarcasme coutera 10 points de plus a votre maison, mademoiselle Coton ! »

* * *

La question de la semaine ! Aimez vous qu'on vous souhaites votre anniv dans la cantine xD ? Et comment pensez vous que les Maraudeurs vont se racheter (parce qu'on le sait, ils vont le faire ^^) et pensez vous que nos filles sont des Marisue ?


	26. Chapitre 25 : Perfect halloween night

_/!\ ce chapitre avait oublié d'être posté ! Pour ce qui lise la fic en attendant les parution n'oublier pas de la lire_

_Hellow _

_Just un chapitre assez court donc je le porte maintenant mais il aura une importance assez considerable sur la relation entre Margaux et les Maraudeurs. Pour Septembre et eux... le cas est plus délicas xD_

_C'est aussi un chapitre qui amène un peu plus de ... comment dire ? un peu plus d'ambiguité aux jumelles, pour expliquer qu'elles sont plus que de simples filles un peu superficielles qui débarquent en touriste. Ce chapitre sert de démarage à ça, elles ne sont pas juste des jolies filles populaire, mais bon vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre et le prochain :)_

_L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 25 : a perfect halloween evening_

_Mercredi 31 octobre_

PDV Margaux

Mais pourquoi ceux-là ne peuvent-ils donc pas s'entendre… après l'incident du jus de citrouille, j'avais passé la première heure (durant lesquels nous n'avions pas cours) à engueuler les maraudeurs, ce qui avaient semblait les faire moins rire que lorsque Lily l'avait fait. Je crois qu'ils sont toujours effrayé que j'en frappe un quand mes cheveux deviennent noir… l'heure d'après, j'avais déjà mis une demi-heure à retrouver ma sœur et ensuite la calmer pour l'empêché de retourné les chercher. Le fait que son nouveau petit ami nous est rejoint à sans doute du jouer un peu. Après ça Septembre, qui avait sortilège, est partis avec lui et j'ai décidé de me rendre à la bibli. Mauvais plan vu que Lily s'y trouvait et que nous n'étions pas en de meilleurs termes elle et moi. Bref je fus plus qu'heureuse que les Maraudeurs m'accepte quand même à leur table ce midi là ainsi que le soir, sous les regards furibonds de ma sœur, mais … moi j'aimais bien ces mecs malgré tout…

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, je fus une des dernières à monter me coucher. En entrant dans le dortoir, quelque chose m'attrapa violement les bras et je me retrouvai toute aussi violement assise sur mon lit. Quelqu'un alluma brusquement la lumière et je me retrouvai aveuglé par le changement. Je finis par me rendre compte que six filles se trouvaient dans cette chambre. Trois que je connaissais et les trois autres, deux serdaigles et une Poufsouffles, qui m'étaient inconnu.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!

- Tais-toi, me dit méchamment Mina Klarks qui me tenait fermement le bras gauche.

- Oui, c'est nous qui posons les questions, ajouta Marie Moreau cramponnée à mon bras droit.

Mégane se tenait face à moi, elle dit :

- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas trop t'approcher des Maraudeurs, je t'avais dit qu'on n'aimait pas trop ça ici. Et tu m'avais bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne t'intéressaient pas…

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds. Alors c'était ça ? On est ami avec eux et Bim ! Fan-club à dos ?

- Ecoute Mégane. Je pense qu'ils sont assez grands pour n'avoir besoin de personne pour choisir leurs amies…

- Leurs amies ?! s'exclama une des deux serdaigles, tu t'y croix carrément Frenchi ! T'es juste une passade pour eux, un jeu !

- Et j'estime que je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis pour choisir si je veux me joindre à leur jeu…

Et vlan ! Six regards qui tuent pour moi, six !

- Mais c'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème, cria Marie, c'est que c'est pas normal ! Je suis sûr que tu leur à fait un truc pas net…

- Non mais ça va pas ! C'est justement pour ça que je suis leur amie ! Parce que j'ai su les écouter sans en demander plus que ce qu'ils me donnaient…

Au final, c'était assez drôle de les voir devenir rouge de colère à chacune de mes phrases… La poufsouffle s'écria à son tour

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Nous on est là pour eux depuis six ans, comment toi tu pourrais savoir mieux que…

- Avez-vous au moins remarqué dans quel état ils étaient lundi ?

- Bien sur, répondit férocement Mégane avec un air offensé sur le visage, malgré nos tentative de savoir ce qu'ils avaient attrapé, ils ne nous ont rien dit… et l'autre vieille peau n'a pas voulu qu'on aille les voir à l'infirmerie.

- Ils étaient morts de fatigue ! Pas malades.

- Quelle différence, ironisa-t-elle.

- La différence c'est que vous n'êtes pas plus attentive à leur santé qu'à leurs besoins. Et au lieu de savoir ce qu'ils avaient, avez-vous seulement pensé à leur dire d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

Là, elles ne surent quoi répondre, bluffées par ma réponse. Et je décidai de pousser le vice jusqu'au bout, histoire de voir ce qui allait ce passer.

- Et je vous signale que moi, j'y suis allée à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ?! s'écrivirent toute en cœur.

- J'y suis allée seule et calmement, pour ne pas les déranger. Contrairement à vous qui je suppose y êtes allés à 15 en faisant un bruit monstre. Et en plus j'ai pensé que ça leur ferait plaisir qu'on leur apporte leur cours manqués.

Je crois que cette phrase fut office de détonateur, car la seconde serdaigle m'envoya son poing dans la mâchoire. Je retins un sourire, elles venaient de faire exactement ce que je voulais. Puis un autre coup vola dans mon estomac, et un autre, puis un autre. Lorsque je jugeai que la défense était un bon justificatif, je commençai à me débattre. Un débat assez défoulant, et plutôt violent, puisque quand je m'enfuis en courant, j'étais sur d'avoir cassé un nez et causé plusieurs autres fractures mineurs.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant le bureau de Mc Gonagall que je me rendis compte que j'avais mal. Mais je m'en soucierai plus tard. Lorsque la vieille femme m'ouvrit, elle demeura sous le choc quelques instants, avant de se mettre à crier des mots que je ne comprenais plus. Mes oreilles sifflaient terriblement et ma tête semblait avoir envie d'exploser.

Je ne retrouvai pleinement mes sens qu'une fois assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Les deux femmes étaient partis chercher de quoi me soigner er j'en profitai pour faire l'inventaire des dégâts. Ma joue était ouverte à l'intérieur de ma bouche et ma glotte surfait sur le sang (merveilleuse expression n'est ce pas ?). Mon nez avait arrêté de saigner, mais ma chemise était maculée de rouge. Ma mâchoire me lançait terriblement et mon épaule gauche semblait bizarre. Tandis que Mme Pomfresh s'affairait, je racontai au professeur Mc Gonagall ce qui m'était arrivé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle colère. Malheureusement je ne connu pas la suite des événements car je m'endormis dès que l'infirmière eu fini.


	27. Chapitre 26 :Conséquences

_Bon je vous ai pas laissé attendre trop longtemps hein ^^_

_Voilà donc le suite :D_

_Merci à Parallel Adventure et BlondieSVamP pour leur com et leur avis :D_

_Et les Cotons on essaye de les sortir du modèle Marie-sue, au cas ou vous auriez pas remarqué, elles sont mentalement assez instable ;D_

_L'univers de Harry Potter et une certaine partie des personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre grand divinité J K Rowling mais tout le reste c'est à nous, alors pas touche ;) On a eu du mal à le pondre ^_^_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 26 : Conséquences _

_Jeudi 1 Novembre_

PDV Margaux

« Bon voilà, avec ça vous devriez pouvoir manger sans trop vous faire mal. Et ne toucher pas à cette écharpe.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je m'attaquai au plateau posé devant moi. Il devait être dans les onze heures et je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier midi. Et lorsque l'infirmière m'avait apporté à mangé j'étais incapable de mâcher. Au final, ces pauvres idiotes ne m'avaient pas raté. Mais elles avaient été très sévèrement engueulées par Mc Go et visiblement par le directeur, et par leur famille, elles avaient écopé de deux semaines de colle. Hehe, tant mieux.

- Mais merde, laissez moi passez ! C'est ma sœur ! Je lui rends visite si je veux !

A peine avais-je le temps de voir d'où venait cette mélodieuse voix, que Septembre jaillit entre les lits, Pomfresh à ses trousses.

- Margaux ! Oh Margaux ! qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?!

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant moi, son visage devint complètement blanc.

- Par Merlin… mais qu'est ce que t'as fait ? et ton bras ?

- Je …

- Non mais pour qui vous prenez vous, jeune fille ?! Votre sœur a besoin de repos et de…

- S'il vous plait, souffla ma sœur avec un regard implorant, juste 10 minutes, s'il vous plait…

Et comme avec cette tête la ma sœur est capable d'attendrir presque n'importe qui (peut-être pas Mme Pince…), l'infirmière nous laissa.

- Donc toi ! Qui t'as fais ça ?

- Tu t'assois ?

- Mouai… Mais Qui ?

- Ecoutes, elles ont déjà prit assez cher comme ça…

- Elles ?

- Quelques dindes…

- Oh les salo…

- Ça va ! J'ai compris…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je serai trop proches des garçons à leur goût.

Ma blonde me regarda interdite, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis elle explosa :

- RAAAH ! mais c'est pas croyable ! Merlin, ce qu'elles vont prendre, ces sales garces ! je vais…

- Tu vas rien du tout !

- Mais Chaton, regarde-toi …

- Ça va, je t'assure… Mais je refuse que tu te fourre dans les ennuis, s'il te plait. Qu'elles ont eu ce qu'elles méritaient ou pas, je m'en fiche. Le fait de les voir nettoyer les toilettes pendant deux semaines me réconforte largement. Mais elles ne recommenceront pas, okay ?

Temby grommela mais accepta. Elle du retourner en cours et je sombrai à nouveau dans quelques rêves étranges.

PDV Septembre

Bon avec les information que m'avais donne ma sœur, facile de retrouver ces salo... désoler, je voulais dire ces salo #*, nan c'est effectivement ce que je voulais dire , et les massacrer! muhahahahahahahhahahaha ! (Avec l aide des maraulosers qui sont les premier concernés dans cette histoire). Bien que ma sœur m'ais dit de ne rien faire... Je trouverai une excuse pourquoi ces filles ne voudrons plus m'approcher, je suis sure que je peux inventer un truc avec de la magie noir ou n'importe quoi qui ressemble a ça.

J'envoyai donc discrètement (ou pas) un petit bout de papier a Sirius, en cours de potion. On pouvait y lire :_ massacre à la tronçonneuse sur_ _les salopes qui ont fait souffrir Margaux. Besoin de votre aide._

Et cet idiot m'avait répondus : _Elle nous a dit de ne rien faire... c'est Servilus qui a envoyer ca ?! A la tronçonneuse ?!_

Et j'étais donc allais voir Sirius, prétendant Slughorn (qui de toute façon s'en fiche parce que j'ai toujours des O et que Margaux à promis qu'on irait à une de ses soirée bizarroïdes) que j'avais besoin d'ingrédients, pour le lui dire a voix haute.

- Mais t'as quoi à la place du cerveau ?! ah... mais suis-je bête, j'aurai du l'envoyer à monsieur-un-étage-plus-bas, pointant du doigt une autre partie de son corps, c'est lui qui contrôle tes fais et gestes, non ?

- hahaha... très drôle Septembre, bon peu importe, ta sœur nous a dit de ne rien faire et j'aime pas vraiment mettre les convalescents en colère et en plus c'est quoi une tronçonneuse ?

- quoi ? Tu sais pas ce qu'est une tronçonneuse ? Raah... C'est pas important... ce qui importe c'est que vous me retrouver après les cours à la bibliothèque, ok ?

J'avais dit ca à l'intention des quatre garçons qui m'écoutaient. Puis je retournais à ma place.

A la fin des cours comme prévu, les maraulosers me rejoignirent à la bibliothèque. Je commençai :

« Alors vous êtes tous d'accord pour m'aider à leur faire payer ça ?

Les maraudeurs haussèrent les épaules. Je recommençai donc :

- Je prends ça pour un oui enthousiaste. Alors on va les tuer dans leur sommeille... Oh ! Nan ! j'ai mieux on va les tuer à petit feu très très douloureusement ..."

- euuh... tu veux pas faire un truc un peu moine glauque, tu fais grave flipper parfois ! (ca s'était Peter)

- bah ... si vous voulez mais c'est tout de suite moins drôle... bon alors je propose qu'on...

- Septembre parle moins fort, on est à la bibliothèque et Pince te regarde avec des yeux noirs, dit Lupin.

- elle a toujours les yeux noir... et donc je disais (je n'avais pas baissé la voix) que...

- Mademoiselle !

- je disais donc que... (pourquoi il fallait qu'on m'interrompe sans cesse)

- Mademoiselle ! me criai Pince.

Elle était maintenant juste derrière moi.

- je disais donc... en me forcent à parler lentement et plus fort pour que Pince arrête de me couper la parole.

- Mademoiselle !

Je me retournais vers elle et lui dit d'un ton féroce.

- Ça vous gène pas que j'essaye de dire quelque chose ! Arrêtez de me couper la parole !

Elle devint toute rouge et 30 secondes plus tard nous nous trouvions dehors de la bibliothèque. Lupin dit alors :

- merci Septembre ! grâce a toi on est banni de la bibliothèque!

- ça ne s'adressais pas à vous seulement a moi, et puis c'est provisoire... Je pourrais y retournais dans trois ou quatre jour.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours ! dis Sirius un sourire charmeur sur le visage et passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Euuuh... Tu fais quoi la Sirius ? demandais-je en regardant avec dégout son bras (bien que ça me face plaisir, mais ce mec m'énerve alors…)

- ah ...Euuh.. (il avait rougit, c'était trop mignon) Désolé reflexe ... à cause des copines et tout, hein?

- ouais peu importe ... je vous retrouve ce soir à minuit devant votre salle commune !

PDV Margaux

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la pièce était beaucoup plus sombre et quatre têtes étaient penchées vers moi.

« La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin, murmura joyeusement Sirius.

- Dommage, ajouta Peter, Remus se faisait une joie de t'embrasser pour te réveiller.

- Eh ! s'étonna le concerné en rougissant.

Hi, hi, Remus est trop mignon quand il rougit… quoi que même quand il ne rougit pas. Et à quoi ressemble Sirius quand il rougit ? Cette pensée me fit sourire. Aie ! Mauvais plan. Ma mâchoire me lança plutôt violement. Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers moi.

- Ça va pas ? s'écria James.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Remus.

J'ouvris grand les yeux :

- Non mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? C'est quoi toute cette sollicitude ? Je ne vais pas mourir.

- C'est un peu notre faute si t'es dans cet état, répondit Sirius.

- Hein ?! Vous plaisantez ?

- Bah non, si ces filles…

- Mais arrêtes… Vous n'y êtes pour rien si elles pensent être concernées par tout ce qui vous touche. Et puis je les ai particulièrement provoqué, alors (je bataillai un peu pour me relever et me mettre assis) Moi j'aime bien passer du temps avec vous, et j'ai connu pire que… Quoi ?

Je venais de remarqué que Sirius affichait un drôle de sourire et que celui-ci se rependit sur tout leur visages (sauf Peter qui s'empourpra plus qu'autre chose).

- Quoi ?

J'eu un mauvais pressentiment en suivant le regard de Sirius et pour tomber sur ma poitrine. Merde ! Mais pourquoi je suis en soutien-gorge moi ?!

Je remontai rapidement mon drap avec mon bras valide en rougissant furieusement. Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et Sirius ajouta :

- Oh allez ! On ne fait que récupérer la monnaie de notre pièce.

- Pardon ? m'exclamai-je.

- Bah, hier soir t'as pas du nous voir beaucoup plus habiller…

- Mais c'est pas pareil !

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire et je réprimai un sourire.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, on a ça pour toi, dit Remus en me tendant un bon paquet de feuilles, c'est tes cours.

- On a tous mis la main à la pâte, ajouta joyeusement James.

- Vous êtes géniaux les gars, murmurai-je en saisissant les feuilles tout en m'assurant que cette fois le drap ne tombait pas.

- On sait, on sait.

- Que de modestie Pat'.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, Queudver.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les garçons étant tous assis sur mon lit, je m'étirai le plus possible en direction de ma table de chevet pour y déposer mes cours. A ce moment, le silence ce fit dans mon dos.

- Margaux, murmura James alors que je me relevai, qu'est ce que tu as dans ton dos ?

- Hein ? demandai-je en tournant sottement la tête pour essayer de voir mon dos (très mauvais plan puisque je m'arrachai l'épaule au passage)

- Ton dos est couvert de cicatrices, expliqua Peter.

- Oh, ça…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec hier ?

- Non ! bien sur que non. Ça c'est rien…

Ces souvenirs étaient encore trop personnels pour être partagé de cette façon. Et trop douloureux aussi. Je remarquai le regard noir que Sirius lança dans le vide et su qu'il savait ce à quoi était du ces cicatrices.

- C'est rien ?! s'exclama Remus, ça c'est rien ? Alors c'est ça que tu voulais dire par « j'ai connu pire » ?!

- C'est ancien tout ça. Et ça n'est pas très important (faux, mais tant pis). Et je te signale que t'es pas mal fournis en cicatrice toi aussi, ripostai-je furieusement.

- C'est différent, s'écria-t-il en détournant son regard qui s'était remplis de colère.

- C'est différent pour tout le monde Remus !

Pourquoi ce mettais-il dans un état pareil… Mais zut, l'ambiance venait de mourir soudainement… Vite ! Que quelqu'un change de sujet !

- En tout cas, je crois que ces filles ne recommenceront pas, lança Sirius.

Oh Merlin à la crinière d'argent, merci d'avoir envoyé ce sauveur pour rompre ce terrifiant silence !

Quoi ? J'en fais trop ?

- Pourquoi…

- Si t'avais vu comme les profs se sont acharnés, et toute la journée ! genre petites remarques acerbes, interrogation pour des questions vraiment chelous...

- Et Lily ! renchérit James, Comment elle les a tellement engueulées, surtout pour celles de la maison.

- Pff… soupira Sirius, comment des filles pareilles se retrouvent à Gryffondors ?

- Parce qu'elles ont eu le courage de me dire tout ça en face ?

Puis j'ajoutai :

- Pourquoi ça vous mets dans cette état ?

- Parce que t'es notre amie, commença James, et personne n'a le droit de traiter nos amis comme ça.

- Donc vous comprenez pourquoi ma sœur réagi comme ça après ce que vous faites à Severus ?

- Ça n'a aucun rapport, répondit l'ébouriffé avec un air hautement dégouté.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'une, parce qu'on l'a jamais envoyé sérieusement à l'infirmerie.

- Et de deux, poursuivit Remus, toi tu ne fais pas de magie noir, tu n'insulte pas les né-moldus et tes amis ne sont pas une bande de sang purs adorateurs d'idéaux préhistoriques.

- Bien résumé, Lunard, dit Sirius avec un air impressionné sur le visage.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Peu importe ! Ils sont amis et c'est ça qui fait qu'elle réagit et qu'elle le défend…

Je m'arrêtai. Une info venait d'atteindre mon cerveau un peu en retard.

- Attend ! Lily m'a défendu ?

- Bah oui. Vous êtes bien amies ?

- Oui…

A bon ? Que cela signifiait-il ? Je croyais qu'elle m'en voulait à mort et qu'elle pensait que j'avais mérité ce qui m'arrivais… Il faudrait que l'on parle toutes les deux.

- C'est pas la seule à t'avoir défendu comme ça, n'est-ce pas Lunard, ajouta Sirius avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de celui-ci.

- Oui, répondit immédiatement le concerné alors que ses joues prirent une teinte plus rosé, ta sœur a cherché ces filles toute la journée en jurant que lorsqu'elle leur mettrait la main dessus, elle leur ferait connaitre toute la magie noir qui fait la réputation de sa maison.

- Ah oui ! ria Peter, je peux te dire que ça les à fait détaler !

Pendant que celui-ci parlait, je cru voir du coin de l'œil un échange de regard appuyés entre Sirius et Remus. Mais lorsque je tournai la tête vers le premier, il se remit à parler.

- Ça a même fais rire Servilus, c'était pas beau à voir…

- Mais arrêtez un peu avec ce mec, m'exaspérai-je, y a pire que lui à Poudlard ! en plus il n'est même pas de sang-pur ou un truc comme ça…

Les Maraudeurs me regardèrent tous avec étonnement, avant que Sirius ne dise :

- Genre ! Ta sœur nous a dit la même chose…

- C'est parce qu'on est branché sur la même fréquence.

A ce moment, une furie débarqua de nulle part

- Non mais je vous croyais partis depuis des heures ! s'écria l'infirmière.

PDV Septembre

Le soir même, je me rendais à la salle commune des Gryffondors, je m'apprêtais à toquer quand la grosse dame demanda :

- mot de passe ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas ton mot de passe ...

- Alors pourquoi continu tu as venir ?! c'est assez énervant tu sais !

Je toquer sur le tableau. Il s'ouvrit et derrière se trouvais Sirius torse nu (il était vraiment canon au passage).

- va mettre un T-shirt toi, et je vous attends ici.

J'entrai et m'asseyais parterre près d une table basse. J'étalai mes papier (plan de Poudlard, nom des filles, et leur emploie du temps). Quand les garçons redescendirent ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais complètement malade. Mais ils vinrent s'asseoir de toute manière (Sirius à côté de moi, Potter et Remus en face et Peter en diagonale).

- euuh.. c'est quoi tout ces papier ?

- plan de Poudlard, emploie du temps, etc. Bon il nous faudra sauter une partie du cours de potion, ça gêne quelqu'un ?

Lupin ouvrit la bouche mais je continuais avant lui :

- A part Lupin ... Non, très bien! Alors, elles sont séparer en deux groupes, il faudra donc agir deux fois, la première fois pendant les potions, elles se trouvent ici, dis-je en pointant l'aile droite du château que j'atteignis en me penchant en avant.

Je vis le regard de Sirius tomber droit sur mes fesses... cool... et je repris :

- Tu apprécies Sirius ? Bon et deuxièmement, le lendemain pendant le repas du midi, l'autre groupe se trouve ici.

- c'est très bien mais qu'est ce qu'on doit faire? demanda Lupin

- Et bien c'est plutôt simple, vu que personne ne veut les tuer, on penchera pour la dépression. Pour ca on ira les voir, Sirius, Peter, toi et moi, et on commence à les égueuler tranquilou et là Potter arrive et embrasse langoureusement Sirius...

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés pendant que Lupin rigolait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Mais oui... parce que comme ca elles penseront que vous êtes gay, elles tomberont en dépression et se suicideront !

- Et pourquoi c'est nous qui devons faire le sale boulot ? C'est ta sœur !

- bon ok dans ce cas on peut...

La conversation continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, jusqu'a ce que un plan machiavélique soit mit sur pied.


	28. Chapitre 27 : execution

Hellooooo people :D

Un nouveau chapitre ! Enfait ça pourrait etre dans celui d'avant mais je prefere le decoupage ^^ Alors yen aura un autre juste apres :)

Comme vous en avez de la chance xD

Encore désolé pour le bug de publication des chapitre 24 25 26 mais c'est bon c'est repartie bien comme il faut là

Le monde Harry Potter appartient à la geniale JK Rowling, hormis les perso qui sortent de notre de nos petits cerveau de blondasse ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 27 : exécution_

_ PDV Septembre_

Vendredi 3 novembre

Donc la première partie du plan se déroulait aujourd'hui et la seconde demain. Enfaite c'était deux fois le même, sauf que les dindes qui avaient fait subir ça à ma sœur ne se réunissais qu'une fois par mois pour leur réunion (non-officiel) du club des adoratrices des maraulosers... Peu importe, la première partie se déroulait pendant le cours de Slughorn dans les cachots de l'aile droite du château. Je m'étais changée après mon premier cours, j'avais mis des habits moldus, ( j'aime beaucoup les habits moldu, mon deuxième cour étant celui de Slugh ). Nous nous étions retrouvé devant la grande porte, nous nous dirigions donc vers leur point de rendez-vous, je récapitulais le plan dans ma tête : les maraulosers attendent derrière le mur pendant que je m'avance vers elles, ils me laissent vingt secondes (10 sec pour le chemin jusqu'aux dindes + 10 seconde pour leur parler) puis ils me rejoignent et le reste était vraiment facile a retenir. Sirius faisait comme si j'étais sa petite amie, ce qui me stressait tout particulièrement.

Ça y est, je me trouvais devant elles:

- Salut les filles hinnn, de quoi vous parlaient hinn? Des maraudeurs ? ou de la façon dont vous avez tabassé ma sœur hinnn?

J'avais dit ca en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt et en parlant comme une dragonne. Elles me regardaient toutes avec des yeux ronds puis une de Gryffondors sortit du lot.

- Je te connais toi !

- Fort possible, je suis très populaire.

- Pff, t'est bien une Serpentard...

- Affirmatif et vous êtes bien des filles de troll ! Comment tu as pu osez tabasser une fille de ta maison ?! Et en plus tu l'as traité de jouet ?! Nan mais sérieux pour qui vous vous prenez bande de petite banchees !

- T'arrêtes tout de suite de nous insulter, continua-t-elle, et puis j'étais pas toute seule.

- Oh ! Mais quel courage ! Tu as bien ta place parmi les Gryffondors toi !

Puis une autre voulu ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa et je vis se dessiner un sourire sur leurs bouches.

- De toute façon tu vas voir, eux ils sont avec nous ! rigola une des Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle je sais pas et je m'en fiche.

Puis elles commencèrent à toutes marcher vers les maraulosers, passant devant moi comme devant un mur. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques pas plus loin en voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers nous. La blondasse de Gryffondor reprit:

- Remus, cette fille est venue nous insulter ! Il faut enlever des points a sa maison et...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard noir de Lupin, je m'avançai et traversai leur groupe pour aller... beurk... dans les bras de Sirius... C'est pas grave, c'est pour toi chaton !

- Elle a eu bien raison. Ce que vous avait fait était degeulasse ! Je vois vraiment pas se que vous faites a Poudlard, sérieusement.

- Ce que tu ne sais probablement pas Lupin, c'est que cette jeune demoiselle, dis-je en pointant du doigt la Gryffondor, a dit que Margaux était votre jouet (et aller que je vous enfonce) et de plus elle est à Gryffondor !

- Quoi ?! ELLE ?! Elle a dit quoi ?!

- Ah, oui j'ai oublié de vous demander combien d'entre vous ont couché avec Sirius ? (ca c'étais moi)

- Temby... c'est gênant là ... ça c'était Sirius.

Aucune ne leva la main.

- Ah, suis-je bête ! Combien sont _sortis_ avec Sirius ?

Cette fois trois levèrent la main.

- Ouais, donc vous êtes plus vierge, essayez pas de le cacher, et maintenant combien d'entre vous sont reste plus de 2 semaine avec lui ?

- Temby ! C'est vraiment gênant là ...

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des choses qui gênaient Sirius, ça pourra toujours servir. N'empêche qu'aucune ne leva la main.

- Qui sont réellement les jouets ?

Je sentis un coup de coude, de la part de Sirius mais je ne prêtai pas attention.

- Ouais, mais là qui c'est qui sort avec lui, de ce que j'ai compris c'est toi !

Oh ! Nom d'un troll, j'ai besoin d'une bouée je coule là !

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Nous c'est du sérieux ! Vous vous n'étiez rien !

Merci Sirius. Ah !... mais ... et ça y est je l'embrasse... ses lèvres sont si douce, il embrasse si bien... Et ... sa main... Nan ! Arrête de penser ça, il faut qu'il la retire immédiatement !

- Ouais en tout cas j'espère que vous ne recommencerais jamais ! Sinon vous aurez à faire à moi !

Et on fit demi-tour, Sirius avait toujours sa main là il ne fallait pas.

- Sirius retire ta main immédiatement de mon cul ... lui chuchotai-je

- Pourquoi, t'es ma copine pour l'instant...

- Je suis pas ton plan cul ! (sans mauvais jeu de mot)

Passé le mur on se lâcha immédiatement. Répugnée par ce que je venais de faire, mais Sirius semblai fier de lui ... cool... bon deuxième plan pour demain…

PDV Margaux

J'avais passé tout le vendredi à dormir, à mon grand plaisir certes mais il faut avouer que je n'avais rien à faire et que Pomfresh m'interdisait tout, jusqu'à me lever. Les Maraudeurs se repointèrent à la même heure que la veille, visiblement ravi (je ne voulais même pas savoir pourquoi) et par je ne sais quel miracle, réussirent à me faire sortir de l'infirmerie le soir même, à condition que dans les jours à venir, je ne me retrouvais pas seule, au cas où j'ai besoin de venir ici en urgence. Sans que je ne puisse rien dire, les Maraudeurs avaient déjà reparti tout mon temps pour les trois jours suivent, chaque heure, celles où je pourrais voir Lily ou ma sœur. Aussi ridicule leur avais-je dis que c'était, ils m'avaient dit que c'était comme ça quand on avait conseillé les Maraudeur sur leur santé.

On était passé rapidement à la cantine, presque vide à cette heure ci. J'engloutis tout ce qui passait sous ma main et qui ne nécessitait pas d'être coupé.

« Je vous assure que je peux me débrouiller toute seule, répétai-je pour la trentième fois de la soirée en arrivant devant la salle commune.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis, répondit Remus, mais regarde un peu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis. Capitaine de Bravoure, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du tableau.

- Oh la la, juste pour une petite fois, ironisai-je.

C'était quand ils riaient franchement que je préférais les Maraudeurs. C'est là que je les trouvais encore plus craquants, encore plus attendrissants. Sirius était plus séduisant sans son sourire charmeur mais avec un beau sourire. James était plus attirant lorsque sa main était collée sur son ventre pour contenir un fou rire que scotché dans ses cheveux. Peter était plus mignon lorsqu'il était lui-même et non lorsqu'il imitai Sirius. Et Remus ! Ah Remus… Lui était tellement plus beau quand il s'ouvrait aux autres, au monde, lorsque ses lèvres s'étiraient en un authentique sourire et pas cette moue polie…

- Bon et maintenant, au lit ! s'écriaient-ils.

- Quoi ?! Mais il est 10h et quart …

- Justement ! continua Sirius, les blessées ont besoin de repos.

- Blessée… tout de suite les grand mots…

- Et aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! allez, au lit !

Je montai les escaliers en riant. Ah, ces garçons, c'est vrai qu'ils peuvent me faire faire n'importe quoi…


	29. Chapitre 28 je suis un chasseur sans têt

_Hello :°_

_Je suis très embarassé de ne pas vous avoir posté la suite depuis tout ce temps -'_

_c'est que le mois a été très chargé pour moi (evaluation, semaine de stage, Noel sans reseau, etc...)_

_Mais trève de bavardage !_

_Voilà la suite ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont rappeller à mes devoirs ^^ et sur ceux, je vous adore lecteurs :D_

_Le monde Harry Potter appartient à la geniale JK Rowling, hormis les perso qui sortent de notre de nos petits cerveau de blondasse ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 27 : Je suis un chasseur sans tête… bouh…_

_Vendredi 3 novembre_

_PDV margaux_

Mais une fois devant la porte, une énorme boule se forma dans mon ventre. Ma main tremblante touchait la poignée, mais n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Jusque là, je n'avais pas pensé du tout à ce qui allait se passer lorsque je me retrouverai dans la même pièce que ces filles. Et avec un bras en moins… Un étrange mélange de terreur et de rage se formait dans mon ventre. J'avais peur d'elles et peur de ce que je pourrais leur faire si elles me touchaient encore une fois. De longues minutes passèrent sans que je ne fasse un mouvement. Ce ne fut que lorsque mon bras gauche devint douloureux de tenir maladroitement les feuilles que mon corps consentit à bouger.

Parfois je me demande ce que je fais chez les Gryffondors. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais à nouveau affalée dans le canapé de la salle commune. Certes Lily aurai été là, elle nous aurait empêché de faire n'importe quoi. Mais j'aurai eu ma baguette, elles auraient été moins…

N'ayant quand même pas trop envie de dormir ici, je décidai de remonter quand il serait minuit, au moins j'étais sûr que toutes dormiraient à cette heure là. Je commençai la lecture du dossier que les garçons m'avaient remis. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançai, mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes à mesure que mon sourire s'élargissait.

Partout autours des cours parfaitement rédigé par Remus, les trois autres avaient ajouté une multitude de commentaires. Ils portaient d'ailleurs rarement sur le cours. Sirius avait noté toutes sortes de phrases sortis par Mc Gonagall, du genre « _Miss Coton, je vous prie de ne pas insulter vos camarades aussi intolérable et inacceptable ai été leur conduite envers votre sœur »_ ou juste _« M Potter, veuillez cesser d'importuner Miss Evansavec des petits avions en papier rose »._ Cette phrase d'ailleurs était entourée de petites têtes de mort, sans doute l'œuvre de James. Celui-ci avait commenté les faits et gestes de Lily dans chaque cours et dessiner un nombre incalculable de vifs d'or et de balais. Peter expliquai quand et comment le chaudron d'un élève de Serpentard avait fondu avant d'exploser.

L'entête me fit mourir de rire.

_ Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedru sont fiers de te présenter tous les cours que tu as manqués. Et te souhaite un super rétablissement !_

A peine avais-je achevé ma lecture, que des murmures me vinrent des escaliers des dortoires. J'usai de ma super ouïe de prédateur (oui le chat est un prédateur…) pour entendre les voix. Apparemment elles venaient de couloir qui menait aux dortoirs masculin.

« C'est vrai que ça ressemble aux tiennes, dit une première voix.

- A ce point ? demanda la seconde, tu pense qu'elle pourrait être comme moi ?

- Mais non, contredit une troisième, le dirlo te l'aurai dit.

- Mais regarde, reprit la première, elle vient d'emménager ici, elle est couverte de cicatrice et on sait pas grand-chose d'elle et sa sœur…

- Mais arrêtez de vous faire des films, interrompis une quatrième voix que je reconnus enfin comme celle de Sirius (et donc les autres devaient être respectivement Peter Remus et James)

Et je me rendis également compte qu'il parlait de moi. Il continua :

- Si vraiment elle avait été comme toi Lunard, on l'aurai vu ce week-end, et elle était en forme lundi, elle.

(Petit silence où ils descendirent quelques marches de plus)

- Et les cicatrices, je sais d'où elles viennent et suis prêt à parier que sa sœur doit être servie aussi.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Remus d'une voix inquiète.

- Je vous explique ça dans le couloir, ce serai embêtant si vous réveillez toute la maison.

Sans m'en rendre compte, à mesure que les garçons approchaient, je me tassais dans le canapé. Dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, j'étais sans aucun doute invisible. Lorsque le bruit de la dernière marche retentit et que les garçons entrèrent dans la salle, je risquai un coup d'œil dans la salle et … ne vis rien ?! Pourtant les bruits étaient là, et ce n'était pas le manque de lumière puisque je voyais les meubles… mais eux demeuraient invisibles. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sans l'ombre des Maraudeurs.

J'avais beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, ça n'avait aucun sens et je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer.

L'horloge sonna 23h30 mais je rechignais toujours à aller me coucher. Je me demandai si je ne devrais pas attendre qu'ils reviennent.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et je me tins prête à les prendre sur le fait.

« Non mais quelle vieille peau cette Mc Gonagall, s'écria une voix féminine.

A mon plus grand désespoir, je l'identifiai immédiatement : Mina Klarks.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, nettoyer la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde ! C'est juste n'importe quoi.

Et cette chère Marie Maureau.

- Ouais t'as raison ! Je vais écrire à mes parents et ils iront se plaindre de cette école !

- On a quand même tabassé une fille, je vous rappelle.

Et… Mégane ?! Qui me défendait… ou plutôt qui enfonçait ses copines.

- Vous pensiez pas vous en sortir juste comme ça ?

- Et elle ? Elle m'a cassé le nez ! (Cool ! J'ai cassé le nez de Klarks) Mais le pire, c'est que tout le monde est de son coté !

- Ouais, reprit Marie, je n'arrive pas à croire que mon petit Remus l'ait défendu comme ça…

- J'avoue, comment il a été trop méchant avec toi ma pauvre… Si Sirius m'avait parlé comme ça…

- Mais regarde dans quel état ça m'a mis ! Mes cheveux se sont tout aplatis.

- N'empêche, lança Mégane, je l'avais jamais vu défendre quelqu'un de cette façon, les autres Maraudeurs mis à part…

- J'avoue ! Mais quelle garce ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc pas net …

Leurs insupportables voix se perdirent dans les escaliers. Alors comme ça Remus m'avait défendu ? J'ignorais comment interpréter tout ça, mais ça me faisait terriblement plaisir. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire dans le noir. Eh ! Un instant ! Pourquoi mon cœur s'était-il emballé comme ça ? Et pourquoi mes joues avaient-elles pris feu ?

_Tu craques pour le balafré…_Les paroles de ma sœur me revinrent à l'esprit. Aah… C'était donc ça ! Temby m'avait embrouillé l'esprit avec ses histoires. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois ! Et voilà un mystère élucidé !

D'autres paroles me revinrent alors en mémoire _C'est pas la seule d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas Lunard… _Voilà donc ce que Sirius avait voulu dire, et pour ça qu'il avait ensuite regardé Remus après ? Mais pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas dit ?

Je n'eu cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question, car le tableau pivota de nouveau. Cette fois ci c'était bien les Maraudeurs et si je faisais confiance à mon odorat, ils avaient ramené pas mal de nourriture.

« Non mais comment on a pu oublier la carte sérieux… Murmura Sirius.

- De toute façon on a croisé personne, répondit Remus.

- On aurait pu, en temps normal on aurait pu s'arranger mais avec Cornedru qui se trimballe comme ça depuis deux étages…

- Bouhou … Je suis un chasseur sans tête, lança celui-ci d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Je risquai un coup d'œil.

Par les hippogriffes de l'enfer ! Où était sa tête ?! Je pouvais le voir en entier jusqu'aux épaules mais seulement jusqu'aux épaules…

- T'ais complètement fou, vieux…

- C'est parce que j'ai pas la tête sur les épaules Patmol !

Et ils partirent dans un fou-rire silencieux (sauf pour Sirius, qui éclata plus de ce rire bizarre super bruyant). C'est vrai que dans n'importe quelles situations ça aurait été drôle… Non, en fait ce n'était drôle que dans un cas, celui où l'on savait où était la tête de James. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prit lorsque je me levai en disant :

- Oh moins, plus personne ne peut dire que tu prends la grosse tête…

D'une c'était un jeu de mot pitoyable, de deux, quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi (bon seulement trois puisque je ne pouvais voir celle de James) toutes complètement écarquillées. James porta ses mains à l'endroit où aurai du se trouver sa tête et tira comme pour enlevé une cagoule. Une sorte de tissu argenté apparu dans ses mains, tendit que sa tête réapparaissait.

- Margaux ? Mais … enfin… que…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Sirius mettant fin aux bégaiements de son ami.

Cependant je ne prêtai pas attention à ses paroles. Je sautai (très agilement) par-dessus le canapé et m'approcha de James, qui esquissa un mouvement de recule (mais se retrouva plaquer contre un fauteuil). Je me penchai en avant pour examiner le tissu fluide qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Hum, Margaux, murmura-t-il un peu embarrassé par l'endroit où se trouvait ma tête.

- Une cape d'invisibilité ? demandai-je en me relevant.

Les quatre garçons semblaient vraiment très embarrassés. Moi en revanche, j'étais toute excité. D'une c'était la première fois que je voyais une de ces capes. Et de deux, j'étais en train de percer un des secrets des Maraudeurs…

Sirius fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

- Margaux, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Son ton glacé fit disparaitre toute trace de mon excitation.

- Je …

- Tu devrais dormir, il est minuit passé.

Je me mordis la lèvre en réprimant les larmes qui commençaient à monter. Parce qu'au fond, il se fichait de mon sommeil. Le réel problème était que j'étais là où je ne devais pas être.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et … mon épaule… je…

- Elles ont dù te sacrement te remuer, me coupa James d'une voix infiniment plus douce.

Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami, complètement dépassé par ses paroles.

- Voyons, continua l'attrapeur de cette voix si rassurante, vous arriveriez vraiment à dormir à coté de personnes qui vous ont passé à tabac ?

Oh James… Il avait donc comprit, au moins plus que les autres. Sirius se remit à me regarder. Remus n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant inlassablement le sol. James s'approcha de moi et continua :

- Et puis Pomfresh nous tient responsable d'elle maintenant. On serait bien embêté si elle cessait de dormir, vous ne croyez pas ?

Sirius s'embla se réchauffer un peu et répondit d'une voix moins froide :

- Qu'est ce que tu vas bien nous proposer, Cornedru ?

Celui-ci m'enveloppa les épaules dans quelque chose de très agréable en disant :

- Il nous serait bien plus facile de veiller sur toi, si on t'avait à l'œil.

Je le regardai sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Oh lala, reprit Sirius, je pensais que la prochaine fille que tu inviterais dans la chambre serait cette chère Lily.

- Votre chambre, marmonnai-je.

Pathétique, j'étais pathétique. Je ne devais ressembler à rien avec mon bras en moins, mes joues strié de larmes… L'ébouriffé reprit :

- A moins que de dormir dans la même chambre que Patmol ne te terrifie encore plus…

Je souris. Cependant je ne savais pas si je pouvais accepter. Seul James semblait vraiment enjoué par sa proposition (heureusement d'ailleurs). Je jetai un regard derrière lui et croisa celui de Remus. Tant d'émotions s'y mélangeaient que je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Je réussi à dire :

- Ca ne vous gène pas ?

- Bah au moins t'es une fille qu'on apprécia tout les quatre, n'est ce pas Pat' ?

- Oh ça va. C'est pas si souvent que j'en ramène des que vous n'aimez pas, et puis il est rare qu'elles dorment dans cette chambre.

- Voila une drôle de façon de répondre à ma question, dis-je en souriant.

- De toute façon, on a pas le choix, assura le playboy avec un grand sourire.

- C'est notre devoir de Maraudeur, ajouta James.

- Et ça nous fait plaisir, conclu Remus.

Un immense sourire fendit mon visage et mes larmes repartir de plus belle.

- Bah, pleure pas comme ça, me dit affectueusement mon ébouriffé.

- C'est des larmes de joies, lui murmurai-je.

- Allez venez tous les deux, lança Sirius déjà dans l'escalier.

James remonta le tissu (qui s'avéra être sa cape) sur ma tête en chuchotant :

- Ce serait embêtant qu'un préfet nous voie t'emmener dans notre chambre.

J'entendis Sirius rire et Remus dire :

- Et bien si jamais nous croisons une de ces vilaines bêtes, je lui dirai qu'il n'a rien à faire en dehors de son dortoir à cette heure.

Je pouffai en grimpant les marches. En traversant le couloir couvert de portes, je me mis à fixer James qui avait gardé son bras sur moi. M'étais-je déjà rendu compte à quel point il était séduisant ? Avec son visage aux trais fins et bien dessiné, ses yeux noisettes toujours pétillants et ses cheveux si foncé… Qui plus est, il sentait drôlement bon. Mais comment Lily pouvait-elle… Ola ! Stop ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Depuis quand je matte l'ébouriffé de service comme ça moi ? D'un autre coté il peut pas me voir…

Je tergiversai toujours avec mon andouille de conscience, quand on arriva devant une porte surmonté d'un 6.

- Attends, on va te faire une surprise, murmura James dans mon oreille en enlevant la cape de ma tête et en plaçant ses mains devant mon visage.

- Ce sera sans doute une mauvaise surprise sachant qu'on n'attendait personne, remarqua Sirius.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et…

- Ah ouais…

En effet la pièce, à la base identique à mon dortoir (sauf qu'ici il n'y avait que quatre lits) avait été redécoré aux goûts des garçons, si je puis dire. En fait les murs avaient été recouvert de posters de quidditch, d'engins moldu à deux roues, de photos et autres affiches. Mais la principale décoration consistait en des tas de choses disposées hasardements dans la pièce. Des vêtements, moldu ou sorciers, des livres, les plumes, des parchemins, une cage, un kit d'entretient pour balais, des miam'hiboux…

- Vous connaissez le principe de l'armoire ? Mettre tout ce que vous utilisez pas dedans ? Non ?

- Mmmh… théorie intéressante, marmonna Remus en faignant la réflexion.

Par contre je m'étais rendu compte de quelque chose de plus embêtant.

- Juste une question. Je dors où ?

Puisque j'avais précédemment remarqué qu'il n'y avait que quatre lits.

- Effectivement, répondit James, j'avais pas pensé à ça…

Non mais je vous jure…

- Bon écoutez, dit Sirius en me prenant pas la taille, je pense qu'étant le plus expérimenté et le plus habitué à avoir une fille dans mon lit, notre chère Margaux devrait passer la nuit avec moi.

Pardon ? Non… je n'avais pas vraiment entendu ça ?

- Voila qui est fort injuste Patmol, intervint l'autre noiraud, c'est justement pour ça que tu devrais partager.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais qu'Evans ?

- Là n'est pas la question…

- Non mais oh ! Je ne me suis pas farcie une soirée à crapahuter dans la forêt interdite pour que vous me preniez encore pour une fille aussi facile !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers moi et se mirent à rigoler.

- Oh voyons Margaux, bien sûr ! On te traiterait pas comme ça quand même.

- Alors pourquoi vous me voulez dans votre lit ? demandai-je soupçonneuse.

- D'une, c'est toujours agréable de dormir avec une fille.

- Et de deux, continua James avec un regard appuyé pour ce qu'ils trouvaient drôle d'appeler mon balcon.

- Quoi ? J'ai l'air confortable c'est ça ?!

Vu qu'ils ne répondirent pas, je su que j'avais raison. Mais voila, c'est de mieux en mieux…

- Non mais je suis pas un oreiller ! Et puisque c'est comme ça, je dors par terre !

Le pire c'est que je suis tout à fait capable de bien dormir à même le sol…

- Par terre ?! s'exclama James.

- Au sol si tu préfères, enfin si j'arrive à le trouver sous ces vêtements…

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avaient-ils autant de vêtements ?

- Non, non, non, ça c'est hors de question.

- Mais alors ne me disputez pas comme un oreiller !

- Elle a qu'à choisir elle-même, suggéra Peter.

- Ou au hasard, ajouta Remus.

- Pas con ! s'écria Sirius.

- Vous êtes sur que je peux pas dormir par terre ?

- Ferme les yeux, me dit Remus.

- Mais je vous jure que…

- Ferme les yeux.

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Dormir avec l'un d'eux ne me gênait pas vraiment (sauf peut-être avec Peter, puisque je lui fais peur, j'ai pas envie qu'il se retrouve par terre). Ce n'était pas la première fois que je dormirai avec un garçon et je n'étais pas particulièrement pudique, un grand t-shirt et une culotte me suffirait. Mais bon, c'est un peu bizarre quand même…

J'ouvris mes sens, laissant à mon instinct le droit de choisir le lit qui l'appelait le plus. Une fois devant je m'y assis. Avant de me rendre compte que je m'étais assis sur une chaussure.

- Aie, marmonnai-je en la laissant tombé par terre.

- Oh non, bougonna le playboy.

- Lunard, t'es un petit veinard, ajouta James

J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai deux choses. Premièrement, j'avais choisi le lit le moins encombré et deuxièmement Remus souriais ouvertement, visiblement ravi.


	30. Chapitre 29 :StripTease

_Hello ^^_

_La suite de la soirée de la soirée :)_

_Voilà, à part ça j'ai pas trop grand chose à dire..._

_Je vous explique le titre à la fin du chapitre histoire de rien spoiler._

* * *

_Chapitre 29 : StripTease_

_Samedi 3 novembre_

_PDV Margaux_

« Non, non et encore non !

- Rho… t'es pas drôle …

- Ouais, Margaux sois sympa.

Voilà qu'il était presque deux heure du matin et les garçons et moi étions assis au milieu de la chambre à manger des sucreries venues des cuisines. Et c'était la quatrième fois que James et Sirius me demandai de faire :

- Juste une partie ?

- Mais non ! Je refuse de faire un strip-poker ! vous n'avez qu'à jouer entre vous.

- S'il te plait, murmura Remus, ne leur propose pas des trucs pareils…

- Ouais pis c'est pas drôle, conclut James.

Je croisai les bras et réaffirmai :

- Non !

- Avoue que t'es nulle, ricana Sirius.

- Oui !

Ce qui les fit rire encore une fois.

- Et puis je suis pas assez habillé pour ça.

- Parce que nous c'est mieux ?

En effet, à peine étions nous arrivés que leur chemise avaient valsées (à ma grande joie) suivit par leur pantalon… cependant, devant mon léger gène, ils avaient accepté d'en remettre un plus confortable (sauf Peter qui remit aussi un T-shirt). Moi j'avais toujours ma jupe, ma chemise, ma cravate et bien sur mes sous-vêtements (eux aussi, ils avaient les leurs).

- D'ailleurs, je cris à l'injustice, se lamenta le playboy, tu es bien trop habillée.

- Pardon ?

- C'est vrai quoi ! Regarde nous on est largement plus en pyjama qu'autre chose.

- Alors que toi t'es encore en uniforme, finit Remus.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant. C'est vrai que ça ne m'aurai pas gêné de me changer, et ça aurai été beaucoup plus confortable. Mais je ne pensais pas y arrivé seule avec un bras en moins. Enfin si mais ça allait prendre des plombes…

- Bon je vous propose un marché. Je me change SI vous répondez à deux de mes questions.

Ils se regardèrent puis James annonça :

- Une seule.

- Une et vous ne me parlez plus de strip-poker.

- Marché conclu !

- Eh, s'exclama Sirius, je suis pas d'accord !

On éclata de rire devant l'air dépité qu'il affichait.

- Alors, annonce la couleur, demanda Remus.

- Attend, je réfléchis…

A la minute où j'avais évoqué mes questions, une lueur de méfiance était apparue dans ces yeux. J'attrapai une plume en sucre et commença à la mordiller consciencieusement. En réalité, je savais très bien ce que je souhaitais leur demander, mais les faire mariner ne leur ferait pas de mal.

- Je veux savoir c'est quoi cette carte donc vous parliez en revenant ce soir.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, visiblement mal à l'aise avec ma question.

- Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous poser une question facile ? Sachez que je me fiche bien de votre couleur préféré moi.

- On peut toujours espérer, soupira James.

- Bon la carte, commença Sirius, c'est une carte de Poudlard avec tous les endroits qu'on connait.

- On a commencé en troisième année, continua Peter, quand on s'est rendu compte qu'on se perd très facilement la nuit.

- C'est une carte en temps réel, expliqua Remus, les escaliers par exemple bougent, ainsi que les autres choses mobiles.

- On la finit l'année dernière.

- Vous l'avez créé ?!

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un bloc. J'étais soufflée. Epoustouflée que quelqu'un est réussi une carte complète du château.

- Je peux la voir ?!

- Une seule question, rappela James, trop tard Margaux.

- Pff… c'est pas juste…

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau tandis que je mâchai un vif d'or en caramel.

- Je pourrais la voir un jour ?

- Si t'es sage, me dit Remus en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je profitai pour m'adosser sur lui. Aussi confortable que dans mon souvenir (vous vous souvenez ? quand j'étais un chat) Sa voix un peu rauque résonna lorsqu'il dit :

- Tu vois toi aussi t'aime bien te servir des autres comme oreiller.

C'est fou ce que son torse vibre quand il parle.

- Gnagnagna…

- Mais quelle argumentation, ricana Sirius.

- Et qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te répondais que je suis pas un oreiller ?

- Que je dors parterre.

Ils rirent tous un bon coup.

- Bon, est ce que l'un de vous pourrait me prêter une chemise ? m'exclamai-je en me levant.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais dans la salle de bain avec une chemise de Remus (parce que c'est lui le plus grand).

- Sirius, lançai-je à travers la porte, combien de ces bouteilles de shampoing sont à toi ?

Il y avait dans la douche 5 bouteilles de shampoing, 7 d'après-shampoing et 4 gels douches.

J'entendis des rires dans la chambre et un bougonnement.

- Oh lieu de critiquer, dépêche-toi un peu, ça fait 10 minutes que t'es là-dedans.

Je ne répondis pas. En dix minutes je n'avais réussi qu'à enlever ma cravate et ma jupe. Mais bon dieu ! Ces boutons étaient impossibles à enlever à une main !

- Margaux, reprit Sirius, serai-je entrain de t'entendre jurer violement contre ta chemise ?

- Va te faire voir Black ! T'as déjà essayé d'enlever une de ces chemises avec une main ?!

- Avec une main et sans les yeux !

Ah ouais … j'avais oublié à qui je m'adressais… je les entendis se torde de rire une fois de plus. Au bout de dix minutes de plus, je n'en n'étais toujours qu'au premier bouton.

- Mais bordel ! c'est qui le tortionnaire pervers qui a créé ces put*** de boutons de mer** ?!

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer avec les dents, c'est pas mal non plus.

Je décidai donc d'emprunter les grands moyens. J'ouvris violement la porte (devant les têtes assez surprises des mecs qui avaient commencé un échec sorcier) et m'exclamai-je.

- J'ai besoin d'un homme !

- Je suis un homme !

- Assis, Sirius ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que tu as eu les mains un peu trop baladeuses ?

Il se rassit en levant les yeux au ciel. Je soufflai un coup :

- Remus ? Tu m'aides ?

- Moi ?

- Mais non l'autre Remus qui est assis dans le coin là-bas. Oui toi ! Parce que je sais, ou j'espère, que tu ne vas pas faire de commentaires. Et en plus les deux autres sont occupés à martyriser des pions.

J'eu le droit un beau geste bien vulgaire de la part de la main de James. Je m'assis sur le premier lit et Remus se mit devant moi.

- T'es sûr que ça te gêne pas ?

- De toute façon je vais pas dormir avec cette chemise.

Il étouffa un rire.

- Navré, mais moi j'ai besoin de mes yeux.

- Je peux toujours fermer les miens mais ce ne sera pas très utile.

Il leva les siens au ciel. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vue des yeux d'une si belle couleur avant. A mesure qu'il déboutonnait ma chemise, mon dos était parcouru d'agréables petits frissons.

- Et voila, dit-il en se levant.

- Génial ! Tu gère Rem's !

- Rem's ?

- Tu préfères Mumus ?

- Oh que non ! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

Je lui souris en disant :

- Tu me laisses m'habiller maintenant ?

- T'es sûr ? Tu veux pas de l'aide ?

Je lui donnais un coup de point dans l'épaule :

- Te fous pas de moi. Et tu devais pas faire de commentaires.

- C'est marrant de te charrier, tu peux pas te défendre. Et puis je fais ce que je veux.

Après quoi il retourna s'assoir. J'enlevai doucement mon écharpe puis ma chemise.

- Margaux, souffla James, c'est vrai ce que Patmol nous a dit sur ces cicatrices ?

Je soupirai.

- Je suppose que oui…

S'entend leur regard dans mon dos nue, je remontai la chemise bleu nuit sur mes épaules, comme pour me cacher dans les plis du tissu.

- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? demanda Remus d'une voix triste.

- Qu'est ce que ça aurai changé ?

C'est vrai. Ça n'avait jamais rien changé auparavant. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ça nous aurait permis de mieux vous comprendre toi et ta sœur, me répondit James.

- De savoir pourquoi ta sœur et toi êtes si proche, continua Sirius, et qu'elle n'est pas une Serpentard comme les autres…

Je fermai les yeux. Etais-ce vrai ? Est-ce que ça aurait vraiment changé quelque chose ? Ou disaient-ils ça uniquement parce que j'étais à moitié nue sur leur lit ?

- Et puis on est amis, murmura Remus qui était à nouveau devant moi.

Sans que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il commença à boutonné la chemise et me remis mon écharpe en place.

- Tu ne pensais pas vraiment y arrivé sans moi ?

Je détournai la tête en rougissant un peu. Quand je revins m'assoir, les garçons fixaient un instant les traces qui striaient mes jambes par endroits.

- J'aurai jamais pensé… commença James, enfin quand on vous voit…

- On dirait pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu sais, je n'aurai jamais deviné que Sirius s'était enfui de chez lui pour la même raison. C'est rarement quelque chose qu'on expose.

- Mais votre cousine…

- Elle est un peu comme nous. Elle a rompu avec sa famille pour vivre avec son petit ami sang-mêlé, Richard Cowl, un type adorable.

- C'est cool de leur part d'accueillir des ados aussi insupportables que vous, ajouta Sirius avec un air taquin.

- Parce que tu crois que t'es un cadeau ? ria James.

On ria tous d'ailleurs. Puis je repris :

- Ouais, Olivia est tellement sympa avec nous, on essaye de ne pas lui rendre la vie dure. Ma sœur y met tellement du sien depuis qu'elle lui a offert un piercing.

- Ta sœur as un piercing ?! s'exclama le playboy.

- Bah oui, à la langue.

- Aah… c'était ça…

- Ça quoi ?

- Non rien, nia-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Je me mis à rire.

* * *

_StripTease ? drole de titre dans un chapitre où il n'y en a pas..._

_En fait (hormis Maggie qui se desabille vraiment) c'est pour montrer le debut de la mise à nue entre les deux groupes (jumelles-maraudeurs) des personnes qui se decouvrent sans toutes les couches sous lequelle on se cache ^^ Voilà voilà ^^_


	31. Chapitre 30 : Suite (sans trop de titre)

_Hello ^^_

_Et enfin la suite et fin de la même soirée pouris xD_

_et le retour de Septembre dans l'histoire !_

_Le monde Harry Potter appartient à la geniale JK Rowling, hormis les perso qui sortent de notre de nos petits cerveau de blondasse ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 30 : Suite (parce que c'est juste la suite et ya pas de titre)_

_Samedi 3 novembre_

La soirée avait fini plus tard dans la nuit. Après quelques parties d'échecs de plus, j'avais décidé que nous devrions nous attacher les cheveux. Et nous avions tous fini avec deux couettes sur le haut du crane. Sirius, lui, avait décrété qu'il lui manquait quelque chose est avait bien passé une heure à porter mon soutient gorge. Puis nous avions fini par aller nous coucher. Je fis rire tout le monde lorsque je me recroquevillai en boule pour dormir.

L'un dans l'autre j'avais passé une de mes meilleurs soirées depuis mon arrivé à Poudlard. Certes, il y avait de grandes chances que ma sœur me tue. Tout comme Lily si elle apprenait que j'avais découché, et aussi les folles de mon dortoir si elles savaient que j'avais encore touché à leur précieux Maraudeurs…Mais que serait la vie sans un peu de risques ? Soyons des Gryffondor nom d'un nifleur !

Nous étions le matin et la lumière de l'aurore perçait entre les rideaux. Je me réveillai mais ne bougeai absolument pas appréciant la chaleur du soleil sur mon ventre. Voila qui est bizarre. Depuis quand les rayons se concentrent-ils sur un seul endroit ?

J'entrouvris un œil… et le refermai aussitôt. A quelques centimètres de ma joue se trouvait le visage de Remus, et ce que je pensai être la chaleur du soleil était en fait la chaleur de son bras. Je sentais son souffle dans mon coup et Merlin ! Que c'était agréable… Sirius avait raison (ça m'énerve de l'avouer mais bon) dormir avec quelqu'un était délicieux. Où était-ce parce que c'était Remus ? Non, non, non, j'avais déjà dormis avec d'autres garçons (et amis garçons), mais… Je me retins de ne pas me pelotonner dans les bras. Des longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles je ne fis qu'apprécier cette douce chaleur. Je n'étais pas comme ma sœur, je n'enchainais pas les petits amis. J'en avais bien eu quelques uns mais jamais rien de très sérieux. Alors je ne savais pas trop quand je pourrais à nouveau profiter de ça, alors autant emmagasiner.

Lorsque j'entendis des bruits d'agitassions dans les chambres adjacentes, je décidais qu'il était temps de me lever.

Enfin c'était sans compter Remus, qui ne semblait pas pressé de me laisser partir. Plus j'essayai de me glisser en dessous de son bras, plus celui-ci resserrai son étreinte sur mon ventre et mon flanc. Résultat au bout de quelques minutes, son visage était posé au creux de mon coup sur mon épaule, et mon corps était collé au sien (juste ce que je m'étais empêché de faire). Mes joues prirent feu et mon cœur battait comme un billywiz. Aussi plaisante soit la situation, j'avais l'impression de trop en profiter. Et s'il se réveillait ? Là ce serait vraiment embarrassant… sauf que c'était peut-être ma seule façon de me lever. Je regardai visage un instant. Il était si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il sortait d'une grippe. Ses cernes rougeâtres sous ses yeux lui donnaient un air encore plus fatigué. Je fus envahie d'une vague de culpabilité. Dire que je les avais fais veiller tard… d'un autre coté, ils n'avaient pas l'air pressé d'aller dormir. Encore quelques minutes plus tard, je me dis qu'il était vraiment temps que je me lève. Je soulevai le plus doucement possible son bras, qui consentit enfin à me lâcher. Le reste fut bien plus simple puisqu'il me suffit de me glisser sur le coté pour sortir du lit. Je récupérai mes vêtements, ma baguette et murmurai :

« Accio chemise propre de James.

Après tout c'était lui qui m'avait invité. Je me dirigeai silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure. 7h03 ?! Mais c'est quoi cette heure ?!

Ça fait deux fois en pas longtemps que je me réveille à une heure pareille… Si ça se trouve j'ai un problème…

Après une bonne douche bien chaude, je jetai un sortilège de rétrécissement à la chemise de mon ébouriffé et sortit en leur laissant un mot de remercîment.

Une fois dans le grande Salle je cherchai ma jolie rousse. Et la trouvais à la table des serdaigle. Bien sur, si Lil's n'avait pas son extraordinaire caractère bien trempé elle aurait était à Serdaigle. Mais Lily sans son caractère, ce n'est pas vraiment Lily et ça n'importe quel James Potter vous le dira.

Je saluai au passage Thomas (l'ex mais néanmoins ami de ma sœur) avant de lancer :

« Lil's ! Il faut que je te parle.

Avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement vers moi, elle dit à ses interlocuteurs :

- Bon, excusez-moi mais je dois aller m'occuper de cette traitresse.

Oh oh… elle sait que j'ai découché… Alors qu'on s'assit à notre table, le fauve (navré mes frères) attaqua :

- Hier soir je suis allée à l'infirmerie pour prendre de tes nouvelles, et tu n'y étais pas.

- C'est que…

- Ecoute, je sais que j'ai pas été cool avec toi lundi, et je reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dis. Mais (elle tourna vers moi des yeux pétillants) Maggie ! (ah… ça c'est le nouveau surnom que les gryffondor ont décidé de me donner, James en premier, mais Lily aimait bien aussi et… bref on s'en fout comme de notre premier drap de bain !) Tu aurais pu m'en parler !

- Hein ?

- Il s'appelle comment ? quelle maison ? je le connais forcement…

- Lil's, mais enfin…

- Allons, je suis ton amie, je ne dirais à personne que t'as passé la nuit avec lui.

Merlin, voila qui est embarrassant ! Si Lily commence à me faire des clins d'œil subjectifs…

- Pourquoi un lui…

- Parce que si tu étais tournée fille je l'aurai remarqué.

- Non, je veux dire, j'ai très bien pu passer la nuit avec ma sœur.

Elle me jeta un regard su genre Je-sais-que-ta-sœur-est-influente-dans-sa-maison-mais-pas-au-point-d-y-faire-rentrer-une-gryffondor.

- Et tu porte une chemise de mec.

Ah, c'est vrai... Elle attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et la porta à son nez.

- Et tu sens le shampoing de mec.

Merde.

- A ce point ? demandai-je en sentant mes cheveux.

La rouquine hocha la tête. Et c'était terriblement vrai. Maieuh… mes cheveux sentent James Potter…

- Allez, dis-moi…

- Lily tu fais fausse route (tu fais faute rousse ! hahah …) , il ne …

- C'est rien passé ? Mais ça viendra ne t'en fait pas.

- Je n'ai pas quitté la tour.

- Gryffondor donc.

Je n'osai même pas lever le nez de mes (nombreux) pancakes.

- Attend, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu particulièrement trainer avec des Gryffondor, sauf les Maraudeurs, évidement.

Elle croqua une pomme en réfléchissant.

- Attends ! C'est n'est quand même pas…

Mais elle fut interrompue dans son élan de lucidité par un certain chahut venant de l'entrée. Visiblement James était arrivé en courant et avait percuter une groupe de secondes années. Il semblait chercher furieusement quelque chose et se mit à crier :

- Les gars ! elle est là !

Aussitôt Remus et Sirius arrivèrent aussi en courant. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers notre table et James s'écria (un peu moins fort quand même) :

- Margaux tu sais que t'abuse un peu. T'enfuir comme ça, le matin…

Lily fit la navette entre moi et James.

- Non… tu déconnes. Ne me dis pas que…

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que l'attrapeur s'assit à coté de moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu nous as fait peur, ma tite Margaux. Partir comme ça …

- J'ai laissé un mot.

- Et ta chemise, s'amusa Sirius assis en face de moi à coté de Remus.

- Ouais, j'ai rien contre le fait que tu prennes les miennes mais c'est pas ce qui te va le mieux…

- C'était juste le temps de déjeuner.

- Et t'as réussi à la mettre toute seule, dit Remus en souriant.

- Je me suis dis qu'utiliser ma baguette n'était pas complètement idiot.

Les garçons rirent et James ajouta :

- Il n'empêche que t'as plus le droit de partir sans me prévenir maintenant.

- Eh…

Mais je n'eue pas le temps d'argumenter plus que ça. Lily se leva violemment et partit tout aussi violemment.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'elle a Lily jolie ? c'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé quoi que ce soit…

- Ouais… marmonna Sirius la tête dans un café.

Je finis mon lait et me levai.

- Tu vas où ?

- Du calme Rem's ! je vais rattraper ton homologue.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Mais…

- Je me suis fais assez engeuler parce que t'étais plus dans mon lit ce matin, répondit-il en souriant.

En sortant de la salle, il s'éloigna cependant de moi, me suivant juste de loin.

Je ne tardais pas à retrouver Lilly. Elle était assise dans un escalier, son joli visage affichant un air contrarié, posé sur ses mains.

- Lil's, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Lil's…

- T'es pas avec ton nouveau petit ami ? répondit-elle d'une voix acide

- Quoi ?

- Il a pourtant l'air de pas pouvoir se passer de toi, Potter.

Potter ? James ? Et moi ? Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup plus pour que j'éclate de rire. Je rie jusqu'à ma mâchoire me fit si mal que j'en pleure.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Margaux.

- Excuse … moi, c'est… c'est…

Je respirai un grand coup.

- Je ne sors absolument pas avec James, voyons !

Lily passa par la surprise, puis le scepticisme, et finalement se retrouva au stade initial de la curiosité.

- Mais alors lequel ? Pas Black. Remus ? C'est vrai que vous accrochez plutôt pas mal, et que d'après ce que tu m'as dis…

- Non, non ! m'exclamai-je en rougissant (je venais de me souvenir que le concerné n'était pas loin, en tout cas assez près pour entendre ce qu'on disait) Je ne sors avec personne, j'ai juste dormis dans leur chambre cette nuit parce que James ne voulait pas me laisser seule, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

- Mais oui.

- Mais c'est nul !

Je ris.

- C'est toi qui t'ai fais un film, aussi…

- Pff… bon si tu le dis. Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Moi je trouve que ça ressemble au James que je connais. Attentionné avec les gens qu'il aime bien. Tu sais tu…

- Non ! On en a déjà parlé et on s'est embrouillé alors n'en dit pas plus.

- Très bien mais quoi qu'il en soit, répondis-je en haussant les sourcils, tu penses bien que s'il m'arrivait ce genre de chose, je te l'aurai dis sinon. Bon viens, je vais pas laisser la rumeur courir que je passe des nuits torrides avec l'ébouriffé juste parce que je porte sa chemise.

On parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Entre deux larmes, je vis Remus repartir vers la Grande Salle. Remus… et moi ? mmm… interresant … Non ! Non, non, non…

En arrivant dans notre salle commune, on croisa le gang des M. (rien à voir avec les Maraudeurs, c'était juste Mégane, Mina et Marie). J'en déduis à leur regard (aussi méchant que d'habitude) qu'elles ne savaient rien de ma nuit.

« Lily, commençai-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit après avoir prit une douche, il va falloir que je te pose une question.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état, tout à l'heure ?

- Eu… tu vois… c'est… depuis le temps que je me plains des Maraudeurs, ça m'aurai fais mal si tu sortais avec lui…

Lui… je souris. Elle me faisait dos et je savais qu'elle n'était pas pressée de se retourner.

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'était James ?

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

J'en étais sûr. Ses joues étaient d'un joli rouge.

- Je veux dire, ce qui t'a mis en boule, ce serait pas que James s'intéresse à une autre fille ? Où simplement qu'il ne t'ait pas dit bonjour ?

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Je… ça me ferais plutôt des vacances !

Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très intelligente avec mon gigantesque sourire. Mais je le savais ! Au fond d'elle, Lily aimait bien James… C'était juste très très loin au fond d'elle. J'attachai rapidement mes cheveux, et en sortant j'ajoutai :

- Penses-y quand même.

Je décidai de passer à la bibliothèque, enfin si je n'avais pas croiser ma sœur en chemin…

PDV Septembre

On passait aujourd'hui à la deuxième partie du plan, on se retrouvait devant la porte de la grande salle a 12h00.


	32. Chapitre 31 plan drague plan B mauvais p

_Hello ^^_

_Je reprends la publication dans le bon rythme mais je pense que je vais poster deux fois par semaine parce que sinon on en viendra jamais à bout ^^'_

_merci beaucoup à vos commentaires très enthousiastes apres ma reprise de publication ^^ vous êtes tous des amours :D_

_si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à demander hein ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 31 : Plan B, plan drague et mauvais plan_

Samedi 3 novembre

PDV Septembre

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! il était déjà 12h15 ! J'étais méga en retard ! Si seulement Margaux ne m'avait pas retenu avec ses idioties ! Pourquoi j'étais si jalouse... elle n'avait fait que passer la nuit avec les maraulosers...et pourtant, quand elle m'avait raconté se que Sirius avait dit quand elle se changer... Arrête ! c'est ta sœur Septembre ! Elle ne te fera jamais ça et puis Sirius ne l'intéresse pas. D'un autre coté tu ne lui a jamais fait comprendre que tu t'y intéressais un tant soit peu… C'est seulement une fois devant la porte avec les maraulosers que je me rendais compte à quel point mes pensées étais stupide parce que quand j'arrivai j'eus le droit à :

- Bin dis donc Septembre... on ne peut plus courir ? Tu peux peut-être pas te passer de manger tes 6 plats de pates le midi.

- Ta gue*** Potter !

- Et en plus elle est vulgaire... ajouta Sirius, quel manque de respect envers ses ainés...

- Ainés ?! mon cul !

- eh bien si, toi et ta sœur êtes nées bien après James, Remus, Peter et moi et...

- C'est faux, mais peu importe ! le coupais-je.

Nous allions donc jusqu'au escalier du 6em étages et trouvèrent les filles, enfin si on peut appeler ça des filles, cette fois les maraulosers allaient en premier et je les rejoignais. De mon point d'observation, je pouvais voir et entendre absolument tout et la je voyais et j'entendais que Lupin s'emportait un peu trop vite. Tant pis pour le plan... Il fallait que j'intervienne maintenant !

J'arrivais d'un pas léger, comme ci de rien était. Je me glissais dans les bras de Sirius et demandais :

- c'est qui ça ?

- c'est personne, me dit Sirius, juste des petites emmerdeuses, qui ont eu le culot de lever la main sur ta sœur.

- J'ai fait ça pour toi Sirius !

je cois que ca c'était Mani , Maine, Mina... un truc comme ça ...

- Mais en plus elle répond cette idiote ! m'exclamais-je,

Je crois que les yeux de Sirius et Lupin allais sortir de leur orbite et exploser sur ces dindes... et par magie j'avais un chewing-gum dans la bouche. Ne me demandais pas ce qui me passais par la tête mais il fallait que cette conversations se finisse ou Lupin et Sirius allait les tuer je crois... Je collai mon chewing-gum sur Mina et ajoutai :

- je crois pas que Sirius a besoin de toi pour quoi que ce soit...

Et hop j'embrassais Sirius et on partait, mais se serais top facile ! Cette fille de Troll a dù ajouter :

- c'est clair que question sexe il a pas besoin d'aide puisque t'es là pour s'occuper de lui!

Je crois que mes cheveux sont plus que noir...

- t'as dit quoi la ?

C'est même pas moi qui parle ! C'est génial les maraudeur sont de mon côté... surtout Sirius et Lupin !

Deux secondes plus tard elle est H.S. Non pas qu'on l'ait tabassé, mais on l'a trainé dans le bureau de Mc Gonagal ! voila un apres midi jouissif !

PDV Margaux

Ma sœur s'étant mystérieusement volatilisé depuis tout à l'heure, Lily et moi avions décidé de s'entrainer un peu en métamorphose dans une salle de classe désertée. J'avais d'ailleurs été surprise que Super Préfète me propose ça.

« Mais aucunes règles n'interdit de faire de la magie dans les classes, m'avait-elle répondu malicieusement. »

Ça faisait donc une demi-heure qu'on essayait de transformer des coccinelles en petit mannequin (pour coudre par-dessus, pas ceux qui défilent) lorsque Lily demanda :

« Tu vas choisir quel maillot en fait ?

- Quoi ? On doit leur fabriquer des maillots ?

- Mais non, répondit-elle surprise, pour le sport.

- Ah ! Des justaucorps…

- Mais tu le fais exprès ? pour la natation !

- Hein ?

Margaux pas comprendre.

Une demi-seconde plus tard un éclair traversa son visage.

- Aah… mais c'est vrai que t'étais pas là jeudi. On a changé de sport. D'ailleurs t'as eu O. Et maintenant faire de la…

Mais j'avais cessé de l'écouter. Natation… Natation=piscine =nager=eau …

Etant un chat, je ne supportai pas l'eau, sauf celle de la douche, et j'étais incapable de nager…

- Maggie ?

- De tous les sports possibles, pourquoi faut-il qu'il choisisse le plus horrible, couinai-je.

- Mais c'est sympa la piscine, même ta sœur est d'accord et…

- 'ger…

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas nager.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la rouquine… qui se retenait difficilement de sourire.

- Mais c'est pas drôle ! et je suis dans la merde là !

- Mais t'es ici pour apprendre.

- Je ne compte pas mettre de serait-ce qu'un orteil dans une piscine.

- T'as pas trop le choix.

Mais si, je l'avais.

- J'ai au moins une raison de remercier Klarks.

- Qu…

- A ton avis, combien de temps je peux faire croire que je souffre terriblement ?

- Maggie ! tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ?!

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu es à Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-elle en leva le point.

J'éclatai complètement de rire.

- Je rigole pas !

- Mais c'est trop drôle ! Tes yeux brillaient d'étoiles, on aurait dit James.

- Ne me compare pas à cet imbécile !

- Ne me compare pas à ces imbéciles de serpents, répétai-je avec une voix masculine.

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- T'inquiète, Lilinette, tes cheveux sont beaucoup plus beau que les siens.

- C'est quoi cette argument ?

- Un argument de fille qui fantasme sur les cheveux des autres !

On repartit dans un fou-rire avant que ma rabat-joie personnelle ne dise :

- Il n'empêche que tu devrais être un peu plus courageuse.

- Je ne peux rien garantir pour l'eau, et puis… je déteste les maillot de bain.

- Pourtant tu, excuse moi l'expression, mais tu n'es pas mal faite alors…

- Alors ça, lui dis-je en soulevant mon T-shirt dans mon dos.

- Merlin ! J'avais oublié les cicatrices…

C'est alors qu'elle fit quelque chose à laquelle je n'étais absolument pas préparée. Elle tourna vers moi ses beaux yeux verts embués et fit la plus adorable moue que je lui avait jamais vue…

- S'il te plait…

- Non, tu ne m'aura pas comme ça, je ne craque même pu avec ma sœur…

- Oh, allez…

Je serai les dents, et agitai bizarrement les mains…

- Rrr… Ok j'essayerai !

- Youpi !

- Mais tu es machiavélique !

- Youpi ! Allons manger. »

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, toujours aucunes traces de ma sœur :

« Yes !

- Quoi ? demandai-je à Lily tandis que celle-ci exécutait une micro danse dans de la joie.

- Aucun maraudeur en vue, me dit-elle avec un sourire plutôt malsain.

- Tu fais peur parfois, et tu les détestes à ce point ?

- Je les déteste pas…c'est juste que je supporte pas leur humour puéril et leur petite fierté. Et leur compagnie.

- C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent être un peu lourds parfois, mais récemment ils se sont un peu amélioré, non ?

- Un tout petit peu alors…

Je souris en avalant un poisson et me servant un bol de lait (les grands mélanges font les grandes saveurs ! Les enfants n'essayez pas chez vous ça pourrait être dangereux)

- Attends, c'était quand la dernière fois que James t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? Une éternité ?

- Tu plaisante ? C'était y a… Ya …

Elle s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah ! Tu vois… C'était il ya un mois.

C'était une des premières choses que j'avais clarifié avec le noiraud. _« Mais comment elle va savoir que je veux sortir avec elle si je lui dis pas ? – Oh ne t'en fait pas elle le sait très bien. »_

- Je savais bien qu'il se lasserait.

Quoi ?!

- Tu déconnes ?! Tu… Mais non ! Il a juste comprit (bon ok, je l'ai un peu aider, mais Lil's elle ne comprenait rien) que tu fonctionnais pas comme ça !

Ses paupières papillonnèrent.

- Tu croyais quand même pas qu'après tout ce temps, il allait s'arrêter comme ça, pouf ?

- Oh mais j'en sais rien !

Sur quoi elle se remit à mâcher lentement, mais très lentement. Il était tant de passer à la deuxième phase…

PDV septembre

Dimanche 4 novembre

On était déjà dimanche et j'étais en train de parler avec Severus, juste avant d'aller manger, quand je réalisai que je devais aller retrouver Sirius dans le parc. Il m'avait préposé, la veille, de passer le temps du midi avec lui pour aller emmerder, gentiment bien sûr, quelques première années. Ce qui consistait en gros à les faire aller dans la mauvaise direction ou leur faire apprendre des trucs débiles avant leurs contrôles ou plus machiavélique, mais ça je vais pas le dire parce que c'est un peu trop vilain... hehehe... enfaite c'est fou tout ce que les premières années peuvent gober. L'autre jour y en a un qui cherchait la salle de métamorphose et je lui et dit que la nouvelle salle étais le terrain de quidditch et il a traverse tout le parc en courant, c'était à mourir de rire.

Je dis donc à Severus:

« AAAAAAH ! Il faut que je te laisse je dois aller dans le parce j'ai complètement oublié ! Nom de merlin !

Je me retournais violement et je m'éclatais encore plus violement contre un mur...et le mur me dit :

- Tu es en retard Temby.

Un mur qui parle! Bhaa j'avais du sang dans la bouche... j'ouvris les yeux et je vis Sirius devant moi, je ne savais pas qu'il était assez musclé pour me faire tomber comme ça, Sev' et Sirius me tendirent la main au même moment, mais Sirius eu la délicate intention de dégager Sev' à coup d'épaule, ce qui le fit reculer de un ou deux mètre. Je lançai un regard noir à Sirius et quand Sev' se ressaisit je pris sa main et il m'aida à me relever.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Je mourrais de rire a coté de Sirius, pendant que nous traversions le parc.

- C'étais trop drôle... Haha... pffFFFff...tu...aurais... hihihi... vu ta ... Hohoho pfff... tête !

Et je repartais de plus belle...

- Ça va Septembre, j'ai compris

- Oooh ! désoler ! monsieur ne sait pas rigoler de lui même veiller m'excuser messire. Hahahahahahahahahahaha !

Qu'est ce que je peux être drôle parfois ! Lui il trouvait pas ça très drôle mais bon ... on étais arriver a notre point de rendez-vous... enfin pas un rendez-vous, rendez-vous... mais juste un endroit où on c'était donnez rendez-vous...enfin je me comprends.

- oooh... y a une tit' couverture. C'est trop choupinounet !

- Et y a aussi de la bouffe ! ajouta Sirius

- Vraiment ?! Comme un pique nique ? Je peux avoir un sandwich, j'ai aussi faim qu'un pégase qui a bu de l'eau ! (rappelons au passage que les pégases auquel Septembre fait allusion sont ceux de Mme Maxime et qu'ils boivent du wyskie pur malt)

- Sert toi.

Pendant que j'avalai un sandwich Sirius me demanda:

- Tu peux m'apprendre à valser ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- bhin.. Y a cette fille que j'essaye de ... enfin avec qui je fleurte disons ... elle adore la valse, ça la fais rire, c'est une européenne.

- Comment ça y a d'autre européennes ici? Vraiment !

J'étais toute contente peut être y avais t'il d'autre française ou une espagnole ou ... mais attend une seconde… sur quel continent se trouve le Royaume Uni ?... Sirius explosa de rire.

- Tu es trop facile à piéger Septembre ! Hahhaha..

Et voila le rire canin...

- Eh ! C'est pas drôle !

Mais je ne pu m'empêcher de rire avec lui.

- Bon tu veux apprendre à valser ou c'étais juste pour rire de moi ?

- nan, nan je veux toujours apprendre à valser!

- Très bien viens alors, dis je en me levant, alors tu place ta main sur ma hanche et tu tiens ma main avec l'autre et...

- 1 2 3 , 1 2 3, 1 2 3...

- mais... tu sais déjà valser toi !

- Peut-être que c'est toi l'européenne avec qui je fleurte...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler une fois de plus, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait raconter comme bêtise...

- Garde ces âneries pour tes conquêtes Sirius.

Il me fit tourner et je me retrouver les bras croiser sur mon buste et lui derrière moi me chuchotant a l'oreille.

- Qui te dit que tu ne seras pas une de mes conquêtes...

Son souffle chaud contre mon cou...mmmh...nan attend reprends toi Temby ! Je me retournai et glissa mes main dans ses cheveux...

- Parce que je suis la conquérante, on ne me conquiert pas ...

Je déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et je retournais m'asseoir. Je me servis du jus de citrouille et Sirius s'assit en face de moi.

- Comment ta fait ça ?

- Euuh... J'ai pris un verre et j'ai versé le jus de citrouille dedans...

- Mais nan ! Pas ça, comment ta fais le truc là... quand tu ma embrasser...

- Secret mon ami... secret...

-Pff... Pas juste! Au faite Temby je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est déjà fait, mais oui continu.

- Pourquoi tu traine avec ce mec...

- Mais Lucius est sympas arrête.

- Ne ne parle pas de Malfoy, je te parle de Rogue...

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- On en a déjà parlé cent fois ! Je t'ai déjà dit c'est mon meilleur ami alors laisse tomber Sirius...

- Nan mais je comprends pas, il est atroce a l'intérieur et même son emballage est atroce...

Ok là s'en étais trop je ne pu retenir le jus de citrouille de sortir de ma bouche ( bon j'eus le temps de tourner la tête du moins ) je me levai et me retournai quand Sirius s'écria :

- Temby tu va où ?

- Je me casse ! J'en ai marre que tu parle de mes amis comme ça ! »


	33. Chapitre 32 l'ingnorance est une épine d

_Hello ^^_

_Merci pour vos review enthousiate :D on vous adore 3_

_Voici donc sans attendre la SUITEUH ^_^_

_disclaimer: l'univers de Harry Potter et les personnages qui s'y rattachent sont la propriété de JK Rowling. les personnages et lieux crée par nous.. bah sont a nous ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 31 : L'ignorance est une épine dans notre pied _

_Dimanche 4 novembre_

PDV Margaux

Ma vie est trop palpitante, je viens encore de passer le dimanche après midi enfermée à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru que ma sœur allait venir me délivrer mais elle n'a pas pu passer la porte… A chaque fois qu'elle tentait le coup une alarme se déclenchait dans tous les rayons. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter… bon d'accord, je meurs d'envie de savoir… D'ailleurs ce soir, qu'elle le veule ou non, elle va cracher le morceau.

Alors que le ciel était déjà sombre (mais on est en Novembre, donc il faut nuit tôt) Lily s'étira en baillant. Pour ma part, cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que j'étais à moitié endormis sur mon parchemin.

« boo …

BONG !

Remus se mit à rire (silencieusement, on est quand même dans une bibliothèque) devant la tête que je faisais. Visiblement, je m'étais complètement endormie, vu que cet abruti venait de me faire sursauter. Et que je venais de m'éclater les genoux contre le dessous de la table en me redressant brutalement (d'où le bruit).

- Non mais c'est pas drôle je te signale, lui dis-je en le pointant du doigt.

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu voyais ta tête.

- Gnagna …

Je commençai à rassembler mes affaires, qui c'étaient mystérieusement éparpillées sur toute la table, à croire que je gigote dans mon sommeil.

- Alors comme ça on accroche plutôt pas mal ..?

- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je en relevant brutalement la tête.

Le sourire plutôt bête qu'il affichait me fis rougir (bêtement aussi) en me souvenant de ce que Lily avait dit hier matin.

- Tu sais que c'est une violation de la conversation.

- Tu sais que ça n'existe pas.

- Et bah ça devrait ! et puis…

- Oui ?

- On accroche bien nous deux, non ? Enfin je t'aime bien quoi.

Hum… Pourquoi cette moue Remus ? J'te dis que t'es mon ami et toi tu grimaces ?

- Je suis pas un mage noir, pas besoin de faire cette tête quand je te dis que j'aime bien être avec toi, grommelai-je.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en détournant la tête.

Ok… y a un truc là dessous. J'en suis sûr. Il faut que j'en parle à ma sœur. Je finis de rempaqueter tout rapidement et sortis (enfin) de la bibliothèque, Remus sur mes talons. C'est fou ce que ce gars est grand… Sérieux, il fait bien une tête de plus que moi, et je fais quand même un mètre soixante-cinq. Donc il fait bien un mètre quatre-vingt cinq… au moins !

Il est bizarre, quand même. Toujours à changer d'humeur comme ça… pourquoi tu me fixes en fronçant les sourcils ? Ah ! J'étais aussi entrain de le fixer … zut, là c'est moi qui passe pour bizarre !

- Dis-moi Margaux, qu'est ce qui y a entre toi et Cornedru ?

- Pardon ?!

Je m'étais arrêté d'étonnement (oui ça peu arrivé) et il se trouvait un peu devant moi.

- Comment ça ? Entre moi et James ?

- Bah, le prends pas mal, mais…

- Pour l'instant je le prends pas particulièrement bien, alors tu risque rien de plus.

- Mais vous êtes de plus en plus proche l'un de l'autre. Il t'a tout de suite compris l'autre soir et toi, tu le défends vachement.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah par exemple avec Lily.

- Je… mais non…

- Mais si. Je t'assure que tu le défends.

Je repris la route en réfléchissant sourcils froncés. Oui, je le défendais, forcement je lui avais fait une promesse et j'étais sûr qu'il était fait pour Lily.

- Non, ce n'est pas… Je l'aime bien aussi, c'est un mec cool…enfin il n'y a rien entre nous, comme je l'ai aussi dit à Lily, soulignai-je, je sais pas, c'est juste que je pense que lui et Lily… J'ai pas pitié de lui, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends avec ton haussement de sourcil.

Il sourit.

- Il n'empêche que…

- Roo ! mais qu'est ce que vous avez à tous vous faire des films aujourd'hui ?!

- Navré, navré. T'énerve pas miss.

- Tss ! Tss ! lui sifflai-je en lui faisant les crochets de serpent avec ma main libre, miss toi-même. Ya que les profs qui ont le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

Bah vas-y, moque toi de moi en plus…

- Dis-moi Remus, j'ai besoin d'un point de vue de mec…

- Ça tombe bien je suis justement l'un d'entre eux.

- Bref, je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses des sentiments de James.

- Bah… Il t'aime bien, il nous a déjà dit que t'étais mignonne mais…

- Envers Lily ! Remus, envers Lily !

- Ooh ! s'exclama-t-il, oh, Lily ? Et bien vu combien de fois il nous en a parlé, je suppose qu'il est vraiment amoureux d'elle. Il nous sort toutes les éloges possibles à son sujet, à l'écouter elle dépasse de loin la perfection, malgré le traitement moral qu'elle lui fait subir.

- Mais ?

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour lui.

- Comment ?

- Plus ça va et plus il en souffre. Ne répètes ça à personne sinon je suis mort, mais ce n'est plus exceptionnel de l'entendre pleurer au milieu de la nuit. Bon, pas chialler non plus autant que vous, les filles, vous savez si bien le faire.

- Bah oui ! ça c'est notre spécialité. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire…

Surement plus que tu ne te l'imagines, Remus.

- Et je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que tu l'encourages dans cette voie.

- Quoi ? Comment tu …

Son regard en disait long et ce n'était pas que du bon.

- Margaux, ça fait plus de deux ans que James parle de Lily, et même s'il est toujours amoureux d'elle, on espérait qu'il arrête de se faire du mal en lui courant après. Mais depuis que tu… interfères, Lily a changé et James semble avoir reprit espoir et je sais pas si c'est …Mais dans un sens, je le vois mal passer à autre chose juste comme ça.

Je levai la tête vers Remus.

- C'est vrai non ? Tu ne l'as pas connu l'année dernière, ajouta-t-il en souriant, Lily ne pouvait pas passer dans un couloir sans que James lui tombe dessus avec des fleurs, des poésies douteuses et tout le tralala.

- Non ? Vraiment ?

- J't'assure.

- Ok finalement, répondis-je en riant, je comprends Lily. »

…

Et voilà, c'est déjà lundi matin et je suis déjà de mauvais poil. Et pourquoi tout le monde était-il agité comme ça ? En m'asseyant à coté des Maraudeurs, lançant un vague bonjour à leur égard, je me demandais d'où pouvait venir une telle agitation. Sirius à nouveau libre ? Non je crois qu'il est toujours avec Marianne, une Poufsouffle de septième année avec qui il sort depuis une bonne semaine. Des cours annulés ? Trop beau pour être vrai. Ma sœur qui dansait sur une table dès huit heure du mat' ? Possible, mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici, finis-je par lancer à Remus à coté de moi, c'est quoi tout ce bruit ?

James et Sirius se turent immédiatement, me fixant avec des yeux immenses, du genre Pauvre-mortel-qu-as-tu-osé-dire.

- Quoi ? demandai-je pas vraiment plus réveillée mais de plus en plus grognon.

- Margaux, chuchota Remus, tu ne devrais pas risquer ta vie comme ça, dès le matin…

Je le regardai toujours autant à la ramasse. Au bout de deux secondes de plus, James explosa plus ou moins :

- Margaux ! Tu te rends pas compte ! Enfin, on attend que ça depuis des semaines ! comment tu peux…

- Mais quoi à la fin, grognai-je, non je sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

Autre tête choqué des deux noirauds, et de Peter.

- Oh zut, fichez-moi la paix.

Je replongeai dans mon bol de lait en fermant les yeux. Je cru entendre vaguement James se vexé en disant que Gryffondor, fierté, blablabla… Remus se rapprocha de moi (tiens, il sent le chocolat au lait ce matin) et me murmura :

- T'en fais pas, James est toujours vexé quand on ne prend pas le quidditch au sérieux.

Je levai un œil interrogateur.

- Le premier match de quidditch aura lieu mercredi, il avait été un peu retardé. Et Cornedru est intenable parce que ce sera contre Serpentard.

Pfffff ..! (Ceci n'est pas un soupire, mais tout le lait que j'ai éjecté de mon bol après ce qu'il venait de me dire)

- Euf ! Ahum ! mrr…

Pour le coup, ils se sont tous à nouveau tournés vers moi.

- Je pensais pas te l'apprendre complètement, s'excusa Remus.

- C'est son ignorance qui l'étouffe Lunard, se moqua James.

Je finis de me des-étouffer et lui lança un regard foudroyant, puis demandai au plus gentil des quatre (Remus quoi, mais j'en ai marre d'écrire son nom une ligne sur deux) :

- On joue vraiment contre les Serpentards ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ça ?

Je me mordis la langue.

- Je suis face à un gros dilemme. Ma sœur est attrapeur chez eux. Et ma sœur…

- C'est ta sœur.

- Bah oui, je serai obligé de l'encourager, mais y a James…

- Et bien sur tu vas aussi devoir m'encourager blondinette, ajoute celui-ci le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Bah oui, forcement… le truc c'est que j'ai pas encore envie de me faire(encore) lincher parce que je supporte « l'ennemie », dis-je en formant de petits guillemets avec les doigts de ma main droite (dois-je rappeler que l'autre est toujours en écharpe ?)

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, me répondit Rem's en passant son bras sur mes épaules, je serais là moi, Pat' et Queuedver aussi. Je te protégerai contre les petites vipères.

Et je le crois, instantanément. Pouf… comme ça. Et ça fait un bien fou, de savoir qu'on est protégé en fait. C'est nouveau, et c'est génial. Je ferme les yeux et profite de cette proximité rassurante qui m'est offert.

PDV Septembre

Dire que je me suis ramenée en cours de métamorphose pour ça, enfin je devrais plutôt dire pour rien. Je m'étais assise à cotés de Justine et de Pénélope et tout se passait à merveille. La pie avait rendu un contrôle où, bien évidemment j'avais eu Optimal, elle était furieuse de ne pas pouvoir avoir raison celle-là. Puisque la semaine dernière elle avait méchamment insinué que vu ma conduite lors de son dernier cours mes notes seront catastrophiques et qu'elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. La vilaine. Mais se n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu pour rien, c'est parce que tout le cours et je dis bien TOUT le cours a tourné autour de Potter même Sirius semblais en avoir marre. La vieille radoter sur le manque de concentration de certains ( en me pointant « malencontreusement » avec sa baguette) comparé au sérieux d'autres ( en pointant James) quand, prise d'un humour très humoristique et compatissant avec tout les pauvres élèves qui comme moi ne vouais pas un culte à Potter le magnifique (qui sont au nombre de cinq, Lily , ma sœur, Pénélope, Justine et moi) j'offrais un peu de rebond durant ce cour d'un ennuis mortel. Je commençais à rigoler frénétiquement :

« Mademoiselle Coton !

- HAHAHA … Pffff.. Yes … HAHAHAHAHA !

C'est fou comment c'est trop facile de trouver l'attention des gens de cette classe quand un prof la perd. Pénélope et Justine qui ont l'esprit vif me joignirent, par contre je fus déçu par l'attitude de ma jumelle, qui bien évidemment connaissait cette technique que nous utilisions en France.

- Coton ! Arrêtez ce rire frénétique tout de suite !

- Mada … Hahaha… madame il …il faut Hahahaha… c'est juste votre …pfupfupfuuu … Hahahahaha !

- Bien voyons… C'est mon quoi ?

- Votre … votre HAHAHAHAHAHA …

Et voila que nous repartions de plus belle.

- Bon, comme voudrez mesdemoiselles, ce sera une heure de retenus pour vous trois !

- Voyons madame … commença Pénélope

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on trouve une occupation que … entama Justine.

- Une occupation ? une occupation ?!

- Hahahahahahahahahaha ! voila que je repartais, Vous semblais ne pas comprendre mada … hihihihahaha … madame. Votre sermon sur... haha … pfffouou…

- Reprenez-vous Mademoiselle. Et tout de suite.

- Enfin Potter est le cadet de nos soucis et nous trouvions cela très … Hihihi… hum hum… inapproprié de comparer Potter à sérieux … GHahahahahahaha !

Et voilà que nous rigolions pour de bon sur cette jolie blague et chose inattendu Sirius et Lupin se joignirent à nous. Ce qui eu le don d'énerver deux fois plus Mc Gonagal et Potter. Bon nous ne repartions pas les mains vides, nous avions tous 2 heures de colles et bien sur Lupin et Sirius étaient ensemble mais moi je devais être séparé de mes amies … évidemment… je me retrouvai avec ces demeurés…

* * *

_Le quidditch arrive ;)_


	34. Chapitre 33

Voilà la suite mes petits impatients :D

Je vous adore on a pretiquement atteint les 50 review ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 32 : L'enfer du chat_

_Lundi 5 novembre_

PDV Margaux

J'inspire profondément, tout doucement, puis les yeux toujours fermés, je laisse cet air nouveau en suspension dans mes poumons, rassemble mes idées noires et les souffle tout d'un coup.

Je recommence… PFIOU ! J'inspire… PFIOU !

« Euh… Margaux ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? me demanda une voix grave et un peu inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, elle fait juste une peu de respiration avant son premier grand saut de l'après-midi, hein Maggie ?

Je ne répondis pas, un geste de la main (du majeur en fait) était largement assez expressif. J'entendis Lily s'indigner et ma sœur étouffer un rire. La rouquine me passa devant, suivit de Temby, pour entrer dans les vestiaires. Oui, les vestiaires. J'étais coincé là comme une poire, sans réussir à entrer… du coin de l'œil je vis Sirius s'approcher de moi :

- C'est ta sœur qui vient d'entrée ?

- Mouais…

Le noiraud posa ses mains dans mon dos.

- Allez, tu sais quoi je vais t'accompagner ! s'exclama-t-il en me poussant vers la porte.

- Okay ! Okay, j'y vais c'est bon !

Devant l'hilarité que je venais de déclencher, je me décidai à me refugier dans les (terribles) vestiaires.

Etant donné le climat, poursuivre les cours de sport sur le terrain de quidditch était devenu impensable, surtout pour de la natation. M Verpey avait donc choisit une salle de classe inutilisé au deuxième étage et, après mainte modification, y avait aménagé des vestiaires, des douches et une grande piscine de plus de vingt-cinq mètres de long.

Je me changeai le plus rapidement possible, rabattant ma serviette sur mes épaules et mon dos une fois finie. Ma sœur prit plus son temps, elle m'imita pour la serviette mais n'était pas aussi embarrassé de nos cicatrices. Mais d'un coté, le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard doit lui éviter un certains nombres de questions. Elle partie discuter tranquillement avec ses amies (celles qui m'avaient si gentiment acceptées durant les sélections de Quidditch) quand ma vue fut obstruée par une fille en bikini. En bikini ! Pour faire de la natation ?! Je n'en ai jamais fait mais je ne pense pas qu'un haut de bikini puisse vraiment résister à un plongeon… Lorsque je le murmurai à Lily elle me fit comprendre que c'était sans aucun doute le but.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui dis rien, elle est pas sensé porter un des maillots réglementaires ?

- Pour le plaisir de la voir ce faire engueuler. »

Et en effet, ça ne rata pas. A peine étions nous sorties que la fille, une serdaigle que j'avais repéré comme petite poulette à Maraudeurs, même si elle avait l'air très perspicace et sympathique en cours (attention, je ne dis pas non plus que c'est une raison qui fait que je ne l'aimerai pas), cependant même moi il m'aurait paru évident qu'elle se ferait engueuler pour cette tenu... Enfin, c'était peut-être le but recherché ? Une minute dans la gloire du bikini.

PDV Septembre

Après le sport nous, Emilie, Justine, Marie et moi, filions dans notre chambre sans Pénélope puisqu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec notre cher capitaine d'équipe de quidditch et petit ami attitré depuis 3 ans, j'ai nommé Cliff Hasting. Une fois arrivé dans notre dortoir, nous nous devions de rendre hommage à notre belle maison en pratiquant l'activité préférée des serpentard : rester enfermer toute la journée à s'occuper de soi-même en pensant à nos brillantes carrières du futur !

Alors nous décidions de faire le concours de celle qui pouvais faire l'activité la moins sportive, Emilie commença à lire, Marie recopia ses devoirs pour hier, Justine et moi étions allongées parlant de garçons en dessinant des jolis arabesques lumineuses avec nos baguette.

Hélas je suis dans l'obligation de vous annoncé que vous ne connaitrez pas les résultats de ce concours… oui je sais c'est tres triste.

PDV Margaux

Bon, c'est enfin fini ! Et ça aurai pas pu être pire… C'était l'horreur. Je ne supporte pas l'eau, ni les maillots, ni que plus de la moitié des élèves me fixaient. Vraiment, ils n'ont jamais vu une fille avec des cicatrices sur les jambes. Personnes ne fixait Remus comme ça (bon peut-être Marie Moreau, et moi, un peu…) ou ma sœur. Alors forcement celle là a prétendu que c'était uniquement dû au fait que j'étais assise au bord de la piscine durant toute la séance et que le prof ne m'a jamais rien demandé. N'importe quoi… On a bien le droit d'être dispensé une fois non ?

James et Sirius ont tous les deux échoppé d'une heure de retenue, mais ils ont eu de la chance que le prof ne laisse pas tout simplement Temby leur sauter dessus. Lorsqu'ils sont sortit des vestiaires, tous deux avancé les yeux fermés avec les mains tendues devant, prétextant que la simple idée de voir Rogue en maillot de bain aurait pu leur faire perdre la vue et causer des dommages irréversibles à leur cerveau.

- Pas d'inquiétude à avoir alors, s'est exclamé Lily, pour ça il faudrait en avoir un !

A ce moment là, James a direct ouvert les yeux pour la chercher frénétiquement du regard (c'est vrai qu'elle en jette en maillot de bain). Ça aurai pu se finir là, si Temby n'avait pas commencé à crier que c'était inadmissible et que si ça continuait comme ça, elle rendrait James et Sirius stériles et impuissant jusqu'à la dernière goutte (oui, oui, la dernière goutte). Et après la rengaine habituelle.

- Septembre ne te mêles pas de ça ! (Rogue)

- Oui, et ne mêle pas ma futur et magnifique descendance à ça (Sirius)

- Ta descendance sera trop stupide pour trouver son chemin Black (Rogue à nouveau)

- Bien envoyer Sev (Ma sœur)

- Vous allez morfler (James)

- Potter ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite (Lily)

- Lily, je t'aime bien mais ne te mêle pas de ça (ma sœur)

- Je suis préfète ! Oh pitié Remus, aide moi ! (lily)

- Hum… (Remus)

- Gloussements enragés (je ne vise personne, hein Mina)

- Cornedru ! descends-le tout de suite ! Et pas dans la piscine ! (Remus)

A oui, ça ce fut inhabituel. D'ailleurs tout le monde fut étonné. Et ce fut là que le prof intervint (enfin).

PDV Septembre

Génial … j'allais enfin pouvoir passer une heure entière avec le super Sirius Black ! wouhou ! (c'est ironique bien sûr). Mc Gonagall nous avait confié la tache ingrate de l'assister durant une heure de coure avec des premières années de poufsouffle. Bien qu'au départ je ne trouvais pas cette punition si ingrate mais au bout de 3 minutes avec :

*Mac Gonagal

* Des filles de 11 ans qui étaient en transe dès que Sirius leur donnait un conseil

* Des petits génies qui te dise que tu es la risée de l'école puisque tu as la fâcheuse habitude de te faire des petits amis, de manquer de respect à un professeur, de finir en heure de colle et en plus que tu es à Serpentard ( le coin des « nullos » comme l'a spécifié Sirius qui a entendu la conversation)

On fini vite par se lasser. Sirius lui même s'en lassa (au bout de 20 minutes certes mais s'en lassa) alors nous commencions a discuter au fond de la classe quand Mc Gonagall nous oubliait 5 minutes. Au début nos conversations tournaient entre insulte et blague puis nous terminions par parler du match de quidditch qui se déroulerait mercredi :

- Nan mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! me chuchota Sirius, c'est Gryffondor la maison du quidditch et depuis que James est chef, l'équipe n'a perdu qu'une fois et certainement pas contre des Serpentards !

- Mais maintenant je suis dans l'équipe et je fais partie des meilleurs attrapeuses ! répondais-je toujours en chuchotant.

Ooh nan… voila que McGonagall nous sollicite de nouveau mais cette fois nous n'arrêtions pas notre conversation.

- Veillez à ce que chaque élèves est assez de tasses pour faire cette métamorphose elles sont vite cassées ces petites choses et … voyons Mademoiselle Coton, une par une les tasses, ne les mettais pas toutes en piles, elles risquent de tomber.

- Bouse de troll va ! marmonnais-je.

- Haha !

- Ce n'est pas drôle Sirius t'es dans la même galère que moi.

- C'est toi qui me fais rire neuneu !

- Eh ho ! Il a plus de tasses que moi.

- Oui bah ça va ! on arrive, répliqua Sirius, épuisant ces premières années, il leva les yeux au ciel.

En distribuant les tasses nous continuions à distribuer les tasses (sans blague…) une fois que nous n'en avions plus nous les réparions avec nos baguettes.

- Bon ce que je disais c'est que tu ne devrais pas te croire plus forte que James puisqu'il … commença Sirius.

- Il est mon héros ! Je voudrais m'appeler Sirius Potter , Il est si beau , si fort, si … si James ! Bahahahahah ! Répliquais-je en imitant la voix de Sirius et son rire canin !

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! s'indigna se dernier.

- Nan, mais tu l'as pensé très très fort.

- Pff n'importe quoi. Je te paris que James est un bien meilleur attrapeur que toi de toutes façons.

- Tu serais prêt à parier plus de 10 galions ?

- Bien sûr ! la derniere fois tu les as perdu, je te rappelle.

Ah ouais, concours de pompes débile.

- Ok alors à celui qui touche le vif d'or le 1er !

- Ok !

Paf et on se tapa dans la main. Après ça nous rigolions comme des trolls en tutu en imitant ces petits revêche de poufsouffles qui ne savait pas réparer leurs tasses tout seul ou de la vieille pie qui nous demandait des chose plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Quand elle nous congédia enfin Sirius me dit le truc le plus drôle du monde je failli me faire dessus. Bien sûr je ne le penserai pas à haute voix ce serait trop déplacer puis il m'annonça qu'il me reverra après le cours de sortilège du lendemain.


	35. Chapitre 34: Douce Elise

Hellow

Voilà the suite :D

On a que (ou presque) du Septembre/Sirius ici, mais je ne vous dis pas quel est la nature de leur relation hein ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 34 : douce Elise…_

_Mardi 6 novembre_

Pour ma défense je suis allée à ce « rendez-vous » pour me moquer de Sirius, c'est tout ! Ne vous faites pas d'idées c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait… tout au plus…un peu… Bon d'accord c'était trop top ! Il est tellement beau et tellement…aaaaah … OH MON DIEU je me transforme en dinde ! Il faut que j'arrête tout de suite, c'est bon je n'irais pas lundi midi, il peut crever pour ça.

FLASH BACK

Je descendais les marches du 3eme étage lorsque j'aperçus Sirius du coin de l'œil et bien que j'essayais de m'imaginer qu'il n'était pas là et de continuer à marcher, son regard pesait très très lourd quand il était à deux centimètre de mon visage et que ses yeux plissés me regardaient comme si j'étais une criminelle.

- Je t'attendais, dit-il.

- Ah …mais moi aussi… son regard était définitivement très lourd, et si tu m'as vu accélérer, tu as vraiment du te tromper ! haha…ha …

- Pff.. y a plutôt intérêt ouais !

- Q…quoi ?

- Bon ! peu importe, je t'ai retrouvé. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

- Si ce quelque chose est ton pénis Sirius, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de venir avec toi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais il conserva un petit sourire qui semblait dire « tu dira plus ça dans quelques minutes » ( oooh… par Merlin …) et me prit par la main en m'attirant vers les étages supérieurs. Je m'étais laissée entrainer en rêvassant lorsque la réalité me revint soudainement en voyant Lucius tourner au coin du couloir du sixième étage. Sirius Black me tenait par la main, trop la loose, je le poussais, avant que Blondicius ne nous voit, dans une salle de classe que je croyais inoccupée. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas…mais il y a un bon coté, c'est que le professeur actuellement en cours n'était que Horace Slughorn (donc no reason de s'inquiété !) avec une classe de première année. Tout les élèves nous dévisageaient, enfin ceux appartenant à Serpentard me dévisageaient et les autres, Sirius. Enfin je compris rapidement pourquoi, lorsque j'avais poussé Sirius , nous étions tombés l'un sur l'autre… Lorsque je me relevais le professeur prit la parole :

- Septembre, voyons vous ne remarquez pas que vous perturbez mon cour ?

- Oh ! (je feignis l'étonnement) je suis désolé professeur, je voulais vous poser une question sur euuh.. le devoir !

- Temby…commença Sirius mais je lui mis un bon coup de coude dans les cotes.

- Ah oui ? repris Slughorn.

- Oui en faite c'est…

- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé professeur on vous le demandera plus tard.

Il me montra discrètement quelqu'un qui m'avait échappé, Severus se trouvait dans le fond de la salle ! Il allait se retourner, je m'excusa auprès du professeur et m'éclipsai en compagnie de Sirius. Une fois arrivé au septième étage, il m'emmena dans un couloir désert que je connaissais bien pour y avoir passé quelques nuits avec ma sœur sauf qu'il faisait quelque chose d'assez étrange, il passa trois fois devant un mur vierge en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensible et soudain une méga porte apparue, mais quand je dit méga c'est vraiment méga. Il m'invitât à entrer et je fus tout simplement ébloui par la beauté de l'endroit. Le sol était de marbre, il y avait un balcon style XVII ème siècle avec des escaliers fabuleux pour y accéder, la rampe était en fer forgé. De là où nous nous trouvions je voyais sur les côtés des petits tapis rouges poser sans aucune symétrie, au milieu il y avait une table basse entouré de poufs en cuirs et de deux canapés rouges eux aussi. Sur la table un petit bouquet de lys blancs et une boite de chocolat moldu, on entendait de là haut une mélodie que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir entendu des centaines de fois. C'était notre chansonnette préféré à moi et ma sœur « fly through my window my sugar lamb, fly through the window my sugar lamb … » . Je courus jusqu'en haut des escaliers pour trouver une table installé avec deux chaises faces à faces avec des chandelles à droite et à gauche de la table. Le couvert était mit mais il n'y avait aucune nourriture .La mélodie venait d'une petite boite à musique qu'il devait avoir trafiqué avec un coup de baguette pour qu'elle émette plus fort. Lorsque je redescendis un piano à queue était apparu en bas. Je regardais Sirius d'un regard entre l'étonnement et le plaisir. Je me jetais dans ses bras pour le remercier mais je le relâchais aussi tôt, gênée.

- Désolé, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- Binh… je te saute dessus comme ça alors que…

- Alors que ?

- Bah t'as une copine quoi et tout ça…c'est certainement pour elle. Et là tout de suite je suis hyper gênée parce que je me suis extasié sur un rendez-vous pour toi et ta copine ce soir, je commençais à parler trop vite et pour ne rien dire vous savez ce tic débile, où tu voulais juste me demander mon avis et genre moi j'ai pus croire que c'était pour moi, enfin je dit pas que j'ais cru ça mais que j'aurais pu. Haha…ha. Et de toute façon j'ai un copain à qui je tiens et je ne me suis jamais retrouvé à penser que ça aurais pu être toi …pas du tout hahahaha…

- Temby, repris Sirius avec une voix douce, t'excite pas comme ça, c'est pour toi tout ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu me plais, c'est tout.

- Alors tu fais tout ça à toutes les filles avec qui tu sors ? dis-je en levant un sourcil et ayant repris mon calme.

- Bien sur que non ! Les autres sont bien trop faciles à attraper. Et je n'attrape pas que leurs mains !

Il ajouta à ses belles paroles son sourire dragueur.

Je ne voulais absolument pas continuer sur ce sujet alors je décidais de me détourner du regard cochon qu'il avait ajouté au reste et de me dirigeais vers le piano. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas joué puisque ma cousine n'en avait pas et qu'ici à Poudlard non plus. Ça remontait à près de six mois que je n'avais pas joué. Lorsque, avant de m'asseoir, je posais un doigt sur le piano le bruit fut si fort et inattendu que une question me revint à l'esprit.

- On est où ? demandais-je

- Enfin ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Dit que je suis lente d'esprit aussi, ce sera plus rapide !

Il me prit par les hanches et reprit :

- Mais nan voyons, on est dans la salle sur demande. C'est une salle qui n'apparait que lorsqu'on en a besoin, me susurra-t-il.

- Et elle apparait toujours comme ça ? avec la musique que j'aime, un balcon et une ambiance romantique avec un jolie piano à queue ? demandai-je alors que mes doigts caresser involontairement les touches (parce que dans ce cas elle ne devait pas apparaitre souvent).

- Hahahaha… tu me fais rire, nan bien sûre que non. (oui, il me prend pour lente d'esprit) Elle prend l'apparence dont on à besoin tu y pense, tu le demande et ça vient comme ça.

Sirius agissait bizarrement, il me faisait penser à Pierre un ancien ami de beaux-bâtons qui voulait (selon les rumeurs) coucher avec m… Pff ! Voyons je me fais des idées…

- Cool. Et comment tu la découverte ?

- Nan nan nan ! ça tu sauras pas.

Je me retournais, mis mes main sur son torse et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas ces yeux là Temby … et ça te regarde pas .

- Bon bah je peux te laisser alors, dis-je en le repoussant.

Je repris mon sac sur l'épaule et fis mine que j'allais partir (bien que je n'en avais absolument pas l'intention, c'était trop beau pour s'en aller).

- Attend Septembre.

- Mmh… ça dépend … mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, il y a de la nourriture en plus des chocolat ?

- J'ai fait des cookies moi-même, tu en veux ?

Il me regardait comme si j'étais tellement prévisible.

- C'est d'accord, dis-je en posant mon sac.

Lorsque je croquais dans le premier je crus littéralement mourir. Ils étaient absolument infects ! Et je crois qu'il l'avait vu sur mon visage.

- Ils sont deg ? dit-il avec une moue la plus mignonne du monde.

Je fis un léger hochement de tête désolé.

- Je m'en doutais, ajouta Sirius avec un petit haussement d'épaule, c'est pour ça que j'en ai choppé d'autres.

Il me tendit un autre sachet de cookies que nous mangions avec gloutonnerie. Nous nous allongions tout les deux sur le canapé l'un contre l'autre finissant les délicieux gâteaux. Après je décidais de monter là-haut :

- Tu vas où ?

- Eteindre la musique.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Nan ça devrait aller…

Une fois en haut des escaliers j'éteignais la petite boite à musique. Et aller m'installer au piano, je commençais à jouer « la lettre à Elise » de Beethoven et j'eus un trous de mémoire et à peine l'idée m'étais venus des partitions qu' elles apparurent devant moi, en un claquement de doigts. Sirius toujours installé dans le canapé répondit simplement à mon extase par « on est dans la salle sur demande tu demande tu l'as ».Vers 20h, après avoir mangé, joué au piano, dansé, rigolé, s'être vautrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et encore plus rigolé, nos ventre criaient de nouveau famine. Je lui demandais qu'est ce que je devais demander pour que nous puissions manger mais il m'expliqua que la bouf était la seule chose que la salle sur demande ne pouvais faire apparaitre. Alors une petite excursion en cuisine se devait d'être. Nous sortions discretos et jusqu'à la moitié du trajet nous ne croisions presque personne sauf que au moment où nous passions un angle nous apercevions James et Peter, Sirius me tira en arrière et me jeta une sorte de cape dessus. Je commençais à rigoler et lui dire que se n'était pas un drap qui allait me cacher. Mais lorsque nous passions devant James il ne me regarda même pas et dit juste à Sirius :

- Tiens ! ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, tu avais disparu ?

- Haha ! t'as juste oublié de mettre tes lunettes Cornedru.

- Au faites tu n'aurais pas vu ma cape, je ne sais pas où je l'ai mise.

- T'as regardé sous ton lit ?

- Ah, nan ! merci. Tu viens ?

- Euh… j'arrive, je dois juste…enfin, tu sais (petit regard de Super Pervert).

- Ok tu nous rejoins…

Une fois que James avait tourné à l'angle j'enlevais immédiatement la cape d'invisibilité de James :

- Bah ! c'est trop degeu tu m'as fait porter la cape de Potter !?

Il s'approcha de moi, posa une main sur mes hanches et l'autre il la passa dans mes cheveux. Son visage tout près du mien, ses lèvres, que je savais si douce et si agréable, se posèrent lentement sur les miennes. Un baiser tellement… juste trop bien. J'avais l'impression que tout c'était arrêté autour de moi , il n'y avait que lui qui comptais. Quand ses lèvres lâchèrent les miennes il fallut qu'il ajouta « j'aime beaucoup le piercing à la langue » … et c'est là que je me suis rappelais qui j'avais embrassé.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et voilà…


	36. Chapitre 35 : Before le sport

Hello :D

Bon c'est le châpitre 35, ça commence à faire beaucoup je sais mais je vous assure qu'on avance dans l'histoire ! Vous trouvez pas ?

et celui la vous devriez aimez ;)

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Before the sport !

Mercredi 7 novembre

PDV Septembre

Aujourd'hui était un jour important, je devais quitter mon copain, Max , un poufsouffle. Ce serait rapide et sans douleurs. Je prétexterais que je préférais être seule pour le moment pour me concentrer sur d'autres centres d'intérêts comme le quidditch et la victoire contre les gryffondors. La véritable raison étant bien évidement le fait que j'avais eu un rendez-vous avec Sirius et que j'espérais que cela se reproduise.

_10 minutes plus tard_

Voilà c'était fait.

PDV Margaux

Mercredi. Finalement ce jour que tout le monde attend. Et oui, même moi qui ne suis le quidditch uniquement lorsque les Tapesouaffles jouent. Surtout que là ma sœur joue, mon ébouriffé joue et aussi, ma maison joue !

« Jolie tenue, me lança Camille (vous vous souvenez, Camille est poursuiveuse dans notre équipe) avec un sourire rayonnant, je trouve les couleurs géniales.

- Merci, répondis-je avec le même sourire.

- LOGAAAAN ! hurla une voix qui venait de la salle commune.

- J'ARRIIIIVE ! s'écria Camille en attrapant des protections posées sur son lit, excuse-moi miss, mais je dois y aller.

- J'ai un prénom ! lui criai-je alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers. Pff… Elle ne m'écoute même pas…

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au miroir à pied de la pièce.

Parfait, parfaitement parfait.

Mes cheveux blonds étaient striés de rouges. Ma robe-pull était d'un rouge entre bordeaux et écarlate et j'avais enfilé des collants jaunes dorés. Pour finir le tout, mes dock-martins assortis à ma robe. Et voilà, tout était parfait, jusqu'aux boucles d'oreilles souaffles !

Je décidais donc que j'étais fin prête pour aller déjeuner. Le match était dans une heure et les cours de la matinée avait donc était annulé (et déclenché des hurlements de joies) et je devais rejoindre les garçons pour petit déjeuner.

Une fois en bas, je découvris James entrain de donner quelques conseils à son équipe… bon, ok, il est juste entrain de l'engueuler… et pendant ce temps, Sirius se fout de lui dans son dos. Du coup l'équipe rigole et leur capitaine se mit à crier encore plus fort. Et forcement comment aurai-je pu résister à rejoindre Remus et Peter dans leur fou-rire.

- Ça dure depuis longtemps ? glissai-je en douce à Rem's.

- Depuis presque 10 minutes.

Je retins quand même un autre éclat de rire.

- Margaux, s'écria l'ébouriffé, c'est seulement à cette heure là que tu descends ?

- Et me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais pas partie de ton équipe …

- Tout le monde dans cette maison fait partie de l'équipe, répondit un garçon qui si je me souviens bien était un poursuiveur du nom de Jonathan Grey en imitant la voix et l'allure de James.

Nouveau fou-rire général. Cependant, ça ne semblait pas vraiment atteindre le concerné qui se contenta d'afficher un air grincheux, de fourrer une main dans sa poche, de m'attraper par le bras avec l'autre et de dire à ses « abrutis de potes » de nous suivre. Une fois dans le couloir, je lui dis :

- Bah Noiraud, faut pas te mettre dans cet état. Surtout pas toi. Pas Le James Potter.

- Mouais… murmura-t-il avec un début de sourire.

- Bah ouais Cornedru, s'exclama Sirius derrière nous.

- Tu nous ferrais presque peur avec ce genre de réactions, ajouta Remus.

- Vous dites ça maintenant, mais vous serrez bien content quand Serpentard aura gagné.

Le playboy leva les yeux au ciel, puis quelques secondes plus tard ajouta :

- Tu ne pense pas sérieusement qu'ils pourraient gagner, hein ?

- Et bah Sirius, que t'arrives-t-il ? angoisser ? un pari à tenir ?

- Avec ta sœur… et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le perdre.

Tiens tiens … voilà qui est fort intéressant.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, à peine étions nous assis qu'une vague d'agitation s'éleva dans la salle. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu s'attendre, ça ne venait pas de notre table mais de la table des Serpentards. En effet, ce que j'avais imaginé lundi matin c'était réalisé. Septembre, perchée sur la table, s'était mise à danser une espèce de danse slave-polka-french-cancan-chelou-bizarre, et chantant _Serpentard, serpentard, serpentard, Hey ! (petite référence culturel à Futurama et l'épisode Le jour de la liberté, lien vers youtube en bah du chapitre) _Voir la tête des gens ici était excellent, à Beau-bâton (et quand on connait ma sœur) on est plutôt habitué à ce genre de chose. Cependant, les choses devinrent encore plus drôles lorsque Mister Platine (j'ai nommé Lucius M.) se joint à elle en criant encore plus fort, devant la tête scandalisé de Sirius (se qui était aussi très drôle) et aussi d'une blondasse, Narcissa quelque chose. Et pour finir, ce fut toute l'équipe ainsi que les sixièmes et septièmes années qui ne tenaient pas trop à leur dignité qui se retrouvèrent sur cette table.

Autant vous dire que certains profs n'ont pas trop appréciés (sauf Dumbledore, à vrai dire j'avais plus l'impression que seul ses problèmes de vieillesse l'empêchait de les imiter) j'ai décidé de sortir les Maraudeurs de la salle avant qui n'envoient de la bouffe en grande quantité un peu partout. Comprenez moi bien, ça aurait était un crime de gâcher autant de cette merveilleuse nourriture ! Bref… une fois dehors de la salle James décida qu'il fallait absolument qu'on aille se promener dehors (mais dehors, dehors ! le vrai dehors où il fait froid et qu'il pleut 98% du temps) pour qu'il soit vivifié et en pleine forme pour le match. Malgré mes supplications, on était donc dehors, dans le froid, à marcher sur une herbe boueuse. Notre cher capitaine récitait à haute voix sa brillante stratégie tandis que Sirius le menaçait de mille morts toutes plus hard les unes que les autres s'il perdait. A un moment, Remus me glissa :

« Très jolies les mèches rouges.

Ce à quoi Sirius, soudainement plus du tout intéressé par la torture de son meilleur ami, ajouta :

- Tout à fait d'accord avec Lunard, les couleurs de la maison te vont nickel !

- Je vais sans doute vous décevoir, mais la seule responsable est ma serpentarde de sœur. C'est elle, ma coiffeuse, qu'il faut féliciter !

Sirius exécuta une figure à mis chemin entre le dégoût, l'envie et son rire bizarre…

- Eh James, appelai-je, désolé de te couper dans tes révisions mais t'aurais pas vu Lily ce matin ?

- Lily, s'exclama-t-il en réagissant au quart de tour, pourquoi ?! Elle veut enfin m'épouser ?

- Heu… non. Mais je l'ai pas vue de toute la matinée donc je me demandais si…

- Ah bah non, pas vu.

J'échangeai un regard avec les autres. Visiblement ils n'en savaient pas plus. Mister Préfet finit par dire :

- Bah vous inquiétez pas, c'est Lily, capable de disparaitre des heures entières sans s'en rendre compte elle même. »

Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on est amie avec les Maraudeurs, c'est que même si tu arrive en retard à un match, on peut s'assoir au premier rand et avoir les meilleures places. Ce qui est horrible quand on est amie avec les Maraudeurs, c'est que ces meilleures places sont gardées par des filles qui ne nous apprécient pas forcement.

Les joueurs entraient sur le terrain et Sirius semblait encore plus crispé que moi. Je me demande vraiment ce que c'est que ce fichu pari que lui et ma sœur ont fait.

Lorsque les joueurs montèrent sur leur balais je sortis une grande banderole de ma poche et l'envoya voler deux mètres au dessus de nous sous les regards curieux des la moitié de notre tribune.

- Heu… Margaux ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Et bien, je n'ai pas résolu mon problème avec les attrapeurs alors j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Flottait maintenant au dessus de moi une banderole sur laquelle j'avais écrit : _GO SEEKERS !_ (l'auteur le met en anglais parce qu'elle trouve ça plus classe que Allez les attrapeurs, qui de toute façon aurait été trop long pour rentrer sur une bannière et on s'en fout) d'un coté vert émeraude et argent et de l'autre rouge feu et or. J'avais dessiné au centre un gigantesque vif d'or, qui par enchantement battait de ses grandes ailles.

Le match fut lancé et une crampe d'estomac me déchira le ventre, tandis qu'un très mauvais pressentiment m'envahissait…

watch?v=HhY1_pZwqxk vila la video en VO ^^


	37. Chapitre 36 c'est la derniere chose que

_Quidditch les enfant ! QUIDDIIIIIITCH !_

_merci à Linaewenn, Lyne Stevens et Roxy69 pour leurs adorables commentaires (et Roxy je suis très heureuse de te donner de la lecture ;)_

_disclaimer: tout l'univers de Harry potter appartient à JK Rowling, et les Cotons et tous les autres qu'on a crée ma soeur et moi, bah ils sont à nous ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 36 : c'est la dernière chose que tu verras !_

Mercredi 7 novembre

PDV Septembre

Après un petit (ou pas) déjeuner bien agréable j'avais vraiment une pêche de centaure en chaleur. Cliff, le capitaine, Pénélope, Emilie et moi étions les premiers prêts. Les autres semblaient moins excités que nous à l'idée d'affronter les Gryffondor pour premier match (la raison étant qu'ils n'avaient pas gagné contre eux depuis au moins 6 ans) mais nous ne nous en soucions pas vraiment. On était au top du top à crier de joie, à courir partout, à nous porter les uns les autres et tous les autres trucs que l'on fait dans les vestiaires des Serpentards. Lorsque nous sortions tous les Serpentards et ma sœur se levèrent avec des cris de joie, Sirius aussi mais lui se rassis aussi tôt en voyant les regards que les autres Gryffondor lui lançaient, trop mignon mon Sirius…. Nan ! Il est pas mignon et j'ai jamais dit ça !

Bon évidement nous étions les plus beau, mais les Gryffondors n'avaient même pas essayés, ils étaient vraiment pas top top :

James avait l'air hyper fatiguéLes trois filles de l'équipe n'étaient presque pas coiffé (une véritable honte à mon goût )Et les deux autres garçons étaient fringués complètement à l'arrache (leur tenus de quidditch étaient toutes froissées, les manches étaient relevé en mode piniouf ,etc)

Heureusement nous remontions le niveau du sex'o'mètre. Aucune imperfections a nos robe de quidditch, nos cheveux propres et coiffés et nous avions pris une bonne nuit de repos (enfin moi pas vraiment , mais je savais y remédier avec un peu de maquillage ). Lorsque M. Verpey donna le signal pour les joueurs s'envolèrent, les Gryffondor tout aussi réactif que nous.

Je décollai et commençai immédiatement à chercher le vif d'or. La tactique était :

Je les laissai jouer mais si jamais un écart de plus de 85 points se creusait je devais attraper ma petite boule d'or ou si nous avions une avance je devais absolument empêcher James de l'attraper. Je suivais le vif d'or et le match et j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite le présentateur. Quand je passai pour la première fois devant ma jumelle je lui dis que j'aurais bien aimé que sa banderole ne contienne que mon nom et mes couleurs puisque j'avais si gentiment accepté de lui teindre les cheveux d'une si horrible couleur. A se moment là les Gryffondors ont un peu commencé à ma huer donc en lançant un dernier regard à Sirius, je repartai refaire des tours de terrain sans quitter le vif d'or des yeux. Après une heure et demie de jeu l'écart commençait à se creuser et pas en notre faveur. Je laissai passer une demi heure où nous gagnions au moins 30 points mais ce n'était pas suffisant nous avions 70 points mais les Gryffondor avait 145 points donc ils avaient 85 points d'avance. Je devais me dépêcher ! Je fonçai sur cette petite balle que je voulais tant attraper ! Mais… il fallait qu'il y ait un autre attrapeur ! Bah bien sûr, en plus il fallait qu'il soit bon … Il réussi à se glisser entre moi et ma baballe et cet idiot s'est mis face à moi ! J'arrivais pas à croire se que je voyais ! Il me narguait :

- Dit moi Coton, j'aurai bien aimer savoir avec qui tu avais appris à jouer puisque ta tactique et … il prit le temps de monter son doigt sur son menton et de faire comme s'il réfléchissait puis il reprit, j'aurais aimer dire intéressante mais c'est pas le cas je remplacerais donc ce mot par trois autres : prévisible, inutile et digne de l'équipe française de quidditch !

Le vif d'or étais toujours derrière lui, il fallait que je bluff. Il avait assez confiance en lui pour ne pas garder la balle sous les yeux tout le temps il ne vérifier que toutes les cinq secondes. Quand il vérifia où il était j'en profitais pour répliquer :

- Mais dis moi, ringard, ça fait deux mots et une expression, je savais que t'était à moitié aveugle mais j'ignorais que t'étais un attardé… j'ai pitié chéri, ajoutais-je en faisant les yeux doux.

Je fis mine de voir le vif d'or partir dans les nuages bas et partis a toutes vitesses en criant a Potter « c'est pathétique tu ne vois même pas ton objectif bouger avec ces bouts de verre sur tes yeux ! ». J'eus énormément de chance, il fut complètement décontenancé, il ne voyais plus le vif d'or il avait juste descendu un peu mais il ne le savait pas et tenta de me suivre, mais c'était impossible avec des lunettes la buée s'accumulait et il du redescendre ayant perdu le vif d'or des yeux. Alors que moi, j'étais restée sur une couche d'à penne deux centimètre je n'avais pas quitté le vif d'or des yeux il était à une dizaine de mètres de Potter et j'allais le narguer comme il se devait. Je descendais en piqué pour passer juste devant lui. Une fois que j'étais à une hauteur suffisante pour qu'il m'entende je tapais sur mes fesses en rigolant et me moquant en même temps « Admire ça ! C'est la dernière chose que tu verras avant la fin du match ! ».

A ce moment là, un cognard me passa juste sous le nez. J'avais vu du coin de l'œil le batteur et avais ralentit de justesse, j'accélérais à fond. Le deuxième était à ma droite. La balle arrivait vers lui dans quelques secondes, il taperait dedans mais si je ralentissais, je laissais à Potter une chance de me rattraper. Je me tendais dans toute ma longueur, le plus que mon corps me le permettait, tous mes muscles me faisait mal, la batteuse venait de l'envoyer mais je frôlais le vif du bout des doigts, elle était juste là je l'avais presque… OUI ! Je l'avais ! Mes doigts se refermaient et …. Une douleur aigu dans l'épaule même pas une fraction de seconde et tout mon côté droit du visage, je me sentais perdre le contrôle, glisser du balais mais mes membres ne répondais plus, je ne voyais rien mais sentais l'air glacial s'engouffrer dans mes habits puis …

Plus rien.


	38. Chapitre 37: fetes et defaites

_Hello ^^_

_Je dois absolument vous remercier parce que vous êtes de plus en plus à nous feliciter ma soeur et moi pour notre travaile (bon, le mot travail est peut-etre un peu exager ^^) et que ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir !_

_merci en particulier à une Guest, dont le commentaire nous a vraiment fait chaud au coeur 3 (merci d'avoir dit qu'on ecrivait une perle rare merci merci merci)_

_C'est bizarre de ce dire que cette fan' qu'on à commencer à ecrire il y a presque deux ans plait autant alors que s'est juste partie d'un delire pour savoir quel mec de Harry Potter ma soeur et moi on voulait ^^'_

_Donc voilà, ke suis remplis d'une envie inebranlable de finir cette histoire et sachez que nous savons dejà comment tout ceci va se finir ;)_

_Et du coup je voulais vous demander s'il y avait des choses que vous voudriez savoir, des questions ? Ou des truc que vous aimeriez que ma soeur et moi dessionions aussi ^^_

_C__hapitre 37: fête et défaite_

PDV externe (ha ha ! ça vous prend au dépourvue, hein ?)

Le soir après la victoire écrasante des Gryffondors, toute la maison avait été en fête. Une fête qui allait sans doute durer une bonne partie de la nuit, vue tout ce que les élèves avaient prévu comme alcool et nourriture. La musique était à fond mais quelques brillants sortilèges avaient permis une insonorisation totale de la salle commune.

Pourtant, trois élèves de la victorieuse maison erraient dans un couloir du château. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout en sachant que l'un de ces trois garçons étaient le fantastique attrapeur grâce à qui avait été possible cette victoire.

« Cornedru, je peux au moins savoir ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Je veux m'assurer d'un truc Lunard.

- On a même pas prit ta cape, alors j'aimerais savoir, merde !

- Oh, ça va… je veux juste m'assurer que Coton va bien.

Le jeune lycanthrope faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Jusqu'à ce matin, son ami n'avait cessé de proférer toutes sortes d'insultes envers Septembre Coton.

- Disons que c'est un peu de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai dit à Logan et Gray de viser les points sensibles et…

- Ces filles sont fortes, je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'en faire et…

- Mais ouii… faut pas s'en faiiire Jamesinounette !

Le troisième garçon passa son bras sur l'épaule de l'attrapeur et s'exclamant :

- On a gagnééé ! vouhouuu !

- Pat' si j'avais su que t'étais aussi bourré je t'aurai attaché et laissé là-haut.

- J'aime pas les laisses. Pff… Et j'ai même pas tant bu que ça Jamesinounette, hein ? tu lui dis Remusinette ?

Le préfet soupira en souriant, mais en fait lui aussi il était inquiet. La blonde avait tout de même pris un cognard dans la tête et les batteurs de cette année étaient vraiment bons. Qui plus est, Margaux était introuvable depuis le match, et même Lily, qui avait en fait juste séché le match, n'avait aucune idée d'où la petite française pouvait être.

- Faut pas s'en faiire dans la viiie Luninouni! Ta blondinette n'a rien…

- C'est plus pour Septembre qu'on s'inquiète Patmol.

- Temby ? aaah… Temby…

Les deux autres se regardèrent sans comprendre. Voilà qu'il l'appelait par son diminutif ? Alors qu'il rechignait parfois à l'appeler par son prénom. Mais ils ignoraient à quel point les choses avaient évolué entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils se faufilèrent dans l'infirmerie (ayant brièvement réussi à faire taire Sirius), ils cherchèrent l'attrapeuse des yeux. La faible lumière du croissant de lune leur permit de voir le seul lit défait d'où dépassait une importante masse de cheveux pâle, délavé par la clarté de l'astre fantôme. Allongé sur le dos, elle ne bougeait absolument pas, son sommeil totalement imperturbable.

Le playboy soupira d'aise en voyant la jeune fille et un sourire goguenard fendit son visage. James sembla tout de même rassuré, elle n'avait aucune blessure visible ou nécessitant un plâtre ou atèle. Elle se réveillerait bientôt. Le troisième jeune homme se figea soudain sur place. Il venait de repérer, caché dans l'obscurité, un autre corps. Sur la chaise près du lit, une forme se découpait, immobile dans l'obscurité.

PDV Margaux

Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Cette question emplissait toute ma tête. Le moindre recoin en était rempli. Peu importe ce à quoi je pensais, elle revenait sans cesse. Comme une conclusion, implacable et insupportable.

Je la regardais, trop pâle, trop inexpressive, trop statique. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Je n'osai me lever, de peur que, si je lui tournais le dos, ce soit elle qui parte, où qu'elle se réveille enfin. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Et si jamais ce coup lui avait laissé des séquelles ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Elle était partout. Elle me tétanisait. Si jamais… si jamais… Il me semblait que Septembre s'éloignait à chaque minute. Elle était bien là, mais le lien qui nous reliait semblait par moment se fausser, devenait flou, s'amincissait. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Mon instinct, seule partie de moi qui semblait encore réagir à quelque chose, m'indiqua que trois personnes venaient de rentrer.

Pas hostile. Tout va bien. Eau de toilette. Gel. Chocolat. Connus.

Ma jumelle ne semblait même pas respirer, seul un léger bruit témoignait m'assurait du contraire. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Un faible son effleura vaguement mes oreilles.

Madame Pomfresh était-elle si douée que ça ? Je ne voyais pas vraiment d'amélioration. Et si… elle s'était trompée ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

De nouveau, un son sembla m'atteindre. Et alors ? Je n'en avais rien à faire. Ma Temby était tout ce qui importait. Et qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Encore ce son. Il me semblait familier, quelque part.

« …o

Oui… familier…

- gaux…

Septembre ? C'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelle je crois…

- Margaux !

Ah non. Ce n'est pas sa voix. Je me refermai, me laissant à nouveau couler dans mes ténèbres.

- Margaux !

Mais par Merlin ! Ne va-t-on pas me laisser tranquille à la fin… Je battis des paupières, déjà ouvertes mais pourtant aveugles.

Deux grands cercles d'or me fixaient. Ils semblaient inquiets. Mensonges ! Personne n'est inquiet pour nous. Je me rendis compte que deux mains me tenaient les épaules. Je me crispais violement, car malgré ce que mon instinct m'avait dit, j'étais prête à recevoir les coups qui s'apprêtaient sans doute à pleuvoir.

- Lunard, elle est sans doute en était de choc. Tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner ?

Quelque part derrière les pupilles d'or, une troisième personne se détacha du groupe et s'approcha en chancelant du lit de ma sœur. Non ! Je me jetai entre lui et elle. Mes jambes étaient raides mais mon saut adroit et j'atterri là où je l'avais désiré. J'étais prête à encaisser, mais personne ne pourrait toucher à ma jumelle.

- Margaux ! Réveille-toi !

De nouveau, on attrapa mes épaules et on me secoua légèrement. Un grondement monta dans ma poitrine.

- C'est moi, c'est James !

Le grondement s'étouffa. James… Je connaissais ça, James…

- Et là c'est Remus, tu sais qui c'est, Margaux. Calme-toi !

- Vous êtes en sécurité ici, vous ne craignez rien.

Une sorte de décharge électrique me transperça. C'était cette voix ? Elle, je la connaissais vraiment. Elle était grave et douce.

Mes paupières papillonnèrent et la réalité s'imposa à mes yeux.

J'étais là.

J'avais eu une autre crise, visiblement. Je me mis aussitôt à regarder partout autours de moi. A part Sirius étalé par terre l'air complètement éméché, les deux autres allaient bien. Aucun blessé.

James soupira de soulagement en voyant que j'étais là à nouveau. Je tournai la tête vers Remus, lui ne semblait pas particulièrement soulagé. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans une étrange grimace et soudain il me prit dans ses bras. Mon corps se figea complètement. Il me serra si fort que j'en avais du mal à respirer. Pourtant je ne me débattais pas, son odeur sucrée m'emplissait le nez. Un brusque soubresaut secoua notre étreinte. Il s'écarta directement :

- Je t'ai… fait mal ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Mais plus je le regardais, moins il semblait distinct. Je pleurai ? Alors c'était mes sanglots qui m'avaient secouée comme ça ? Je secouai la tête et jetai un coup d'œil à ma jumelle dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler avant de se dérober sous moi. Je ne tombai pas, il venait de me prendre dans ses bras pour m'assoir avec lui sur la chaise que j'avais occupée jusqu'alors. Je vis vaguement le sourire de James tandis qu'il trainait Sirius hors d'ici.

- Chut… ça va aller…

Remus murmurait ces mots comme une berceuse.

- C'est juste… qu'est ce qu'il va lui arriver ?

- Elle va bientôt se réveiller, tu vas voir.

- Mais si… non ? alors…

Je serai toute seule. Cette vérité explosa en moi. Une vérité égoïste car elle aussi serait toute seule.

- Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver…, sanglotai-je.

- Pleures, petite Margaux, ça ira mieux… ça va aller… là…

Il reprit sa tendre berceuse en caressant ma tête. On aurait dit qu'il la connaissait par cœur, comme si lui-même l'avait étendu des centaines de fois. Je continuai de pleurer sur sa chemise en murmurant des entremêlements de plaintes et de remercîments.

A un moment dans la nuit, mes larmes cessèrent finalement de couler, je le regardai.

- Merci Remus, merci, lui chuchotai-je en posant ma tête sur le bas de son cou.

Il me sourit et ses lèvres trouvèrent finalement les miennes.

…

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre. Mais étant en novembre, cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Seule le bruit en provenance des autres chambres m'indiqua qu'il était temps de se lever. J'étirai mes bras en émettant une espèce de mi-bâillement mi-miaulement, puis respirai un grand coup. Miam… L'air embaumait d'un délicieux parfum sucré.

« Tu es bien réveillé cette fois ?

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers la voix.

- Remus ?! Mais … qu'est ce que ?! Enfin … où … je…

Il était appuyé contre le mur. Je regardai partout autours de moi sous son air amusé. Je reconnu tout de suite l'endroit, puisque j'y étais déjà venue. Leur chambre. Et pour être plus précise son lit. Mais ça ne me faisait pas du tout sourire !

- Mais arrête de sourire comme ça, toi !

- Moi ? s'exclama-il surprit, mais je ne…

- Tu souris ! et ça m'énerve !

Je me jetais hors du lit et me précipitai dans la salle de bain, le bousculant au passage. Pff… stupide grand ! Pourquoi est-ce que mon épaule arrive en dessous de son biceps ? J'attrapai une brosse et me coiffai rageusement. Une fois fait, je sortis en courant et grognant, Remus sur mes talons, de plus en plus déstabilisé. Il devait être huit heure et quart car je n'entendais plus personne. Dans l'escalier que je descendais en sautant une marche sur deux, une main se referma furieusement sur mon bras.

- Quoi ?!

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question, me dit le balafré qui avait perdu son sourire.

- Ecoute Remus, repris-je en continuant d'avancer, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, un autre endroit où je devrais être. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je faisais ici et…

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Mais de quoi ?! m'écriai-je en débouchant dans la salle commune, je n'aurais pas du être dans ton lit ce matin, ok ?! Et peu importe l'état dans lequel j'étais hier ! et lâche-moi !

Bien que je fusse énervée au point que mes cheveux avaient très largement virés au noir et que je me dégageai violement, cela ne l'empêcha pas de me suivre dans les couloirs.

- Arrête de me suivre Remus !

- Margaux, le prends pas comme ça, tu étais complètement à bout hier soir, je ne voulais juste pas que tu dormes sur ta chaise et…

- Mais c'est là le problème !

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Je soufflais un bon coup :

- Remus. Je ne sais pas comment je suis sortie de l'infirmerie hier soir. Mais ça n'aurai pas du arrivait.

- Mais…

- Je n'aurai pas du quitter ma sœur un seul instant.

Et il comprit.

- Ok, alors retourne-y, j'te couvrirais.

Je soupirai de soulagement et vis mes longues mèches s'éclaircissent. Je lui murmurais un merci en me retournant. Au dernier moment il me lança :

- Dis à ta sœur qu'on s'inquiète pour elle ! »

Voilà deux jours que je séchais gentiment les cours. Donc faite le calcul… on est vendredi ! Bravo ! … donc… J'étais tranquillement pelotonnée contre le flan de ma sœur, sous sa couette bien chaude. Le fait d'être un animagus pas trop volumineux à vraiment certains avantages. Je n'avais quitté cet endroit que de rares instants, comme pour manger, ou quand Pomfresh squattait (ou pour faire pipi aussi !). La plus part du temps, pas besoin d'être sous forme féline, l'infirmière semblait se contre tamponner de ma présence. J'ignore ce que les garçons avaient raconté à mon sujet mais ça devait être efficace, parce qu'aucun prof n'était venu me chercher (mais personne ne savait que j'étais ici). Par contre pour Temby, c'était le défilé ! (personne n'a vu que je viens de dire que tout le monde s'en fou de moi et qu'ils préfèrent ma sœur…) les Maraudeurs (avec qui j'eu de longue discutions philosophiques sur les maillots de bains de mecs), Severus, Reggy (qui avait brillamment esquivé un point de son frère) Lucius, Thomas, Lily, ses potesses de dortoir, et j'en passe. J'ai cru que l'infirmière allait devenir folle…

« T'as vraiment essayé d'annuler le score ?! s'exclama une voix.

Je me figeais (on est quand même au beau milieu de la nuit) en reconnaissant la voix de Peter :

- Bah techniquement, elle…

- Ah non ! Cornedru ! on a gagné on a gagné.

- Mais Pat' c'est juste pas très loyal… Septembre était plus en état d'attraper le vif.

- Mais c'est dans les règles, pas étonnant que Mcgo n'est pas voulu annuler le score.

Bon visiblement ils n'ont pas remarqué que j'étais là.

- Euh… Les mecs ?

- Oui Lunard ?

- Combien de temps il faut à une grossesse pour se voir ?

- Et bien, ça dépend. Une grossesse normal se verra un peu avant le troisième mois, mais dans le cas d'une grossesse plate, ou déni de grossesse, le ventre s'arrondie dès qu'on en prend conscience.

Bouche bée… j'étais bouche bée… et les trois autres mecs sont dans le même état. Deux secondes plus tard, Peter demanda :

- Hem… Pat' comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les symptômes d'une grossesse avec autant de précisions ?

- L'année dernière, Mc Go a trouvé que c'était une punition constructive… Mais Lunard, c'est quoi cette question ?!

- Bah regarde.

Il dut sans doute pointer une direction, mais étant sous la couette, je n'en saurai rien. Aucun bruit, les mecs semblaient être en état de choc. Je regarderai de qui ils parlaient en sortant, parce que là ils m'intriguaient. Une fille enceinte à Poudlard… voilà qui allait faire polémique.

- Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Je me figeai. Sirius semblait vraiment en colère là, je n'avais pas vu ça souvent et quand il gueulait comme ça…

- Eh, vieux, tenta James, calme toi. Qu'est ce qui te…

- Elle peut pas être en cloque ! pas elle !

Tiens ? Aurait-il manqué de précaution ? Non, quand même, ça m'étonnerait…

- Elle nous l'aurait dit !

- Pat', reprit Remus, on est pas non plus ses meilleurs amis, et je pense pas que sa sœur l'aurait…

- Non ! Tu… elle me l'aurait dit !

Mmm… je comprends plus très bien… J'entendis tout d'un coup les pas rageurs du noiraud se diriger vers le lit… où j'étais. Hein ?!

- Sirius ! s'exclama James, Tu fais quoi ?!

- Je vais vérifier par moi-même ! et ensuite j'irai régler ça !

- Hey ! tu peux pas…

- Oh, la ferme Préfet !

Soudain, un éclair de lumière vint m'aveugler et un froid mordant s'engouffra sous la couverture. Sirius s'arrêta net. Je clignai des paupières puis fixai mon regard sur le jeune homme qui gardait les siens ronds comme des galions.

- Patmol ? s'enquit l'ébouriffé.

- Laisse le James, Monsieur n'a rien à faire de nous pour l'instant !

Na ! Ça t'apprendra Sirius ! D'ailleurs celui-ci revint soudainement à la vie, sans cesser de me fixer de ses yeux argentés.

- Et les mecs venaient voir ça.

- Oh ! On doit venir voir maintenant ? Où on repasse quand t'as fini de mater ta copine ?

- Là c'est ta copine à toi qu'est en cause.

Je rompis le contact visuel en clignant environ trois mille fois des yeux. Après quoi je jetai un regard presque choqué à Remus.

- Oh ! le chat !

- Hein ? s'exclama Peter.

- Lunard a une petite amie ? Et c'est un chat ?!

Les quatre mecs se rapprochèrent du lit à mesure que je comprenais ce qui venait de se passer. Sirius soupira violement.

- Elle n'est pas enceinte..!

- Elle n'est pas enceinte, répétèrent les trois autres comme les parfaits abrutis qu'ils étaient.

Puis il me regarda soudain :

- C'est la faute de ce sale chat !

Eh ! C'est pas ma faute si vous confondez les chats et les fœtus !

- Les matous n'ont rien à faire ici ! Dégage donc !

Il fit de grand geste dans ma direction mais hors de question ! Je ne bouge pas, non mais oh !

- Pat…

- Et si je lui aboyais dessus ?

- Mais quel brillante idée, marmonna James.

Peter paraissait plutôt content de cette idée, pas moi. Même si je ne vois pas comment ce mec veut «m'aboyer dessus». Finalement, il décida de m'attraper et de réitérer l'expérience « lancé de chat »… Ce à quoi j'ai riposté en m'agrippant du mieux que je pouvais… au ventre de ma sœur… Aaaaah !

- Aaaaah ! saleté de matou ! Qu'est ce que …

- Et Pat' calme toi ! s'exclama Remus.

- Quoi encore ?! riposta l'autre en me secouant plus ou moins au dessus de sa tête.

- Donne-moi ce chat, s'il te plait.

- Pff… depuis quand t'aimes les chats toi ? ironisa le playboy mais obéissant quand même.

Remus me rattrapa en douceur et je me blottis dans sa robe, loin des méchants bras de l'autre brute. Mon sauveur ajouta :

- Surtout que j'y ai pensé, je pense que ce chat est à Septembre.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les deux noirauds.

- Bah, peu de chats squattent le lit de personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas, non ?

- Pas faux, conclut James en s'approchant, alors comme ça Miss Servilus a un chat ?

Un grognement menaçant monta brusquement, comment t'as appelé ma sœur ?!

- Tu sais quoi Lunard ? continua-t-il, je croix que je l'ai vu plus d'une fois enfaite ce chat.

- Ah ?

- Bah je crois l'avoir vu sortir des cuisines ou du château…

He he. Que peut-on y faire ? Je suis une bouffeuse …

- Tiens, ça me fait penser, continua mon sauveur, Lily m'a demandé si je savais où Margaux dormait la nuit.

Heu… quel rapport ?

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Peter.

- Bah visiblement elle doit pas dormir dans la tour.

Ousp... Ousp, (oui Ousp) c'est embêtant ça…

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait être ici, mais visiblement elle n'est pas là…

C'est pas très bon tout ça… par contre ici, il faisait bon chaud, presque plus que sous la couette de ma sœur. Après quelques secondes de plus, James reprit :

- He, Lunard. Il va falloir que tu me dises…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé mercredi soir ?

- Oh…

Oh… en effet ! Pour une raison inexpliqué je ne me souvenais de rien non plus de ce fameux soir. Mes souvenirs s'arrêtaient après que l'on est emmené ma sœur ici, que j'y ai passé la journée et que j'y sois revenu en douce la nuit. Puis je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Mister Préfet.

- Donc ?

- De toute façon elle ne s'en souvient pas.

- Et alors ? s'indigna Sirius, toi tu t'en souviens, donc tu pourras ranimer sa mémoire !

- Donc ?

Remus hésita, je sentais que les battements de son cœur et son souffle résonnaient dans sa poitrine.

- Après qu'elle est eu cette espèce de crise bizarre, elle a fondu en larme et elle a pleuré sur mes genoux pendant au moins une heure. Après elle s'est endormie et je préférais qu'elle dorme dans un vrai lit.

Quoi ?! C'était tout ? Enfin, tant mieux, mais je pensais qu'avec autant de mystère il y aurait eu plus…

James lança un regard désabusé à Remus tandis que Sirius passa son bras sur son épaule en disant :

- Lunard, Lunard, Lunard… et tu pensais vraiment t'en sortir comme ça… on t'a pas laissé tout ce temps pour que tu trouves si peu d'excuses, voyons.

- Exactement, confirma Peter, toi qui étais si fort pour trouver des excuses potables, tu aurais pu faire mieux.

- Mais les mecs, je vous assure…

- Que tu va nous dire la vérité, renchéri l'attrapeur, Maggie ne se serait pas énervé comme ça sans aucune raison.

- Mais je…

- Oh Luny, moi je ne vous cache rien comme ça.

- Ouais mais toi Pat' tu nous raconte un peu trop tout parfois.

- Et bien mon cher Cornedru, quand il t'arrivera un truc j'espère que tu agiras plus comme moi que comme Lunard.

- Ecoutez…

- On fait que ça, répliquèrent les deux noirauds.

C'est pas l'impression que ça me donne…

- Elle ne se souvient de rien…

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait boire ? ironisa James.

Après quoi il ajouta :

- Ok, j'ai rien dit !

- De toute façon, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose…

- Ah non ! on ne se défile pas !

- Ok, si tu veux. Dans ce cas je l'ai embrassé.

Silence…

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les trois garçons, c'est tout ?!

- Mais oui vous vous montez des films.

Bug… bug… j'ai quoi ?

- Sauf que je me sens bien mal maintenant…

- Bah pourquoi ? s'inquiéta brusquement Sirius.

- Parce que si elle se souvient pas, c'est que ses crises lui font perdre son contrôle non ? Comme l'alcool, ou un truc du genre…

- Oh la la … mais tu réfléchis trop …

J'ai embrassé Remus… l'info vient d'arriver… j'ai…

Soudain le reste de la soirée me revint en mémoire. J'ai pleuré comme une andouille pendant deux heures… Devant les Maraudeurs… Raaaaah !

J'ai embrassé Remus et je l'ai envoyé boulé le lendemain comme une sous-merde… Oubliant leur conversation, je me plongeais dans un monde remplis des différents types d'excuses que je pourrais lui faire pour m'être énervé comme ça. Peut-être que je pourrais lui offrir quelque chose en chocolat ?

- C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est énervé, parce que c'était une nuit où elle n'a pas pu veiller sa sœur.

- Mais elle est où là alors ?

- Bonne question pat'…

- Bah t'en fait pas, on regardera la carte, assura Peter.

Encore cette fameuse carte dont ils m'avaient parlée… (dans le chapitre 28 si vous ne vous en souvenez pas)

Après quoi ils décidèrent de retourner dormir parce qu'il faisait froid (perso avec la chaleur de Remus, impossible d'avoir froid).

* * *

Juste pour vous presisez, c'est normal que ce que Margaux dise à Remus dans la salle commune puisse etre mal interpreté ^^ mais rassurez vous personne ne les a entendu ;)


	39. Chapitre 38 : Doux reveil presque

_Hello mes cheries que je vous aime parce que vous nous lisez et que c'est trop fantastique ^3^ (je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui)_

_Comment ça Va ?_

_Voilà la suite !_

_Je voulais quand même faire un petit sondage :_

_Quel est votre perso préféré ? Dans nos perso, ou dans n'importe lesquels qui sont dans la fic ^^ (attendtion, en rapport avec leur caractere que nous mettons nous, ne me dites pas que vous aimez lucius parce qu'il est coincé ;) cependant, votre avis pourrait changer au prochain chapitre quand un de mes pero préféré va apparaitre ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 37 : un doux réveil… presque._

PDV Septembre

Jour indefini

Quand j'entrouvris une paupière, mes yeux me brulèrent et je me rendormis immédiatement.

La seconde fois je pris le temps de m'habituer à cette lumière aveuglante. J'entendais ma sœur parler avec un des maraudeurs, impossible de savoir qui c'était dans mon état.

- … ai dit ça.

- Je t'assure, répondit ma sœur, ça m'a … était là aussi.

- …n'est pas une référence … en ai sûre ? … étrange… répondit l'autre.

- Arrête de clacher Sev… mais faut…il espionnerait pour nous… et James aussi, ajouta la petite voix de ma sœur.

- Manquerait plus que ça… et tu sais après … annuler le score, ça a rien à voir avec ce que je disais hein… retrouvé en caleçon et …

- C'est pas vrai ! …essaye de te concentrer sur l'essentiel, si Septembre l'apprend … dit pas comment il va morfler !

Qu'est ce que je ne devais pas savoir ? Mais à peine eu je le temps de tendre l'oreille que Potter entra en chouinant :

- Naaaan ! Je me suis planté !

- Encore… ajouta Remus qui je suppose venais d'entrer en même temps.

- Je ne te permets pas Lunard !

- Chuuuut ! leur ordonna l'infirmière.

J'arrêtais d'écouter et me rendormais, une fatigue immense pesait sur mes épaules, ainsi qu'un stupide mal de tête.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux une troisième fois j'entrevis ma sœur de dos. J'eus la très bonne idée de lui faire peur. Je m'asseyais le plus doucement possible (heureusement elle était concentrée) je frôlais d'une main ses cheveux blonds, elle poussa un léger cri de terreur mais lorsqu'elle se retourna je m'étais déjà glissé sous le lit. C'était très drôle, chaton se tourna vers les autres lits et je me re-glissais perfidement dans le mien et me rendormis.

La quatrième fois, lorsque je me réveillais il faisait noir. Ce n'était plus ma sœur qui veillait sur moi mais Sirius. Je me relevais lentement :

- Doucement princesse.

- Elle est où Margaux ? demandais-je

- Partie piller les cuisines.

Cette réponse fit apparaitre dans mon esprit encore embrouillé l'image de ma sœur obèse avec une cagoule dans une cuisine de France avec un sac de bijoux sur le dos. Cette image me fit rire. Sirius se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa, si tendrement que je ne pus que le lui rendre. Personne d'autre que nous n'était présent, nous en profitions. Il monta avec moi dans le lit.

- J'ai un peu froid, utilisa-t-il comme prétexte, et seule toi, tes bandages et tes sous-vêtements me réchaufferont.

- Pervers.

- Un homme peut avoir des fantasmes sans pour autant être un pervers.

- Un homme, oui, mais pas toi.

- Tu me déçois Temby. Puisque c'en est ainsi je te laisse refroidir toute seule dans ton lit.

- Oh bah non… reste.

- Bon … mais seulement parce que tu insistes avec tant de ferveur ! ironisa-t-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je me rendormis.

La dernière fois que je me réveillais ( je veux pas dire que je vais mourir mais juste que je ne me rendormais pas comme les autres fois), j'avais une jolie marque de griffure sur le ventre et ma sœur et les maraudeurs étaient dans la pièce en train de parler avec madame Pomfresh, je crois qu'elle voulais que mes visiteurs s'en aillent. Ne voulant pas me faire remarquer, je commençais à gratter la croute qu'avait formée la griffure. Très mauvaise idée, ça pissait le sang ! J'eus la très brillante idée de faire croire que quelqu'un m'avait poignarder ( c'est pour vous dire à quel point ça saignait) mais je devais me dépêcher puisque la plais ne saignerait pas longtemps. Je me levais, ( tant pis si j'étais en sous-vêtements) m'accrochais au rideau qui cachait mon lit gémissant :

- Maa…mar ..Margaux…

Et je m'écroulais au sol, la main sur le ventre couvert de sang . Margaux se précipita vers moi en criant, je l'attrapais avec une main pleine de sang, la tirant vers moi pour que son oreille soit à la hauteur de ma bouche et disant d'une voix pitoyable :

- Margaux…

- Qu'est ce qui passe ?! qu'est ce qui se passe ?! ajouta ma jumelle hystérique, elle me retourna sur le dos et vis mon ventre couvert de sang qui commençais à sécher ( j'avais même pensé à mettre une goutte sur mes lèvres comme si je crachais du sang).

- Margaux … écoute moi ! je vais bien …

- Nan tu vas pas bien !

Je repris ma voix normale :

- Si, si, c'étais une blague.

_(la suite de cette scène a était censuré pour cause de violence extrême envers convalescent)_

- Faillais pas me taper comme ça ! me plaignis-je à l'adresse de ma sœur.

- Faut avouer que ta blague était nul Temby, ajouta Sirius.

- Nan ! elle était très drôle.

- NAN C'ETAIT PAS DROLE DU TOUT ! me cria Margaux aux cheveux noirs pendant que je me r-habillais.

- Aah… le manque de sens de l'humour… ajouta Potter

Mais enfaite pourquoi me regardaient ils tous me changer ? En y repensant ils (sauf ma sœur) se rinçaient bien l'œil en me voyant me pavaner en sous-vêtement ! Et la mon cerveau fit _tilt._

- Mais sortez tous d'ici bande de gros pervers psychopathes ! m'exclamais-je.

Samedi 10 novembre

PDV Septembre

Lorsque l'infirmière fut au courant de mon réveil, elle fit sortir les autres et me fit des soins (qui font sa race de troll trop mal). Après ça les visites s'enchainèrent, Lucius, Severus, Marie, Pénélope, Justine, Emilie, mes ex, Thomas… Sans jamais finir. Les cadeaux et chocolats s'entassaient au bout de mon lit, enfin les chocolats moins vite que les cadeaux puisque j'en manger plus de la moitié. Et je fus étonné de voir les maraudeurs venir me rendre visite, tout les quatre ! Pas juste Sirius ! Tous ! Bon d'accord, ils ne sont pas restais longtemps mais Potter tout de même pris le temps de me demander pardon pour le coup que ses batteurs m'avaient fais.

- D'ailleurs Sirius, commençais-je, tu me dois quelque chose je crois …

- Comment ça ?!

- Eh bien, les galions !

- Nan, nan, nan… répondis celui-ci, J'AI gagné le pari.

- Bien sûr que non !... Tu peux me le rappeler ?

- Je t'ai parié 10 galions que l'équipe de Gryffondor gagnerait.

- Ah ! je suis fier de toi Patmol ! s'exclama Potter.

- Sauf que se n'était pas ça le pari, c'était 10 galions que je toucherais le vif d'or avant toi, Potter. Et je l'ai fait.

- N'importe quoi ! Sinon ce serai ton équipe qui aurai remporté la victoire miss !

- Nan, elle a raison Pat', elle a bien touché le vif avant moi. D'où le fait que je voulais faire annuler le score et…

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Sirius, mais…mais !

Sirius fini par me les donner ses 10 galions et j'avais déjà une petite idée de se que j'allais en faire. Après qu'ils soient partis ma sœur arriva et avant de venir me voir, fila vers madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci lui parla longuement, puis vint enfin vers moi.

PDV Margaux

Samedi 10 et dimanche 11 novembre

Malgré ses stridentes et puissantes protestations, ma sœur passa encore un jour et une nuit à l'infirmerie. Cependant, il semblait que puisqu'elle était réveillée, Pomfresh ne supportait plus ma présence et me renvoya vite fait bien fait. D'après Lil's j'aurai dû passer samedi à rattraper les cours que j'avais manqué. Mais pour une raison inexpliquée et mystérieuse, je le passais dans la salle commune, assise par terre près du feu à délirer complètement avec Camille et Johanne. Je ne comprenais pas que je n'avais pas passé plus de temps avec elles auparavant. Camille, des yeux noisettes et des cheveux chocolats, avait un dynamisme qui me passa complètement l'envie de déprimer. Et Johanne, cheveux noisette-caramel-miel et les yeux chocolat au lait, était tout simplement à mourir de rire. Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'une seule personne pourrait connaitre autant de blagues pourries et réussir à les sortir toujours au bon moment. Au final même Lily se joignit à nous.

Lorsque ma sœur pu enfin sortir de sa prison blanche, je l'informais des choses qu'elle avait raté. Bon d'un coté j'avais passé mon temps à coté d'elle comme une ermite alors ce fut vite fait. Grâce à elle, la péripétie jai-embrassé-mister-prefet-mais-je-m-en-souvient-pas-mais-d-un-autre-coté-c-est-qu-un-baiser fut classé comme pas si importante que ça mais à réitérer si l'opportunité se présente. Le dimanche après-midi se passa dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec elle, Lil's, Johanne et Camille. Etant donné que nous étions avec une batteuse de l'équipe (à qui au passage ma sœur n'en voulait pas pour son accident, puisque le quidditch, c'est le quidditch) ainsi que la protégée numéro 1 de la maison (Lily, puisque James tue tous ceux qui pourraient s'approcher d'elle) on eu aucun problème avec ma serpentarde de sœur.

« ha ha ! encore battue Coton ! s'exclama James.

- Une revanche, Potter, j'exige une revanche ! renchérit ma jumelle.

- Ça ne fera que la quatrième, mais c'est partit !

Donc là, on était toutes les deux dans le dortoir des maraudeurs à regarder Temby et James jouer aux échecs sorciers (jeu où ma sœur chie complètement).

- Ah non ! riposta soudain Sirius en se levant, là ça suffit ! on doit impérativement faire un truc plus intéressant !

- Impérativement ? riais-je, genre c'est nécessaire à ta survie.

- Pat'… s'inquiéta Remus, ne me dis pas que tu penses à un…

- Strip-poker !

- Et si, il y pensait…

Ma sœur me regarda, comme pour savoir si c'était à peu près normal. Ce à quoi je répondis oui. Que Sirius pensa être adressé à lui.

- Ha ha ! Génial !

- Sirius, navré de contrarier tes bas instincts, mais c'était pas à toi que je m'adressais.

- Pff… vous craignez, et les mecs, vous craignez aussi !

- On sait, renchérit James, nous sommes la lie de la société masculine… refuser de voir des filles en sous vêtements… honte sur nous.

Paroles qui furent suivi pas une vague de fou rire. Mais penser que le playboy se contenterait de ça aurait été ignorer la véritable essence du playboy.

- Je suis sûr que c'est parce que vous n'en portez pas, des sous vêtements.

Ce à quoi je répondis d'un air détaché :

- Sirius, si je ne portais pas de soutient-gorges, dans deux mois j'ai les seins au niveau des genoux.

- Merveilleux, s'exclama l'ébouriffé, très classe et très sensuel.

- Mais c'est bien normal, ajoutai-je avec un sourire de pub dentifrice, après tout je suis une fille. Mais si tu n'es pas convaincu, sache que je porte aujourd'hui un soutien-gorge totalement dénué de funitude noir.

C'était vrai (que je porte un soutif noir, et que je sois une fille, accessoirement)

- Et non Sirius, tu n'en sauras pas plus parce que tu me considère comme un pote.

Mais celui-ci affichait déjà un sourire goguenard qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Et toi Septembre ? Tu portes quel genre de dentelle sous ta chemise ?

Ma sœur, toujours aussi étonnante, affichait un sourire encore plus grand que moi quelques instants plus tôt, et répondit :

- Et bien sous ma chemise, je porte… (elle attrapa la boutonnière de sa chemise et l'ouvrit brusquement) UNE AUTRE CHEMISE !

Je partis dans un fou rire irrésistible devant la tête ahurie des quatre garçons. Complètement incontrôlable ! Ma sœur et Remus se joignirent à moi lorsque les trois autres (surtout Sirius) se mirent à bégayer de désespoir.

Après quoi ma sœur prétexta que les Serpentards sont toujours prêt à l'éventualité d'un strip-poker. Finalement, on partit se coucher vers deux heures du matin. On dormit dans mon lit, habituées à dormir ensemble depuis toujours. C'était un peu comme recharger nos batteries de gémellité.


	40. Chapitre 39 :Sir Vince et Dames salo

Hellow ^^

Voici voilà la suite !

On va enfin decrouvrir ce qui se passe entre les aimants (Septembre et Sirius ^_^) et vous aller decouvrir quelqu'un qui est un de mes persos préférés ^_^

* * *

_Chapitre 38 : Sir Vince et Dame Salo**_

PDV Septembre

Lundi 12 novembre

Lorsque je me levais, je fis bien attention de ne pas réveiller ma sœur. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas très dur, mais je vérifiai rapidement que ses copines de chambre dormaient. Tout semblait calme. Je pris une douche, j'utilisai le savon et le shampoing de ma sœur, qui à mon grand damne n'étaient pas comme les miens, au bambou. Lorsque je ressortie j'eu le très honorable cadeau de voir Mina Klarks debout. Bien heureusement, elle sembla dans les vapes et dit seulement :

- Eh ! mais t'es pas à Serpentard toi ?

- Oh ! comment-ça ? on n'est pas dans les dortoirs de Serpentard ?! feignis-je avec étonnement, Bon bah… je te laisse alors, j'ai du me tromper.

J'eus de la chance en tombant sur une telle endormie, puisqu'elle se recoucha tandis que je sortais. Mais en y réfléchissant tout les Gryffondors semblaient encore dormir, alors qu'il était déjà 6 heure 30 ! Un Lundi matin ! Vue que tout le monde semblait dormir je décidai de réveiller la belle aux bois dormants. Sirius.

Je me déplaçai avec silence dans les escaliers reliant le dortoir des garçons à celui de ma sœur. Une fois devant la porte je priai pour qu'ils dorment encore, et je pris mon courage à deux mains et je poussai aussi silencieusement que je pus la petite porte derrière laquelle le destin de ma journée était gardé. Je jetai un coup d'œil timide en imaginant déjà quelles excuses je pourrais sortir au maraulosers_… je voulais juste m'assurer de votre réveil, j'ai oublié que je n'étais pas dans la salle commune des Serpentards, je voulais savoir quelle heure il était ou encore dépêchez vous, vous êtes hyper en retard ! _… mais tous ces gros porc dormaient encore (sans couette, et je doutais même que Potter et Sirius ne portaient de pyjama ou ne serais-ce que leur sous-vêtements…) ! Bon, tant mieux pour moi (qu'ils dorment), je poussais alors complètement la porte et entra sans plus de manière. Je zigzaguai entre vêtements, chaussures, bouteilles vides, bonbon, reste de bouffe et je ramassai ma chemise au passage, pour atteindre le lit de mon amour de Gryffondor. J'allais pour l'embrasser ( plutôt pas mal comme réveil) mais je changeai d'avis et optai pour un réveil plus dynamique. Je rapprochai mon majeur et mon pouce, visai juste entre ses deux yeux et… PIF ! Pichenette !

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHH !

Au moins il était réveillé.

- Chuuuut ! lui dis-je en posant ma mains sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de crier.

- Mais meptempff ! pff'es mouas mien !

- Quoi ? dis-je dans un murmure en en retirant ma main.

- Mais Septembre t'es pas bien…

- Y a un problème Pat' ? demanda le noiraud qui commença à émerger de son sommeil.

- Euh...nan, nan… je… je me suis reveillé à cause d'un truc…

- Ah…

Et il se rendormit. Je fis signe à Sirius que je l'attendais en bas. Je descendais furtivement les escaliers et m'assis sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé. 20 bonnes minutes plus tard, Sirius se décida enfin à se montrer, vu que je n'avais pas été tendre à son réveil il serait peut-être un peu grognon, je décidai alors de me cacher au coin de l'escalier. Il descendit la dernière marche et je l'attrapai par son col de chemise, le plaquai contre le mur et l'embrassai passionnément. Quand il reprit son souffle, il me chuchota :

- Je préfère largement ce réveil au précédent mais…

Il me plaqua parterre et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de moi.

- Tu va payer pour cette pichenette ! me dit il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Il se mit à me chatouiller ! Non ! ma faiblesse ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, mes abdos me faisait souffrir tellement je rigolais. Mais en plus il en profita pour glisser des bisous par ici et par là, le fourbe ! Je réussi à passer mes jambes autour de ses hanches :

- He ! mais qu'est ce que tu … ? demanda Sirius

- Votre règne s'achève messire belle aux bois dormant, j'ajoutai à cette réplique un baiser.

Grâce à mes abdos et à la force de mes cuisses je passais sur le dos de Sirius et retournai celui-ci. Je m'assis alors sur son ventre en proclamant :

- Septembre Coton sera désormais reine de Siriusland !

Mais se que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il se relève alors que j'étais à califourchon sur son bide ! Il me posa alors sur le dos du canapé, je resserrai mon étreinte, il passa ses mains chaudes sous ma chemise et …

- Sirius ?

Une voie venait du haut de l'escaliers ! et c'était une voie qui m'était complètement in-conne-u !

- Merde…marmonna Sirius, euh … Oui , répondit il plus fort.

- Attend je descend.

- Oh ! merde, merde, merde !

- Qu'est ce que tu … ?! m'exclamai-je

Il était bien trop tard pour que je me cache et Sirius me poussa sur le canapé, mais me poussa trop fort et je m'éclatai par terre, je frôlai la table basse. Presque un miracle que je ne me la suis pas prise en pleine poire. Il tenta de me rattrapé mais la fille venait d'arriver et il s'éloigna directement vers elle.

Je rampai par terre pour que seul mes yeux dépasse du coté du canapé, ainsi je pouvais voir sans être vue.

Cette péta*** était en short et soutien-gorge ( tout a fait normale pour un matin 7h10, je suis ironique ) et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius comme si tout était permis. Pensant que Sirius la repousserai, je restai tapis dans l'ombre. Sauf qu'au lieu de la repousser, il l'embrassa ! Il l'embrassa ! Cette fois c'était la surprise et le choc qui me clouaient au sol. Après une grosse pelle bien deg, cette espèce de bimbo ouvrit la bouche :

- Tu vas déjà petit-déjeuner ? (oubliez pas le petit accent de pouf)

- Euh oui, répondis cet immonde hypocrite.

Il la lâcha enfin.

- Tu m'attends choupinet ?

- Oui, oui.

Lorsqu'elle s'élança dans les escaliers Sirius vint immédiatement me voir. Il n'eut pas le temps de m'aider à me relevé, j'étais déjà debout. Je me retournais et le gifla.

Après avoir repris ses esprits il me foudroya du regard :

- Nan mais ça va pas ?!

- Nan ça va pas ! ça va pas du tout !

Il me prit par le bras et me traina en dehors de la salle commune.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? c'est quoi le problème là ?!

- Tu ose demander c'est quoi le problème ?! Le problème Sirius c'est que tu viens de racler l'aluette de cette petite sal**e !

- Je l'ai embrassé Septembre ! EMBRASSER ! et cette petite sal**e , comme tu dit, c'est une meuf de 7e année …

- ET ALORS ?!

- … et alors c'est ma copine !

Je fus sans voie, choqué, foudroyé, poignardé…mes yeux se remplir de larmes que je m'empressai de ravaler.

- Septembre ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

J'avais baissé la tête pour pas qu'il ne voit mes début de larmes, pour pas qu'il ne voit à quel point ça faisait mal mais hélas je suppose que mes cheveux avaient abandonné leurs couleur naturel.

- Ta copine ?

Je relevais la tête en répétant ces mots .

- Tu es toujours avec ta copine ?!

- Oui , mais …

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis plus avec mon copain ?! TU LE SAIS ÇA ?!

- Nan ! et je vois pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté.

- Je l'ai quitté parce qu'on avait des sortes de rendez-vous !

- Des rendez-vous cachés Septembre !

- ET ALORS ?! C'EST QUOI LA DIFFERENCE ?! C'EST POUR CELA QU'ON SE CACHAIT ?! PARCE QUE MONSIEUR BLACK DEVAIT A TOUS PRIX RESTER AVEC SA PUT* DE COPINE ?! C'est pour ça ?

La fin de ma phrase fut absorbé par mes larmes, je ne pouvais plus les retenir.

- ARRETES ! me cria t'il sèchement, arrête de faire ta jalouse comme ça ! ça a le don de me m'être HORS DE MOI !

- Ma jalouse ?! Ma jalouse ! pour toi c'est juste une crise de jalousie ?!

- OUI !

- Tu te rends pas compte Sirius ! Tu me fais passer pour l'autre !

- L'autre quoi ?

- L'autre fille ! Celle avec laquelle on trompe sa copine, ET JE SUIS CETTE MEUF !

- Septembre , n'en fait pas tout un plat.

- Comment ça tout un plat ! TU AURAIS AIME ETRE L'AUTRE TOI ? je crois pas !

- Je m'en fiche complètement ! je suis pas du style jaloux !

- C'EST ÇA !

- BIN OUI ! SI TU AVAIS UN COPAIN JE M'EN FOUTRAIS COM-PLETE-MENT !

- Tu veux jouer.

- Personne ne parle de jouer !

- Si ! tu as joué avec moi ! et ça sa fait mal ! TRES MAL !

- MAIS …

- Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE ! Tu as voulus jouer, on va jouer.

Je me retournai, mais il me rattrapa par le poignet.

- Lâche-moi.

- Temby attend.

Je le repoussai violement de ma main libre et je parti le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre mes amies. Il fallait que je vois du monde. Que je pense à quelque chose qui n'embrassait pas les salopes.

J'espérais trouver Emilie ou Justine qui d'habitude se levaient tôt , mais ce matin tout allait mal. Et jusqu'au hall personne que je connaissais, au dernier moment je vis Avery et Severus sortir des cachots. Enfin ! Je me dépêchais de les rejoindre une fois à leurs coté j'entendis un rire

canin (qui à partir d'aujourd'hui aurai le don de m'énerver), je me retournai. Sirius m'avait suivi jusqu'au première étage, il était cramponné à la rampe d'escalier et pointait du doigt Severus.

- Et c'est avec ça que tu compte me faire plier ! Mahahahaha !

- Sale chien !

- Oh mais quelle ironie, mh mh mh…

James venais d'arriver et avait apparemment eu le besoin irrésistible de s'immiscer dans la conversation. Je regardais Sirius en battant des cils, je me retournais en rejetant mes cheveux avec dédain en donnant un coup de hanche comme pour le chasser ( mode pétasse quoi !).

En entrant dans la grande salle, je passais devant pour qu'ils me suivent (Severus et Avery). Je m'assis entre Lucius et Reggy et je leur fis la bise (habitude que j'avais prise au cours du mois d'octobre), Sev en face de moi et Avery à la gauche de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et qui était pas mal du tout d'ailleurs. Il avait des cheveux châtains assez long pour les dressé sur sa tête ( mais pas juste en piques mais un peu retourné c'est dure à expliquer ça), un sourire craquant et assuré, des yeux vert, bien bâtit et avait au sourcil droit un piercing argenté qui cassait le coté intello que lui procurait ses lunette à monture noire. Emilie, qui était avec Marie du coté de Severus et Penelope et Justine du coté de Regulus, me dit :

- Septembre comment se fait il que tu arrive seulement à cette heure ci ?

- Oh ! euh…rien je devais régler quelque chose.

- Une fille qui prend ses responsabilités, j'aime beaucoup ! ajouta le gars-mignon-à-côté-d'Avery

- Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne crois pas que l'on est était présenté et je suis peiné de vous apprendre que je n'ai pas le droit de parler au inconnu.

- Bah voyons ! comme si tu ne parlais pas aux inconnus !

- Ne m'enfonce pas Lucius, joutais-je

- Je m'appelle Vincent John Montgomery mademoiselle frenchy.

- Attendez sir Vince je viens vous faire la bise.

- Temby…se lamenta Severus…elle est désespérante…

Je me glissais sous la table jusqu'aux jambes de Vince, pour me relever face à lui je m'appuyais sur ses cuisses.

- Je suis Septembre Coton, la plus française des Serpentards ! et j'ajoutais à cette parole un bisou sur chaque joue.

- Charmant, ajouta t-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.

De retour à ma place les maraulosers entrèrent et l'horrible gobelin de ce matin au bras de Sirius. Le concerné me regarda, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres (genre t'as vu avec qui je suis et tout) le truc bien soulant. Ce gobelin étant sur talons haut, je crachai :

- Oh ! mais voyons ce n'est pas très bien d'être perché de si bon matin !

A cette sage parole j'ajoutais un petit sort de cassage de talon. Et…crac !

- WAAAAAAAAAaah ! Aïeuuuh…

Tombage de troll

- Euuh… (Sirius détourna le regard avec honte), ça va ?

- Bah noooon ! je me suis…

Je ne pu entendre la fin tellement j'étais morte de rire. Lucius et même Sev et Avery rigolaient. Vince dut trouver la plaisanterie à son goût puisqu'un sourire hilare traversait son visage. Sirius par contre n'apprécia pas et me fusilla du regard. Lucius l'avait grillé et se comporta en ami fidèle qu'il est ! Il me prit par les épaules (pendant que j'étais prise d'un fou rire avec Severus), posa sa main sur ma tête et m'embrassa les cheveux comme réponse au regard de Sirius. Après le petit-déjeuné, Vincent nous proposa ( à severus et surtout à moi) de nous accompagner jusqu'à notre salle, et se fut avec plaisir que Sev' et (surtout) moi (et pas Sev enfaite) acceptions.

Voilà ce qu'il me fallait. J'avais me amis après tout et c'est quelques sentiments stupides que j'avais pour un mec stupide comme Sirius n'étaient rien du tout. J'allais passer à autre chose comme je l'avais toujours fait. J'avais connu tellement pire.

PDV Margaux

8h13

RAAAAAAh ! je suis terriblement en retard ! pourquoi Temby ne m'a pas réveillé ?!

8h17

Bordel d'hyppogriffe en lolita gothique ! Où est ma sal*** de jupe !

* * *

Pour l'instant, au compteur du sondage, (vous avez aussi le droit de voter pour votre coupling prefere ^_^) on a:

Margaux II

Septembre/Margaux I

Remus I

Lucius/Vincent I


	41. Chapitre 40 :je fais ce que je veux et j

_Hellow ^^ Voici le 40 chapitre ! Je vous remercie et vous aime tous beaucoup parce que vous etes genial de nous lire !_

* * *

Chapitre 40 : je fais ce que je veux et je t'emmerde Sirius Black !

Lundi 12 Novembre

PDV Margaux

Il venait de se passer un truc vraiment bizarre. Alors que j'arrivais en courant comme une dératée pour arrivé à l'heure en potion (non, ce n'est pas ça le truc bizarre, ça c'est plutôt habituelle), j'ai heurté un grand mec en plein dans son dos. Bon ça, on a vu plus bizarre. Mais ce mec était un serpentard, 7e année, devant le cours des 6 e années ET entrain de draguer ma sœur. Bon en soit, ça ne me gêne pas, mais Septembre ne m'a pas dit qu'elle s'était remise en chasse… Ni qu'elle craquait sur ce craquant Serpentard… mais le must du must bizarre, c'est qu'en entrant en cours, elle est lancé un regard étrange à Sirius, comme de revanche ou quelque chose comme ça…

A coté de ça, le « mesdemoiselles, vous êtes en retard » qui devient un « ah, mesdemoiselles, nous n'attendions plus que vous » la bouche de Slug passe inaperçu.

« C'était quoi, ça ? Demandai-je à ma jumelle lorsqu'on prit nos places.

- Ça quoi ? répondit-elle innocemment.

- Mais enfin, ça ! Ce mec que tu draguais comme une velane !

- Elle est comme ça depuis ce matin, répondit Severus.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Je fais encore ce que je veux non ?

- Non, répondit-on d'une même voix.

- Et bah faites vous bouffer par des veracrasses mutants.

Ça sentait le rat moisi à plein nez. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout avec elle, et je sentais qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à me le dire.

La potion qu'on devait réaliser n'était pas très difficile, c'était un filtre de paix, et Temby et moi étions tombés dessus lors de nos buses. Mais bon, j'aurais pu ne pas être là, la seul chose que cela aurait changé c'est que je n'aurai pas manqué de bruler une moitié de mes cheveux. D'ailleurs merci Severus de les avoir sauvés du feu ! Je crois que je vais finir par me raser la tête et j'en aurai finie avec eux.

Tandis que je gribouillais des robes sur un bout de parchemin, je sentis soudainement un regard horriblement froid sur moi. Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard de Sirius. Bon en fait il regardait ma sœur, mais elle reste une partie de moi. Au bout de quelque secondes (et d'une bourrade sur l'épaule de la part de James), il sembla remarquer que je le regardais avec un air surement étrange.

(Ceci est une conversation muette de regard)

_What the fuck, Sirius?_

_Ta frangine._

_Et…_

_Laisse tomber, _plus mouvement revêche de cheveux.

_T'ai chelou._

_Gnagnagna_

- Heu… Margaux ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Hein ?! heu… rien.

- Ok … et après c'est moi qui faisais des trucs chelou ce matin …

- Non, mais c'est Sirius… il te regardait bizarre…

- Il est comme ça depuis le début de la journée Margaux, répondit Severus.

Ah oui, celui là consent à m'appeler par mon prénom, mais bon, à tous les coups c'est sous la menace de ma sœur …

- Mmm… j'aimerai bien savoir c'est quoi son problème !

- Laisse filer, c'est Black, il a jamais été net.

- Exactement Chaton, tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'en faire, j'irai lui casser la gueule s'il continue et puis on en restera là.

- Et elle doit pas s'en faire ?

- Le pire Severus, ajoutai-je, c'est que Slug sera capable de la croire quand elle lui dira que c'est Sirius qui le violement attaqué et qu'elle l'a tué accidentellement avec le coté tranchant du chaudron.

Visiblement, le-dit futur accidenté n'aima pas vraiment nous voir rire comme trois tordus en le regardant car son regard devint particulièrement menaçant. Bah ! De toute façon d'ici ce soir, il aura craqué et sera venu crier ses malheurs à la face du monde. Bon seulement de ses potes, ok, mais étant donné qu'il a de plus en plus tendance à oublier que je n'ai pas des milliers d'amis dans mon calbut' (des petits amis microscopiques avec une petites tête et une longue queue qui leur sert à avancer), je fais partie de cette catégorie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps que je tergiverse encore un peu sur Sirius et que je dessine encore quelques détails sur mes essais vestimentaire, ma jumelle et Severus avaient finis le filtre. Et une seconde plus tard, monsieur-je-jubile-pour-un-rien, j'ai nommé Slugorn, roulait son bide dernière nous.

- Ooh ! vous avez dejà fini ! Mais c'est fantastique !

Et voilà qu'est ce que je disais…

**- ****Oh ! Mais vous devez même avoir finis depuis longtemps !**

**- ****Euh, non… commença Severus.**

**- ****Mais voyons Severus, ne soyez pas modeste, puisque je vois que votre camarade a déjà eu le temps de nous faire quelques jolies dessins. **

**Ousp !**

**- ****N'est-ce pas, répondit Temby, n'est-t-elle pas fantastique ? (pointe d'ironie mordante que le prof ne nota même pas)**

**Levassion d'yeux au ciel de Severus _mit_ (et, en allemand) espèce de gloussement bizarre du prof (qui fait peur soit dit en passant)**

**- ****Margaux, vous devriez vous entendre avec Justine pour faire ouvrir un club d'art.**

**Cette fois c'était Septembre qui gloussait, ce qui fait tout aussi peur en la connaissant.**

**Mais alors que le prof continuait dans son discourt enflammé sur l'art (visiblement il n'y connaissait rien du tout) ma sœur changea brusquement de visage. Me tournant dans la direction qu'elle fixait méchamment, je vis nul autre que Sirius Black avec un grand parchemin avec écrit en gros, brillant et vert_ FAYOTTE =)_. **

**Ce à quoi ma sœur répondit très clairement et visiblement par un geste magistral du majeur, ce que Slughorn, ne remarqua même pas (ou fit semblant de ne pas remarquer, puisqu'on ne peut quand même pas être si myro) **

PDV Septembre

Après le cours de potion, j'avais cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Thomas devait me rendre mon manuel et je le retrouvais donc près des escaliers du troisième étage.

- Tiens Temby, j'ai bien aimé les petites notes à cotés des cours ou des exos, surtout le petit dessin animé où tu tue James !

- Ah ! oui, je sais, c'est une méthode très délicate qui consiste à étriper sa victime, à tenir les entrailles vers le ciel tout en poussant un rire sadique.

- Très instructif … ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de tête, je l'utilisera sur ma sœur.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Oh , pas grand-chose …

Je fis semblant de rire doucement lorsque Sirius apparut aux cotés de James.

- Euuh… Septembre, tout va bien ?

- T'es trop drôle ! m'exclamais-je et je lui chuchotai plus bas, fait genre que tu me drague je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je posais ma tête sur son épaule en chuchotant un merci. Lorsque Sirius passa devant moi je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et j'entendis une bribe de sa conversation :

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Pat' ?

- C'est eux qui me font rire. (en me désignant discretos)

- Coton c'est remis avec Tom ?

- Non, c'est ça qui me fait rire !

Potter se retourna et alors je me jetais sur Thomas et l'embrassais.

- Elle a une drôle de façon de montrer son affection amical, enfin c'est pas que je refuserai un bon gallo de Maggie mais quand même !

Sirius se retourna et bien heureusement mon fake (faux en anglais, pour les incultes :P ) amour avait marché dans la combine ! Le sourire de Sirius s'élargît :

- C'est juste pour me rendre jaloux !

- Heu… Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

- Je sais pas moi… heu… c'est une Serpentard.

Potter semblais septique. Comment pouvait-il sortir une énormité pareil…

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard Thomas, je dois filer en cours. Bisous !

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que je faisais tranquillement passer le temps en dressant une liste sur tout ce qui pouvait énerver Sirius ( que je me rapproche de Vincent, de Regulus, que je traine avec Lucius, faire des petites blagues avec ses attributs masculins… ) la liste était en faite presque sans fin… Penelope et Cliff entrèrent se tenant la main et rigolant avec joie. Pénélope avait les joues un peu rose signe qu'il venait de lui faire un compliment. Lorsqu'ils me virent assise sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, elle s'arrêta de rire et lui, explosa de plus belle :

- Eh ! y'a plus personne pour te supporter ou quoi ?

- Nan ! tu raconte n'importe quoi Cliff, je fais mes devoirs de sortilège !

- Ah ? fais voir ça, intervint Pénélope.

- Euh non c'est privé…

- Tiens donc …

Il me prit la feuille des mains, heureusement ma baguette était juste à cotés de moi.

- Tout ce qui pourrait énervé …

- Incendio ! m'exclamais-je

Le parchemin prit feu immédiatement et ni Pénélope ni Cliff ne pouvait plus le lire, bien heureusement. Et la seule personne que je connaisse faisant de l'occlumancie ou de la légilimencie était Severus et aucune gouttes de cette conversation n'irait jusque ses oreilles.

- Alors quelle était la personne que tu voulais tellement énerver, commença mon cher capitaine d'équipe.

- Mais oui, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire à moi, hein ? commença Pénélope en s'asseyant à coté de moi pendant que son copain s'accroupissait en face.

- Mais oui, voyons tu peux tout lui dire.

C'est à ce moment là que Reggy et Narcissa descendirent, au nom de Merlin, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer… Regulus était le pire que je connaisse pour tirer les verres du nez de quelqu'un, Ô rage, Ô desespoir !

- Nan Reggy ! c'est déloyal !

- Euuh … Pardon ? demanda le concerné.

- Ah ! Regulus ! mon cher Regulus… commença ce traitre de Cliff, tu vois … cette petite (moi) à de gros problèmes avec quelqu'un, elle avait même fait une liste des choses qui pourrait l'énerver… mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne veut pas nous  
révéler qui est cette personne !

- Aaah la la… Je comprends ton problème mon petit capitaine, ajouta Regulus, mais hélas … je ne peux rien faire pour toi… bien que mes pouvoirs soit fort grand, si tu veux obtenir une réponse rapidement il faux s'adresser à un professionnel. SEVERUUUUS !

Oh mon dieu… j'étais fini !

- QUOI ?! cria Sev' depuis le haut des escaliers.

- VIENS ICI MEC !

- TU ME CASSES LES COU*****, REGULUS ! (les serpentard ont se don de passer d'un langage salement soutenu à un langage d'une grandissante vulgarité)

Malgré ça, Severus descendit quand même. Une fois en bas Regulus lui expliqua la situation ( enfin pas vraiment, il la déforma beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup….). A mon grand désespoir Sev' accepta sans hésitation de me scruter l'esprit grâce à la légilimencie…je n'aurais jamais du lui offrir ce livre à son anniversaire !

- Temby, ma petite Temby…détend-toi, ça ne fait pas mal du tout, dit-il avec une lueur légèrement folle dans les yeux.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que je sentais mon esprit mis à nue, je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles comme pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans ma tête ( n'essayez pas, ça ne sert strictement a rien… mais quand je dis à rien je pèse mes mots, c'est absolument inutile). Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur l'image d'un poney arc-en-ciel, qui pèterai des paillettes et mangerai des dragons pour que lui aussi ne voit que cette image. Mais au bout de deux secondes, le poney parti se balader dans le château, vint nous rejoindre et vomis la liste… t'es pas cool le poney ! Puis tout disparu autour de moi et seule la liste apparue à mon esprit. Avec l'inscriptions _« tout ce qui pourrait énervé Sirius »_ … Puis après la liste mes souvenirs d'il y a une semaine, puis deux… comme s'il s'amusait à zaper ! et enfin, il tomba sur la chaine qu'il désirait regarder. On voyait Sirius me rejoindre dans l'infirmerie, se glissai dans mon lit… Et …plus rien ! je rouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Et seul le visage choqué de Sev' m'apparu :

- Alors qu'est ce que t'as vu Severus ? demanda en jubilant Cliff.

- Rien !

En ajoutant ces mots Sev remonta en hâte dans son dortoir. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou avant que les autres me questionnent, je fonçais dans les escaliers sur la trace de Severus. S'il faudrait que j'ai un jour à fournir des explications, autant le faire tout de suite. Quand j'arrivais dans son dortoir, il s'était assis à son bureau et lisait les dernières pages de son livre (celui que je lui avait offert). Je m'asseyais sur son lit :

- Euh…Sev' pour ce que tu à vu…

- Ce ne sont pas mes oignons !

- Je…

- Je ne veux pas savoir, ce que t'as pu faire visiblement, tu l'as déjà payé. Donc je te demanderai rien dessus.

Ça me faisait plaisir qu'il me dise ça, malgré le fait que j'étais très gênée, j'essayais de trouver un sujet de conversation.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre la legilimencie ?!

Nan ! stupide cerveau ! je veux pas ! je veux pas !

- Si tu veux…

Naaaaan !

- … mais il faut d'abord que tu devienne occlumence…

Fais chiez….

- … et pour ça tu va lire le premier volume, regarde il est sous mon lit.

- Merci sev ! t'es super !

Pourquoi je dis ça moi ! C'est les livres les plus chiants du monde ! Je me penchais pour regardais sous son lit… AAAAAHH ! ces livres font minimum 120 000 000 000 000 000 000 de pages ! Bouhouhou… j'attrapais le premier tome, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Av' étais aussi musclé ! je suis sûre qu'il utilise ces livre là comme altères…

Bon, ne pas se décourageais trop tôt ! J'ouvris le livre à la première page. Je commençais à lire et je m'aperçus qu'au bout de la fin de la 2e page que je n'avais rien compris… Je demandais de l'aide à mon professeur. A chaque question que je posais son visage semblais dire « mais t'es con ou quoi ? ». J'arrêtais très vite de poser des questions et me plongeais dans le livre, c'était très intéressant ! (en fin de compte…) Severus vint s'allonger à coté de moi pour finir son livre. Quand il eut fini, il partit prendre sa douche. C'est seulement lorsque les gars du dortoir arrivèrent en pouffant de rire que je levais les yeux de mon livre, pour les rebaisser immédiatement. Lorsque Avery me demanda de sortir pour qu'ils puissent se changer, bien que je lui dis qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et que je ne regarderais pas, il me jeta dehors…

PDV Margaux

Mercredi 14 Novembre

« Margaux, s'exclama Lil's, par le kilt ecossais de Merlin !

- Quoi ?! sursautai-je.

- Tu recommences !

- Oh pardon…

On était assise dans la salle commune comme à notre habitude (c'est-à-dire Lily sur le canapé à lire un livre et moi assise par terre entrain de finir mes devoir pour tout à l'heure ou d'autres choses completement inutiles en tous genres). Tant que j'y pense, nous etions déjà mercredi et il devait être dans les 13h.

- Elle recommence quoi Maggie ?

- Salut Camille, lui lançai-je.

- Elle a prit la fâcheuse tendance de murmurer et de grogner quand elle se met à reflechir, se plaignit Lily.

- Bah reflechis pas, repondit Johanne qui venait d'arriver, ça t'eviteras bien des maux.

Et sur cette phrase pleine de sagesse, les deux filles squaterent avec plein de grâce (je dit ça avec ironie) le canapé.

- Mais Maggie dit moi tu ne t'assoie jamais sur les vrais sieges ?

- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle a arreté, repondit la rouquine, mi-septembre déjà elle s'asseyait toujours par terre.

- J'aime bien les canapés mais… le sol est trop souvent delaissé ! j'avais pitié de lui…

Rire géneral… quoi, j'aime bien le sol c'est pas ma faute… J'aime bien aussi dormir dans les arbres, mais j'ai toujours aimé avant même de connaitre l'exsistance des animagus. Temby, elle, aimait encore plus ça depuis qu'elle en est un. Mmm…

- Oh mais t'as raison Lily !

- Quoi ?! sursautai-je à nouveau.

- Tu gromeles !

Aah…

- Ah bah desolé, je vais faire gaffe…

- Dis moi Camille, demanda Lily, t'avais pas entrainement de quidditch ?

- Si, mais c'était que jusqu'à 12h30 (comme nous, les deux filles n'ont pas cours de 10h30 à 14h30, James en profitait donc un max). D'ailleurs l'autre ebouriffé nous a tués comme pas possible.

- Pourtant vous avez gagnez le match, rencherit Johanne.

- Bah tant qu'il ne revient pas ici moi ça me va.

Lily… Ah la la …

D'ailleurs, il faut absolument que je sache ce qui se passait dans la tête de ma sœur. Voilà une semiane qu'elle agissait plus que bizarrement. Elle s'était soudainement mise à draguer les mecs de sa maison (elle les draguait aussi avant mais pas autant) en particulier un certain Vincent. Je n'ai rien contre lui, mais je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

Un coup de poing amical s'ecrasa sur ma tête.

- Hey !

- J'ai decidé qu'à chaque fois que tu te plongerai dans des idées noirs qui te font gromeler, je te frapperai, annonça Camille.

- Ça c'est pas très fair-play, ripostai-je, tu tapes comme une brute.

- Comme un batteur, souligna-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant, elle était extrement doué à ce poste.

- Alors dit nous ce qui te mets dans cette etat Maggie.

- Heu Johanne je…

- Allez !

- Disons que je suis inquiète pour ma sœur.

- Septembre, s'enquit-elle, c'est vrai que dernièrement elle était plus bizarre que d'habitude…

- Enfin, si on la place sur ton échelle, commençai-je en riant, elle frôle largement la normalité.

- Mais chère Margaux je n'ai jamais prétendu être normal !

- Mais pour ta sœur, reprit Lily, t'as pas tord. Je l'avais jamais vue être aussi mechante avec certaines Gryffondors.

- Et Sirius, ajouta Camille.

- Je sais, c'est ça qui m'enerve…

Silence de reflexion… après quoi je repris :

- Je pense…

- Oui ? s'enquit Lily.

- Que c'est l'heure d'aller manger, conclus-je sur un grondement d'estomac."

* * *

Il y a sur mon blog une illustration speciale pour ce chapitre ^_^ allez y faire un tour :D (l'adresse est sur mon profile, c'est le derniere article en ligne à la date du 18/02/2013 si vous allez plus tard il faut allez dans categorie Fanfictions et Illustrations)


	42. Chapitre 41 : scarf

Hello :3

et voila la suite comme promis mes cheres et tres (treeeEEEEeees) patientes lectrices ^_^

Je relis la fic en meme temps que je la publis (on a quand meme commencer a ecrir il y a deux ans...) et je me dis que vous devriez bien aimer les chapitres qui vont suivre, parce que ca risque de secouer un peu ;D

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Scarf.

PDV Septembre

J'arrivais pas à y croire ! Même s'il mourrait de jalousie il ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu ! Peu importe qui ! Comment ! Où et quand ! Il ne lâchera jamais prise, mais moi non plus, je suis bien plus entêtée que lui. Même hier quand j'étais avec Vincent, il n'a même pas levé les yeux. Peu importe si Vince me chatouillait ou me chuchotait à l'oreille en me prenant la main. Il n'a même pas levait le petit doigt quand Lucius a débarqué en cours de potion et qu'il a demandé au professeur Slughorn d'excuser mon absence mais qu'il y avait une affaire urgente. Après il m'a prit par la main, j'ai à peine eu le temps de jeter mais affaires dans mon sac que j'étais déjà dehors avec lui et il m'apprit que Vincent nous attendait avec Avery et Emilie sur le terrain de Quidditch. En revenant je demandais à ma sœur s'y rien ne s'était passé après que je sois parti et sa réponse me frustra plus qu'autre chose même si je venais de passer un des meilleur « cour de potion » de ma vie :

« Quelque chose ? Comme quoi ? Slughorn ne bouge pas d'un pouce lorsque quelque chose qui te concerne arrive. Enfin, quand toi tu fais un truc mal, parce que s'il t'arrivait un truc de mal, la ce serait plutôt…  
- Mais pas forcément Slug ! les élèves ou euuh… un gars plus particulièrement ?  
- Tu me caches quelque chose, Septembre ! C'est méchant ! »  
Voilà sa réponse ! Même pas un « Sirius a beaucoup juré ! » ou « Sirius s'est longuement plaint… ». Non rien, rien de tout ça.  
Bon cette après-midi j'étais décidé à le faire craquer. Je déjeunais avec Vincent et après nous allions nous promener dehors, juste là où les maraulosers trainaient d'habitude et hop ! c'était dans la poche ! Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus de une semaine et demie comme je le traitais, personne ne peut. En tout cas si il tient à moi cela va de soit.  
Lorsque je déjeunais, je le vis jeter deux, trois coups d'œil dans ma direction. Le regard noir pendant que je prenais mon pied avec Vince. Il était tellement sympas, je me sentais hyper mal de « l'utiliser » (entre guillemet, je ne l'utilise qu'un tout petit peu… non ?) comme ça. Mais si Sirius craque ça n'aura pas beaucoup d'importance. Enfin je crois.  
« Septembre, tu viens ?  
- Oui ! pardon Vince, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…  
- J'ai remarqué un truc…  
- Oui vas y.  
- Le Black là…  
Soudain je senti mes joues s'enflammer, je n'avais pas été assez discrète…  
- C'est quoi son problème ?  
- Comment ça ?  
Raah ! il est trop beau Vincent…quand il avait prononcé cette phrase, ses cheveux avait étaient traversé par le vent qui soufflait faiblement dans le parc, il en avait profité pour glisser son bras autour de mes épaules pour éviter que j'attrape froid… trop mignon !  
- Depuis le début de la semaine il arrête pas de nous foudroyer du regard ou d'insulter les Serpentards à chaque fois que tu t'approches de lui ! C'est quoi son problème ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?  
- Ah ? (YEEEEEAAAAAAAH !) non, j'avais même pas remarqué… Mais tu sais, c'est rien d'autre qu'un gnome qui cherche à se faire remarquer par les géants !  
- Mmh, t'as peut-être raison…  
- Nan, j'ai toujours raison !  
Je le gratifiai d'un sourire et lui prit la main et je couru le plus vite possible (et c'était drôlement vite), il avait du mal à me suivre, apparemment. Une fois arrivé en face du lac je ralentis. Je sentais sa respiration saccadée derrière moi. Il me lâcha la main et s'appuya contre un arbre. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un rocher pas loin, je m'asseyais sur ses genoux et posa mon sac. Il retira très doucement mon écharpe et la posa par terre. Je ressentis la morsure du froid, qui fut vite parti grâce aux baisées qu'il déposait sur mon cou.  
- Mmh… ça chatouille…  
- Tu es complètement folle… ajouta-t-il  
Je pris ses lunettes rectangulaires et les passa dans mes cheveux, celle-ci retenant ma frange.  
- Laisse-moi voir tes yeux, lui dis je.  
Je passai ma main très doucement sur sa joue et il glissa la sienne dans mes cheveux. Son visage à quelque centimètre du mien, son souffle chaud caressant mon visage. Puis, à la seconde suivante, ses lèvres pressaient les miennes, son bras resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille …  
- Eh ! qu'est ce que vous faites là vous !  
Vincent regarda par-dessus mon épaule et ajouta :  
- Juste un gnome, hein ?  
- Oooh…nan, pas lui !  
C'est vrai au départ si j'étais venu ici, c'était pour qu'il vienne nous trouver. Mais maintenant la seul chose que j'avais envie c'était passer l'après midi avec Vince et rien d'autre (bipolaire ? Moi ?)  
- Dégagez ! c'est notre endroit là ! ajouta Sirius.  
- Patmol…mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! (je reconnus la voix de Remus)  
Je me relevais alors que Vince ajouta :  
- T'as un problème ? Cette endroit il est à personne !  
Sirius se rapprocha et son visage devint plus pâle que jamais, même s'il était plus grand que moi il était toujours plus petit que mon nouveau copain.  
- Vas-t'en !  
Il essayait de se donner des airs malgré le fait qu'il soit plus petit (pas tellement que ça non plus, disons juste de quoi lui faire levé les yeux) et que Vincent soit en 7eme année et plus musclé que lui.  
- T'as pas entendu ce qu'il t'as dit ou quoi ?!  
N'importe quel prétexte était bon pour Potter s'il pouvait polluer mon espace vital et je ne me gênais pas pour le dire.  
- Nan mais sérieusement ! Vous êtes prêt à inventer tout et n'import quoi pour venir me faire chiez !pff … vous êtes vraiment puérils vous deux…  
J'avais ajouté cette dernière phrase avec un air hautain peint sur mes traits, le menton levé et les regardant de haut. J'attachai furieusement mes cheveux. Je ramassais mon sac et attrapa Vince par le bras, je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il ne se batte (mais au fond, il ne m'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de violent).  
J'aurais dû être contente… Sirius n'en pouvait pratiquement plus, mais au lieu de ça j'étais tellement énervé contre lui !  
Je me sentais tellement responsable que je m'excusais des milliers de fois auprès de Vincent, nous avions décidé de retourner au château.  
« Ils sont tes amis Septembre ?  
- Mes amis…non, ceux de ma sœur oui…je suis contente que tu ne te sois pas énervé contre eux, je suis trop désolé, je n'aurais jamais du nous emmener là-bas…  
- Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ajouta-t-il en même temps qu'un baisé sur mes cheveux, comme tu l'as dit ce n'est qu'un gnome qui veut se faire remarquer par les géants. »  
Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au château que je remarquai que j'avais oublié mon écharpe. Je m'excusai encore une fois et retournai la chercher, quand il me proposa de m'accompagner je le rassurai en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une écharpe. Mais une fois toute seule à rebrousser chemin je ne me sentais plus à l'aise du tout et je me demandai même si je ne devrais pas plutôt y allais sous forme d'animagus.

PDV Margaux  
Bon c'est vrai que manger m'avait rendu un peu le sourire (parce que j'ai passé du temps avec plein de gens, pas seulement parce que j'ai mangé) mais je n'avais pas pu chasser mes pensées de la tête. Ma sœur me cachait quelque chose, et c'était bien la première fois. Et ça m'énervait de façon insupportable. J'avais décidé d'aller me promener dans le parc, malgré le froid. Heureusement il ne pleuvait pas, et il ne neigeait pas non plus. Alors que je ruminais furieusement contre tout ce qui me passait par la tête, mon détecteur se mit en marche. Je tournai la tête à droite et vis ma sœur, avec Monsieur-Vincent-qui-m-enerve-parce-que-j-arrive-jamais-à-me-souvenir-son-nom et (comme c'est étonnant) les Maraudeurs. Comme je ne m'en serrais jamais douté (ou pas) elle s'engueulait avec Sirius et visiblement James en rajoutait une tranche par-dessus. Je me dépêchai de les rejoindre avant que ça ne tourne au vinaigre, mais à ma grande surprise, Septembre attrapa l'autre Serpentard et tous deux partirent vers le château. Etant donner que je n'allais pas juste rebrousser chemin comme si de rien était et que Sirius avait l'air tellement énervé qu'il était impératif que je sache ce qui se passait, je les rejoignis en courant.  
« Non mais quelle garce ! Mais quelle garce !  
- Ouais, je suis tout à fait d'accord vieux, renchérit James.  
- Seriez-vous entrain de parler de la personne avec qui je partage ma vie ? m'enquis-je en arrivant pas derrière pour qu'il ne me voit pas.  
J'éclatai de rire en voyant la réaction des deux garçons. A croire que j'avais cassé le nez de l'ébouriffé avant-hier.  
- Oh c'est bon les mecs, je rigolais…  
Airs passablement rassurés, sauf pour Remus et Peter, qui étaient presque aussi amusés que moi.  
- Je vous assure, continuai-je en levant les mains, en plus elle m'énerve aussi en se moment…  
- Ah ! tu vois ! Cornedru, tu vois ! s'écria aussitôt Sirius, je t'avais dit que cette garce était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude !  
- Euh ça va Sirius, le repris-je, pousse pas non plus le bouchon trop loin.  
- Et pat' je te ferai remarquer que t'es pas très normal non plus depuis ce weekend, ajouta Remus.  
- Ouais... se plaignit James, c'est pas cool vieux.  
Ce à quoi il répondit par une tête que je qualifierais de Gnagnagna cause toujours… je répondis le plus naturellement du monde en lui passant un bras sur les épaules (en fait j'ai juste entouré ses biceps parce que je suis trop petite pour espérer atteindre ses épaules sans mes talons de 10 cm)  
- Mais voyons mon petit (haha…) Patmol, c'est vrai que t'as l'air en rogne depuis lundi…  
- Et alors ? demanda-il.  
- Ce qu'on avait dit à Remus à la fin du mois dernier tient pour tout le monde, tu sais.  
- Oui..?  
- Mais il faut apprendre à se contrôler ! Vous, par exemple vous seriez incapable de dire quand ma sœur et moi nous les avons.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- Bah des règles évidement !  
Ce qui nous fit rire (moi, James, Remus et Peter) ne fit absolument pas plaisir à Sirius qui se dégagea de mon emprise pour aller bouder plus loin. Déçue que ma blague ne l'ai pas remit d'aplomb (oui, ma sœur et moi on aime bien faire des blagues moyennement drôles sur les lessivages d'utérus), je lançai un coup d'œil (très) interrogateur aux autres. Ils répondirent par un hochement d'épaule. Vraiment, je ne l'aurai pas vu en caleçon, on aurait pu croire ma sœur pendant sa mauvaise période du mois, tout aussi irritable…  
- Eh, c'est pas l'écharpe de Temby ? demandai-je.  
Le boudeur se retourna et l'attrapa avant moi, partit directement vers le château. James passa son bras sur mes épaules et ajouta.  
- Et bah dis donc, il est de pire en pire en ce moment.  
- Et il n'a même pas mon excuse, s'amusa Rem's.  
- Ton excuse ?  
- C'est un secret choupette, répondit-il en souriant.  
- Choupette toi-même, bougonnai-je.  
L'ébouriffé en profita pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux (qui aurait pu faire ça mieux que lui) et on rentra à la salle commune bras dessus bras dessous (mais surtout parce que je refusais de le lâcher parce qu'on se les caille grave).

PDV Septembre

Je crus halluciner lorsque j'aperçus la silhouette de Sirius au loin mon écharpe à la main, je décidai de l'attendre là où j'étais, j'avais suivi le mur de l'école et à peine au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais vu sa silhouette se dessiner au loin. Quand il arriva à mon niveau il me tendit l'écharpe, je le remerciais très rapidement et récupéra mon écharpe. Sauf, petit problème il ne voulait pas la lâcher :  
« euh… Sirius tu peux lâcher…  
- C'est bon j'ai compris.  
Il regardait furieusement le sol. Lorsque je lui demandais qu'est ce qu'il avait compris, il releva la tête et dit d'un ton dédaigneux :  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !  
- Ah. Ça, ajoutais-je d'un ton sec, tu es long à la détente on dirait.  
- T'avais raison ! je suis jaloux ! TROP jaloux. Mais je vais pas en faire tout un dragon moi !  
- Arrête Sirius, tu sais aussi bien que moi que justement tu voudrais un faire tout un dragon, que tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée que je ne te cours pas après en te suppliant de me reprendre, c'est tout !  
Mais il ne m'écoutait pas.  
- J'ai compris ! Je suis l'autre maintenant ?  
- Et bien non, puisque je n'ai jamais dit que…Aaah !  
Il me poussa contre le mur, un de ses bras attrapa les miens. Il s'écrasa contre moi et m'embrassa comme si je lui étais acquise. Je tentai de le repousser, je libérai un de mes bras, mais il serrait l'autre beaucoup trop fort pour que je le libère. Je repoussai son visage de toutes mes forces, d'une main il détacha le chignon que je mettais fait en vitesse. Les lunettes de Vince tombèrent sur le sol, il les écrasa en marchant dessus. J'en profitais pour le propulser au sol.  
- Tu n'as rien compris du tout, Black.  
Je ramassais les lunettes, en très mauvaise état, et les larmes aux yeux , je fit demi-tour sans prendre le temps de récupérer mon écharpe et je réparerais les lunettes à l'intérieur.  
- Temby… attends … je suis désolé ! J'ai compris que tu voulais pas être l'autre meuf mais, vu que t'as un nouveau copain on est à égalité.  
- A égalité…Tu es désolé… peu m'importe ce que tu es, Black, il n'y ais que très peu de chance que je te pardonne ça …  
Je fouillai dans la poche intérieur de mon sac, attrapai les dix galions gagnés après le pari de quidditch, je les regardai avec haine.  
- J'ai été vraiment trop conne…j'ai cru qu'avec ces dix galion on aurai pu faire un truc ensemble, je sais pas moi une sortis à Prés-au-lard, un truc dans le genre…  
Je laissais les pièces tomber entre mes doigts.  
- Mais je mettais apparemment trompé.  
- Nan, Temby !  
- Si.


	43. Chapitre 42  : Water on my body is like

Coucou ^_^

Je remercis tout ceux qui participe a mon sondage sur les perso preferer et sur l'animagus de Temby. Pour le premier, je cloturerais tout ca bientot, quand j'aurais juste un peu plus de votes ;D. Pour Temby, les resultats seront dans le chapitre ou on decouvre THE verite ! Malheureusement je sais plus il est quand ^_^' mais rassurez vous ! Il est ecrit depuis longtemps !

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Water on my body is like tears on my face.

PDV Margaux  
Jeudi 15 nov  
Ce matin, je vais devoir nager… je vais devoir nager… je vais devoir nager…  
« Heu Margaux ? Tu vas bien ?  
Je levai la tête de mon assiette vide pour fixer James en face de moi. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à la question la plus crétine du monde posée par le plus grand crétin du monde.  
- De toute évidence non Potter, répondit une Lily exaspérée.  
- Bon, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? insista l'ébouriffé. Tu manges rien, c'est très mauvais chez toi.  
- Ça m'évitera de vomir dans une heure, et là, tu seras le premier content que je ne mange pas.  
Autant dire qu'aussi bien Lily que James et Remus me regardèrent comme si j'étais une Licorne-pirate avec un petit perroquet-crapaud sur la croupe.  
Je déjeunais (ou fixais mon assiette en fait) très tôt ce matin (pour moi) donc Lil's était encore là. Je m'étais réveillée à 6 heure, après avoir rêvé que le gros chien de l'autre fois me noyait dans une piscine.  
- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu vas faire de la natation, remarqua Remus.  
- Perspicace… ironisai-je.  
- J'ai hâte de voir ça, s'exclama l'abruti à lunettes qui s'empressa d'ajouter, enfin non, j'espère que tu ne nageras pas du tout !  
Mes cheveux que tombaient devant moi étaient devenus noirs, voilà sans doute pourquoi il avait brusquement changé d'avis.  
- T'inquiète Maggie, m'assura Lily, je ferai ce que je peux pour t'aider.  
- Exactement, ajouta James.  
- Casses-moi le bras alors, murmurai-je en tendant le dit bras.  
Cette remarque lança un vif débat entre l'attrapeur et ma rouquine, sur mes idées suicidaires qui ne devaient être encouragées, etc.  
Un bras m'encercla les épaules.  
- T'inquiète pas choupette, on va bien s'occuper de toi.  
La phrase de Remus eu au moins le don de me réveiller.  
- Ne m'appelle pas choupette !  
Ce qui le fit bien rire parce que du coup j'avais totalement perdu tout le coté dramatique…  
Quelques minutes plus tard Lily repartit dans le dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires (qu'elle n'avait pas avec elle, contrairement à nous). Les garçons et moi, on se décida à aller en sport.  
- Bon ! m'exclamai-je, puisqu'on est seul maintenant et histoire de ne pas mourir bête… C'est quoi son problème à Sirius ?  
James haussa les épaules, Remus soupira…  
- Bon… je vais commencer, repris-je, il est en rogne sans arrêt, il a plaqué sa copine, très jolie, sans aucune raison, il…  
- Grogne toute la nuit, renchérit le noiraud, se plaint dès qu'il voit un Serpentard…  
Remus se mit à ricaner.  
- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-on.  
- Un vrai petit couple tout les deux, répondit-il toujours en rigolant, y'en a toujours un pour compléter les phrases de l'autre.  
Autant dire qu'on rejoignit Remus dans son fou rire. Malgré toutes les insinuations que Rem's et Sirius avaient continué à faire sur le sujet (et Lily au passage) James et moi n'étions que des amis, et associés aussi. Mais il n'y avait aucune ambigüité là-dessus, même si James avait un charme fou et qu'il était assez beau gosse, ce n'était qu'un ami.  
- O Margaux, se mit-il à déclarer, nous voilà découvert. Qu'allons-nous donc faire ?  
- O je l'ignore, poursuivis-je, notre relation secrète et passionné était pourtant si discrète ! Mais maintenant, la passion me quitte…  
- O mon cœur est arraché à ma poitrine…  
On continua comme ça jusqu'au deuxième étage, sous les rire constants de mister Préfet qui semblait bien apprécier notre petite tirade amoureuse.  
Sirius et Peter nous rejoignirent sur le pas de la porte, et ce premier, nous voyant l'un dans les bras de l'autre nous lança :  
- Et bah les amoureux, on exhibe notre relation ?  
- Oh Patmol, si tu savais pauvre ignorant…  
Ce après quoi James me renversa comme au tango et ajouta :  
- Nous sommes confrontés à un bien triste choix.  
- Une relation au grand jour, repris-je, mais dénuée de passion.  
- Ou une rupture brulante et mortifiante.  
On se regarda un instant en s'écriant :  
- Ruptuuuure !  
C'est comme ça que le prof m'a surprise allonger par terre aux pieds de James.  
- Et bien, je vois que votre bras s'est bien remis. J'ai hâte de vous voir dans l'eau.  
Sous les ricanements des garçons, mon visage se décomposa et je me demandai vaguement quelles peines encourait le prof si je me noyais.  
Une fois que tout le monde fut changer et prêt à commencer le cours de natation (et accessoirement de torture pour ma petite personne) le prof nous fit s'assoir et commença à nous raconter sa vie :  
« ça fait maintenant plusieurs séances que j'ai pu vous voir à l'œuvre dans l'eau, enfin presque tout le monde, précisa-t-il en me regardant, et je me suis donc mis d'accord avec le directeur pour que, étant donné que vous serrez évalués à la fin du mois, cette salle vous soit ouverte sur le temps de midi et dans la soirée.  
- YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !  
- C'est pas vraiiiiii….  
Alors que je venais de lamentablement tomber à genou sous le poids du désespoir, ma sœur était tranquille entrain de se faire une petite danse de la victoire, genre tout vas bien, le monde est rose et les scroutts à pétard partent cueillir des fleurs sauvages dans les champs.

PDV Septembre

La piscine dorénavant ouverte je décidais d'y faire un tour le soir même. Une fois changé, je posai ma serviette sur un rebord de fenêtre et me préparai sur le bord de la piscine à plonger. Lorsque mes mains cassèrent la perfection de la surface de l'eau je réalisai que j'étais seule ici. Mes bras s'engouffrèrent à leur tour.  
Je pensais ne pas aimer cette solitude.  
Ma tête frappa l'eau de plein fouet.  
Je n'aimais pas être seul.  
La courbe de mes hanches glissa sous l'eau.  
Ma jumelle et moi avions toujours été ensemble.  
Mes jambes se glissèrent sous l'eau.  
Jamais je n'avais senti la solitude m'envahir.  
Mes pieds laissèrent seulement échapper une vaguelette derrière eux.  
Lorsqu'à Beaux bâtons j'avais trouvé une amie en larmes me disant qu'elle se sentais seule et que se sentiment lui donnais l'impression d'être une moins que rien, j'avais seulement fait semblant de la comprendre.  
L'eau caressait à présent ma peau.  
Je ne pouvais pas la comprendre puisque je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, je ne ressentirais jamais cela. Puisque ma jumelle m'accompagnerait toujours…  
Quand je fus à bout de souffle, je cassai de nouveau la surface bleu.  
Mais je me sentais énervé ou plutôt une soif de vengeance ne voulait pas s'endormir au fond de mon être. Contre lui .  
Avec l'énergie tiré de cette envie de vengeance je fis une dizaine d'aller-retour en crawle. Ça devrait me détendre et pourtant… Je m'arrêtai à bout de souffle. Cette fois je prendrais le temps de défaire le nœud de mes pensées.

Comment avait-il put ? Je ferais bien une petite sorti se soir…  
Pourquoi étais-je si énervé ? j'aimerais dormir !  
Mes muscles me font mal… A qui en voulais-je vraiment ? A Sirius ?  
Mmh un petit croissant !  
A moi-même ? La dernière fois que je lui avait parlé , c'était y a combien de temps ?

Et cette dernière pensée qui se détachais du lot :  
Pourquoi ça me fait si mal de le voir avec une autre ?

Celle-ci me tapais sur les nerfs, je ne savais pas quoi en faire, pas où la ranger. Et quand j'y pensais une seule réponse s'affichais à mon esprit… Et si il comptais plus que les autres … peut être que je l'ai…  
La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit dans un claquement interrompant mes pensées. Je plongeai immédiatement sous l'eau, ayant l'impression d'être découverte à nue. Je me réfugiai vers le rebord juste sous le plongeoir.  
Un rire canin s'éleva dans cette grande pièce. Sirius.  
- Bah, dis donc ! T'es de bonne humeur se soir, ajouta joyeusement la voix de Remus .  
- Comment ça ce soir ? Je suis toujours de bonne humeur !  
Quand Sirius lâcha ces mots, sa voix, bien que légère, était étrange, forcée. Mais je m'imaginais son sourire, celui que j'aime temps. Le vrai pas celui qu'il force, j'aime celui qui vient naturellement, qui illumine son regard et qui réchauffe ses yeux gris.  
- Mais oui, bien sûr… Et tu étais de très bonne humeur ce matin lorsque Septembre est passée en riant aux éclats avec Severus Rogue et son autre amie… Tu rayonnais tellement que tu nous à pas du tout laissé en plan en grognant comme lors des premières règles comme la très judicieusement fait remarquer Margaux ! répliqua Remus.  
- Me parle pas de cette peste !  
- Qui ?! Margaux ?!  
- Mais nan, sa jumelle maléfique, celle qui à mal tourné…  
Ça fait mal…  
- …elle me dégoute ! Avec ses airs de miss tous ce qu'elle mérite, c'est d'être traité comme Servilus …  
Trop mal… Je sortais de ma cachette silencieusement, et m'approchais du bord pour sortir, seul Remus m'avais remarqué, Sirius était dos à moi. Mes larmes chaudes perlées lentement sur mes joues…  
- Sirius tu…  
- Nan ! ça pourrait abimer ma baguette …  
Je glissai ma tête sous l'eau pour prendre un peu d'élan et sortir de l'eau.  
- Enfaite sa présence me dégoute !  
De l'amour…comment avais-je pu penser à de l'amour ?! je le détestais !  
- Tu n'avais pas besoin de rajouter ça Black…  
Il se retourna en sursaut.  
- Je crois que j'avais compris, les dignes Gryffondors et les ignobles Serpentards… merci.  
A mon étonnement ma voix était calme, mes larmes devaient se confondre avec l'eau qui ruisselait de mes cheveux trempés. Mon maquillage avait du coulé puisque je n'avais pas pensé à me démaquiller. J'attrapai ma serviette et fila dans les vestiaires des filles. Je me séchai très rapidement j'enfilai mes sous-vêtements ma jupe… et j'entendis Sirius à la porte :  
- S'te plait Temby… ouvre !  
- Elle doit être partie depuis longtemps, ajouta la voix de Remus derrière.  
- Attend je vais vérifier, c'est quoi le sort pour déverrouiller ?  
- Quoi ? mais c'est du niveau de seconde année Patmol !  
- Et … ?  
- Pff... Alohomora .  
- Merci ! Alohomora .  
J'entendis le verrou tourner, je passai les manches de ma chemise et mes chaussures.  
- Ouah ! ça marche ! s'extasia le débile de l'autre coté de la porte.  
- C'est étonnant … continua Remus.  
J'attrapais mon sac dans lequel j'avais vite fait bourré mon maillot et ma serviette, je sorti en toute hâte. Je commençai à courir dans le couloir quand j'aperçu Sirius du coin de l'œil. J'essayai de boutonner ma chemise mais coordonner mes mouvements sur des hauts talons, en courant et pleurant ça donné du grand n'importe quoi. Je trébuchai et me rattrapai de justesse au rebord d'une fenêtre. Sirius me rattrapa et lorsqu'il me vit les seuls mots qui sortir de sa bouche étaient :  
- Temby je suis…euh t'es en soutif ?  
Je recommençai à marcher le plus vite que je pouvais mais sa voix parvenais jusqu'à moi malgré le faite que je plaquais mes mains contre mes oreilles.  
- Tu va attraper froid…attend…  
Ces mots doux mais pourquoi ? Si je lui faisait tant horreur, pourquoi ? Sa voix caressait mon pauvre cœur comme de la soie, alors mes larmes se décuplèrent.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Je m'étais retournée en disant ces mots.  
- De… de quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu me suis si je te repousse tellement ? Pourquoi tu me dis des gentillesses seulement quand tu es sûr qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait les entendre ?  
- Mais nan …  
- Bien sûr que si ! Je te fais si honte que ça ? ou es-ce que tu me mens en permanence ? est-ce-que je suis ton petit jouet ? celle avec qui tu te réconforte quand tu a eu une mauvaise journée, c'est ça ?  
- Mais… non …  
- Bien sûr que non… voyons . De toute façon on ne dit jamais la vérité à ces fille là.


	44. Chapitre 43 : tas d'illumination

_Allo, Micro-chapitre Bonjouuur !_

_désolé le chapitre est court... mais c'était pour mieux introduire le prochain !_

_Et puis je vais répondre aux review tient !_

_Bon déjà, merci à tous ce qui nous ont dit que la fic était juste la fic qu'ils cherchaient, qu'elle était géniale et tout ce tralala. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça nous fait trop plaisir 3_

_ensuite, Pour DonaBella et son extra méga long review de la mort qui tue (que j'ai personnellement adoré^_^) d'une, nope ma soeur et moi on est pas jumelles, j'ai 17 ans30 et elle en a 15 :D mais on est des soeurs très proches (pas autant que les cotons certes, le partage des émotions et tout... moyen moyen...), ensuite OUI VIVE LES REVIEW A RALLONGE :D_

_Et aussi j'aime ton PSSS sur les blonde ;)_

**_et Peut etre qu'on fera un truc pour les 100 reviews ! Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez ? (one-shot, fiche de personnages, portait dessin, scene dessiné, rencontre entre Septembre et Harry ? Margaux et Tonks ? One-shot du passé des jumelles ?)_**

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Tas d'illumination

PDV Magraux

Samedi 17 Nov

Ma sœur était vraiment très étrange en ce moment. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'on pouvait aussi bien ignoré quelqu'un que ma sœur ignorait Sirius. Quand je lui ai posé la question, elle m'a répondu qu'elle en avait assez qu'il fasse perdre des point au Serpentards. Ce à quoi Vincent MONTGOMERY (Devinez qui a retenu son nom) a ajouté que c'était bien fait pour le gnome qu'il était. D'ailleurs ces deux là ne se quittaient plus. Quoi qu'en y reflechissant, il ya avait autre chose qu'elle ne quittait plus…

PDV Septembre

Lundi 19 nov

J'emmenais le 2e tome que Severus m'avais prêté partout avec moi et dès que j'avais un instant pour le lire je le lisais. Et lorsqu' en cour de métamorphose McGonagal nous parlait de toutes les sortes de métamorphose possible et imaginable et à quel point c'était passionnant (pour elle…) je le sortis discretos de mon sac et le posa sur le livre de cours pour faire genre j'était passionnée par les (très ennuyant) cours. J'attaquais alors la lecture de la légilimencie de base quand ma sœur me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ouch ! pourquoi t'as fait ça ? lui chuchotais-je

- C'est quoi cette pile de petits mots …enfin pile, cette montagne ?!

- Mmh ?

Je regardais à ma droite et en effet sur le coin de ma table une centaine de petits morceaux de parchemin avait formé une montagne. Un autre vint s'ajouter au tas. Je suivis des yeux le chemin qu'il avait effectué pour trouver qui était si acharné à me déranger dans ma lecture. C'est alors que je découvris que la source n'était autre que Sirius… Youpii ! ça me donnais tellement envie de lire les mots ! (ironie, ma petite ironie) Il me fit aussitôt signe de les lire, je tournais lentement la tête pour régler mes yeux à nouveau sur mon livre.

- C'est personnel, répondis-je à ma jumelle.

- Ah bon ? je peux les lire alors.

Elle tandis la main vers un des morceaux. Je soulevais mon énorme livre et lui écrasa la main avec.

- C'est personnel, répétais-je en déformant mon visage dans une grimace de rage, ce qui dû la décourager puisqu'elle ne retenta pas l'expérience.

Mais hélas on ne peut jamais être tranquille dans ce monde de fous… alors forcément la vieille pie du mettre son nez ridé dans mon petit ménage.

- Mademoiselle Coton ! puis-je savoir se que vous faite ?

- Mais madame je m'instruis … dis-je d'un ton las.

- Et puis-je voir votre livre ?

- Eh bien disons que se n'est pas très polis d'interrompre quelqu'un mais puisque vous semblez si déterminé à pourrir ma journée… Oui je vous donne l'autorisation de voir mon livre professeur… répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Votre comportement est plus que …

- Je suis d'accord avec Septembre madame ! ajouta Sirius

Mais que faisait ce bougre de troll ?

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Sirius, lui criai-je dessus.

- Je m'en fous je le donne quand…

- Taisez-vous ! Collé tout les deux ce soiiir !

La vielle semblais exaspéré puisqu'en nous criant dessus elle s'agitai dans tout les sens ( et par conséquant ses rides nous faisait une petite rumba !)

PDV Margaux

Et c'était repartit entre ces trois là…

McGo avait quand même quelque chose contre ma sœur et Sirius, d'habitude elle attend que l'un des deux insulte l'autre avant de les coller.

Etant perfide et malsaine, j'en profiter pour attraper une grosse poignée des petits papiers. Vu la pile, ça passait inaperçu… j'en dépliai un :

_Allez, répond. 3_

Okay… aucun intérêt… bon, au suivant !

_Temby…combien de mots je vais devoir t'envoyer avant que tu m'adresses un regard ?_

Non mais c'est pas vrai ?! Elle a fait exprès de mettre des les message inutile sur le dessus ?!

_Bon Septembre, je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça._

_Temby ?_

_Oh ?_

_Eh !_

_Allez ! M'ignore pas !_

_:)_

_:)_

_?!_

Ouai… elle a forcement fait exprès…

_Je suis désolé d'avoir dit à Lunard que tu me dégoutais._

Oh ? Voilà qui est mieux, maintenant je sais qui je vais devoir taper.

_Tu sais j'ai déjà vue plein de filles en soutif, ça m'a rien fait de te voir ;)_

Ah voilà du concret ! Mon cher Sirius, je pense que je vais te torturer lentement avec une pince à épiler, un recourbe cils et une bande de cire chaude… et quand j'aurai fini, je vais bruler tes cheveux pour qu'ils ne ressemblent plus à rien et je te ferai déambuler dans tout le château pour avoir mater ma sœur et l'a trouvé répugnante !

_Tu sais que je t'aime bien, et je sais que tu peux pas te passer de moi. La preuve maintenant tu passes tout ton temps avec des serpentards._

_Pardon pour le message précédant, c'était pas ce que je voulais dire._

_Je voulais dire que j'aimai bien passer du temps avec toi. Et que … enfin, tu sais quoi…_

Ah, toujours aussi clairs les mecs !

_Oh pis j'en ai marre ! Je m'excuse du mieux que je peux ! J'ai compris tu sais !_

Bon, maintenant je savais contre qui ma sœur était en rage maintenant. Mais pourquoi ? Ça m'étonnerait que se soit uniquement parce que le noiraud l'avais vu en soutient gorge. Le problème c'est que même d'après les trois autres Maraudeurs, il n'avait rien dit au sujet de son humeur de chien.

Tous les deux finirent avec une retenue le soir même. Comme ça, ils pourront se disputer tranquillement. Avec Temby, c'est souvent comme ça que ça marche. Parfois…

Et puis moi je vais pouvoir mener l'enquête avec Potterounette qui arrête pas de me montrer Sirius et ma sœur du doigt depuis dix minutes.


	45. Chapitre 44 Soirée

Hello Le Monde :D

Voilà la suite, je vous previens, ce qui se prépare part quelque peu en cacahuette, mais c'est drole donc voila ^_^

Et aussi je vous relance

**_Ma soeur et moi on fera un truc pour les 100 reviews ! Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez ? (one-shot, fiche de personnages, portait dessin, scene dessiné, rencontre entre Septembre et Harry ? Margaux et Tonks ? One-shot du passé des jumelles ? donnez nous vos envies )_**

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Soirée

PDV Septembre

Le pire qui ne puisse jamais m'arriver alors que j'essayais d'ignorer ce débile et même si jamais c'était possible, l'oublier ! Mais hélas… La vieille pleine de rides qui aiment danser ne s'est pas dit que pour ma propre sécurité mentale ( et la sienne, bien qu'elle soit déjà folle) elle aurait du me donner une tache différente de celle qu'était attribué à ce gnome ! Elle nous a donc fait entrer dans son bureau et nous à donné deux choix possibles :

1er choix : Une explication (et donc une réconciliation forcé)

ou

2e choix : le rangement complet de la bibliothèque, des parchemins de la salle d'astronomie et du nettoyage du septième étage tout entier.

J'ai donc choisis la 2e possibilité, en pensant que Sirius choisirait la première. J'avais raison il choisi la première, mais j'avais oublié que pour une explication (et réconciliation) il fallait être deux… donc je me retrouvais avec ce debilos à « ranger » la bibliothèque. Mc Gonagall avait réussi à convaincre Mme Pince de retirer l'alarme pendant que nous rangions. Cependant je n'étais pas d'humeur à ranger, je faisais donc mine de remplir ma tâche. Ce que je faisais en réalité relevai plus du je-me-promène-dans-les-rayons-en-évitant-Sirius-Black-et-Pince-tout-en-feuilletant-les-livres-qui-m'intéressent. Au bout d'un moment je fus fatigué de marcher, nan enfaite j'étais pas fatigué, je voulais juste voir Sirius se démener à ranger pour avoir le plus rapidement fini. Il voulait m'adresser la parole mais la gentille bibliothécaire semblait le trouver à son goût et se tenait à coté de lui en lui parlant d'un ton qu'elle voulait charmeur et sévère mais qui au final ressemblait plus à celui de Rusard qui parle à son chat… Je commençai à m'ennuyer et je ressorti alors mon livre.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la fin du chapitre 43 ( sur 75) une ombre me cacha la lumière je décalai alors mon fauteuil sur la gauche mais l'ombre se déplaça encore une fois. Je levai les yeux et vis Sirius me dévisageant :

- J'ai fini … Et en plus de ça t'as rien foutu !

Je posai de nouveau mes yeux sur mon livre.

- MADAME PINCE J'AI FINI DE CE COTES ! criai-je.

- Ah ! tant mieux je vais pouvoir remettre l'alarme ! Maintenant allez vous-en tout les deux.

Je me levai pris mon livre et me dirigeais vers la salle d'astronomie. Je n'ouvris pas la bouche durant le trajet. Sirius en revanche voulait absolument me parler, il enchainait excuses et insultes. Au début il s'excusait pour ce qu'il avait dit à Remus, puis m'insultait pour être en train de l'ignorer alors qu'il s'excusait, puis s'excusait de nouveau parce qu'il venait de m'insulter… etc,etc.

Par contre en salle d'astronomie, je mis du mien pour ranger. De temps en temps je piquais un rouleau pour Chaton qui aimait beaucoup tout ce qui touchait au ciel. Je me concentrais énormément pour oublier quel griffon en tutu était avec moi. Et miraculeusement j'y arrivais très bien. Lorsque j'eus fini de trier les parchemins ( et de me servir dans le tas) tout était très silencieux, un peu trop silencieux… Je me retournais rapidement et je vis Sirius, mon livre ( plus celui de Sev' ) entre les mains. Et il scrutait méticuleusement chaque page.

- Mais c'est à Servilus !

Je lui arrachais directement des mains, pour lui écraser sur la tête. Il poussa un très long crie de douleur et tomba stupidement à genoux. Puis ce gros cassos commença à rire gorge déployé ! Il posa une main sur sa tête et ajouta « ça c'est la preuve que tu ma pardonné !puisque tu réagis enfin à ce que je fais ! ». Je me contentai de tourner les talons et de retourner dans le bureau de la vieille pie. C'était vraiment un idiot, en quoi le fait que je lui écrase un 3 tonne 5 sur le crâne aurait pu prouver que je lui avait pardonné. La seule raison de mon agissement était le fait que il avait nommé Servilus mon meilleur ami ! Mais ça lui avait apparemment échappé.

McGonagal avait décidé que notre punition pouvait s'arrêter là. Je retournais alors à ma salle commune et rejoignis Vince dans son dortoir où je retrouvai aussi Lucius et d'autre amis à eux tel que Goyle, que je n'appréciais que très peu. Mais une fois glissé dans le lit de Vincent et mon livre rouvert, je me sentais comme chez moi.

- Tu viens même pas me faire de petits bisous bisous !

- Casse-toi Lucie aux cheveux d'or (alias Lucius !), répondis-je.

- Oh mais voyons se n'est pas une façon de parler à une de tes camarades de classe Temby, renchérit Vince, tu as tes règles ?!

Je posai alors mon livre sur la table de chevet la plus proche, expira très longuement, attrapa un oreiller que je lui balançais à la figure.

- Mais nan bande d'animagus en caleçon à cœur ! je n'ai pas mes règles !

Mon emportement était bien sûr le bienvenu avec eux, puisqu'ils savaient très bien qu'ils me faisaient rire et que j'en avais besoin.

- Vincenounette, elle est très susceptible , tu ne trouve pas ? commença Lucius avec une petite voix stupide.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ma cher Lucie ! Si jamais tu es à court de tampons…

Un autre oreiller vola, mais cette fois il le rattrapa et lui et Lucius me canardèrent de coup d'oreiller.

- C'est pas loyal ! vous êtes armés et à deux contre un !

- Il fallait y penser avant ! ajouta l'un des garçons.

Je parti aussitôt chercher du renfort dans mon dortoir et celui de Severus. La bataille finie à trois équipes de dix dans la salle commune ! Mon équipe remporta haut la main ( mon dortoir face à celui de Sev' et de Vince avec quelques cinquième et quatrième année dans le lot) lorsque tout les autre étaient étalé par terre et qu'on leur tapait dessus à coup de polochon. Je fus alors tiré en arrière et arrivai directement dans les bras de mon copain qui me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.

- J'aime bien te voir aussi contente.

Il ajouta à ces mots un tendre baiser. C'est alors que Marie se mit à crier :

- Traitresse ! Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! En temps que vice capitaine je te renvoie de l'équipe de la licorne qui pète et te destitue de toute tes armes !

Et alors la bataille repartie en grand n'importe quoi !

PDV Margaux

Lundi 19 Nov

« Je vous ai tous réunis ce soir parce qu'on a…

- Margaux ? s'exclama James en débarquant dans la chambre, mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

- Oh, salut James, on t'attendait plus, lança Remus.

- Mais… mais… qu'est ce que vous faite tous dans notre dortoir ?

- Maggie a organisé une réunion d'urgence, répondit Lil's.

- Dans notre dortoir ?

- Bah vous pouvez pas venir dans le notre, expliquai-je.

Etant donné que Sirius et ma sœur n'était pas là, j'en avais profité pour faire une petite réunion avec les trois autre Maraudeurs, et Lily, d'une parce que c'était une amie de Septembre et accessoirement pour lui faire faire des choses avec l'ébouriffé ( des choses communes...pas autre chose ... bande de petit pervers !). On avait donc choisit la chambre des mecs, puisque la notre était occupé et inaccessible. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci débarque, on était en fait que trois.

- Peter n'est pas avec toi ? demandai-je.

- Non, je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie, d'après Pom Pom il a une guirpe.

- Une grippe ?

- Ouais ! Ça !

- Mais, Cornedru, t'es partis y a au moins une demi heure.

- Je sais, j'en ai profité pour faire un saut en cuisine, répondit-il en brandissant un sac de bouffe et de boisson.

- Mon héros ! m'écriai-je en me jetant à son cou.

- Ah la la, soupira la rouquine, toi dès qu'on parle de manger…

- Eh ! Il faut manger pour vivre !

James rigola en posant le sac au centre de la pièce.

- Bon, comme je le disais, repris-je, si je vous ai réunis ce soir c'est pour une affaire très importante. Comme nous l'avons tous remarquer nous somme chacun confronté à un problème. D'un côté Sirius Black, brun, assez grand, charismatique et…

- Monsieur de ces Dames, ajouta James.

- Donc, lui, semble dans un état particulièrement étrange pour un mec, frustré, irrité et par-dessus tout, il ne semble s'intéresser à aucune fille en particulier.

- Ah oui, ironisa Lily, voilà un comportement vraiment étrange…

- Pour Pat' s'en est un, remarqua l'autre préfet.

- Et de l'autre côté, nous avons Septembre Coton, blonde, grande, charmante et charmeuse, qui est elle aussi dans un état qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Elle est irritable…

- Attentive en métamorphose, ajouta James.

- Distante, continua tristement Lily.

- Je crois aussi qu'elle mange plus que d'habitude.

- Axchaxchement !

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers moi.

- Maggie, tu profite du moindre instant pour manger ou quoi ?

J'avalai et répondis :

- Je profite de chaque instant pour manger, Rem's. Et James aussi regarde !

Il était aussi entrain d'enfourner une demi-brioche.

- Bon s'il te plait Margaux, viens en au but, supplia Lily, je crois que ce tas de vêtements va essayait de m'attaquer.

- Ah oui ! tout ça pour dire que je crois que ces deux affaires ont un lien !

- Non tu crois ? me demanda Remus comme à une gosse de cinq ans.

- Bon bah vas-y ! c'est quoi alors ce lien ? ils s'entendaient bien ya encore deux semaines.

Silence total (hormis mes mastications de cupcakes). Tous étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions. Peut-être que les potesses de ma jumelle pourraient nous aider ?

Non.

Si JE ne sais rien, elles non plus.

Si ?

Non !

Seul une personne que ne critiquerait ni ne jugerait pouvait faire l'affaire. Hors, les potesses, c'est des filles, donc impossible… du moins pour la jugerie. Oui, on est comme ça nous les filles on fait souvent preuve de jugerie.

Mais alors, qui pourrait…

- SERVILUUUS !

Il fallut un certain temps avant qu'on puisse réellement s'intéresser à la raison du hurlement de James en lui-même. Puisqu'au moment où il l'a poussé, j'étais entrain de manger (surprenant). Donc oui, je me suis forcement étouffé de terreur (surprenant aussi), et ai passé bien dix minute à retrouvé une respiration normal (et l'ouïe, puisque j'étais assise juste à coté de lui).

- Je voulais dire, Rogue, s'empressa de corriger le noiraud.

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux encore, demanda hargneusement Lily.

- Bah, Coton nous répète tout le temps que c'est son meilleur ami, non ? donc il sait peut-être un truc.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va te dire un truc ? A toi ?

- Mais non, à Maggie !

Elle ne trouva visiblement rien à redire. Après qu'on eu approuvé l'idée de James, la conversation repartie dans tout les sens. J'étais pour ma part de plus en plus énervé de ne pas savoir ce qui touchait ma sœur.

C'est vrai quoi ! C'était trop bizarre ! C'est vrai que les temps changent et tout, mais c'était pas normal.

Temby et moi étions comme des chromosomes. Légèrement différentes, mais toujours sous forme de pair.

Comme un livre en deux parties. L'un sans l'autre, nous n'étions pas terminés.

Comme…

Une bouteille ?

Hein ?

De whisky pur feu ?

Mais qu'est ce que…

- Margaux ? s'enquit Remus, tu as conscience que d'une tu as arrêté de manger et qu'en plus, tu fais une tête très bizarre.

- Ouais…

- Donc …

- J'ai envie de whisky pur feu.

- Et ça te prend comme ça ? rigola James, d'un coup ?

- Ouais.

Ouais, d'un coup, d'un seul. L'image s'était imposée dans mon esprit. James se leva, ce qui me déséquilibra puisqu'il me servait d'accoudoir et partie chercher un truc sous le lit de Sirius.

- Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il tout sourire en posant une bouteille devant moi, fais toi plaisir.

- Potter, s'écria Lil's, vous avez du whisky dans votre dortoir ?!

- Lily, naïve Lily, lui souri-t-il, tout le monde en a.

Puis après un court instant de réflexion, il ajouta :

- Sauf les Serpentards, parce que c'est tous des loosers bien coincé.

- Eh ! ripostai-je en lui tapant dans l'épaule, tu parles de ma sœur aussi, et donc d'une fille qui s'est bourré la gueule avec un demi prof !

Ils explosèrent de rire devant mon expression, et j'en profitai pour boire une gorgée du liquide doré qui mit ma gorge en feu.


	46. Chapitre 45 Matins

A) Chapitre 45 :matin

PDV Septembre

Mardi 20 Novembre

Ce matin je me réveillais déjà habillé, étendu la tête en bas et les pieds sur le lit de Reggy (donc j'étais dans le dortoir des quatrième année). Je me relevais avec une terrible migraine, mais qu'avais-je bien pus faire après avoir sorti les bouteilles de whisky pur feu ? J'allais à la salle de bain mais la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, c'est alors que je commençais à la gronder, c'était vraiment pas gentil de la part de cette porte de ne pas s'ouvrir !

…

Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi ?! Heureusement que personne n'était là ! Je me retournais pour trouver, Regulus, les garçons à qui appartenait à se dortoir, Lucius et Vince me regarder avec des yeux gros comme deux fois un œuf de dragon.

- Vous n'avais rien vu… ajoutais-je avec une voix mystérieuse en faisant tourner mes mains.

Les garçons partirent dans un fou rire.

- Au fait, qui est derrière cette gentille poporte ? demandais-je

- Eh bien…je ne sais pas, nous avons qu'à vérifier ! ajouta Lucius.

- Espérons qu'elle soit bonn…

Je jetais un regard qui en disait long sur ce que je pensais de la remarque que Vince venait de faire. Il tenta de se rattraper.

- Bonn… Enfin, je voulais dire… Bon, bah je trouve rien…

- Tu t'enfonce mon chéri !

- Je sais, je sais…

- Alohomora, chuchota alors Lucius.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! demandais-je surprise

- Bin… je vais vérifier !

- Mais…mais…je croyais que tu rigolais !

- Mon ange, Lucius ne rigole jamais ! voyons !

- Et bien vois-tu une amie de Narcissa qui est particulièrement gâtée par le nature est allée prendre une douche dans un des dortoirs qui n'est pas le sien…

- Tu espères donc qu'elle se trouve derrière cette porte ?

- Exactement !

Il poussa alors légèrement la porte et passa sa tête de l'autre coté.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH !

- OOOOOOH MOOOOON DIIIIIEEUUUUUUUU !

La voix de Severus s'éleva en même temps que celle de la belle Lucie (Lucius).

- Ce n'était pas l'amie de Narcissa ?demanda Reggy avec amusement

Lucius claqua rapidement la porte et s'appuya dessus en nous faisant face.

- Mes yeux destinés à ne voir que la perfection du corps de la femme, du miens et de celui de Vincent…

- Je t'enmer** Lucius, lui lança Vince.

- … ont été exposé à celui d'un homme ! Ils brûûûlent ! Temby, soignent les en te mettant nue devant moi, si tu veut plus d'intimité nous pouvons monter dans mon lit.

- Répète un peu ça Malfoy ! ajouta mon petit ami en levant le poing.

Lucius renchéri et mon mal de tête ne faisait que s'accentuer. Je décidais de prendre une douche dans un autre dortoir (puisque connaissant Sev' il en aurait pour au moins une heure !), la seule qui était libre c'était celle dans le dortoir des filles de 7e année. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et partis me laver. Même si Lucius et Vincent proposèrent de m'emmener dans la douche, je refusai (c'est étonnant). Les filles était parties déjeuner et je me jetais alors dans la douche pour ressortir avant qu'elles ne remontent. Narcissa me fait peur, c'est pas drôle !

Quand je sortais de la salle de bain, je vis… je mis du temps à réaliser se que j'étais en train de voir. Vincent avait un string vert fluo sur la tête et portait un soutif comme une coque pour…comment je peux dire ça… protéger ses attribut ! (par-dessus son jean, soyons clair) Lucius, lui était bien pire ! Il était debout sur un lit, un drap lui servait de toge (les robes des romains pour les incultes !) lui en revanche n'avait ni pantalon ni haut, j'espérais juste pour la pauvre fille à qui appartenait se draps qu'il avait un caleçon ! Les garçon ne s'aperçurent pas de ma présence ( je me retenais pour ne pas exploser de rire et ne pas me faire pipi dessus) et Lucius attrapa un soutif sur la pile de sous-vêtements qu'ils devaient avoir mit pas mal de temps à faire puisqu'elle était assez haute , et il le fit tourner au dessus de sa tête en poussant une sorte de mi hululement mi rugissement . Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je fus prise d'un fou rire. Ils ne remarquèrent qu'alors ma présence. Vincent me dévora des yeux et Lucius ne se dérangea pas non plus jusqu'à ce que Vince lui accroche un soutien gorge autour des yeux. Je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise et je me rappelais que je n'avais pas emmené mes vêtements et que j'avais juste une serviette pour me protéger des regards indiscrets… Je me dépêchais de sortir toujours prise du fou rire et les garçon m'emboitèrent le pas (Vince derrière moi connaissant les tendance perverse et le peu de pudicité de son ami).

- Mais vous n'allez pas laisser ça comme ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont habitué, n'est ce pas Lucius ?

- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles !

- Mais et ta toge ?

- Elles n'auront qu'à me la redemander, ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire.

La douche m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, lorsque j'allais voir dans le dortoir de Reggy, Sev' n'était toujours pas sorti. Je le prévins que je partais manger avec Vince, Lucius et Pénélope.

Pendant que je mangeais je demandais des renseignements sur la veille.

- Pas étonnant que tu te rappelle de rien ! commença Pénélope.

- Grave… vous vous rappelais au moment où elle à dit à Narcissa que…

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les autres se mirent à rigoler.

- Mais dites moi !

- Ooh ! elle s'énerve la Temby !

- Tait-toi Lucie.

- Je vais tout te dire ma chérie !

- Ah enfin…

- En faite, après la bataille tu t'es bien bourrés la gueule avec Severus et tout le monde sauf quelques responsables, comme moi, qui sont resté sobre et c'est alors que la belle Lucie à proposé un streap Poker, auquel tu as participé cœur et âme et auquel tu as fini la première en sous-vêtement derrière Lucius.

- Mais c'est trop la loose !

- Oui.

- Ne l'écoute pas Temby, c'était épique ! reprit Lucius, D'abord tu as eu la somptueuse idée de faire une bataille de polochon auquel quelques filles très intéressante physiquement ont participé, comme l'amie de Narcissa dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Ensuite tu es allé chercher plein d'alcool différent dont ne sait trop où, Whisky pur feu par exemple ou encore de la bière au beurre pour les plus jeune ou encore de l'hydromate de …

- Oui oui , ça va Lucie j'ai compris !

- Comme tu veux, je disais que ensuite tout le monde c'est bien bourré la gueule, toi, moi, Severus, ce cher Reggy, Goyle, Marie, Justine, Pénélope, etc… Enfaite le seul scroutt à pétard qui est resté sobre c'est Vincent. Bon après j'ai dit que en temps que Serpentard, ce ne serait pas une vraie fête si on ne faisait pas un streap poker, tu étais la seule d'accord ! Tu as motivé tout le monde, même le sobre qui est là. J'ai soit disant perdu en premier et toi en deuxième, mais ça m'étonne puisqu'on est les boss du poker… je suis sûre que quelqu'un a tricher !

- Mais oui Lucius…c'est ça, ajouta Pénélope.

- Peu importe, après tu es sorti de la salle commune et tu es revenu un peu plus tard avec plein de bouf. Marie t'as alors accusé de vol et tu m'as permis de m'esquiver et draguer l'amie de Narcissa que j'appellerais maintenant « la-belle-au-balcon-bien-fournis ». Puisqu'elle m'a laissé la ploter et pas qu'un peu !

- Lucius, passe nous les détails …demanda Vince.

- Comme vous voulez mais l'histoire est beaucoup moins drôle ! Après avoir bien mangé la plus part sont allés se coucher sauf : toi, Regulus, Pénélope, Vince, Severus, Justine, Narcissa, la-belle-au-balcon-bien-fournis, moi-même et peut-être quelques autres personnes mais je ne m'en souviens pas bien. Pendant que je plotais…

- Lucius ! m'exclamais-je.

- Mais là c'est important ! Je disais donc que je la plotais et là Narcissa à fait une méga-crise, mais tout le monde à rigolé puisqu'on était bourrés et elle l'a très mal prit et t'as accusé, toi Temby, d'avoir monté tout le monde contre elle ! Je suis pas sûre qu'elle était très sobre elle non plus… ajouta t-il en méditant.

- Quoi ?! mais pourquoi, demandais-je de ma voie éraillé par l'alcool de la veille.

- Personne ne sait et après sa copine qui était dans mes bras lui à dit, il prit une petite voie aigus très drôle, « mais Narci, pourquoi tu t'énerve ? » et là Narcissa lui à dit, il prit une autre voie encore plus aigus et plus cruche, « Oh ! arrête , tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis énervé ! espèce de troll » et la elle lui à répondu…

- On a compris Lucius, dit Vince.

- Mais tu sors avec la-belle-au-balcon-bien-fournis ? demandais-je.

- Beurk ! bien sur que non !

- Désolé je sais pas moi, tu me dis que tu la plotes, alors j'ai supposé …

- Tu suppose mal Temby, m'interrompit-il, tu sais très bien que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi !

- Oh Lucie tu va me faire rougir !

Il se mit à genoux devant moi

- Ma chéri acceptera-tu de renier ce scroutt à pétard pas frais pour moi ?

- Et bien…

Le verre de jus de citrouille de Vincent passa si près du visage de Lucius qu'il ajouta :

- En fait, je crois que mon cœur et destinée à une autre !

C'est alors que ma sœur entra dans la salle, de si bon matin (pour elle) ! Étonnant.

PDV Margaux

« Mademoiselle Coton ! Si vous ne me récitez pas la comptine en suédois que votre cher directeur vient de chanter, je vous préviens vous devrez récurez tous les chaudrons avec vos sourcils !

- Oui Margaux ! et ensuite tu iras tondre la forêt interdite avec un couteau à beurre !

- Ha ha ha ! Et pendant ce temps, Mina sera sacrée fille la plus cool et prendra ta place partout !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Booom !

Après ma chute, je mis une bonne minute à retrouver mes esprits. D'abords parce que j'avais la tête en bas. Ensuite je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir. Et finalement, parce que l'image de McGo, James et Temby entrain de m'engueuler tandis que j'étais ficelé à une branche du saule cogneur mis un certain temps à s'effacer de mes yeux.

Je me remis péniblement sur le lit (de qui ? Mystère et boule de latex) et ramenai directement tous mes cheveux devant mon visage à cause de toutes cette lumiere.

Mauvais plan…

Ils sentaient tellement l'alcool que ça me refila encore plus la nausée.

Je les rejetai en arrière, me contentant de couvrir mes yeux avec mes mains. Bon au moins, le mystère de l'hippogriffe qui avait mâchouillé mon cerveau était classé. Gueule de bois… Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pièce. Visiblement j'étais dans la chambre des Maraudeurs (j'ai l'impression de passer trop de temps ici…). D'après mes oreilles, il y avait du monde dans la salle de bain. Fais chiez… J'essayais de calculer le nombre de bouteille qui dataient d'hier (mais il ya en avait tellement qu'elles ne devaient pas dater que d'hier). Vu la cacophonie de ma tête j'abandonnai immédiatement l'idée de remettre en ordre les événements de la veille.

« Ah ! Maggie !

Je remontai mes épaules et plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles.

- James… ripostai-je d'une voix éraillée, ça va pas de crier comme ça.

- Pardon, souri-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Je lui lançai un regard noir à travers mes doigts (super convaincant…) et au bout de quelques instants demandai :

- Pourquoi t'es aussi en forme ?

- Parce que t'es la seule à avoir bu.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au tas de bouteilles… retentai de les compter… re-échouai…

- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je.

- Oui, t'as bu tout ça toute seule, répondit-il en souriant comme le traitre qu'il était, presque.

- Mais vous m'avez laissé faire ? Mais… Mais…

Il partit dans un fou rire.

- Connard…

- Oh ma p'tite Margaux, faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil.

- Gnagnagna… bon quelle heure il est ?

- Huit heure.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Connard…

- Eh ! s'indigna-t-il, c'est toi qui nous a dit de pas te réveiller.

- J'étais bourrée, rétorquai-je avant de me lever.

Et ça le fit encore plus rire…

- Heureusement pour toi, t'es encore complètement habillée.

- Heureusement pour toi.

Je quittais la pièce en vitesse pour retourner dans mon dortoir. Mais courir dans les escaliers me fit prendre conscience d'un truc.

- Merde ! Fait chier, fait chier, FAIT CHIEEER ! hurlai-je en remontant en courant dans leur dortoir.

Lorsque j'entrais (en défonçant la porte), Sirius-une-serviette-autours-de-la-taille cacha un truc dans son dos.

- POTTER ! criai-je en me précipitant vers lui

- Eh ! qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il avec un air bien trop coupable à mon goût.

- Complètement habillée, hein ?!

Il me fit un grand sourire, du genre Oui-je-suis-coupable-mais-je-suis-beau-gosse-alors -t'es-sur-que-tu-m'en-veux- ? Bon je n'avais sans doute pas l'air très convaincant avec mes dix centimètre de moins que lui et ma voix de vieille fumeuse. Mais d'habitude mes cheveux noirs suffisaient à le mettre mal à l'aise. Sauf que là il trouvait ça très drôle. Un rire canin explosa derrière moi. Je me retournai comme une furie et vis Sirius-en-pagne-serviette qui agitait ce que j'étais venu réclamer.

- Black ! Rends-moi ce soutien-gorge immédiatement !

Il fit une petite moue malsaine.

- Nan, j'ai pas envie.

Je me jetai sur lui, il perdit l'équilibre en s'écrasa par terre avec moi sur son ventre.

- Ah ah ! je te tiens !

Mais à peine avais-je dit ça qu'il envoya mon soutien-gorge voler jusqu'à son ébouriffé de pote.

- Eh ! j'ai…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir car Sirius m'empêcha de me lever en m'attirant contre lui. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et James cria à Remus (qui lui portait un fut') qui en sortait :

- Refleeexe !

Remus se prit mon soutif en plein dans la poire. J'éclatai complètement de rire devant sa tête lorsque le soutien-gorge lui tomba dans les mains.

A ce moment là, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et une Victorine Sanovy (une fille de septième qui voulait se faire Sirius) commença à entrer.

- Dit Sirius (au son de sa voix je me dis qu'au fond c'était plutôt elle qui voulait Sirius) Tu crois que ma jupe est mieux avec ou sans…

Je me rendis alors compte du spectacle qui allait s'offrir à elle quand elle se tournerait completement vers l'interieur de la chambre.

D'abord, Remus avec un soutien-gorge rouge dans les mains. Et ensuite, moi, par terre, sur Sirius, en serviette. Sans compter que celui-ci me murmura :

- Margaux sois gentil ne bouge pas, sinon cette serviette part avec toi.

Je rougis violement en me rendant compte qu'en plus, vu de la porte, on ne devait même pas voir la dite serviette.

James réagit au quart de tour et se jeta sur la porte, avant que Victorine n'est pu finir sa phrase.

- Ouf, soupira-t-il.

- Tu peux le dire, renchérit Sirius, si cette fille s'était rendu introduit dans notre chambre…

- On aurait frôlé la catastrophe, conclut Remus.

On soupira tous les quatre de soulagement (petit cri en fond de Victorine qui appelle Sirius)

- Heum… Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

- Ah oui !

Remus m'aida à me lever et je fermai automatiquement les yeux en sentant très nettement la serviette de l'autre taré s'envoler avec moi. Je ne lâchai pas Rem's avant d'être sur de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux (étant donné qu'il y a des trucs partout parterre ça aurait été la meilleurs façon de tomber idiotement).

- Oh pauvre petite Margaux, ironisait Sirius, voilà qu'elle a peur d'être choqué…

- Aucun rapport, j'ai une gueule de bois et une envie de vomir légèrement contenable. J'aimerais éviter toute situation qui pourrait inverser la balance… »

James et Remus rirent, pas Sirius. Une fois qu'il eu fini de se rhabiller, je me précipitai dans mon dortoir. J'avais perdu un quart d'heure avec tout ça. Je me jetai sous la douche, qui vu l'état de ma tête me fit du bien, m'habillai en trois minute et fonçai à la grande salle.

Pour une raison que je ne compris pas tout de suite, ma sœur me fit de grand signe lorsque j'entrai dans la grande salle. Pas très confiante, je la rejoignis quand même à sa table.

« Eh bah Temby, s'amusa Platinium assis devant ma sœur, on ne doute de rien ce matin ! Une Gryffondor à notre table ?

- Tu remarqueras qu'elle n'a pas de cravate Lucie, donc pas de maison.

Je regardai ma sœur avec étonnement en entendant sa voix et lui demandai :

- Gueule de bois ?

Elle me regarda en souriant :

- Et pas qu'un peu…

- Attends… dit moi en un peu plus.

- Heu… whisky pur feu, vers … minuit ?

- Je vais te tuer Septembre ! lui dis-je en la fusillant du regard, … quand j'aurai moins envie de vomir…

Elle me regarda avec un sourire béat. Par contre autour de nous, personne ne comprit rien :

- Temby, tu vas avoir la gentillesse de nous expliquer ? demanda Vincent.

- Empathie Vince, empathie.

- Mais encore…

- En gros, repris-je, lorsqu'elle a eu envie de boire comme un ogre, j'en ai bénéficié aussi.

- Ha…ha…ha, rigola ma jumelle d'un rire de crapaud fumeur.

Elle me mit un bol de lait sous le nez, comme pour se faire pardonner. Ça me donna plus envie de la frapper qu'autre chose.

Je le bus quand même.

- Mais on est mardi quoi, merde ! m'exclamai-je.

- Rooo… ça va,…

- Nan, tu m'as fait perdre de précieuses heures de sommeil.

Les viles serpentard autours de moi se marrèrent. Et Lucius ajouta :

- Ok, je comprends que tu l'aimes bien ta sœur, en fait.

- Elle est drôle hein !

- Hourra… ironisai-je, je suis drôle, mais quelle chance j'ai…

Pour une rare fois, ni moi ni ma jumelle n'avons mangé ce matin là, ce qui scotcha tout le monde.

PDV Septembre

Ce matin je commençais avec métamorphose, autant dire que j'aurais préféré être tombé dans un comma éthylique ! Mais malgré le fait que ma tête avait été mâché par un clabbert ( créature magique mi singe mi grenouille dont les dents sont aussi coupante que des rasoirs, pour ceux qui n'ont pas le manuel des animaux fantastiques) et que mes yeux avait été sucé par un veaudelune, je ne fut malheureusement pas en retard en cours. Je le vit dans les yeux de Sirius…euh non ! Black, que ma sœur ne c'était pas juste bourré la gueule dans son dortoir et celui de Lily. Je m'asseyais directement à cotés de Lily et on commençait à parler de tout et de rien. A peine avait-elle fini sa première phrase, que la question m'échappa :

« Elle à fait quoi ma sœur avec Sir… Black ?!

- Quoi ?

- Euh…nan c'est juste que Black m'énerve à la regarder comme un gros pervers là et …

- Il s'est rien passé ! m'interrompit-elle.

- Ma chère, tu viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de Black. Tu ne sais pas mentir Lily, n'essayes même pas.

- Mais nan… voyons je …

- Lily ton regard est fuyant, tu rougis, tu te tritures les mains et tu t'agites sur ta chaise. De plus tu parle aussi rapidement qu'une chouette !

- Bon… moi je sais rien…

- Oui, l'encourageais-je

- Et bien, ils sont assez étrange depuis ce matin ces deux là…dit elle embarrassé, tout ce que je sais c'est que Margaux à commencé à se soûler et je suis partis parce que j'étais fatigué et la chambre des maraudeurs est particulièrement bordelique.

- Lily ! viens-tu de blasphémer contre ces dieux ! lançais-je avec ironie.

Elle étouffa un rire et la vieille pie nous regarda pas très gentiment, ça stoppa immédiatement cette coincé de rouquine… Je l'aime bien, hein !elle est juste un peu…coincé ! Je reçus un mot de la part de ma sœur :

_T'as réussi à faire parler Lil's en cours ! je te tire mon chapeau sœurette X)_

_Je te parle pas toi !_

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?_

_C'est mal de mentir !_

_ Je suis d'accord, mais j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi…_

_Tu t'es pas bourré la gueule dans ton dortoir mais dans celui des maraulosers ! et en plus y c'est passé un truc entre toi et le répugnant Black !_

_ Bon ok j'était dans le dortoir des maraudeurs ( le surnom que tu leurs donne est pourri !) mais je voulais pas le dire en face de tes potes et je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler avec Sirius ?_

_Arrêtes ! il te matte tout le temps et en plus même Lily l'a remarqué, vous êtes pas discret ! assume si tu deviens une dinde !_

_ Temby ! par Merlin on dirait eruptif enragé _(pour ceux qui l'ignore c'est un animal africain qui explose, donc un eruptif enragé, je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça donne)_ ! Je te dit que y a rien entre moi et Sirius, pourquoi tu me crois pas ?!_

_Laisse tomber… t'es aussi entêtée qu'un hippogriffe …_

_Ps : ça veut dire beaucoup ! _

La fin du cour fût très très très ennuyante…comme d'hab' enfaite. Sauf que les regards de Black pour le décolté de ma sœur se répétaient et que les regards interrogateur de ma sœur à mon égard aussi. Je sortais la première du cour (comme d'hab') et j'allais directement au cacheau pour le cour de potion, je me plaçais avec précaution, de manière à ce que Sev' se retrouve à coté de ma sœur et moi à coté de Potter. Et oui je sais c'est bizarre ! Mais je devais absolument lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Quand il arriva son regard passa de :

* Passif

* étonnement

* répugnance

* tolérance

* narcissisme

*colère

* tolérance

*passif

* béatitude

Quand il s'assit à coté de moi, il en profita pour me demander se que je faisait là :

- Eh bien j'ai eu pitié de toi et de tes note de troll et je me suis dit q'un peu d'aide ne te ferais pas de mal.

- Et la vérité vraie c'est ? ajouta –t-il en levant un sourcil, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- Je dois te demander un truc sur hier soir…

- Mes lèvres sont scellées ! m'interrompit-il

- Comment ça scellées ?!

Il me fit signe qu'il fermait sa bouche à clés et de jeter cette clés dans mon chaudron (que je pourrais appeler notre chaudron puisqu'il ne faisait rien et que je préparais la potion) .

- Eh ! fait attention à se que tu fait ! tu pourrais faire foirer la potion.

- Euuh, ajouta-t-il en levant les sourcils.

- C'était une blague espèce de troll !

- Ha la la … je ne comprendrais jamais votre humour à vous serpentards !

- Ah ! Tes lèvres ne sont plus scellé Potter !

Il parut alors en détresse et refis le signe de fermer à clés sa bouche.

- Nan ! tu ne peux pas utiliser cette technique deux fois d'affilé !

- Comment ? tu connais la règle n°18 des maraudeurs ?

- Haha ! Sirius ne m'avait donc pas menti… euh je voulais dire…

- Sirius ?!

- Oui enfin…c'est…

- Sirius !

Cette fois cette exclamation ne mettait pas destinée, cependant je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit mieux…Elle était destinée à Sirius. Je mettais retourné pour suivre le regard de Potter se poser deux rangs plus loin où Sirius Black presque assoupie se faisait encore et toujours draguer par une petite dinde ! Je me remettais immédiatement à travailler sur la potion, plus en colère que jamais. Mais cette colère fut vite atténué quand je prit conscience que Sirius n'en avait absolument plus rien à faire de moi, puisque qu'il avait reprit ses petits rituels de drague. Je me disais qu'au moins le message était clair. Je me trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

J'entendis cependant leur conversation aussi concentrer que je pouvais l'être il m'est totalement impossible de ne pas être multi fonctions !

- Oui ?

- Comment Coton connait-elle notre règle n° 18 ?

- Ah ça …euh…elle à dû nous entendre cette cinglé !

Mmh… Potter ne semblais pas convaincu.

Il se retourna vers moi quand même.

- Pourquoi il est aussi méchant avec toi ?

- Pff… Il fait juste son intéressant devant sa petite dinde …

- Ouais faut croire, exaspérant !

- Ouais, je sais.

Il leva la main et je lui tapais dedans.

- Ah nan ! je vais devoir me couper la main ! ajouta cet idiot.

- Ne te plains pas je suis sur que je vais devoir me couper tout le bras ! parce que c'est contagieux, à ce qu'il parait, la bêtise !

Et nous partions dans un fou rire.

- M . Potter voulez-vous bien faire preuve d'un tant soit peu de concentration ! lui fit remarqué Slug.

- Nous avons fini monsieur, lui dis-je à son adresse.

- Déjà ? s'étonnèrent Potter et Slughorn.

Bon Potter ne pouvait plus utiliser la clé pour scellé ses lèvres. Je pouvais donc le questionner un peu.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé hier ?

- Et bien nous étions lundi, donc je suis allé en cours de potion et j'ai directement enchainé avec métamorphose, ensuite bien évidemment les maraudeurs et moi-même sommes allé nous…

- Potter !

- Oui ?

- Le soir, je te parle du soir !

- Oh et bien tu vois, J'ai ramené à mangé et Margaux, ta sœur a sortis de quoi boire vers minuit et à ma plus grande peine, Lily jolie est allé se coucher. Ma soirée c'est arrêté quand mon âme sœur est parti…

- Mmh hm, ajoutais-je en hochant la tête, tu veux donc dire que Sirius aurais quitté la pièce ? serait-il parti avec ma jumelle ?

- Et bien je faisait plus référence à Lily mais Sirius est parti rechercher de la bouffe en cuisine…mais je crois que ta sœur était déjà pompette, c'est seulement quand mhmm est rentré qu'elle a mhmm son mhmm et tu vois ensuite, vus que sa mhmm était toujours fermé, une des personnes présente dans la pièce à voulus qu'elle l'enlève ! Mais celle-ci à refusé, alors mhmm ai proposé de faire un strip-poker. Ta jumelle était alors partante et mhmm aussi mais mhmm n'avions pas prévu qu'elle gagne ! mmhm a donc fini en caleçon, mhmm ai fini nus avec seulement un coussin pour protéger des regards fuyard et mmhm en caleçon et t-shirt. Alors que ta sœur était telle qu'au début. Après nous avons tous un peu picollé et mhmm ai remis un pantalon, puis nous nous somme couché. Mhmm a dormis dans le lit de mhmm et ce matin quand elle c'est réveillé, mhmm était dans la douche. Mhmm lui à volé son mhmm qu'elle n'avait pas récupéré. Il me la lancé et je l'ai lancé à mhmm , il étais choqué ! Mais ta jumelle n'avais pas suivis et elle était assise à mhmm sur mhmm qui était mhmm comme un mhmm, enfin il avait une mhmm mais quand quelqu'un poussé la porte , elle à failli se relever mais alors la mhmm de mhmm serait parti ! Mhmm à alors voulus que mhmm ne bouge pas, une fois les dindes repoussé mhmmm c'est relevé et alors la mhmm est parti, Oh mon DIEU ! c'était tellement mhmm.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris…

- Mhmm.

- Et bien tu faisais plus référence à Lily mais Sirius est parti rechercher de la bouffe en cuisine…mais tu crois que ma sœur était déjà pompette, c'est seulement quand Lily est rentré qu'elle a mangé son parapluie en forme de gnome, vu que sa bouche était toujours fermé, une des personnes présente dans la pièce à voulus qu'elle l'enlève ! Mais celle-ci à refusé, alors tu as proposé de faire un strip-poker. Ma jumelle était alors partante et Lily aussi mais vous n'aviez pas prévu qu'elle gagne ! Le gnome a donc fini en caleçon, tu as fini nus avec seulement un coussin pour protéger des regards fuyard et Remus en caleçon et t-shirt. Alors que ma sœur était telle qu'au début. Après vous avez tous un peu picolé et le gnome a remis un pantalon, puis vous vous êtes couché. Ma sœur a dormis dans le lit de Sirius et ce matin quand elle c'est réveillé, le gnome était dans la douche. Il lui à volé son stylo qu'elle n'avait pas récupéré. Il te la lancé et tu l'as lancé à la licorne dans le coin de votre chambre, elle étais choqué ! Mais ma jumelle n'avais pas suivis et elle était assise à droite sur le gnome qui était habillé comme un français, enfin il avait une montre mais quand quelqu'un a poussé la porte, elle à failli se relever mais alors la montre du gnome serait parti ! Lily a alors voulus que la licorne ne bouge pas, une fois les dindes repoussé ma sœur c'est relevé et alors la licorne est parti, Oh mon DIEU ! c'était tellement triste ! c'est ça ?

- Vous êtes loin du compte ma chère…

- Voici mon second rapport.

- Mhmm.

- Voudrais- tu émettre l'hypothèse, et je dis bien l'hypothèse.

- Mhmm…

- Que ma jumelle, avec toute sa maturité, aurais, seulement lorsqu'elle était pompette, c'est ce que tu a dis ?

- Mhmm

- Elle aurait donc, enlevé son soutif quand Sirius est revenu des cuisines ? Et que ce dernier se serait jeté sur elle comme un gros pervers qu'il est, pour lui enlever sa chemise ? Mais elle c'est défendue ? Et Sirius le porc voulant la voir à poil t'a chuchoté de proposer un strip-poker, que tu as proposé ? Sauf que se que vous n'aviez pas prévu c'est qu'elle gagne, ce qu'elle faisait puisque Remus à fini en caleçon, que tu as fini à poil et que Sirius qui se défend mieux en T-shirt et caleçon ? Ensuite vous avez raclé le fond des bouteilles que ma sœur avais laissé et vous vous êtes couché ? Ma sœur à alors dormis avec Remus, quand elle s'est réveillé était-il dans la douche ? Sirius en aurait alors profité pour voler son soutien gorges, parce que c'est qu'un dragon enragé qui veut se reproduire ? Il te l'a alors lancé et tu l'aurais lancé à Remus, qui fut choqué ? Et ma sœur n'aurait soit disant pas suivit le mouvement et serait tombé sur Sirius nue comme un verre, elle serait donc à califourchon sur lui quelqu'un est arrivé ? Après que cette emmerdeuse est partie ma jumelle s'est relevé et tu à pus voir môssieur Black en eja…

- Nan ! Juste nu !

- Mhmm.

- Mais..mais… t'es trop forte !

- Mhmm…Donc le seul truc qui se serait passé c'est que Sirius le soit disant magnifique aurait grave maté ma sœur et qu'il aurait voulu en voir plus que juste le peu de transparence que lui offrait la chemise… JE VAIS LE BUTEEEEEEER !

- Mhmm… Sirius en sortant du cours, prépare toi à courir, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ami.

- Oh oui et il faudra courir très vite … ajoutais-je avec un regard de killer.

Bon finalement, je préférais éviter tout contacte avec ce gros troll attardé qu'était Black… Même si au fond, je sais pas…j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement. Que je soit pas tombé sur cette pouf dans leurs salle commune qui le bécotait. Et qu'il l'ait juste quitté après notre dispute et … qu'il n'a pas juste fait semblant de comprendre…mais si il était sincère quand il m'a dit qu'il regrettait…

C'est quand j'était plongé dans ces pensées dérangeante que Sev me tapa dans le dos :

- Ouach ! mais tu tape fort, ça va pas ? m'étonnais-je.

- Hahaha…mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !

- Bah, t'as quoi ? Tu fait des grands gestes, tu rigoles fort…

- Mais nan ! mais nan ! Et puis c'est pas du tout comme si je venais de dire à ta sœur ce que j'avais vu dans ton esprit ! hahaha…avec se stupide Black ! ha…ha…ha…

- Tu as fait quoi ?!

Mais yeux sortaient littéralement de mes orbites.

- C'est sa faute, elle est super manipulatrice ! Et la pression elle est tellement…horrible !

- Haa la la …comme je te comprends…

- C'est vrai ?demanda t-il avec espoir.

- Nan.

PDV Margaux (juste un peu avant)

« Severuuus ?

- oui ?

- pourquoi Temby est toute énervé ?

Il cacha mal son sourire en répondant :

- Parce qu'elle pense que t'as couché avec Black.

Je le regardai un certain temps, dans un état résumable par : _shocked, shocked… _

- Severus pourrais-tu me passer ce chaudron ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Parce qu'il faut que je vomisse violement.

La non plus il ne pu cacher son sourire.

- Ah, je savais bien qu'une fille qui partage les gênes d'Evil Dark Septembre ne pouvait pas faire un truc pareil !

- Même bourrer !

Il continua sa potion en ricanant. Enfin notre potion, mais bon moi je sers juste à préparer et à passer les ingrédients. Mais…

- Hey ! Severus !

- Quoi, encore ?

- C'était pas du tout de ça que je voulais parler !

- Bah dit donc t'es pas dur à embrouiller alors.

- Kss ! kss ! (avec les petits crochets de serpent avec les doigts)

- Quelle maturité…

- Bref, moi je voulais savoir pourquoi Temby est énervée en général depuis quelques temps.

Il s'arrêta de mélanger sa potion et regarda droit devant lui.

J'entendis un sifflement caractéristique. Et me précipitai sur lui.

- Heee ! m'exclamai-je en lui arrachant la cuillère des mains, tu veux la faire exploser ou quoi ?!

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?! rétorqua-t-il en attrapant mon bras.

- Eh bah je te signale qu'une seconde de plus dans cette potion et Boum !

- Ça va tous les deux ?

On releva la tête vers Slughorn.

- Oui, professeur ! répondit-on en même temps.

- Bon rends-moi ça, reprit-il en récupérant la cuillère.

- Et bah remue correctement cette fois.

Je me frottai un instant le poigné.

- Bah dit donc t'as une sacrée poigne toi ! Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas de copine ?

Aucune réaction.

- Les gens civilisés disent _Pardon._

- Mouais…

- Ouah… écoute je t'ai jamais vu t'arrêter dans la préparation d'une potion. Alors tu va me dire tout de suite ce qu'il y a de si grave avec ma sœur.

- Non.

Bim…

- Severus… s'il te plait…

Il me lança un regard et se figea sur place.

- Margaux ?

Hi hi hi… je suis un chat, donc j'ai The pouvoir d'attendrissement of the world. Il ne me suffisait que de baisser un peu la tête, de le regarder par en dessous de la frange, de me morde la lèvre et HOP le tour est joué.

- Sev, je…

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te le dire, voyons… ça … ça me regarde pas vos histoires…

- S'il te plait…

Et un petit battement de cils…

- Ok, ok, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je crois qu'il a du se passer quelque chose entre elle et Black. Mais j'en sais pas plus.

- Merci, Sev, lui dis-je d'une voix mignonne en joignant mes mains en salut chinois

Il s'empourpra un peu plus encore. C'était tellement drôle. Et mignon aussi. HA HA HA Je suis machiavélique ! J'ai réussi à faire rougir ET avouer Severus !

…

…

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

- Margaux, t'es sur que tu vas bien ? Tu fais une tête vraiment étrange…

- C'est à cause de la terrible révélation que tu viens de faire.

Il fronça brusquement les sourcils.

- Tu dis rien à Septembre, d'ailleurs, je tiens un minimum à la vie.

- Bof, tu sais, elle te tuera pas, répondis-je négligemment, enfin pas complètement…

Il eu l'air passablement rassuré.

- Mais d'un côté tu peux être sur qu'elle te torturera… là où ça fait facilement mal, tu vois.

- Et bien, raison de plus pour que JE te torture terriblement si tu lui répètes quoi que ce sois. Parce que peu importe ce qu'on a pu en dire, mais personnellement j'en veux quand même des gosses ou…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je venais de m'imaginer severus entrain de courir dans un champ avec plein de Sevinets et de Sevinettes miniatures, tous entrain de lancer des pluies de fleurs autour d'eux en disant des noms de potions que personne ne connaissait.

En fille très classe, je tentai de refréner le mieux que je pu mon fou-rire.

- Pfffuirrrrffff…..

Le regard qu'il me lança me rappela sa phrase précédente, soit JE te torture terriblement, phrase qui dans sa bouche sonnait beaaaaaaucoup plus menaçante que dans la mienne…

- Pardon, c'est juste que mon cerveau ne s'est jamais très bien remit de la divination et que je continu parfois à avoir d'horribles visions…

Il sourit en entendant la formule Mon cerveau sortir de ma bouche.

- Haha haha haha… ajoutai-je pour toute défense. »


	47. Chapitre46 temps de chien, eclaboussure

Hello 3

Voila la suite et merci à toute pour votre soutient ^^

Quand a celle qui m'a parler de RemusxMargaux, ne t'en fait pas, tout se tricote au fur et a mesure ;D

* * *

Chapitre 46 : temps de chien et eclaboussure de petits poneys

*Jeudi*

Sev, Avery, Justine, Vince (parce qu'il m'accompagnait), Lucius (forcement il accompagnait Vince), Marie et moi, nous dirigions vers les vestiaires de sport. Nous avions une conversation enflammée sur le mot mignon. J'avais commencé en disant que poney était le mot le plus mignon que je connaisse ainsi que panda. Mais Avery avait nié en affirmant que champignon était beaucoup plus mignon ; Vincent comme un amour ajouta que c'était moi qui était mignonne. Lucius se lamenta pitoyablement en accusant son meilleur ami de l'avoir trompé. Sev' ajouta que « Lucie aux cheveux d'or » était à l'opposé de tout ce qui était mignon. Ce à quoi Marie ajouta que Lucie était une perverse démoniaque tout droit sorti de l'enfer pour souiller toute trace de puretée sur Terre et que celle-ci n'était pas loin d'avoir réussi. Nous étions alors arrivé devant la salle de sport, Vince m'embrassa et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Lucie-aux-cheveux-d'or-la-perverse-démoniaque ajouta alors que les lèvres de mon petit ami allez être souillé et qu'il allez devoir les purifiers avec une bonne grosse pelle et que son amant (Vince donc) lui ferait « des milliers de petits baisers partout sur mon corps parfait et puis il descendra de plus en plus bas et il me… » (pour ne pas citer ses propos) Vincent l'interrompit en lui écrasant son poing dans la tronche. Il attrapa Lucius par le col et le tira jusqu'à leur propre salle de classe.

Le cour de sport se passa tout à fait normalement, ma sœur faillit se noyer , le prof se jeta à l'eau pour aller la chercher, les maraulosers se moquèrent de Sev, je les fit tomber dans la piscine, et les cheveux du soit disant magnifique Black furent mouillé et n'eurent plus aucun volume .

Lorsque j'eus fini mon (énorme) dîner, je partis m'entrainer à la piscine. Et lorsque j'eus fini cela je retournais à ma salle commune. C'est alors que je croisait Reggy avec une fille…un fille ?...une fille ?...une fille ?! (oui oui une fille). Etrange… Elle ne semblait pas être à Serpentard, a moins qu'elle soit en première année (vu sa taille c'était fort possible) vu que c'était les seuls élèves de ma maison que je ne connaissais pas, je crois que je leur fait peur ! Je m'approchais, ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué. Reggy lui prit la main. Les seuls bruits étaient leur chuchotement et le frottement de mes mocassins sur les dalles. Lorsque Regulus m'aperçue du coin de l'œil, il lui lâcha immédiatement la main. Je l'attrapais par la manche sans m'arrêter et le tirai quelques mètres plus loin.

- Tu sors avec une fille ?!m'exclamais-je

- Non…

- Si ?

- Non…

- Si…

- Non…

- Si ?

- Non…répondit-il monotone

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Elle est à Poufsouffle.

- Ah… tout s'explique ! C'est qui ?

- Sandroé.

- Wahahahahaha ! c'est quoi ce nom ?!

- Septembre c'est mieux peut-être ?

- Oui beaucoup !

- N'empêche qu'elle est sympa, mais c'est juste une amie.

- Mais oui…c'est ça !

- Mais oui ! Je te la présente quand même, la pauvre elle est toute seule là.

- En première année c'est normale, il faut subir un peu de bizutage !

- Elle est en 4eme année Temby.

- Ah ! mais pourtant …la taille. Serait-ce un effet d'optique ?...eh bien non !

Après lui avoir un peu parlé je rentrais dans ma salle commune. Je reçus alors un choc. On se jeta sur moi… Quelqu'un m'attrapa les jambes, on me sauta sur le dos, puis finalement on m'agrippa par les hanches !

- Elle est hoooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible… geint la personne à mes pieds.

- Atroooce ! enchaina celle sur mon dos.

- Elle est vivante …Temby tu es vivante ! fini celle agrippée à mes hanches.

Je reconnu les voix de Vince (autour de mes hanches) et Lucius qui s'accrochais désespérément à mes pieds. J'aperçus Pénélope du coin de l'œil qui avait, agilement, grimpé sur mon dos.

- Mais…mais qu'est ce qui vous prend vous trois ?

Tous me lâchèrent en proposant à l'unisson :

- Quoi tu l'as pas vu ?

- Qui ? Sandroé ? Si, mais elle m'a parut gentille…

De nouveaux ils prirent leur position de chouineur en miaulant :

- Elle est horriiible !

- Atroooce…

- J'ai cru que tu n'y survivrais pas !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Ils se relevèrent, prirent mon sac et m'assirent sur un des canapés. Pénélope éteignit la lumière et se plaça avec Vince derrière Lucius (face à moi). Lucie prit alors une voix grave et sévère :

- Tout a commencé lorsque nous revenions de cours… Vince et moi nous tenions par la main et nous croisions alors Penny…

Pénélope hochais la tête à chaque fois que Lucius terminai une phrase.

- Elle nous suivis jusqu'à la salle commune…Une de ses plus grosses erreurs…Nous tombions alors sur un monstre ! Ce monstre s'était donné un nom humain pour nous appâter … Et cela avait marché pour le pauvre Regulus…Naïf et remplis d'amour, je m'approchais pour aider ce monstre à remonter la pente savonneuse des enfers…Mais quand je m'approchais elle me cria dessus, sortis ses griffes et m'attaqua ! J'utilisais mes dernières forces pour sauver mon amant et la petite Penny…Mais le monstre s'appelant Sandroé m'avait eu…Et tout le monde s'aperçut que j'étais un être pur lorsque, le monstre m'ayant ouvert le ventre de ses griffes maléfiques, se fut des arc-en-ciel, des poneys, des papillons et des petits cœur qui sortir de moi… Tout c'est déroulé exactement…

- A peu prés, le coupa Vince.

- …exactement comme ça, repris Lucius.

Pénélope ralluma la lumière et ajouta :

- Enfaite elle a commencé à être toute gentille, se faisant passer pour une amie de Regulus…

- Mais c'est une amie de Reggy, la coupais-je.

- Mais n'as-tu pas vue le regard de S.O.S. qu'il lançait ?!

- La seul raison pour qu'il lance un tel regard, c'est que vous avez du être absolument …hum comment dire sans être vexante…Je dirais infâme avec cette petite de première année.

- Le truc tu vois…reprit Vincent, c'est qu'elle à le même pouvoir que Regulus…Elle tire les vers du nez ! Et enfaite, elle, c'est décuplé par le pouvoir féminin ! Donc ce monstre à clairement, je dis bien clairement ce n'était même pas un sous-entendu, dit que Lucius avait subit l'éducation trop stricte de son père, il avait alors profité de Poudlard pour s'émanciper mais que étant élevé comme un sang pur il ne se mélangea pas avec les autres maisons. Mais il est alors rapidement arrivé à cour de filles à draguer, il se serait alors jeté sur les garçons mais aurait essayé de refouler son homosexualité, ce qui aurait donné se qu'il est aujourd'hui un soi-disant pervers psychopathe !

- Ouah…je savais pas qu'on pouvait sortir autant de conneries d'un seul coup…impressionnant, je crois qu'elle bat presque Lucie aux cheveux d'or !

Tous rigolèrent un bon coup après ce que j'avais ajouté, même si il était possible qu'il y est un fond de vérité dans se qu'elle avait dit…mais bon ! On est jeune alors soyons fou !

Je passai le reste de la soirée avec Vince, à moitié à lire le tome deux d'occlumencie, à moitié à parler avec lui, à moitié à rire comme deux hippogriffes accoudé à un bar, à moitié à s'embrasser ( oui, oui…j'ai quatre moitié et alors !)

Samedi 24 novembre

Il fallait que je parle à ma sœur de cette histoire avec Sirius, sinon j'allais finir par exploser et me charger de régler ça toute seule. Mais je ne crois pas que James apprécie le fait que je torture sadiquement son meilleur ami.

Le pire c'est que depuis que Severus m'en avait parlé, impossible de voir Temby seule deux minutes. D'abord, Vincent est toujours collé à elle, ou l'inverse, ou les deux… Ensuite, quand j'ai proposé de sacrifier quelques unes de mes précieuses heures de sommeil, elle a décliné… DECLINER ! Donc, elle sait que je sais quelque chose. Ou pas…

« Maggie, me dit alors Lily, tu devrais arrêter d'entrer en conflit intérieur comme ça, ça te donne vraiment un air de malade…

- Elle a pas tord, renchérit Johanne, et nous on est tes amies, on sait pourquoi tu fais cette tête. Mais les autre gens ici, vont finir par se poser des questions.

Ici, c'est actuellement le terrain de quidditch. On était venu assister à un entrainement de notre équipe. Oui, dans le vent et surement, dans quelques minutes, dans la pluie. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à ça. D'une, Johanne avait perdu un pari et devait venir encourager Camille à tous les entrainements. De deux, ma sœur me forçait à y aller, comme je serai peu être rassuré de voir que les joueurs jouaient bien et que ce n'était que par malchance qu'elle avait pris un cognard dans la gueule. Et finalement, Mc Go avait demandé à Lily de surveiller les entrainements parce que la dernière fois, certains garçons (dont les noms ne furent jamais découvert, heureusement pour Sirius et James) avaient réussi à convaincre un nombre impressionnent de filles de se lancer dans le catch féminin dans la boue.

- Et puis en fait qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ?

- Toujours ta sœur ? devina la rouquine.

- Non, je sais plus ou moins ce qu'elle a maintenant mais je comprends toujours pas…

Je soupirai, menton dans les mains et levai les yeux vers le ciel. Vu les nuages qui arrivaient, je verifiai aussi que le parapluie que j'avais fixé au dessus de nous était bien attaché.

- Vous savez quoi, reprit Johanne, je vais sortir avec un mec !

On la regarda avec autant d'étonnement que de sceptisisme.

- Genre là bientôt ! Parce que j'en ai marre d'être célibataire. Ça commence à être nul !

- Donc tu va te mettre en chasse ? ironisai-je.

- Bah ouai ! Par exemple, regarde Kary, il est canon non ?

Nataniel Kary était notre gardien, un métis d'origine guadeloupéenne (comme son nom ne l'indique pas) très bon joueur de quidditch et eleve de 4e année.

- En fait tu te mets en mode couguar…

- Oh ça va c'était qu'un exemple, et pis il fait plus âgé, et lui, Gray (Jonathan de son prénom, batteur et également en 4e année) et Lawyor (Zachary, poursuiveur et en quatrième année) sont plutôt mur pour leur âge.

- Je rigolais, Jo'.

- Et pis quand vous aurez 80 ans, ça se verra plus, conclut Lily sous nos eclats de rire.

Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur la toile du parapluie.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi, reprit tout de même Johanne, vous en avez pas marre vous d'être célibataire ?

- Non, trancha Lil's, de toute façon même si j'en avais envie, la simple vue de ce qui s'offre tout de suite à moi me fait passer l'envie.

- Tu parles de Potter ?

- Je parle de Potter.

- Mmm… C'est dommage que tu l'aimes pas plus que ça, il est quand même pas mal…

Elle se laissa aller à regarder les membres de l'équipe voler pendant un certain temps. Le temps que le vent l'aveugle plusieurs fois avec ses propres cheveux (les miens étaient tressés donc pas de problèmes) et que la pluie commence à flouter les joueurs, ne laissant voir que des trainées rouge foncé et jaune. Lorsqu'elle ne pu plus mater à volonté, elle chargea de nouveau :

- Et toi Margaux ?

- Je crois que ma sœur a assez de copains pour deux.

- Ah non ! tu ne te défileras pas aussi facilement !

- Mais non, Johanne, quand je trouverai un mec chouette je lui ferai savoir.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Potter est un mec chouette par hasard ?

Je la regardai avant d'éclater de rire. Elle avait les yeux qui hurlaient_ S'il te plait, je veux connaitre la vie des gens !_

- C'est quoi ce délire avec James ? demandai-je toujours en rigolant.

- Bah vous êtes très souvent fourré ensemble, tu déjeune avec lui, tu te balade avec lui, Camille m'a encore dit qu'elle t'avait vu assise sur lui dans un couloir jeudi…

- Ah ça ya une explication !

- Tu viens voire ses entrainements de quidditch…

- Non, je viens voir le niveau de gens pour savoir si ma sœur a toujours le droit de jouer.

- Ouai, mais n'empêche que vous êtes toujours ensemble !

- Mais c'est un poooote ! c'est sans doute pour ça ! dis lui Lily moi j'abandonne.

Mais celle-ci me regardait avec un sourire trop amusé à mon goût.

- J'en étais sûr Maggie, même au début de l'année, je le savais… Vous vous ressemblez trop, c'était donc pour ça…

Je fis une tête de au-secour-mes-amies-en-manque-de-potin-en-invente- juste-pour-moi.

- Dans ce cas, reprit Johanne, c'est sur Lupin que t'es !

Seconde tête de dépêchez-vous-de-me-sauver-parce-que-là-ça-devient -grave.

- Ok, ok, j'arrete, mais je reviendrai à la charge un autre jour ! et là tu ne pourras pas t'échapper…

En effet les joueurs sortaient finalement du terrain, et sous la pluie maintenant battant (mais comme on a un super par-la-pluie magiquement bidouillé, on n'était pas mouillée) on se dépêcha de rejoindre la sortie des vestiaires.

Aussi étonnant que cela soit Camille sortit en dernière. Etant donné qu'il était six heure passé, prendre une douche ici était inutile, puisqu'elle en prendrait une en rentrant. Elle n'avait donc eu qu'à se changer et à récupérer ses affaires, ce qui lui prit quand même un temps fémininement long. Ce qui fut plus inhabituel, c'est qu'elle sorte des vestiaires en grande discution (sérieuse) avec l'ébouriffé, qui au passage avait vraiment l'air treeees ébouriffé aujourd'hui. Je cru sentir les ondes de crisitude de Lily derrière moi.

Mais une fois que les inseparables (je parle de Camille et Johanne) se soient remises en route vers le château, James s'intéressa à la rousse.

- Hello Lily Jolie, la salua-t-il avec un petit geste de la main comme un enfant de cinq ans. Comment tu vas ?

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

- Je suis content que toi au moins tu ne sois pas trempée !

- Et bah moi je suis treeees contente que toi tu meurs de froid.

- Oh, que de froideur pour moi…

Mais ce fut tout.

Oui, oui.

Rien de plus.

Pas de tentative désespéré pour engager la conversation, ni de 'Lily, quand on sera marié ce soir je te ferrai une tarte aux pèches' ou ce genre de choses.

Au lieu de ça, il choisit de me prendre (genre comme une brute) dans ses bras en criant :

- Margaux ! Quel joie de voir au moins une fille qui soit bien chaude après ce dur entrainement !

- Charmant, railla Lily.

- Oui ya pas à dire, James, répondis-je dans son manteau, j'adore être traité de chaudasse aussi directement.

Il me lâcha et mit ses mains sur mes épaules en souriant de toutes (mais alors toutes) ses dents :

- Mais non voyons ! Je voulais souligner à quel point tu étais d'une chaleur réconfortante en cet après-midi glacial.

Je soupirai mais ne pu retenir un sourire. Faut quand même avouer que ce gars est tellement peu délicat quand il veut quelque chose. Je répondis donc à tous ses désirs en me pelotonnant contre son torse tandis qu'il passait un bras sur mes épaules.

- Hé hé hé, comme ça j'ai pas froid et sans devoir porter dix pull qui aurait cachés ma silhouette de rêve.

- Ah oui en effet ça aurait pu sauver des milliers d'yeux !

Il se retourna (et moi avec, forcément) pour sourire à ma sœur et son copain se dirigeaient visiblement vers d'autres vestiaires.

- Oh ne serai-ce pas cette chère Septembre ?

- Tient, tient, tu n'en es pas sûr, tes binocles sont déjà hors d'usage ? Coucou Lilinette.

Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main. Je crois que Lily n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise avec les serpentards qui côtoyait son ancien meilleur ami, hormis ma sœur. Vincent s'exclama alors :

- Par le string à paillette de Merlin, t'as réussi à trouver une fille assez cruche pour te servir de copine ?

Ça, je peux vous dire que ça fait mal…

- Je retiens, Vincent…

Celui-ci cligna des yeux quelques instants.

- Ecoute moi bien Vincent je sais pas qui, répondit James, j'ai rien contre les types qui insultent les filles cruches qui se laissent facilement avoir, mais par contre c'est hors de question que je te laisse insulter les filles pas cruches avec qui je suis ami, ok !

Sur ce il sortit sa baguette.

- Margaux ?! s'écria Vincent complètement abasourdi.

- Oui, oui, répondis-je en essayant de contrôler mon fou-rire.

- Mais … qu'est ce … Temby ! T'as vu ?

- Mais bien sûr, je l'ai vu tout de suite, c'est ma sœur quand même.

James, lui, ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait.

- Mais…

- Vincent, répliquai-je, si tel est la raison de ton étonnement, on ne sort pas ensemble. Je sers de bouillote.

- J'aurai pas dit ça comme ça, rétorqua l'attrapeur d'un ton boudeur.

Ma sœur étouffa encore un rire avant d'embrasser son petit ami en disant :

- Bon avec vos bêtises, je vais être en retard à mon entrainement. A plus !

En la voyant s'éloigner, je réagis au quart de tour.

- Temby attend !

Je la rejoignis en courant, sous les cris de protestations de James.

- Quoi ? Dépêche, sinon Cliff va me faire la peau.

- Ce soir ? On se sort ?

Elle me lança un sourire éclatant en répondant :

- Onze heure, devant les cuisines et on prendra un peu l'air !

Elle me lança un dernier signe en entrant dans son vestiaire.

Je retournai en arrière toute souriante. J'aillai enfin pouvoir parler en privé à ma sœur. Quoi que ce n'était pas tant une bonne nouvelle…

James était toujours là adossé à un mur. Bon, une demi-douzaine de filles de serdaigle avait visiblement squatté, mais c'était trop drôle à voir, elles devaient toutes être en deuxième année, soit vingt-cinq centimètre sous ses épaules. Il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et les bras grands ouverts.

Alors qu'on commençait à rentrer vers le château (il avait O miracle arrêté de pleuvoir, donc je portais mon par-la-pluie à la main) il s'exclama brusquement :

- Par les St veracrasses de Merlin !

- Hein ?

- J'avais rendez vous avec les autres aux trois balais !

Ce sur quoi, il commença à me trainer dans la direction complètement opposé à celle de ma bonne douche brulante. J'eu beau lui expliquer que ses potes lui avaient donné rendez-vous à lui et pas à moi, il ne consentit pas à me laisser partir. Je me retrouvai donc quinze minutes plus tard coincé sur les genoux de James, en face de Remus et de Peter, à siroter une bière au beurre (et ouais ça rime !).


	48. Chapitre 47 dans la foret ya les pervers

Hello !

Alors ce chapitre est trèeeeeees important !

aussi je relance le sondage !

**Quel est d'après vous l'animagus de Septembre Coton ?**

**Voilà jusque la les réponses données :**

- un ours

- un renard

- Un loup

- un oiseau

- un aigle

**N'hesitez pas à vous exprimer ! parce qu'il ne vous reste pas longtemps ;D**

Et sur ceux on vous aime tous tres fort de nous lire, nous reviewer, vous abonnez ou juste d'etre la !

* * *

Chapitre 47 : Dans la foret, ya les pervers et ya les autres

- Bon alors de quoi devions nous parlez ?

- De lundi, James… marmonna Remus qui semblait particulièrement maussade depuis hier.

- Oh…

- Oui, oh.

Je déteste ne rien comprendre ET me sentir exclue ET former de gros blanc par ma présence…

Mais bon… autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe lundi ?

- On devait organiser un truc, expliqua l'ébouriffé, mais…

- C'est privé, trancha Remus.

Son ton me surprit. Froid. Dur. Même au début de l'année, lorsque ma sœur, moi et eux quatre avions eux une dispute particulièrement violente (quand on avait frappé James, quoi) il ne m'avait pas parlé comme ça.

- Mais de toute façon Patmol est pas là, alors ça changeait rien que je ramène Maggie, si ?

Il détourna la tête sans répondre.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ?! D'abord Septembre, Sirius et maintenant Remus ?! Qui n'aurait même pas parlait comme ça à un veracrasse !

Je commençais vraiment à me dire que je ferai mieux de partir quand James demanda :

- Ta sœur et toi, vous êtes libre ce soir ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah j'aime bien me bourrer un peu avec vous, il se passe toujours des trucs un peu incongrus. Alors vous seriez partantes ?

- Tu crois que ma sœur accepterait de passer une soirée juste avec toi ?

- Bah non, avec eux aussi, répondit-il en désignant ses deux acolytes, s'ils sont aussi partant.

- J'ai besoin de dormir en ce moment je te signale Cornedru.

James ne sembla pas du tout se vexer.

- C'est tentant, répondis-je, mais ce soir ça va pas être faisable, je joue la même carte que Remus, le dodo.

- Bon dommage, termina-t-il, je ferais boire Sirius et le forcerais à danser la macarena.

Je ris, un peu, vu le regard de plus en plus agacé que le préfet devant moi affichait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il finit par se lever, ramasser ses affaires et dit :

- Bon, Lily m'a demandait d'aller la voir, donc j'y vais.

En même temps Peter s'écria :

- Aah ! J'avais une colle avec Slughorn aujourd'hui !

Ce après quoi il parti également, mais en courant.

Là je commençais à vraiment me sentir mal. Qu'est ce qui clochait merde ?! Je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre dans un état pareil !

Je me levai et allai m'assoir en face de l'ébouriffé qui lui n'avait pas cessé de sourire comme un abrutit qu'il était, genre tout est toujours rose avec des gros points bleu pastel partout.

- N'en veux pas à Lunard, Margaux. Il n'y peut rien s'il est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment.

Je lui lançai un regard particulièrement sceptique.

- Vraiment, crois-moi. Surtout que plus jeune, il pouvait être encore pire.

- Comment ça ?

- Petit Lunard de seconde année se battait treeees souvent, tu vois. Alors c'est mieux comme ça.

- Naaan…

- Siiiiii…

- Ce Remus là ?!

- Mais oui, puisque je te le dis.

- Ouais bah c'est pas une raison pour me montrer aussi clairement que je suis une squatteuse.

Il continuait de sourire… je crois que je vais lui en mettre une…

- Margaux, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide sur un truc.

D'un coup, pof, il avait retrouvé tout son sérieux (enfin, c'est pas forcement beaucoup, mais un peu quand même).

- Comment je demande à Lily d'être ma cavalière ?

- Ta cavalière ? (genre t'es un cheval, mec ?)

- Oui.

- Nan, mais ta cavalière de quoi ?

- Bah pour le bal de Noël.

- Aaaaaaaaaah ! C'est vrai ya un bal de Noël !

- Eum… oui…

- Nan, mais j'avais oublié c'est tout. Donc tu disais ?

- Comment je fais pour aller au bal avec Lily ?

- Ah oui ! mmm… alors…

Mais j'en ai aucune idée moi !

- Est-ce que déjà toi t'avais imaginé quelque chose ?

Hé hé…

- Bah… Je comptais lui demander ce soir, puis demain, puis après jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte quoi ! Genre normal !

- Heu James, ce n'est pas une méthode normal ça.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, du genre Hein ? Comprends pas…

- Je vais te concocter un truc pour qu'elle t'accorde son premier slow !

- De toute façon, quand on y sera je la lâcherai pas.

- James, t'as conscience que pour l'instant tes chances, d'y aller avec elles, sont minces ?

- Mais nan…

- Mais si…

- De toute façon avec qui veux-tu qu'elle y aille ?

- C'est ça ton problème !

- Quoi ?

- Lily ne t'ai pas accise James !

Il m'énervait vraiment quand il commençait à penser comme ça…

- Tu dois voire qu'elle a d'autres amis que moi, puisque je suis là que depuis la rentrée, et je peux te dire, avec ce que Thomas nous avait dit, elle est très appréciée par certains !

Il passa visiblement en mode Qui je vais tuer ?

- Mais …

- Non ! écoute-moi ! C'est pas en envahissant sa vie que ça va marcher, tu dois trouver le bon moment, mec ! Celui où elle sera suffisamment de bonne humeur pour dire oui.

Il continuait de froncer les sourcils en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Pff… C'est compliqué !

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu…

- Quoi ?! Parce qu'il y a pire que de prendre le rendez-vous ?!

- Largement… Par exemple le moment où elle va commencer à vouloir sa robe de bal… ça se sont des moments épiques !

Son front s'écrasa lourdement sur la table. J'en profitai pour commander deux nouvelles bières au beurre et une tarte aux fraises. J'étirai mes bras devant moi en calai mon menton sur la table.

- Eh, t'inquiète. Ya eu du changement…

- Ah ?

- Oui, elle te trouve déjà moins envahissant. Mais elle s'attend surement qu'avec le bal, tu lui saute dessus sans attendre.

- Bah, je dois être prévisible alors.

- Surprends-la !

- Genre je lui demande pas si tôt et pas mille fois ?

Je souris. Enfin une vrai proposition !

- Et si elle dit non ?

- Alors t'aura essayé, et tu réessayeras plus t…

- Voilà votre commande !

Je levai les yeux vers la serveuse… qui n'en était pas une ! C'était une fille de Serdaigle, brune, une coupe au carré, plutôt banal dans son genre. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça qui retint mon attention. Cette fille, c'était une de celle qui avait été présente ce soir là. Dans mon dortoir. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux mais c'était bien la fille qui m'avait cassé la mâchoire lors de mon passage à tabac.

J'esquissai un sourire, l'ébouriffé esquissa un grognement (juste parce qu'il était déprimé pas parce qu'il l'avait reconnu). La fille reparti et j'attrapai de la tarte, qui me paraissait moins appétissante maintenant.

Un bout de parchemin tomba de sous la tarte.

De dessous !

C'est un crime contre la nourriture ça !

Je lus ce qui s'y trouvait.

_/ !\tu sais que tu devrais pas être là, t'as la mémoire si courte ?/ !\_

Aah… j'étais de nouveau sous surveillance !

Je souris carrément, si c'était comme ça autant en profiter !

- James, chuchotai-je, je vais faire un truc, je t'explique quand on sera rentré.

Il me regarda sans comprendre. Faut avouer que moi-même j'avais du mal à comprendre ce que j'allais faire.

Je me penchai vers lui et attrapa sa main en couvant du regard. J'étais sure que ces petites garces me regardaient. Je commençai à dessiner des petites formes (très aléatoires) sur le dos de sa main et sur son avant bras, puis j'y déposai un baiser, puis un deuxième. Je lui souris joyeusement en sentant tous pleins de vagues de colère émaner de la table derrière lui.

- Je sais que ce sont tes amis James, commençai-je en parlant assez fort (mais de toute façon je suis sur que même sans ça elles auraient entendu) mais j'aimerai qu'on est plus de tête à tête…

Il me regardait de plus en plus bizarrement alors je lui glissai un clin d'œil. Visiblement, il comprit qu'il se passait un truc et me fit un minimum confiance.

- Tu m'avais promis qu'on passerait noël ensemble …

- Mais Maggie, je peux pas tout décider tu sais. Sirius est mon meilleurs ami et…

- Mais je sais tout ça ! Mais je ne compte donc pas pour toi !

Allez ! Autant faire ça dans le genre dramatique, sinon c'est pas drôle…

- Mais enfin rien ne t'empêche de venir chez moi quand même. Sirius …

- Oh oui, bien sur ! comme c'est romantique, toi, moi et ton meilleur pote !

Là, je crois que j'ai failli exploser de rire. D'une j'avais jeté un coup d'œil à la table où ces petites… enfin, où elles étaient assises, et les têtes de malades qu'elles faisaient étaient juste jouissif, et de deux, l'idée que j'avais exprimé à haute voix était juste particulièrement comique.

James embrassa ma main à son tour, puis se leva :

- Allez viens Maggie on trouvera bien une solution tu sais.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai, répondis-je alors qu'on passait bien devant The table, jusqu'à aujourd'hui t'as toujours réussi à garder notre relation secrète.

Et on sortit main dans la main.

Dès qu'on eu atteint un point où on était sur que personne ne pourrait plus nous entendre on explosa complètement de rire. Pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes, on du se tenir les côtes tellement on rigolait.

En fait il fallut qu'on atteigne le parc avant de pouvoir sortir une phrase construite.

- Bon alors, tu m'expliques ?

- Les gentils petites demoiselles qui étaient assises derrière toi, et celle qui nous à amené la tarte et les bières qu'on a pas mangé (mais qu'on a payé en laissant du fric sur la table) ont trouvé inopportun que je te côtois d'une façon aussi ouverte.

Il repartit dans un fou rire sous le ton super bourge que j'utilisais.

- Lorsque cette dinde brune m'a amener à bouffer, elle a discrètement (ha haha…) caché une remarque à ce sujet, menaçant de me RE-frapper dans le cas où je ne consentirais pas à te lâcher.

Cette fois il arrêta de rire. Et c'est moi qui pris le relais. Il faisait une tête trop drôle, entre bande-de-salopes-vous-allez-toutes-crever-comme-de s-salopes et mmm…-drôle-de-sens-de-l-humour-les-filles.

- Allez Potter ! t'en fait pas je suis une grande fille ! Je sais me défendre toute seule !

- Toi ? Grande ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

- Eh ! attention à ce que tu dis, je te signale que si on mesure le tour de poitrine je suis encore beaucoup plus grande que toi !

Il émit un petit rire qui signifiait clairement si on mesure autre chose, c'est lui qui gagnerait…

- Charmant James vraiment…

- Eh je suis un mec, j'y peux rien !

On arrivait près du château. Il faisait nuit, mais la lune presque ronde éclairait une grande partie du ciel si bien que je voyais largement ce qui nous entourait.

Là tout de suite, je vis un sourire bien étrange se fendre le visage de mon ébouriffé.

- Tu sais que parfois tu émets des idées très … intéressantes Maggie ?

- Dans le genre moi grande ?

- Mmm… non. Dans le genre toi moi et mon meilleur ami, compléta-t-il en s'approchant de moi d'une démarche chaloupée.

Nan, vraiment ce mec peut-être si convainquant quand il veut… (Ah chère ironie comme je t'adore). Je le laissais néanmoins faire. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches en me regardant.

- James, malgré mon physique de déesse, Sirius me considère comme son pote.

- On n'est pas obligé de l'inviter alors… après tout moi je te considère comme _une_ pote, ça change tout…

James Potter nous avons la joie de vous accueillir au club des mecs en manque !

- T'as raison, on a cas inviter…

- Oui ? sourit-il visiblement très (trop ?) confiant.

- Pourquoi pas … Severus !

Il me lâcha directement. Visiblement ce seul nom lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing.

- Ha ha ha ! T'es trop drôle James !

- Mouais… c'est ça, répondit-il d'un air grognon et boudeur.

Il repartit mains dans les poches. Je me dépêchai de le rattraper en sautillant et attrapa son bras

- Allez, je rigolais. Je n'ai aucune sorte d'attirance pour Rogue.

Il ne sourit même pas.

- Rooh… James, s'il te plait. Je pensais avoir exprimé clairement en début d'année comment je voyais ce genre de relation.

Toujours pas de réaction.

Je n'insistai pas. Déjà il ne m'avait pas complètement envoyé balader lorsque je m'étais accrochée.

- T'as bien embrassé Patmol comme ça, répliqua-t-il.

Quoi ?! j'ai fais ça moi ?

…

Ah oui…

J'avais oublié…

Oh mon dieu !

J'ai fait ça…

- Ça c'était complètement différent James. Il m'avait insulté et j'ai…

Il étouffa un rire. Je le regardai bizarrement.

- Parce qu'il faut vous insulter pour que vous cédiez ?

- Rooh ! tu déformes ce que je dis ! Tricheur… je disais juste que j'étais énervé et tout, bref c'est juste venu comme ça c'est tout. Mais la différence c'est que Sirius a quelque chose qui me repousse au fond de lui.

- Pas moi ?

- Bah toi je te trouve comme n'importe quel mec quoi ! Et arrête avec ce sourire !

- Ok ok… j'arrete.

- Promis ?

- Oui, oui, j'arrête tout allusion à de possibles relations émotionnelles ou physiques entre nous deux !

En arrivant dans la Grande salle on riait encore.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ? nous demanda un Sirius particulièrement sceptique en nous voyant arriver comme quelques créatures hystériques ayant abusé d'une bonne quantité d'hydromel.

On s'empressa de raconter notre péripétie des Trois Balais (passant sous silence ce qui c'était passé dans le parc). Après avoir rit un bon coup (et accessoirement manger), le playboy demanda :

- Et comment vous allez faire quand elles auront raconté partout que vous sortez ensemble et prévoyez de vous envoyer joyeusement en l'air pendant les vacances de Noël ? Accessoirement avec moi.

- C'est une bonne question Patmol ! Alors Margaux ?

- On leur demandera si elles sont jalouses et si elles veulent se joindre à nous ! Et ensuite on leur dira qu'elles devraient avoir honte d'inventer de pareilles idioties, et que si elles continuent de me menacer je serai obligée d'aller voir Mc Go pour les faire joyeusement renvoyer.

- Simple, direct, légèrement tordu, là je te respecte Margaux, répondit Sirius en levant les mains.

- Parce que d'habitude tu ne la respect pas du tout ? s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Le petit bon de surprise qu'il fit était particulièrement comique.

- Très masculin, Sirius, ajouta Camille en s'asseyant à côté de son capitaine tandis que Johanne prenait place à côté de Monsieur-je-pousse-des-petits-cris-très-féminin-qu and-on-me-surprend.

- Coucou les filles, les saluai-je.

- J'y crois pas Margaux, reprit Camille, t'as passée presque deux heures rien qu'avec James Potter ?

- Et ton cerveau n'en a pas trop souffert ?

- Mais voyons ! s'exclama l'ébouriffé, comment croyez-vous que je traite ma bouillote ? J'y tiens moi !

- C'est exactement ce que je craignais Johanne…

- Moi aussi Camille…

- C'est terrible, conclut la batteuse.

On rigola encore un peu (histoire que je me resserve encore deux fois).

- Margaux ? reprit Johanne.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que ya un groupe de filles à la table de Serdaigle qui arrête pas de nous regarder et je crois qu'elles s'intéressent particulièrement à toi.

Je me retournai. Ah oui ! Le groupe des trois Balais_ mit _Klarks et Moreau. Je leur fis un coucou de la main en souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Margaux, dit Sirius d'une voix un peu inquiète, tes cheveux virent au noir.

- Je sais.

L'effet fut immédiat. Toutes les filles se détournèrent immédiatement et je me retournai à mon tour

- Hé hé hé…

- Parfois tu fous les jetons, je t'assure Margaux c'est malsain, conclut Johanne.

Je me décidai de retourner dans la salle commune, puisque j'avais rendez vous avec Temby tout à l'heure et que j'avais encore quelques truc à faire.

PDV Septembre

C'est seulement quand je me retrouvais seule dans le hall derrière l'armure qui aurait appartenu à un certain « Rickford Maritons », que j'eus un doute si notre petite escapade avait bien lieu ce soir. Je fus vite rassurée lorsque ma sœur apparue, mais la petite onde de folie qui flottait dans ses yeux me gênais un peu. Surtout lorsque une fois dans le parc (sous forme d'animagus bien sûr) elle me dit enfin quelque chose :

- Ah ! au faite Temby, je sais pas si tu es au courant mais il paraitrait que des acromantulas aurait élu domicile dans la forêt interdite ! ça te tente ?

- Des acromantulas ? Ne serait-ce pas des énormes araignées répugnantes qui ont la fâcheuse habitude de dévorer les humains ayant le peu de chance de les rencontrer ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Mais t'es malaaaaaade ! Genre j'irais dans l'entre d'une araignée, qu'elle fasse 5 mm ou 5 m, peu m'importe ! Je ne veux jamais être en contacte avec de tels bêtes !

- Rooh ! chochote…

Nous entrions alors dans la forêt interdite, comme à notre habitude, nous restions sous forme d'animagus. Mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de dialoguer pour autant. Puisque étant sous cette forme tout les deux nous pouvions communiquer par les miaulements de ma sœur et mes quelques mi grognement mi rugissement. Mais c'était bien la première fois que nous nous sentions menacée ici. Ce soir, je ne me sentais pas du tout aussi à l'aise que d'habitude. Je me retournais à plusieurs reprises, croyant être suivi. Ma sœur pensant que je développais une sorte de paranoïa aigus me proposa que l'on se repose un peu plus en hauteur (sur une branche). Même si elle essayait de le cacher, je voyais bien ses petites oreilles s'agiter au moindre bruit de la forêt. Lorsqu'on trouva une branche assez lourde pour nous supporter, on grimpa dessus et commença à parler de tout et de rien. C'est alors que ma sœur aborda le sujet que j'essayais soigneusement d'éviter, Black :

- Temby, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit pour toi et Sirius ?

- Ah ! Par Merlin, je suis atteinte d'une crise de surdité ! mais je suis sûre que si tu changeais de sujet ça irais mieux.

- Nan, Septembre. Je suis sérieuse, dit-elle sa voix prenant une gravité que je connaissais bien ça signifiais que je l'avais blessé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidais à répondre.

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Mais Temby ! voyons…

Son miaulement avait fini très aigus je savais qu'elle allait me sortir les gros yeux pleins de larmes, et ça ne manqua pas.

- Voyons, on est censé ne rien cacher à sa jumelle…

Je plissais les yeux pour que mon regard paraisse vicieux.

- Je n'ajouterais qu'un mot, dis-je d'une voix lente, po-ney…

- Naaaaaan ! ne met pas fin à la conversation comme ç…

Mais quelque chose l'interrompit. Des bruits s'élevaient de la colline couverte d'arbres en face de nous. Je lui fis alors signe de se taire. Face à nous, au sommet de la colline, trois grandes ombres se dressaient fièrement. Enfin…c'est ce que je crus jusqu'au moment où elles descendirent en courants et en criant : « le dernier en bas est une bouse de troll garnit des gâteaux de Hagrid ! ». Je fixais alors ma sœur, d'un regard qui signifiait long (mais quel âge ont des demeurés pareils ?! pour courir du haut d'une colline en criant ça, sérieux !). Mais c'est alors que j'aperçus une queue touffu passer à travers les arbres, à cotés d'une paire de cornes et de quatre sabots…mais aussi… un mec ? ou une fille ?

Les Trois…euh…choses était arrivés au flan de la colline, à moins d'un mètre de notre arbre, autant dire que l'on était dans la bouse de troll !

- Lunard, Queudver, vous êtes officiellement déclaré bouse de tr…

C'est…c'est le cerf qui vient de parler ?! Ça signifierait que ces inconnus que je viens de qualifier de demeurés seraient en fait des animagis ? …nan …impossible. Qui à Poudlard pourrait…Mais Lunard, c'est le surnom chelou que donne les maraulosers à Lupin…Donc ce serait…

- Tu sais très bien que je ne vous comprends pas sous cette forme ! ajouta celui qui venait d'arriver en courant et qui était donc Remus.

Le cerf se transforma alors en…PAR TOUT LES SAINTS CALBUTES DE MERLIN ! C'était Potter ! POTTER ! Et …et le chien fit de même et j'aperçus alors… AAAAAH ! NOM D'UN SCROUT A PETARD ! C'était Sirius…BLACK !

…

…

Crrr…crrr

…

- Euh… chéri, tu entends ce que j'entends ? demandais-je à ma sœur.

- Si tu entends que la branche n'était peut-être pas assez solide, oui je l'entends !

CHCRAAAKK


	49. Chapitre 48 : moustache

**Voilà le vrai chapitre désolé pour l'autre T_T**

**Hello** !

Voilà la suite cheres petits poneys à paillettes !

**Merci a tous pour votre participation au sondage !**

Les resultats final sont là ! (mais vous decouvrirez l'aniamgus de Temby dans le chapitre, je vais pas vous spoiler ^^)

**OURS** : 30 % (vous avez ete le plus pour celui la ^^)

**LOUP** : 20 % (parce que : ça explique l'attirance Chien Loup ^^)

**PANTHERE** **NOIRE** : 10 % ( Parce que ça a grave la classe ? Parce que Margaux est un chat et donc q'on reste dans la categorie felin ?)

**RENARD** : 10%

**OISEAU** 10%

**AIGLE** : 10% (parce que Temby est une fille libre, qui est affamé de liberté !)

**POULE** 10 % (parce que ça expliquerai tout !)

**En tout cas merci à tous parce que vous etes trop gentil 3**

Au passage une amie à moi ecrit une fic qui est pas mal : Son pseudo c'est Lorissandre, donc si vous avez envie allez faire un tour ^^

* * *

**A) Chapitre 48 : Moustache**

PDV Margaux

CHRAAACK !

Le bruit colossal de la rupture de la branche résonnait encore dans mes pauvres oreilles lorsqu'on s'écrasa sur le sol.

En fait, Septembre s'écrasa.

Moi je retombai sur mes pattes… Sur son dos.

Evidement, penser que les quatre Maraudeurs auraient raté le spectacle était un peu optimiste. Surtout qu'on venait de tomber à quarante centimètres d'eux.

Huit paires d'yeux hallucinés se tournèrent vers nous, et au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, Sirius bégaya :

« Un… un… un p…

- Oh le chat !

A présent tous étaient tournés vers James.

- Le chat ?! s'écria Sirius en faisant de grands geste avec les bras, le chat ?! toi tout ce que tu vois c'est le chat ?!

- Pour le coup, je suis d'accord, s'exclama à son tour Remus (de façon tout aussi gestuel) avec une voix beaucoup plus aigu que d'habitude, tu remarques que le chat ?!

- Mais non ! Bien sur que j'ai vu le …

Puis il nous fixa à nouveau en penchant la tête.

- Le quoi en fait ?

- Le panda, gémit Peter, c'est un panda …

- Par les hippogriffes de l'enfer, les mecs ! se remit à crier le playboy, un panda ! Dans la forêt interdite !

- Y a pleins de trucs bizarres dans la forêt, remarqua Remus, et…

Je cessai d'écouter leurs jérémiades.

Ma sœur se mit à grogner bizarrement, visiblement elle n'appréciait pas d'être traité de « choses bizarres »

Je lui miaulai :

- _Pandamour, à 3, on se barre discretos._

En effet, les quatre zigotos semblaient maintenant trop occupés à savoir s'il était normal de voir un panda en Ecosse pour s'occuper de nous.

- _1…_

- _2…_

- _3 !_

- Par le futal de disco à paillette de Merlin ! Regarder ça ! s'écria Peter en pointant son doigt dans notre direction.

Un coup d'œil à ma sœur me suffit pour comprendre. Ma sœur semblait utilisé une nouvelle technique de … je ne saurai même pas comment appeler ça !

- _Temby ! J'avais dit discretos !_m'écriai-je lorsque je compris qu'elle se cassait en faisant des galipettes…

- _Mais c'était drôle !_

- Les mecs ! s'écria James qui semblait avoir reprit ses esprits, on les attrape !

- Ouais t'as raison Cornedru ! renchérit Sirius, je veux savoir pourquoi y un panda ici !

Là, c'était vraiment la merde.

Les quatre garçons se jetèrent sur nous. Bon, on n'est pas si stupide, ça faisait plusieurs secondes qu'on s'était barré en courant.

Voir un panda (et un chat) détalé ne sembla pas les arrêter pour autant. Ils se mirent à crier toutes sortes de phrases bizarres (sans doute sorties de films moldus) et partirent à nos trousses.

J'entendis alors les bruits caractéristiques d'une transformation, suivit d'aboiements.

Autant dire que rien n'aurait pu me motivé plus.

Je repartis de plus belle, courant comme jamais. Je rattrapai ma sœur en un rien de temps et vis alors des sortilèges fuser au dessus de nous. Des stupefix ? Bah dit donc ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. Puis je remarquai que les oreilles de ma sœur se plaquaient en arrière. Je prêtai à nouveau attention aux sons.

Par les Saint veracrasses ! Les bruits de sabots se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Que pouvions-nous faire ?!

Monter dans un arbre ? Nous aurions eu l'avantage là haut… s'ils n'avaient pas eu de baguettes !

Je m'écriai :

- _Septembre ! S'ils nous attrapent et … (respiration) découvrent qui on est, je te … (respiration) jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais faire une galipette de ta vie !_

- _T'inquiète Chaton, on va s'en sortir, on est presque à la lisière !_

Et en effet, on commençait à apercevoir les fenêtres du château.

Un aboiement éclata derrière nous :

- _Cornedru ! T'as entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?! Ou dis-moi que mes oreilles débloquent !_

Cataclop cataclop

- _Non je … je crois que t'as bien entendu Pat' !_

Ma sœur me lança un regard, et je compris. Nous les comprenions…

Eux aussi…

- _Putain !m'écriai-je en augmentant la cadence._

Mais brusquement, le terrain où nous courions se liquéfia, la terre se changea complètement en boue. Ma sœur dérapa, glissa devant moi et je me renversai à mon tour dans ce bourbier.

- _Aaaah !_ s'écria-t-on en s'écrasant lamentablement dans la terre.

- Tu vois… s'écria Remus baguette en main et le souffle court qui arrivait sur le côté avec Peter, je… je t'avais dit que… que c'était plus court par là…

Les deux autres arrivèrent derrière nous en courant mais eux s'arrêtèrent à une bonne distance, ils étaient apparemment au courant pour la boue, je soupçonnais alors Rems d'avoir liquéfié la terre. Nous étions donc encerclées. Et vraiment, vraiment, vraiment dans la merde…

Les deux animaux se transformèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être encore estomaquée que se soit bien James et Sirius, puis ils sortirent leurs baguettes et l'ébouriffé nous dit :

- Bon, bon, bon, nous avons un problème.

- _Sans blague_, grogna ma sœur.

- On ne comprend pas ce que tu dis je te signale.

- _Tant mieux !_

- Allez ! s'exclama Sirius, montrez-vous !

On ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Margaux, je n'ai pas oublié le matin où je vous ai croisé dans un couloir…

Ah ! par Merlin ! le gros chien flippant ! C'était lui !

- _Va te faire foutre Black_, grogna à nouveau Temby.

- _Il ne comprend pas._

- _C'est ça qu'est drôle._

Je lui envoyai un coup de patte dans le flanc.

Ce à quoi elle répondit.

Par la même chose.

- _Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaw !_ hurlai-je en me faisant éjecter sur au moins trois mètres.

Je m'écrasai par terre et roulai dans l'herbe et les feuilles mortes de la lisière. En voyant les Maraudeurs, je crus que leurs yeux allaient tout bonnement s'éjecter de leurs orbites. Je me ruai sur ma sœur en grognant et me jetai sur son dos.

- _Tu vas regretter ça longtemps ma vieille_, lui murmurai-je d'une voix sadique.

- _Désolé chaton, c'était pas fait exprès…_

- _Humf, _conclu-je en sautant de son dos.

Les mecs nous regardaient toujours aussi bizarrement.

Je soupirai et décidai de mettre un terme à leur souffrance. Je laissai ma magie m'envahir pour retrouver ma vraie peau.

(Petite interlude des auteurs : Alors felicitation à ceux qui ont pensé à l'ours parce que c'est pas loin du tout ;D En tout cas voilà ! le mystere est leve ! Pas trop déçu j'espere 3)

Voilà maintenant au moins dix bonnes minutes que je fixais les yeux noisette de James sans cligner, lui faisant de même et honnêtement, le sourire malsain qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres ne me disait rien de bon.

En fait, une fois que je m'étais retransformée, nous avions tous conclus qu'il serait judicieux de trouver un meilleur endroit pour parler. Cet endroit fut, encore une fois (de trop) leur chambre. J'ai d'ailleurs mis un temps infini à convaincre ma sœur de bien vouloir nous suivre sous sa forme humaine.

Nous en étions donc là, Temby assise contre la fenêtre faisant un peu la gueule, croyant que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était mise le plus loin possible de Sirius. Celui-ci assis sur son lit à feuilleter un drôle de parchemin en jetant sans arrêt des coups d'œil à ma sœur. Remus, lui était sur son propre lit, l'air atrocement gêné et je me demandais si après avoir trouver McGonagal en combinaison en cuir et entrain de réciter des phrases de films peu recommandable, il aurait pu ou non sembler plus gêné que ça, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Peter ne semblait pas non plus particulièrement à l'aise, et me jetait constamment des regards apeurés, comme si j'allais le bouffé… Et James était assis en face de moi, me fixant donc depuis trois plombes avec un sourire vraiment flippant.

Il finit par ouvrir la bouche, et je sus tout de suite que je n'allais pas aimer ça.

« Alors comme ça, t'as une moustache, dit-il avec son sourire terriblement stupide.

- C'EST DES VIBRIIIISSES ! m'écriai-je en me levant. Pas des moustaches !

Je l'avais bien dit que je n'allai pas aimer ça. Non mais oh !

Puis je me rendis compte que j'avais les bras levés au dessus de la tête comme une furie, et que James était tombé en arrière.

J'explosai de rire.

- Et toi… tentai-je entre deux éclats de rire, toi t'as … des cornes ! Ha ha ha ha ! c'est pour ça que ta tête pèse aussi lourd !

James se joignit à mon rire. Mais au bout de quelques minutes je me rendis compte que les quatre autres ne bouger pas d'un veracrasse.

- Oh allez quoi ! lançai-je, c'est drôle qu'on soit des animagus !

- Ha ha ha … marmonna ma sœur, ça te va ?

Je l'ignorai.

- Et toi Sirius ! Au moins maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu ne m'attire pas. Ça ne rassure pas ton égo ?

Bim ! Cette fois je l'avais touché. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Ha ha ! je t'avais bien dit que t'étais pas normale !

- Non, remarquai-je, tu as dit que j'étais un mec.

James se remit à rire et Sirius ne put s'en empêcher et je vis clairement Remus afficher un sourire.

Et bah voilà…

En revanche, pour Temby c'était pas gagné.

- Bouge pas, lançai-je à James puis j'attrapai le bras de Sirius, toi par contre viens avec moi !

- Quoi ? mais … heee…!

Je le trainais dans le couloir.

- Par Merlin, t'as une sacrée force quand tu veux toi.

- Chut, lui dis-je.

- He…

- Je sais.

Haussement de sourcil.

- Qu'il s'est passé un truc entre Temby et toi.

Il me regarda, comme s'il était choqué… puis réfléchissant… puis choqué… puis dérangé… puis afficha un sourire crispé.

- Je voix p…

- Si tu me dis que tu sais pas de quoi je parle je te gifle.

Du coup il se retrouva la bouche ouverte comme un poisson mort.

- C'est elle qui t'as…

- Non, tu penses, bien sur que non.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

- Sinon, ça ferait belles lurettes que je serais déjà venue.

- Ah…

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

- Quoi ? mais …

- Ma sœur ne déteste pas beaucoup de gens, pas vraiment en tout cas. Alors t'as forcement fait un truc grave.

Non, mais il pourrait au moins me regarder quand je lui parle !

- Et ne me dis pas que ça me regarde pas…

- Si ta sœur te l'a pas dit, ça te regarde pas.

- Si elle me l'a pas dit c'est qu'elle craint un minimum pour tes fesses !

Il me regarda avec un air légèrement effrayé.

Si je devais avoir l'air effrayante en dehors, à l'intérieur, j'étais juste entrain de péter un câble…

Dans le mauvais sens…

CE MEC EST UN CHIEEEEEEEEN !

Un chieeeeeeen !

Au secours…

Je déteste les chiens !

- On est vite fait sortit ensemble, mais comme j'ai pas rompu avec ma copine, elle l'a mal pris, ça te va ?

CLAC !

- Mais Aïïïe ! t'es pas bien Margaux ?!

Oui, je l'ai giflé…

- Désolé, c'était pour avoir imaginé le jeu du lancé de chat.

Oh, je voulais une excuse pour le gifler, et celle là m'a paru bien.

- Quoi ?! C'était toi ?!

- Bah oui… t'as vu beaucoup de chats avec les couleurs de panda toi ?

- C'était toi… toutes les fois ?

- Oui, Sirius oui.

Il parut soudain préoccupé.

- Quoi ?

- Es ce que tu…

Petit mouliné de la main explicite pour qu'il accouche.

- Tu sais pour ..?

Il s'interrompit.

- Nan, si tu savais… tu…

Wah… ce mec réfléchissait à voix haute…

- Oui ?

- Non, rien !

Je le regardai intensément, mais lui aussi maitrisait ça, on se regarda intensément pendant un bon moment.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement (me faisant crier vraiment très fort de surprise au passage) et ma sœur sortit.

- Margaux, je t'ai déjà dis de pas gueuler come ça. Et j'me casse. J'en ai marre.

- Temb…

- Putin ! Si j'attrape le fils de troll qui hurle comme ça en pleine nuit, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

Cette mélodieuse voix sembla venir d'un dortoir de septième année. Remus passa la tête par la porte en s'exclamant (pas trop fort non plus) :

- Les filles ! barrez vous tout de suite ! On va encore avoir le droit à une inspection nocturne !


End file.
